


Toxic

by Larry_Darling0124



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 50SoG Inspired only, Dom!Harry, Falling In Love, Harry's family., Louis Family., Love-Making, M/M, Make-up, Smut, Sub!Louis, break-up, first 3 chaps are similar, some punishment, the rest is mine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-20 14:36:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 161,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2432375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry_Darling0124/pseuds/Larry_Darling0124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is studying to be a drama teacher. Harry is a dominant CEO. They meet. Harry finds himself unable to stay away from the stunning blue eyed lad, Harry wants him. Louis is intrigued by Harry and finds himself falling in love with mysterious green eyes. What happens next though... he just doesn't expect. They're addicted to each other... they're both toxic... and they're both slipping under.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This book is strictly INSPIRED by 50SoG. I have not copied anything other than ideas, which many stories do. You can find it on my Wattpad: Britt1D4Life. I will be posting five chapters every day on here :)
> 
> **PLEASE DO NOT COPY THIS STORY**

Blue eyes stared back at him as he looked in the mirror, adjusting his grey suspenders over his black button up. Louis wondered how he got into this mess, but then he remembers it's because he loves Liam and he'd always help a friend in need. 

Liam didn't fall sick very often, but of course the time he did would be when he had one of the most important interviews ever to do. He was supposed to drive the hour and twenty minute drive to London where he was supposed to meet with the Harry Styles of Styles Incorporated for an interview for the school newspaper. He had work for months trying to get the interview and finally Mr. Styles had agreed. Liam had been practically bouncing off walls but now he was curled up on the sofa with a blanket wrapped around him, sniffling, and coughing and pleading with Louis to go in his place.

"Please Lou, this is really important and I never ask you for anything. Please do the interview you can even take my car." Liam begged Louis as the slightly older lad sighed heavily.

It was a rare thing for Liam to even consider letting someone drive his beloved dark sapphire Jaguar XJR. Louis knew he wouldn't be offering unless he was desperate so who was he to say no, not that he ever would say no to Liam because he was his best mate and it was true, he never asks for anything.

"Alright, just give me the questions and recorder and I'll do it." Louis said and Liam gave him a grateful smile.

"Thanks Lou, I owe you one. Everything is in my bag and the GPS on the car is already programmed to get you to his office in London. The keys are on the kitchen counter." Liam smiled sleepily at him.

So that's how Louis found himself standing in front of his mirror, starting to regret agreeing to this. What would this guy even be like? Would he be stuck up and snotty? Probably, he was the richest and most successful person on the planet. He was probably in his 50s too and he probably has wrinkles. Louis shuttered but took a deep breath and grabbed his messenger bag off his bed that now contained the recorder and questions for the interview.

"Alright Li, I'm leaving." Louis said as he walked back into the living room.

"Bye Lou, thanks again!" Liam smiled and then went back to sleep.

Louis slid into the expensive Jag that Liam's parents had bought him a couple months ago as a 21st birthday present. The plush black leather is comfortable and heated though today is warm enough that he doesn't turn the heater on. Louis tapped on the screen to bring up the GPS and turned on the radio, always having hated driving in silence. He pulled out onto the main road and took off towards London; jamming to Boomerang by The Summer Set. 

The Jag is truly a luxury car. It handles like a dream and it definitely beats trying his 98' Honda Civic that's got chipped paint and a few dents and is probably in need of a tune up. It doesn't feel like he's been driving that long before the female voice on the GPS is telling him to turn right into a the parking lot of a tall building. 

There's a man dressed in a black tux at the door when Louis pulls up. He can barely get out of the car before the man is there taking the keys, climbing in, and driving the car away to park. Louis adjusted his bag on his shoulder and walked in. There was a young brunette sitting straight at the reception desk.

"Can I help you?" She questioned, her voice airy and one Louis would find quickly annoying.

"I have an interview with Mr. Styles." Louis replied and she tapped away on her Mac computer.

"Name?" She questioned without looking at him.

"Louis Tomlinson, I'm filling in for Liam Payne." Louis answered shifting on his feet.

"The lift is over that way, top floor." The girl said gesturing towards the lift.

Louis thanked her and then walked over to the lift and took it up to the 35th floor. When he stepped out he was met with another reception desk and a blonde girl sitting at it. 

"Mr. Tomlinson?" She questioned looking up at him.

"Yes." He replied giving her a small smile and a nod.

"Mr. Styles is still with somebody else at the moment, if you would just take a seat he'll be with you soon." The girl, whose name-tag read Perrie, said before going back to her computer.

A few minutes later another brunette appeared and looked over at Louis. 

"Perrie, who's this?" The brunette questioned.

"Mr. Tomlinson, he has an appointment with Mr. Styles." Perrie replied.

"And did you not think to take his coat or offer him a drink while he waited?" The brunette asked moving towards the reception desk.

Perrie was up and out of her seat in a flash and hurrying over to Louis. 

"May I take your coat Mr. Tomlinson? Would you care for a drink while you wait?" Perrie asked.

"Water would be nice, thank you." Louis replied as he slipped off his light weight coat and handed it to her.

Perrie dashed away and the brunette turned to face him, "I'm sorry, she's new here."

Louis could now see that her name-tag read Eleanor. He shrugged and muttered that it was fine. Perrie returned with a bottle of ice cold water and then hurried back to her seat. Moments later the door that had a sign reading "Harry Styles, CEO" on it opened and a middle aged man stepped out.

"We'll have to take the yacht out one day and fish Styles!" The man said waving and then walking away, offering a kind smile to Louis.

"Mr. Tomlinson, Mr. Styles will see you now." Eleanor said gesturing to the door that's closed on it's own.

Louis stood up with his bag and walked towards the door feeling rather nervous. The guy was talking about fishing... Harry must be old. He hesitated to open the door.

"No need to knock Mr. Tomlinson, he's expecting you." Eleanor said and Louis sighed.

He turned the knob and pushed the door open. Louis mentally told himself not to trip and embarrass himself, so of course, that's what he did. He tripped over air and the next thing he knew he was staring at the dark mahogany floors of Mr. Styles office. 

Louis cursed under his breath as he heard a chair move and footsteps approach him. Suddenly there were shiny black boots before him and a hand reaching down to him and good heavens they were large. He swallowed and placed his hand in that of who he assumed belonged to Mr. Styles. Louis nearly gasped and released his hand when something that felt like electricity ran up his arm. 

He allowed himself to be pulled up. and slowly lifted his head to thank Mr. Styles. Louis almost choked on his own spit as his eyes met bright emerald green ones and a young face. This man couldn't be much older than himself!

"Are you alright?" Mr. Styles questioned looking down slightly at Louis.

"F-Fine, thank you." Louis managed and Mr. Styles nodded before returning to his seat.

"So... Mr. Tomlinson, do tell me why Mr. Payne couldn't make it to the interview that he spent months harassing me to get?" Mr. Styles questioned leaning forward in his chair.

"Mr. Payne fell ill yesterday Sir. He requested that I take his place, the interview was very important to him." Louis replied settling in one of the black leather chairs.

"I see. So you and Mr. Payne are co-writers for the article he wishes to write?" Mr. Styles asked quirking an eyebrow.

"No Sir, we're just best mates and roommates. I'm studying to be a drama teacher." Louis answered not really sure why he even said that.

"Very well Mr. Tomlinson, shall we get on with the interview?" Mr. Styles inquired shifting in his chair.

"Do you mind if I record your answers?" Louis questioned pulling the recorder out of his bag.

"Whatever you need to do Mr. Tomlinson." Mr. Styles smirked and Louis blushed.

Harry watched as Louis carefully set up the recorder and pulled a piece of paper from his bag. He ran his eyes down over the portion of Louis' body that he could see and shifted in his seat again. The boy was stunning. His black button up fit him perfecting and Jesus, he was wearing suspenders! 

"Okay, um, first question... What's it like being one of the most successful young people in the country?" Louis asked glancing down at the paper with the questions Liam had written down.

"It's empowering. When I was younger I didn't have much. Now, I feel like I have proven that you can go from rags to riches." Harry replied running his pointer finger across the top of his lip.

Louis swallowed and tried not to look at Harry's mouth. With just a glance he could see that his lips were absolutely sinful looking, quirking into a small smile. 

"With your work, you must not have much time to spend with your family, is that difficult?" Louis asked moving on to the next question.

Just get it done and get out he thought to himself.

"Not really. We see each other as much as we wish. I am my own boss after all, I can take off whenever I wish." Harry answered watching as Louis' hand trembled slightly.

"Your mother divorced your father when you were very young and remarried, was it a hard adjustment?" Louis asked and he couldn't believe Liam wrote that down!

"No." Harry replied shortly and offered no more.

"You are heavily involved in charities, any reason why?" Louis questioned.

"I enjoy helping people, especially people who have nothing but dream of becoming something. I mainly give to cancer charities since I had a friend that passed away from cancer." Harry answered crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm sorry." Louis said quietly before looking back down at the paper. "Are you gay Mr. Styles?"

Louis' eyes bugged out and he snapped them back down to the paper. What the actual fuck!? What was Liam thinking!

"Yes, I am Mr. Tomlinson." Harry replied with a smirk playing on his lips.

Louis swallowed thickly and looked away. 

"W-What's it like being your own boss?" He asked with burning cheeks.

"Again, empowering." Harry said leaning forward to rest his elbows on his desk. "I love being in control of everything. I love the way it makes me feel to know that I'm in charge of everyone that works for me." 

Louis shifted in his seat and he'd be lying if he said he didn't get aroused by that. Harry's tone was dark and seemed to carry another meaning besides work. 

"So you're a control freak?" Louis asked before he could stop himself; he slapped his hand over his mouth.

"Something like that." Harry chuckled deeply and shrugged. "I just love the power."

The interview continued for thirty minutes more before Louis had finally asked all the questions that Liam had written down. 

"That's all the questions Sir." Louis stated turning of the recorder and putting it back in his bag.

A knock at the door made Harry's head snap towards it. "Enter."

"Mr. Styles, you're next appointment is in 10 minutes." Eleanor said appearing in the doorway.

"Cancel it. We're not finished here." Harry replied and she stood there a bit shocked. "Now Miss. Calder!" he snapped.

"S-Sorry, of course sir." She stuttered and quickly left.

"So, Mr. Tomlinson now that you have drilled me, I have a few questions for you." Harry said smiling sinfully at Louis. "Do you have any plans for after you graduate?"

"I um I intend on starting work immediately." Louis answered quietly.

"Would you consider working at an elite private school?" Harry asked making a temple with his hands and resting them against his lips.

"Y-Yes." Louis said looking anywhere but Harry's lips.

"Would you consider working for me then? We've just opened a private school here in London last year and would love to add a drama department." Harry stated raking his eyes down the length of Louis' neck.

"I-I would consider it." Louis answered.

"Perhaps I could give you a tour of the school then sometime soon, once you've seen it you could make your decision." Harry said standing up from his desk.

Louis stood as well and picked up his bag. "I wouldn't mind seeing the school, thank you Sir."

Harry opened the door and they stepped out into the lobby area. "Perrie, fetch Mr. Tomlinson's coat."

The young blonde hurried to do what Harry said and returned with Louis' black coat. Harry took it from her and held it open for Louis to slip into. He fixed the collar and ran his hands over the tops of Louis' shoulders before letting them drop. Louis shivered internally at the gesture. He really needed to get out of here before his arousal started showing.

They walked over to the lift and Harry reached around Louis and pressed the button. Louis did his best to keep his breathing normal. The lift doors opened and Louis stepped inside before turning to face Harry.

"Until next time Mr. Tomlinson." Harry smiled with a small smirk worked in.

"Goodbye Harry." Louis replied and the lift doors closed.

Louis sagged against the wall of the lift as it went down. He was not expecting that at all. He thought Harry was going to be some old bloke but no he was young and gorgeous! He couldn't get those piercing green eyes out of his head and that curly hair... and his height and the way his clothes hugged his body. Louis shook his head and scolded himself. It's not like he'd ever see Harry again. Surely he wasn't serious about the private school job, he was probably just making conversation. But why would Harry want to make conversation with him? He was just a university student and Harry was a big CEO. 

Louis climbed into the Jag once the man in the tux had fetched it and drove away from Styles Incorporated in the light drizzle that had started. He focused on the road as the rain picked up. When he reached his and Liam's flat he found Liam sitting up on the sofa drinking a cup of tea.

"Hey Lou, how'd it go!? What was he like!?" Liam questioned excitedly despite being sick.

"Why didn't you tell me he was so young and good looking!?" Louis exclaimed dropping down on the sofa. "Like he's fucking gorgeous Li!"

"I thought everyone knew he was young, he's 26." Liam replied looking over at Louis.

"26!? Oh my gosh..." Louis groaned throwing his head back against the cushions. "Did you know he owns a private school in London?"

"Yeah, London Elite Academy (A/N: not real). Why?" Liam questioned.

"He asked if I would consider working there once I graduated, he said they would love to add a drama department." Louis explained and Liam's eyes went wide.

"Holy cow Louis, Harry Styles offered you a job!? I'm jealous! I wish I could have done the interview." Liam pouted sipping his tea.

"He's a control freak." Louis scoffed. "He's power hungry and has no trouble admitting it."

"But you still like him." Liam smirked and Louis blushed.

"I never said that."

"You didn't have to. You blushed." Liam laughed leaning over to rest his head on Louis' shoulder.

"Even if I did Liam, the chances of that happening are slim and none." Louis stated draping his arm around Liam.

"I don't know Lou, it sounds like he liked you." Liam said tugging a blanket over his legs.

"I doubt it." Louis replied running his fingers through Liam's short brown hair. "I doubt I'll see him ever again."

"He's giving a speech at graduation. You'll see him then." Liam said and Louis sighed.

He had forgotten about that. That's why Liam had gone crazy trying to get the interview. Harry was going to give a speech at their graduation which was in three weeks. 

Louis closed his eyes and drifted to sleep once he heard Liam's soft snores. All he saw in his dreams were green eyes, chiseled features, a tall lean body, and a devilish smirk. All he saw was Harry Styles.


	2. Chapter Two

"You did a great job with the interview Lou." Liam commented a few days later once he was feeling better.

He sat at the dining room table, copying down Harry's answers as he listened to the recording. Louis walked into the room pulling on his work shirt.

"Thanks Liam." Louis replied tucking in the shirt.

"I wish we had some more pictures of him. All the pictures I have have other people in them." Liam pouted.

"I'm sure you'll find some one that work. He barely agreed to the interview, no way will he agree to a photo-shoot." Louis said picking up the keys to his silver civic. "I'm off to work Li, see you later. Remember it's take out night!"

"Bye Lou!" Liam called out.

Louis hopped into his 98' Honda Civic and started the engine. For an older vehicle it ran pretty good. The seats weren't nearly as comfortable as Liam's Jags were but he didn't really mind, this car was all his. 

He arrived at work on time as always. He worked at a small home improvement store called Danny's (a/n: not real) and his boss loved him as did the customers. Louis walked around, stopping occasionally to help people. Eventually he found himself behind the paint counter not paying attention after he helped a middle aged man get the paint he needed. A few minutes later someone walked up and stopped.

"Hi how can he--" Louis cut off as his eyes were greeted with the site of Harry Styles. "Mr. Styles?"

"Good afternoon Mr. Tomlinson." Harry greeted the now flushed blue eyed boy. 

"C-Can I help you find anything Sir?" Louis asked.

"Indeed. I need three cans of paint in this color." Harry replied setting a dark midnight blue paint chip on the counter along with three cans of white paint.

"Of course..." Louis said setting to work with slightly trembling hands.

He scanned the paint chip and then sat each can under the color dispenser. Louis tapped the lids back onto the tops of the cans and placed them into the shaker to mix. 

"They'll take about five minutes, was there anything else you needed Sir?" Louis questioned looking over at Harry who was leaning against the counter already staring at him.

"Rope and duct tape." Harry replied with a slight draw in his voice that made Louis' insides twist.

"The tape is right this way..." Louis said leading Harry down a nearby isle. "Any color preference?"

"Grey will be fine." Harry answered and Louis plucked the tape off the shelf and handed it to him.

"Rope is further this way..." Louis stated once again leading Harry to the proper isle. "What kind would you like?"

"The diamond-braided poly rope should be fine." Harry said looking over the selection offered then cutting his eyes back over to Louis.

Louis swallowed thickly and nodded. He selected a bundle of the proper rope and offered it to Harry. Harry reached out to take the rope and their fingers brushed. Louis gasped quietly and withdrew his hand as the same electric feeling from before shot up his arm.

"W-Will that be a-all Sir?" Louis asked looking up at Harry.

"I'm not sure, would you recommend anything else?" Harry asked staring intently at Louis.

"For a do-it-your-selfer... I would recommend..." Louis started but was cut off.

"LOUIS!" A male voice exclaimed.

Louis turned around and looked to see Michael, his boss's nephew hurrying towards him.

"I'm sorry Sir, let me just deal with this." Louis apologized to Harry.

Michael hurried up and pulled Louis into a furious hug. "Louis! It's great to see you!"

"You too Michael." Louis replied hugging the lad back.

They pulled apart and Michael took notice of Harry standing behind Louis was a quirked eyebrow.

"Oh sorry, was I interrupting?" Michael said looking between Louis and Harry.

"I was just helping Mr. Styles find what he needed. Mr. Styles this is Michael, my boss's nephew. Michael this is Harry Styles." Louis introduced the two.

"Like THE Harry Styles? Wow. Wow it's a pleasure to meet you. Are you finding everything you need?" Michael questioned shaking Harry's hand.

"I am thanks to Mr. Tomlinson here." Harry replied, his voice a little cold and Louis wondered why.

"Right, right of course. Well I better go find my uncle. See ya later Lou, Mr. Styles." Michael said and then disappeared.

"As I was saying, for a do-it-your-selfer you might want to consider a tarp to protect your floor." Louis continued his original thought.

"Sounds wise, lead the way." Harry smiled and good heavens he had dimples! 

How had he not noticed that before!?

"So tell me Mr. Tomlinson... how is the article Mr. Payne is writing coming along?" Harry questioned as Louis lead him to where the tarps were.

"Fantastic. He's very happy with the information from the interview. His only complaint was that he wished he had more pictures of you... like just you." Louis replied selecting a tarp of the shelf.

"Oh? Well, I'm in town until tomorrow evening. Perhaps we could work something out?" Harry inquired looking over at Louis.

"R-Really? Y-You'd do that?" Louis stuttered completely shocked.

Liam had worked his ass off for months just to get Harry to agree to an interview and now Harry was offering to do a photo-shoot for them. 

"I don't mind." Harry replied and pulled a business card from his pocket. "My card has my cell phone number on it. You must call before 5 tomorrow and do not let this number slide into anyone elses hands." 

"Of course. Thank you sir, Liam... I mean Mr. Payne will be ecstatic." Louis said accepting the business card and pocketing it. 

They arrived back at the paint counter and Harry set the rope, tape, and tarp on the counter while Louis retrieved the cans of paint. He carefully popped the lid off of each can for Harry to see that the color was correct. Harry nodded his head and Louis tapped the lids back on. Louis scanned the paint and other items, placing the rope, tape, and tarp into a bag. 

"Your total is $129.58." Louis said and Harry handed over his card.

He handed Harry back the card and their fingers brushed again, making Louis' breath hitch. Harry smirked subtly noticing the change in Louis.

"Until tomorrow Mr. Tomlinson." Harry stated offering him a smile that made Louis' heart pound.

Louis nodded and offered him a shy smile, "Tomorrow. Have a nice day Mr. Styles."

Louis watched as Harry left the store and then slouched against the counter. The unfamiliar pull inside him was there again. He'd been in a couple relationships in the past but he'd never felt anything like this before. It was strange but in the best way.

He worked through the rest of his shift at Danny's before climbing into his car and heading home. When he walked into the flat it was as though Liam hadn't even moved an inch. He was still sitting at the table typing on his laptop.

"Hey Li..." Louis said to gain the attention of his best mate.

"Hmm?" Liam hummed not even looking up from his computer.

"Did you still want those pictures of Harry?" Louis questioned and that got Liam's attention.

"What? How? Yeah." Liam stumbled over his words looking over at Louis.

"He came into Danny's and he asked how the article was coming. I told him it was going well except you were disappointed about not having any pictures. So he told me that he would be willing to meet tomorrow and take a few if you still wanted to." Louis explained pulling the business card out of his pocket.

"He gave you his number!? LOUIS! He likes you!" Liam exclaimed snatching the card and looking at it.

"He's just trying to be helpful." Louis replied shooting down the thought.

"Louis. Harry Styles does not do this kind of stuff. Don't you remember how long it took me to even get the interview? If I had asked him to do a photo-shoot he would have never agreed. You didn't even ask, you just mentioned it and he offered! HE. LIKES. YOU." Liam stated gripping Louis' shoulders excitedly.

"No. He doesn't Liam, seriously he was just being helpful and he was in town. He said we needed to let him know by 5 if we wanted to do the shoot." Louis said pushing around Liam and moving to the kitchen.

"Call him and tell him yes!" Liam yelled.

"What? Me? You do it. It's your article!" Louis responded giving Liam a 'no way' look.

"Louissssss!" Liam whined pouting his pink lips and making his brown eyes wide. 

"STOP!" Louis demanded covering his eyes; Liam's puppy face could turn the hardest hearts soft.

"Please Lou? He gave you his number, he wants you to be the one to call." Liam said shoving the card into Louis' hand.

Louis sided heavily and pulled out his cell phone. He hadn't even started dialing the number before his hand was shaking. He pressed the phone to his ear and rolled his eyes at Liam who was sitting there with wide excited eyes.

"Styles." Harry answered the phone, his tone curt and business like.

"Uh hi Mr. Styles, this is Louis Tomlinson." Louis managed to choke out.

"Mr. Tomlinson, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Harry questioned his voice losing it's business tone; taking on a more soft sound but still deep.

"Mr. Payne would like to move f-forward with the photo shoot if you're s-still available." Louis stuttered.

"I am. Would tomorrow at 11 work Louis?" Harry asked taking note of Louis' stutter.

"That'll be fine. Thank you Sir." Louis replied trying to keep his voice from squeaking when Harry said his name.

"My pleasure. Tomorrow Mr. Tomlinson." Harry said with a small smirk forming on his lips.

"Tomorrow." Louis responded and the call ended.

"YOU LIKE HIM! YOU'RE BLUSHING!" Liam exclaimed and Louis' face darkened.

"I-I-I... Look he's really fit okay!?" Louis huffed crossing his arms like a child.

"He likes you and you like him! Louiiiisss!" Liam said in a sing-song voice.

"Shut up Liam, Harry does not like me now order pizza. You're paying." Louis commanded tossing Liam's phone at him.

Liam chuckled and called the pizza place to order their dinner. 

"Do you think Zayn will do the pictures?" Louis questioned once they were waiting for their pizza to arrive.

"I think Zayn will do anything you ask him to do." Liam smirked and that was the truth.

Zayn, Liam, and Louis had been friends since high school and while Louis thought maybe Zayn would take a liking to Liam he was very wrong. Zayn had taken a liking to him instead and Louis just didn't return those feelings. He loved Zayn, truly, but like a brother not a boyfriend. Louis agreed that Zayn was gorgeous; all dark hair swept up into a quiff and hazel eyes that seemed to look right through you... but he just wasn't Louis' type. What is Louis' type? Well apparently it's tall, tan, curls, and green eyes.

Louis rolled his eyes but picked up his phone nevertheless and dialed Zayn's number. 

"Louis! What's up!?" Zayn answered on the second ring.

"Hey Z, I was wondering if you could do me a favor?" Louis questioned leaning back against the sofa cushions.

"Anything for you Lou!" Zayn replied happily.

"You see, Liam is writing this article on Harry Styles for the school paper. Liam wanted some new pictures of him and Harry has agreed to take some, so we need a photographer." Louis explained and he heard shuffling on the other end. "We were wondering if you would take the pictures?"

"Yeah, of course, like I said, anything for you." Zayn answered.

"Thanks Z, the appointment is tomorrow at 11, Liam will pick you up." Louis said just as there was a knock at the door. "I gotta go, food's here, see you tomorrow bye!"

Louis hung up before Zayn had time to protest getting picked up by Liam, he already knew that the raven haired lad would want to ride with him. 

"Settled?" Liam questioned walking into the living room with their pizza.

Louis nodded his head and set his phone down just as it buzzed. He picked the phone back up and opened the new text.

"Mr. Tomlinson, I am staying at the Lowry Hotel, we can do the shoot there. ~Harry Styles"

"Who is it?" Liam questioned pulling a piece of pizza.

"Harry, he's at the Lowry Hotel, he said we can do the shoot there." Louis replied and then set his phone back down to reach for a slice of the cheesy goodness.

"He likes you." Liam said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"No he doesn't Li." Louis sighed at his friends persistence's on the topic.

Liam shook his head but said nothing more. Once they were finished eating Louis' sent a text back to Harry thanking him and then headed off to the shower. He ran the flannel over his wet body, the sweeter smell of his body wash filling the room as the steam rose from over the shower door. He lathered his shampoo into his hair and hummed in delight to himself. Once the shampoo and conditioner was rinsed from his hair he turned of the water and opened the shower door just long enough to grab his towel. He stepped out once he was dry and shivered at the cool air of the bathroom. 

Louis pulled on a fresh pair of top-man boxers along with a pair of sleep pants and a t-shirt before falling into bed. He felt a little anxious for tomorrow. He was going to see Harry again. There was no denying it, the older man intrigued Louis. He knew there was no chance of them becoming anything though. After all, what would the rich CEO want with a university student like himself when he could have someone far more stunning than him. 

He figures if he allowed himself to hope, he would, but he won't, so he doesn't. Louis closed his eyes, once again falling into a dream filled with green eyes and curly hair.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters will be getting longer! Enjoy :)

Louis once again found himself staring in the mirror at his reflection. He was dressed in red chinos (rolled up at the ankle of course) and a white shirt with navy blue stripes. He played with his fringe making sure his hair was perfect. And if you asked him... no he was not fretting over his appearance because he was going to see Harry Styles today.

With a final look in the mirror he picked up his backpack and slung it over his shoulder. Picking up his keys he walked out of his room, through the flat, and out to his car. Liam had left about five minute ago to pick up Zayn, leaving him to drive himself to the hotel. Louis stuck the key in the ignition and let his car warm up a bit before pulling out of the space and heading off to the hotel Harry was at.

He pulled up into the Lowry Hotel about 15 minutes later and parked in the car park. Not a minute later, Liam was pulling into the space beside him and Zayn was jumping out of the car to greet Louis.

"Louis!" Zayn smiled happily, moving to hug him.

Louis patted his back lightly, "Hey Zayn."

"We better get inside and set up, I don't want to keep him waiting." Liam said pulling Zayn's camera case out of the car and holding it out to the raven haired lad.

Much to Louis' relief Zayn released him and accepted the camera case. They walked into the hotel and were immediately cut off by a middle aged man in a tux.

"Mr. Tomlinson?" He inquired looking at Louis.

"Um, yes?" Louis replied looking up at the man.

"Follow me." The man said and without waiting for a reply he turned and began to walk towards the lift.

Liam, Zayn, and Louis hurried after him and got into the lift. The doors closed and an uncomfortable silence filled the small space. Louis glanced over at Liam and saw him biting his lip nervously and eyeing the tux clad man.

The doors opened; the man was out of the lift and walking down the hall. He stopped in front of a closed hotel room door and knocked three times, paused, then knocked a fourth time. The door opened revealing Harry Styles and Louis felt the air inside of him leave. Harry was wearing black pants, a black button-up, and a black blazer; his hair styled into what looked like a quiff. 

"Ah, good morning Mr. Tomlinson, one time once again, please come in." Harry said opening the door wider to allow the man and boys in.

Louis cleared his throat and gestured to Zayn and Liam, "Mr. Styles, this is Zayn Malik and Liam Payne. Zayn, Liam this is Harry Styles."

"A pleasure." Harry said stretching his hand out.

"It really is Mr. Styles, I apologize for not making the interview." Liam said shaking the mans hand.

Zayn shook his hand next and only offered a polite smile, taking note of how Louis was currently staring at Harry.

"Shall we get started then?" Harry questioned.

The room had one wall with nothing on it so Zayn set up a few small lights and his camera to photograph Harry against it. Louis stood next to Liam while Zayn directed Harry on how to stand and snapped pictures for the next 10 minutes.

"I think that'll give you plenty of options Liam." Zayn finally said turning off the camera.

"Thank you Mr. Styles for doing this." Liam said moving to shake Harry's hand again.

"It was no trouble Mr. Payne." Harry replied and then turned to look at Louis who was helping Zayn put away the camera equipment.

"So Lou, can I ride back with you?" Zayn questioned and Harry's brow furrowed.

"Mr. Tomlinson, I was wondering if I might have a word with you?" Harry requested before Louis could even open his mouth to reply to Zayn.

"Sure." Louis responded straightening up.

"Walk me to my room?" Harry requested then looked at Zayn. "Cal will help you pack the rest of your things."

The man in the tux from earlier stepped forward. Louis swallowed thickly and glanced over at Liam who was smirking at him.

"Uh, Zayn, Li will take you back. I'll see you guys later." Louis managed and then walked out of the room as Harry held the door open for him. 

"So, Mr. Tomlinson, I'll be heading back to London at the end of the day and was wondering if you had thought at all of my proposal of you working at our private school?" Harry questioned looking over at Louis as they walked towards the lift.

"N-No Sir, I haven't. I've been a bit crammed with studying for finals and work." Louis admitted blushing a little under Harry's piercing green eyes.

"I see." Harry mused pressing the button for the lift.

When it arrived they stepped in and the doors closed. Harry pressed the button for the 8th floor and the lift began upwards. The distance between them was maybe three feet but Louis felt hot; as though Harry was pressed against him. The thought made him blush and feel even hotter. He closed his eyes and tried not to think of the gorgeous man standing next to him. He resisted the magnetic like current between them that was trying to pull him closer to Harry.

The lift doors opened and the feeling diminished. They walked out and Harry began to speak again.

"I wonder if you would like to come and have a tour of the school as I mentioned the other day?" Harry inquired gazing at him with what Louis swore were lustful eyes.

"A-A tour would b-be lovely S-Sir." Louis answered mentally slapping himself for stuttering.

Harry stopped in front of a door marked '164' and turned to face Louis.

"Perhaps you would like to come to London over the weekend and I can personally give you a tour of the school?" Harry questioned with his hands clasped behind his back.

"As long as my boss will give me Saturday day off, that should be fine." Louis replied nodding his head.

"Very well then, you may text me and let me know of your decision by Friday afternoon. If you are able, I will have a car pick you up." Harry stated looking down slightly into blue eyes.

"I prefer to drive myself Sir, I have a car and know the way." Louis said protesting the idea of having someone drive him when he was perfectly capable and rather enjoyed driving.

"Very well then Mr. Tomlinson." Harry conceded with a nod. 

Louis nodded his head dumbly and his breath hitched when Harry smirked and leaned forward. His heart pounded as he felt Harry's hot breath cascade down his neck and caress his ear.

"Until the weekend Louis." Harry purred and Louis was sure his legs were going to give out.

He swallowed as Harry pulled away. Breathe Louis breathe.

"T-Thank you, have a nice evening Sir." Louis said in response.

Louis walked away as Harry enter his hotel room. Louis got back into the lift and took it down to the lobby. He walked out of the hotel and climbed into his car; driving home with his head spinning. He could still feel Harry's hot breath on his skin and damn his chinos were too tight now. 

He changed his clothes, thankful Liam wasn't home yet, and left the flat to go to his classes. Louis definitely didn't think about the weekend while he was supposed to be paying attention in class. Not at all. He didn't think about riding in the same car with Harry and he didn't think about touring the empty school with him either.

When he arrived back at the flat, he found Liam in the kitchen fixing a roast with potatoes and carrots for dinner.

"So, what did Harry want to speak to you about?" Liam questioned as Louis walked into the kitchen.

"Oh um he wanted to know if I'd come to London over the weekend, said he could give me a tour of the school." Louis replied pulling a beer out of the fridge and popping the top off.

Liam's hand had gone limp holding the spoon he had been stirring with and he looked at Louis with a dropped jaw.

"He invited you to London and offered to give you a tour of the school?" Liam asked in disbelief.

"Mhmm." Louis hummed turning to face Liam.

"He so fancies you!" Liam exclaimed.

"No he doesn't Liam." Louis replied trying not to think of the way Harry's breath had cascaded down his neck or how close his lips had been to his ear.

"Oh please Louis." Liam said setting the spoon down and turning to face Louis with a hand on his hip (something he might have picked up from Louis when he gets sassy). "Do you honestly think Harry just offers private tours to everybody or just happens to shop at the very place you work?"

"I don't know what he does. He might!" Louis replied lifting his beer bottle to his lips.

"Louis. Harry Styles does not do that." Liam stated firmly and Louis didn't respond. "Are you going to go?"

"If I can get off work... I'll talk to Mr. Thomas tomorrow." Louis answered pulling down two plates from the cabinet.

"I'm sure that won't be a problem." Liam chuckled knowing Louis was one of Samual Thomas' favorite employees.

And as predicted it wasn't a problem. Louis walked into work after his classes the following day and made his way to the office to talk to Mr. Thomas. He knocked twice and was called in.

"Hello Louis, what can I do for you?" Mr. Thomas asked from where he sat at his desk.

Samual Thomas was a nice older man, having just hit 60 recently. He had opened up Danny's 20 years ago and named it after his son, Danny, that had passed away after becoming terminally ill. Since Danny had always loved building, painting, and such things, Mr. Thomas decided that opening a home improvement store in his honor would be a nice way to remember him and honor him.

"Hi Mr. Thomas, I was wondering if I could have tomorrow off?" Louis questioned sitting down on one of the wooden chairs in the room.

"Ah, special plans?" Mr. Thomas asked smiling at him.

"Something like that. I was offered potential work for after I graduate in London and was offered a tour of the school to help with my decision." Louis explained.

"I see, well of course you can have tomorrow off. Best of luck with that job." Mr. Thomas replied.

"Thank you Sir." Louis smiled and shook the older mans hand before leaving the office.

He worked through his shift, not arriving home until nearly 8 that evening. While he heated some leftovers in the microwave he went to find Liam, who he found in his room reading.

"Hey Li." Louis said knocking on the wall as he entered.

"Oh hey Lou, did you talk to your boss?" Liam questioned looking up from his book.

"Yeah, he gave me the day off and wished me luck." Louis replied sitting on the edge of the bed.

"So are you excited?" Liam asked smirking at him.

"I'm looking forward to seeing the school." Louis answered trying to ignore the smirk.

"That's not what I meant." Liam pouted, looking like a wounded puppy.

"I know." Louis laughed, standing up as he heard the microwave beep.

After he ate he picked up his phone to text Harry.

(To: Harry Styles) - Mr. Styles, my boss has kindly given me tomorrow off. What time should I be in London?

He set his phone down and pulled out a duffel bag. Pulling two shirts (a white with blue and red stripes, and a black) from his dresser he placed them in the bag along with two pairs of skinny jeans (black and blue). He had just tossed in two pairs of boxers when his phone buzzed.

(From: Harry Styles) - Mr. Tomlinson, does 10 work for you?

(To: Harry Styles) - Ten is perfect Sir.

Harry's reply came in a minute later telling Louis to come to his office and they would take a car to the school. Louis smiled, thanked him again for doing this, bid him goodnight, and set down his phone. He finished packing his duffel, brushed his teeth, yelled goodnight to Liam, and then crawled into bed, opting to take a shower in the morning. 

In the morning, Louis took a hot shower before towel drying his hair and styling it. After brushing his teeth he walked into his room and dropped the towel from his waist. He pulled on a pair of white boxers, a pair of tan chinos, and a white shirt. Slipping his feet into a pair of white vans he pulled on his maroon jumper and grabbed his duffel along with his phone and keys.

"Leaving now Lou?" Liam asked tossing him a granola bar for the road.

"Yeah, I'll be back on Sunday since I have to work on Monday and have classes." Louis replied biting into the bar.

"Well, give me a hug and don't have too much fun." Liam smiled holding open his arms.

Louis groaned but nevertheless moved to hug his best mate. "Bye Li."

"Bye Lou!" Liam called, chuckling, as Louis walked out the door.

The drive to London took a little longer than it had earlier in the week due to traffic but he still made it there before 10. The man in the tux was in front of Harry's building again and gave Louis a raised eyebrow as he took the keys to the old civic. Louis simply smiled and moved past him; walking into the lobby.

"Can I help you?" The same brunette from before questioned.

"I'm here to meet with Mr. Styles." Louis replied.

"Name?" She asked looking at him expectantly.

"Louis Tomlinson." He answered resisting the urge to roll his eyes at her.

"The lift his over there, top floor." The brunette stated pointing to the lift like before.

Louis thanked her and gave her a smile that was probably a little too sweet before going over to the lift. On the top floor he was greeted by Perrie and Eleanor at the reception desk.

"Hello Mr. Tomlinson, Mr. Styles will be out in a moment." Eleanor greeted him smiling politely, much different from the girl downstairs.

"Would you like a bring sir?" Perrie asked.

"No thank you." Louis smiled and sat down on the sofa to wait.

Ten minutes later Harry's door opened and he emerged. Louis tried to subtly rake his eyes over Harry, taking in his black skinny jeans, white shirt, and black blazer. He was rather surprised to see him dressed so casual at work.

"Good morning Mr. Tomlinson." Harry smirked, noticing Louis checking him out.

"M-Morning Sir." Louis stuttered standing up to shake Harry's hand.

"Shall we..." Harry gestured to the lift and Louis couldn't do anything more than nod.

The lift doors closed, cutting them off from the rest of the world. Louis swallowed, his mouth suddenly feeling dry. Just like in the hotel elevator it felt like a magnetic current was between them. He glanced at Harry out of the corner of his eye and saw the older man pass his pointer finger and thumb over his stupidly red lips and then bit his bottom lip. Louis almost whined at that. Almost. 

He wished for the lift to go down faster. This was different from the hotel. Instead of just a couple floors they had to drop from 35 all the way to 1. Louis shifted on his feet; his heart racing in his chest. 

Hurry up. Hurry up. Hurry up. He urged the lift. The pull between them was almost unbearable now but suddenly the lift stopped and the doors opened; the current diminished. Louis nearly sighed in relief as they walked out into the lobby. 

Cal was waiting outside when they exited the building, standing next to a brand new black Cadillac Escalade ESV Platinum edition. Louis jaw drops a little at the sight of the expensive SUV. 

"Mr. Styles, Mr. Tomlinson." Cal greets as he opens the back door of the vehicle.

Harry gave him a curt nod and motioned for Louis to enter the vehicle before him. Louis gave Cal a polite smile and carefully got into the SUV, sliding across the leather seating to the other side. Harry slid in after him and Cal shut the door then hurried around to the drivers side. Without a word, Cal started the engine and pulled away from Styles Incorporated.

"How was your drive from Manchester, Louis?" Harry questioned turning to look at Louis. (A/N I know Manchester is further than an hour from London, just pretend lol)

"Good, a little traffic because of the weekend, but good." Louis replied meeting Harry's gaze.

Harry nodded and asked another question, "Have you been around London?"

"No Sir." Louis shook his head. "I'm originally from Doncaster and moved to Manchester for university. I've never traveled beyond going between the two."

"Well, if you choose to work for me, I guarantee you'll like London. It's quite the place; plenty of great restaurants and shops." Harry said smiling at Louis.

"It seems like a lovely place." Louis commented looking away to stare out the front of the vehicle.

The drive to the school took twenty minutes. Harry and Louis chatted in the backseat; Harry asking him about school and family while Louis asked Harry about family and London Elite. Harry didn't offer much on his family beyond the fact that he had one older sister, a mum, and stepfather. Louis realized it was not a topic the older wished to discuss so he dropped it promptly.

When they arrived at the school Louis once again found himself gaping as he stepped out of the SUV. The London Elite Academy stood proudly on a large piece of land with professionally done landscaping. The building was three stories tall and very wide. 

Harry stood beside Louis with his hands clasped behind his back.

"Originally the school was set to only be this middle portion." Harry stated gesturing to the center of the school that stuck out more than the rest. "However, we decided that instead of making a bunch of other buildings for our extra curricular we just expanded the building, adding the two sides that are sunk back, that way all of our students are inside at all times."

"Wise." Louis murmured taking everything in.

"Indeed." Harry responded then moved to press his right hand to Louis' lower back. "Come Mr. Tomlinson..."

Louis shuttered at the light pressure of Harry's hand against his back, guiding him forward. Harry stopped at the entry and pulled out his keys. He unlocked one of the 3 sets of double doors and opened it; gesturing for Louis to enter. Louis stepped inside and his eyes were wide again as he took in the room before him. The floors were marble and there were two large black area rugs set on the floor with a few sofas placed on top.

"A place for parents to wait if they need to check their child out early." Harry explained then gestured to the frosted glass walls on the right and left of the room, "The offices."

They walked through the school and it was even bigger than it looked on the outside. They walked through the cafe area which offered students different restaurant choices instead of cafeteria food and Louis wished this school had been in Doncaster when he was younger. They toured the rest of the first level and then moved up to the second. The second floor contained classrooms and soon they were on the third floor.

"This..." Harry said opening a door. "Is the space we would like to use for our drama department if you choose to work here. Do you think it would be workable for you?"

"Do I think it would be workable?" Louis scoffed as he looked over the large room. "This is incredible!"

The room was large with dark tables and chairs that looked more comfortable than any other chairs he's seen in a school. There was a brand new touch board instead of a chalk or dry erase and Louis realized just how advanced this school was. Money had definitely not been a factor when it was built. 

Louis hoisted himself up onto one of the tables carefully as Harry spoke.

"Would this be a place you could see yourself working Mr. Tomlinson?" Harry questioned turning to look at Louis and as Louis glanced around he let his eyes fall to Louis thighs; eyes growing lustful at how the fabric of his chinos stretched taunt over them.

"It's very high tech, I would have to learn how to use everything, I've never been very tech savvy." Louis admitted. 

Harry began walking towards the younger lad. Louis twiddled his thumbs in his lap, still looking around, until suddenly he couldn't. He snapped his head back and came face to face with Harry. He felt Harry's larger hand over his own, preventing him from moving his hands. Louis swallowed thickly as he looked into Harry's eyes and good Lord they were almost dark green. His skin tingled under Harry's hand as he tried to maintain a steady breath.

"You're a very smart young man Louis, I'm sure learning would be no issue." Harry commented slowly.

Louis nodded his head unable to find his words. His eyes flickered from Harry's eyes, to his straight nose, to his plump lips and his own lips parted, a small gasp leaving them. Harry smirked and leaned a little closer, letting his other hand slide up Louis' arm, over his shoulder, and grip the base of his neck. Louis struggled to keep his eyes open, his skin hot under Harry's touch. Harry leaned in even more; his hot breath washing over Louis' parted lips and Louis could do nothing more than stare at him. 

Leaning in further, Harry tilted his head up slightly letting his bottom lip catch on Louis' upper lip, making the younger man's breath hitch. With just that small brush Harry threw self control out the window and slammed his lips into Louis' thinner pink ones.

Louis gasped but kissed back immediately. Harry's lips moved roughly against his own; one hand still grasping his neck and the other still holding his hands in his lap. He felt a wet warmth against his lips, prying. Louis parted his lips and Harry's tongue dove into his mouth, exploring every inch. Louis moaned softly and let his own tongue slide against Harry's tentatively. He felt a warm electric like feeling rush over him as their mouths moved together and in that moment Louis swore he was on fire.


	4. Chapter Four

*Louis' POV*

Harry's thumb rubbed against my jaw as we kissed. His other hand still holding my hands but he had pushed my legs apart with his own so he was now standing between them. I wanted desperately for him to release my hands so I could touch him in some way but his grip remained tight. 

He nipped my bottom lip a few times before pulling back a little. He dropped his lips to my jaw and kissed back to my ear before dropping even lower onto my neck. I gasped as I felt his teeth drag against my skin and I felt my pants tighten some. 

Harry pulled back entirely and smirked, "I've wanted to do that since you interviewed me."

I squeaked and he pulled away completely, releasing my hands and neck. His lips were redder and swollen from snogging as were mine I'm sure. We walked out of the room in silence. I couldn't believe that just happened. He had snogged me in one of the classrooms in his school while giving me a private tour.

"I assume you are staying overnight in London?" Harry questioned as we walked down the stairs to the first floor; breaking the silence.

"Y-Yes Sir." I replied, then cleared my throat hoping to rid my voice of it's squeaky tone.

"Have you already made arrangements?" He asked holding open the door for me to exit the school.

"No, I intend to find a hotel for the night though." I answered wondering why he was asking so many questions.

"No need to waste your money Mr. Tomlinson, my home is quite large, you are welcome to stay in one of the spare bedrooms." Harry said and my jaw hit the floor.

"I could never... I don't want to intrude on your life." I stated trying to turn the offer down with reason.

"I insist. Come, let's go back to the office and pick up your car. Cal will escort you to my house and I will join you later." Harry said as Cal opened the door of the Escalade for us to enter.

I could do nothing more than nod my head. The tone of his voice told me that he would not be arguing about it and the decision was final. Holy shit... I was going to be staying at Harry Styles house. Harry Styles, the man that just kissed me in a classroom.

We arrived back at Styles Incorporated and I handed the tuxedo man my keys. Harry waited outside with me while Cal waited in the SUV. Soon the tuxedo man pulled up in my car and I felt slightly embarrassed. I loved my car of course, she'd been my baby since I could drive, but right now I was standing next to a man that own a vehicle that probably cost over a hundred thousand dollars.

"You drive that?" Harry questioned eyeing the car.

"Yes." I replied accepting the keys from tuxedo man.

"Is it safe?" He asked next and I frowned.

"Yes, she is safe." I replied almost snappy and Harry quirked an eyebrow at me.

The look he gave me made me want to shrink and make myself invisible. His eyes had a dangerous glint in them but as soon as he blinked it vanished. What. The. Fuck!?

"Very well." Harry said slowly still eyeing the car as though it might fall apart at any moment. "Cal, take Mr. Tomlinson back to the house and have Rosanne attend to him."

"Yes Sir." Cal answered through the window of the SUV which he had rolled down upon Harry's gesture for him to.

"I will see you around 6 Mr. Tomlinson, make yourself at home and if you are hungry ask Rosanne and she will prepare you something for lunch." Harry said turning to face me. 

"Okay." I replied quietly. "I guess I'll see you later then."

"Yes Mr. Tomlinson, later." Harry agreed.

I climbed into my car and he disappeared into the building. I followed Cal to the house and when we pulled up my jaw hit the ground (it seemed to be doing that a lot lately). The house was quite massive. It was two stories with curved archways and a stone driveway. 

Cal stopped in front of a large door and it began to open. He moved forward and I watched as the SUV tilted downwards; it was an underground garage. I followed him into the massive garage and gaped as I took it in. There were ten vehicles down there, parked perfectly, and all expensive and brand new. I parked in a space and climbed out of my car. 

"Mr. Tomlinson, this way." Cal said adjusting his tie.

I followed him through a doorway and up a staircase with an arched ceiling, almost like a tunnel. He opened another door and we stepped into the home. The Italian influence obviously ended outside. We were now standing near the front door and right next to a staircase. I looked around; the floors were dark hard wood and the walls were white. 

"Please take your shoes off Sir." Cal said removing his own shoes.

I removed my shoes and then followed him taking in the massive home. From the main entrance we walked through a doorway into the living room. The walls were a steely grey color, the floors were the same, and the furniture was white and modern looking. There were two sofas, a love seat, and two chairs to fill the space. A large white marble fireplace sat proudly as a focal point in the room, the marble going all the way up to the ceiling. 

I turned around and there was the kitchen where older woman was standing in front of the stove stirring something in a pot.

"Good afternoon Rosanne." Cal greeted the woman.

"Afternoon Cal, oh..." She paused looking at me. "Who might this be?"

"This is Louis Tomlinson. Mr. Styles wished for him to stay the night here instead of staying in a hotel." Cal explained.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Tomlinson." Rosanne said smiling and extending her hand to be shaken.

I smiled at her, I immediately liked her, and shook her hand. "It's nice to meet you as well ma'am." 

"Just call me Rosanne, please. Would you like some food Mr. Tomlinson? It's almost ready..." Rosanne said gesturing for me to come and smell.

I tipped my head towards the pot and breathed in and oh... it smelt delicious.

"Yes, please." I replied stepping away.

She replaced the lid on the pot and only then did I notice that Cal had disappeared.

"Follow me Sir." Rosanne called moving out of the kitchen. 

I hurried after her now noticing how warm the floors were under my feet. Holy crap they were heated! I followed Rosanne back to the front of the house where we walked up the staircase to the second floor. She led me down a fairly wide hallway before stopping in front of a closed door.

"I'm sure you will be comfortable in here Mr. Tomlinson." She smiled and opened the door.

I stepped in and looked around. The room was massive and painted a very soft blue. There was a large espresso colored platform bed against one wall, dressed in white with a rich brown blanket folded neatly at the bottom. 

"Thank you Rosanne, it's lovely." I said looking over at the older woman.

"Lunch will be ready in ten minutes Sir." Rosanne responded and then left me alone.

I sat my duffel bag on the platform bed and moved towards one of two doors in the room. I opened the one and found a large, empty, walk-in closest. Through the other I found a large bathroom. Everything was white except the cabinet under the double sinks, it was a dark brown much like the floors in the bedroom. 

Harry Styles was definitely a very, very rich man I decided after I freshened up and made my way back towards the kitchen. Rosanne smiled as I entered the kitchen and set a bowl down with soup at the breakfast bar. 

"Would you like a drink Mr. Tomlinson?" She questioned.

"Water would be fine, thank you." I replied sinking my spoon into the steaming bowl.

Rosanne placed a glass of ice water before me and went back to cleaning the kitchen. I took a bite of the soup and hummed. It was absolutely delicious.

"Rosanne." I spoke causing her to turn. "This is amazing."

She smiled, "Thank you Mr. Tomlinson, enjoy."

And I did.

Once I was finished eating I hopped off the bar stole and wondered the lower floor. Right next to the kitchen was a dining room, but it wasn't set up as a dining room. Instead of a table there was a piano aimed at the large windows that looked out at the backyard and the hills beyond that. There was also two guitars set proudly on their stands along with a fully stocked bar and a white sectional sofa. 

From inside I could see a large infinity pool and a well manicured lawn outside. I went back upstairs to my room and pulled a book from my bag before wondering downstairs again. In the living room, I curled up on one of the sofas and flipped to the spot I had left off. I occasionally heard the sound of Rosanne doing something somewhere in the house but otherwise I was in my own world. Rosanne appeared a while later with a blanket, which without a word she tossed over my legs. I whispered a thank you and then fell back into my book.

I couldn't tell you how long I had been sitting there before I began to get the feeling that I was being watched. I lifted my head slowly and turned it towards the entry way; jumping when I my eyes landed on Harry leaning against the doorway. 

"Good evening Mr. Tomlinson." Harry said walking into the room with a smile that could have been mistaken for a smirk.

"Mr. Styles." I greeted, blindly marking my book and closing it, keeping my eyes on him.

"I trust that you found your room satisfactory?" Harry questioned stopping at the corner of the sofa.

"Yes Sir." I nodded. "You have a lovely home."

"Thank you Louis, a lot of time went into it." He replied and yeah that was definitely a smirk now.

He seemed to be about to say something else when Rosanne appeared.

"Mr. Styles! I didn't even hear you come in! Would you like something to eat Sir?" Rosanne questioned.

"Yes Rosanne, something to eat would be nice and a drink." Harry responded looking over at her.

"Of course Sir." She nodded and then went to the kitchen.

Harry sat down on the sofa and traced his pointer finger and thumb over his lips. Those lips have been on mine... on my jaw... on my neck. I flushed at the memory from earlier. I bit my lip and looked down at my book, anything that distracted me from gorgeous man.

Rosanne appeared a few minute later with two glasses of wine. She handed the first to Harry and the other to me and with a smile disappeared again; though her presence in the kitchen was made known by the sound of her preparing dinner.

"I saw the piano in the other room." I commented suddenly. "Do you play?"

"I do but the guitar is more my style." Harry replied resting his glass on his leg.

"My mum taught me to play when I was younger." I said adjusting the blanket that was still draped over my legs.

"Feel free to play if you would like." Harry spoke bringing his glass to his lips.

We sat in silence for a moment before he spoke again.

"So, Louis, do you think you will consider working at London Elite once you graduate?" He questioned looking over at me.

I nodded my head with pursed lips, "I will consider it. I'm not sure how I'd fit in at such a place though."

"I believe you would fit in wonderfully Mr. Tomlinson. You are young and bright, the students would love you and I'm sure none of them will mind that you are stunning." Harry stated lowly.

His words caught me off guard and I blushed scarlet, dropping my eyes to my wine glass. Neither of us said anything and soon Rosanne was before us again.

"Dinner is ready Mr. Styles, Mr. Tomlinson." She smiled.

"Thank you Rosanne." Harry responded standing up. 

I stood and picked up the blanket to fold.

"I'll get that dear." Rosanne said taking it out of my hands. "Go eat, enjoy."

Harry and I walked over to the breakfast bar and the smell off food greeted me. There were two setting, each with a bowl of pasta and a fork as well as a piece of a French baguette. Rosanne came back into the kitchen and refilled our glasses before vanishing once more.

Dinner was just as delicious as lunch. Rosanne had made an absolutely mouth watering chicken alfredo and it definitely beat the boxed stuff Liam and I got. 

As soon as we were finished eating Rosanne reappeared and cleared away our plates.

"Would you like a tour of the house Mr. Tomlinson?" Harry questioned sliding off the stool with a level of grace I would never have.

"Sure." I responded emptying the last drop of wine into my mouth from my glass and standing as well. 

We walked through the lower level of the home. He showed me the ballroom which he said was solely used for business parties. There's a movie room, a billiards room, an office, and a door that leads down into a wine cellar. Out one of the windows he points to another building; a guest house.

We made our way upstairs and there are six bedrooms; each with their own bathroom, plus there are four half baths scattered around the house. He shows me every room except for the master bedroom and the one at the far end of the hallway. 

As we walked back down the stairs his phone rings. He gestures for me to go on my way as he answers it. 

"Styles." His voice was clipped and business like.

I walked towards what would be the dining room and sat down at the bench in front of the piano. My fingers ached to play; I hadn't in so long. I brought my hand up and brushed my fingers across the smooth keys with a smile... he did say I could play...

And so I did.

I sat down on the black piano bench and let my fingers hover over the keys for a moment, deciding what to play. Biting my lip I glanced behind me to make sure I wasn't being watched before letting my fingers begin to dance across the keys.

Time Forgets by Yiruma.

A sadder tune but beautiful all the same.

I fell into the music. I looked down at my hands as I played, concentrating on not messing up. I hadn't played in so long since we didn't have a piano in our flat.

When I finished the song I heard a shuffled behind me and turned to see Rosanne standing there smiling softly at me.

"You are very talented Mr. Tomlinson, that was beautiful." She praised, walking over with a glass of wine and setting it atop the piano.

"Thank you." I smiled shyly, I never really played for anyone before.

I wasn't a shy person except for when it came to my music and apparently Harry.

Rosanne smiled and walked out of the room to carry on with whatever she had been doing. I looked back at the piano. Setting my fingers again I began to play. I let my eyes drift closed as I played, the music tender in my ears and taking me away. The only thing I was aware of was how my fingers were moving. As I played the last notes I opened my eyes in time to see a hand reaching past me and setting another glass atop the piano. This hand however did not belong to Rosanne, it belonged to Harry. My cheeks began to burn. How long as he been there?

"That was a lovely piece Louis. What was it?" Harry asked.

My cheeks darkened even more as I replied to him, "Love Me by Yiruma."

Harry nodded his head, his eyes giving away nothing as he looked down at me. My hands had dropped from the piano and rested in my lap and I looked away from him. He reached out and rested his hand against my face and neck. His thumb under my jaw near my chin, his pointer finger by my ear, and the rest of his fingers against my neck. He forced my head up so our eyes met.

It's intense, my heart beat picked up.

"You are very talented, nothing to be embarrassed of." Harry said, his voice deep and raspy.

I nodded my head then looked up at him through my lashes. I longed to feel his lips again. I longed for the warm electric feeling that I had felt earlier in the day. 

I swore I heard his breathing alter. 

Then suddenly he swooped in, attacking my lips. His free hand moved quickly to my hands still in my lap and held them there. He claimed my mouth and I could do nothing more than take it and try to give back. His tongue slid against mine, hot and wet. He bit down on my bottom lip and I couldn't stop the soft moan that escaped me.

Harry released my head and with his lips still on mine, he switched the hand that was holding my hands. His now free right hand tapped my thigh, a silent demand for me to straddle the piano bench. I did and suddenly my hands were above my head and I was on my back with Harry hovering over me. I could tell that he had one knee on the bench, I could feel him brush against my leg as I shifted a little. His right hand came to my neck as the unbroken kiss got hotter. 

I've never been kissed like this; it's overwhelming but at the same time not enough, I want more.

Harry released my neck once against, this time trailing his hand down my chest to my side. His lips broke away from mine and made a beeline for my neck. I gasped as I felt him scrape his teeth down the column of my neck. Back up, just under my ear, I felt him swirl his tongue against my skin then drop to where my neck meets my shoulder and his lips latched on.

"H-Harry." I moaned softly, afraid to be louder.

I can't explain the feeling. I've never allowed somebody to touch me like this. Sure, I've had a couple boyfriends, but I never let any of them do my than peck my lips, hold my hand, and hug me. I never wanted anything more with any of them. With Harry though... it's different. He makes my blood feel on fire; his touch is electric. My mind wants him... my body wants him. 

Suddenly he pulled away from my neck and I whined quietly, my cheeks pinking at the sound. He smirked and kissed my lips; it's searing. Then he gone. He's stood up straight with his wine glass in his hand again.

"You should shower Mr. Tomlinson, it's getting late." Harry stated and I see on the wall clock it's nearing 9 o'clock. "I had Rosanne put a fresh towel in the bathroom for you as well as shower supplies."

I stood up with my own glass. "Thank you Mr. Styles." I responded and then left the room; feeling his eyes following me.

In the shower I turn the water on so it's only just not hot. I stepped out of my tan chinos and boxers and slipped off my white shirt. Before stepping into the shower I looked in the mirror and could see a small bit of wetness on my neck where Harry's mouth had been. I brought my finger up and touched the slightly red spot and shivered at the slick wet feeling under my finger. My cheeks turned red, his mouth had been there. Harry Styles mouth.

Stepping into the shower I grab the expensive body wash and a flannel. Rinsing off the soap I went for the shampoo and conditioner, another expensive brand. Glancing down I sigh. The 'issue' that was making my pants tighter earlier had not gone away. I'd never wanked before, I've never been really turned on before. It didn't feel right having a wank in a strangers bathroom anyways so I switched the water to cold. 

Once I was... soft again I stepped out and quickly grabbed one of the fluffy towels. I wrapped it around my waist after drying my hair and stepped into the bedroom. From my duffel I pulled out a pair of grey sweatpants and a soft blue shirt with a pair of boxers. After slipping them on I mused my hair and picked up the empty wine glass.

I padded down to the kitchen and found Rosanne leaning against the counter looking at a magazine. 

"Can I help you Mr. Tomlinson?" She questioned looking up at I entered.

"Just bringing my glass down. Do you know where Mr. Styles is?" I asked as she took the glass.

"I believe he's in his office Sir." Rosanne replied.

"Thank you, goodnight." I smiled at her.

"Goodnight Sir." She replied kindly.

I walked out of the kitchen and down the hall to Harry's office. The door was halfway closed but I could see him sitting at his desk. He was worrying his bottom lip and tapping his finger against his mouth; thinking. I knocked quietly and stuck my head in a little. He looked up.

"Come in Mr. Tomlinson." Harry said closing the folder he had been looking at.

"I'm not disturbing you am I?" I asked walking inside hesitantly.

"No Louis, was there something you needed?" He questioned leaning back in his chair.

"Not really no, I was just heading to bed and thought I'd say goodnight." I responded standing still as he stood up and moved around the desk to stand before.

His eyes were hooded.

He stepped closer and closer. I backed up slightly until I hit his desk. He crowded against me as I placed my hands on either side of me on the desk so I didn't fall. Harry placed his hands on top of mine and smirked slightly as my breath got in my throat. He leaned forward and kissed up my neck, across my jaw, and then sealed his lips over mine. It didn't last long.

"Goodnight Mr. Tomlinson." Harry said lowly as he pulled away.

"G-Goodnight S-Sir." I stuttered.

Harry stepped away and I stumbled out of the room, my lips tingling once more. 

 

*Third Person POV* 

Harry watched as Louis left his office. He watched how his hips swung slightly when he walked and how the shirt he was wearing outlined the curve of his body just so. 

Biting his lip he moved to sit down again. Opening up the folder he stared down at it's contents. His name was already signed at the bottom of the last piece of paper. All that was missing was the signature of another person. Specifically the person he wanted to be his next submissive... Louis Tomlinson. He was going to wait though. As much as he wanted the beautiful feathery haired man... he was going to wait and reel him in just a little more...


	5. Chapter Five

*Louis' POV*

I woke up warm and beyond comfortable. My bed was not this comfortable...

I opened my eyes and blinked a few times trying to clear my blurry vision. Reaching over to the nightstand I grabbed my glasses and put them on. I rarely wore them anymore since I got contacts. Blinking a few more times I took in the room and oh... this wasn't my room at all. Recalling the events of the previous day I quickly remembered that I was at Harry Styles house, staying in a guest room at his request.

I stretched under the soft bedding and then forced myself to get up. In the bathroom I brushed my teeth, fixed my hair, and opted not to bother with my contacts, feeling too lazy. I pulled on my blue chinos and my white shirt with blue and red stripes before picking up my duffel and walking downstairs.

The housed seemed empty at first as I placed my duffel in the living room but I soon took notice of Rosanne in the kitchen.

"Morning Mr. Tomlinson, would you like some breakfast?" she questioned with a smile.

"Please and some tea if you have any." I nodded sitting at the breakfast bar and pulling out my phone.

There were five text messages and 10 missed calls from Liam. Oops. I quickly dialed his number and pressed the phone to my ear.

"Hello?" Liam's voice answered sleepily.

"Hey." I responded sheepishly.

"Louis! You're alive. Why haven't you been answering your phone?" Liam questioned, his voice carrying a scolding tone.

"I was a bit busy and didn't think about my phone." I replied and he huffed.

"Busy doing what? You were at a hotel or walking around London after the tour." 

"Actually I didn't stay at a hotel. I stayed in a guest room at Harry's upon his insist." I muttered hoping he wouldn't catch what I said but he did.

"You stayed... oh my gosh! Louis! And you still don't think he likes you?" Liam chuckled and I can tell he's baffled but I ignore him.

"Li, I am not having that conversation again." I sighed smiling at Rosanne as she set down a cup of tea and I also tried not to blush when the thought of Harry and I kissing entered my mind. "Listen, I'll be home later, why don't you go get some popcorn and pick a movie for tonight, yeah?"

"Lou-ehh it's raining, I don't want to go out." Liam whined and I could tell he was pouting.

"Oh brother." I mumbled under my breath. "I'll stop on my way home. I have to go, breakfast is done."

Rosanne sat a plate of pancakes in front of me with fresh strawberries, raspberries, and blueberries with maple syrup drizzled over them. My mouth watered as the delicious smell filled my nose. I hung up the phone without much thought and picked up a fork. I cut a bite and slid it into my mouth. 

"So good." I complimented Rosanne once I swallowed the bite.

"Thank you." She smiled and then looked behind me. "Good morning Mr. Styles, breakfast?"

"Please." Harry responded sitting down next to me at the bar. "Good morning Mr. Tomlinson."

"Good morning Sir." I greeted turning to face him.

His eyes seemed to widen a little as he took in my glasses. I watched as he swallowed, then blinked, before saying anything more.

"Did you sleep well?" He questioned as Rosanne set a plate of food and a glass of orange juice before him.

"I did. Thank you for letting me stay, it was much more comfortable than a hotel." I said offering him a smile.

"You're welcome Louis." Harry replied and then we both fell into silence as we ate.

Once we were done, Rosanne cleared away our dishes and disappeared from the kitchen. 

"I noticed your bag in the living room, were you leaving soon?" Harry questioned turning to look at me.

"I don't want to over stay my welcome." I responded.

"You could stay another night if you wished." He said standing up and letting his hand brush my knee as he walked past.

I shuttered and willed the blush threatening to go away. 

"I have school and work tomorrow plus Liam and I have a movie night planned tonight." I replied with a squeak in my voice.

What was this man doing to me? Nobody has ever had this kind of affect on me. I swore I heard him mutter 'pity' under his breath as he rinsed his glass and set it in the sink. We lapsed into silence but it wasn't awkward, it was comfortable.

I decided to wait and see if the rain would let up before I left. I didn't mind driving in the rain but I really rather not. While I waited I sat on one of the sofa's in the living room again with my book while Harry was sat on the other sofa with a stack of paper work. Every now and then I could hear him make a displeased noise and then a while later the shuffle of paper. It was otherwise silent in the room... at least until his phone rang.

"Styles." He answered shortly.

"I'm well aware of that..."

"Obviously I haven't forgotten if I'm aware of it." 

"Gemma. Honestly. I haven't decided."

"Don't." He says, his voice demanding and deep and it makes arousal pool inside of me.

What the hell!? I squirmed in my seat and glanced at him over the frame of my glasses. He was pinching the bridge of his nose and holding the phone to his ear.

"I'll let you know."

"Bye Gemma." He said and then hung up, setting his phone done on the sofa beside him.

I stayed quiet as he immediately went back to what he was doing. Another chapter later I closed my book and swung my legs off the sofa making him look up at me.

"I should get going while the rain is slacked." I stated quietly glancing out the windows and then back to him. 

Harry nodded and moved the papers off his lap to stand up. I picked up my duffel back and we walked to the front of the house. I slipped on my shoes. He opened the door to the tunnel of stairs that led to the garage and we entered. It's immediate that tension fills the air. I can feel the arousal from earlier pooling again. It makes me ache for his touch... just once more.

It seemed as though he felt the same because he stopped abruptly and moved swiftly to pin me to the cool stone wall, causing me to drop my duffel. The gasp I started to released turned into a moan as his lips met mine almost bruisingly hard; his hands holding my wrists to the wall. He's in control of the kiss, prying my mouth open and dipping his tongue in, exploring. Harry pressed against me, our bodies flush, and I can feel how hard he is already and it makes me whine. It's almost embarrassing the sound; but I can't help it... he's aroused because of me. He nipped at my neck, drawing more soft moans from my lips, before delivering on more searing kiss and pulling away. His breathing was slightly rough as was my own. He seemed to be forcing himself to back away from me. 

I picked up my duffel, breathing roughly, and I can feel his eyes on me. When I looked up I felt like I was drowning in his eyes when my own met them. They were almost black with lust. Harry bit his lip and then turned to continue walking to the garage. Once we were in the garage I unlocked my car and climbed in, setting my duffel on the passenger seat. Harry stared at my car with a wary eye but said nothing. I rolled down the window and cranked the vehicle. Harry leaned down to look at me...

"Drive safely Mr. Tomlinson." Harry said sternly.

"I always do Mr. Styles." I replied and then backed up so I could exit the garage.

Harry walked over near the door that led back into the house and pressed a button on the wall. I waited for the door to rise and then drove out of the garage. Glancing in my rear view mirror, I could see the door closing as I waited for a clearing in traffic to pull out.

Soon I was on the highway headed back towards Manchester. I had a mix CD in and Britney Spears flowed through the speakers as I drove. Twenty songs later I was pulling into Tesco's and picking up popcorn and crisps for our movies night. 

I pulled up to our flat, grabbed my things, and hurried through the light rain to the door. Opening the door I stepped into the warm flat and dropped my duffel by the door as I toed off my shoes.

"Li, I'm home!" I called out immediately hearing footsteps.

"Louis!" Liam cheered pulling me into a hug. "Your home and you smell expensive." he said sniffing my hair.

I pulled away and quirked an eyebrow at him. "Are you smelling me?"

"Kinda hard not to notice." He chuckled taking the bag of snacks from me.

"Rosanne put the shower stuff in the bathroom. I had my own since I hate hotel stuff but I didn't even use it, obviously." I stated following him to the kitchen.

"Rosanne?" Liam questioned.

"She's like a house keeper or something, she works for Harry. Oh my gosh and, Liam, her chicken alfredo is so good." I said leaning against the counter.

"Speaking of Harry... how was the tour? Did anything happen?" Liam asked as we moved back to the living room.

"The tour was great; the school is massive and it's obvious a lot of money went into it, the classrooms are so fancy. And what do you mean did anything happen? Was something supposed to happen?" I inquired.

"Lou, you stayed at his house, anything could have happened. So... did anything happen?" Liam questioned again though his voice was no suggestive and he wiggled his eyebrows.

I blushed scarlet and my mouth opened and closed like a fish.

"N-No!" I sputtered.

Please don't notice. Please don't notice.

"OH MY GOSH! You're blushing and stuttering! Something happened! Tell me!" Liam demanded moving closer to me with wide eyes.

"We kissed." I muttered under my breath but Liam always did have good ears.

"You kissed?" He repeated, eyes going even wider.

"Few times, yeah." I replied. "Look, it wasn't a big deal. It was just a few kisses nothing more. Seriously Liam, the only time I'll probably ever see him again will be at graduation and if I take the job at the school."

"Louisssss!" Liam groaned smacking his forehead dramatically. 

"Nope." I stated holding up my hand to stop him from speaking. "Liam. Harry Styles does not fancy me. I'm plain and he's extraordinary, why would he? Now, it's only four so what do you want to do until it's time to start the movie?"

Liam sighed and looked at me, "I actually have a paper I need to finish up. We should probably study for finals too."

"Yeah probably. I'm gonna unpack my stuff and do a load of clothes if you have anything to go in." I said standing up and walking over to pick up my duffel.

I headed into the laundry area and opened my bag. Reaching in I frowned when my hands met paper, I didn't have any paper with me. I pulled out a small pile of paper clipped papers and set them on the dryer. After I loaded my clothes and the few things Liam had tossed at me I grabbed the papers and went back to the living room. Unclipping the papers I took the blank front sheet off the top and looked at them, the first page under was a note.

Mr. Tomlinson,

Enclosed you will find some more information about London Elite Academy, rules and dress codes for the teachers, pay amount, and such things. If you have any questions, I would be happy to go over it with you. Just let me know.

Harry E. Styles

CEO - Styles Incorporated 

I flipped the page off, setting it down beside me, and began to read. The first thing in the pack is the rules for teachers and holy crap there are a lot of them. A few catch my eye though...

Rule #15: Relationships between a student and a teacher are strictly forbidden. If it is discovered that a teacher is involved with a student it will result in the immediate termination of the said teacher and expulsion of the said student. 

I blinked at the rule. I thought that would be a given. Did people really have to have it in writing!?

Rule #29: Relationships between staff members, if displayed during school hours or inside school grounds, will result in the termination of both said teachers. We strive to maintain a professional appearance.

Rule: #37: Every teacher will be evaluated at each semesters end. If it is found the teacher is not doing a proper job it will result in the termination of the teacher. No exceptions will be made. We strive to deliver the best education, failure to do so is not acceptable. 

I bit my lip. What if I did decide to go work at London Elite and at the end of a semester I was found to not to be doing a proper job and was fired? Then what!? Every job I applied for afterwards would see I had been released from one of the most elite schools in London!

Sighing heavily, I flipped to page 5 and found the dress code for the teachers.

Male Teachers are required to wear black dress slacks, solid colored button ups, and a tie. The only exception to this rule is a Physical Education teacher. Black loafers are to be worn.

Male Teachers are required to remain clean cut and have their hair styles neatly.

Female Teachers are required to wear black or grey dress slacks or knee length skirts. Solid color button up blouses are to be worn. Suit jackets are optional but are required if a staff member of higher power feels you are not appropriately dressed. Dresses that are knee length are acceptable as well. Heels or flats are to be worn.

Female Teachers are allowed to wear their hair as they wish as long as the style is not distracting. If a hair style is found distracting the said teacher must change the style.

Failure to comply with these set rules, with the exception of hair, will result in the teacher being sent home for the day and a substitute taking over their class. If the teacher continues to break dress code it will result in the immediate termination of the said teacher. Again, we strive to maintain a professional appearance, failure to do so is not acceptable. 

Okay. I can live with that. I might have to buy a couple more pairs of black dress slacks and a couple more button ups but I can live with those rules. I moved onto the next page and found the pay potentials...

Starting Pay (New Teachers Only) - €50,000

After One Year of Teaching - €60,000

After Two Years of Teaching - €65,000

Headmaster Starting Pay - €75,000

Headmaster Pay After One Year - €85,000

Headmaster Pay After Two Years - €90,000

The pay of teachers will increase after two years as the CEO sees fit but will not exceed €125,000. The pay of the Headmaster will increase as the CEO sees fit but will not exceed €165,000. Pay after two years will be based on evaluation. If a teacher is doing extremely well their pay may be increased, but will not exceed the limit. If a teacher is doing well their pay may stay the same. If a teacher is found to be doing poorly it will result in the termination of the teacher.

Same rules apply for the Headmaster and other staff. 

I blink slowly at the paper, making sure I'm reading the numbers correctly. Starting pay of 50,000... that's more than the average teacher. It seems like too much. My jaw is slack at the amount that can be potentially earned after two years... if you make it that far. The rules are strict but I understand that they are there for a reason. Harry is clearly running a professional business and does not tolerate unprofessional or childish behavior from his workers. 

I made a note to ask Harry about the pay. I flipped through the rest of the papers and an hour later I'm finishing up the last page as Liam walks into the room.

"What's that?" He questioned sitting down and taking the stack of papers.

"Rules and such for London Elite, Harry must've slipped them into my bag." I replied making another note to ask him about holidays, sick days, and such.

"Geez... there's a lot of rules..." Liam muttered thumbing through the pages.

"There are." I agreed nodding my head. "It's understandable though isn't it? I mean it's an elite school and he wants his staff to represent him well and the school."

"I sup- Shit is that really the starting pay!?" He gaped at the paper. "You're crazy if you don't take this job Lou."

"We'll see, I need to talk with him about holidays and stuff, it wasn't in the paperwork." I stated pulling out my phone and opening a new text to Harry.

(To: Harry Styles) - Mr. Styles, I have read over the paperwork and I do have a couple questions. 

His response comes quick and I smile when I see his name flash on my phone screen.

(From: Harry Styles) - Mr. Tomlinson, I would be happy to answer them. I will be returning to Manchester by weeks end. Would you care to meet for dinner and discuss your questions?

(To: Harry Styles) - Sir, that will be fine. My shifts at work end at 7 this week, could we meet around 8?

(From: Harry Styles) - Louis, how about 8 on Friday?

(To: Harry Styles) - That works for me, thank you.

(From: Harry Styles) - I will collect you from your flat, please send me your address. 

I sent our address to him and then set my phone down. My stomach growled and Liam, without question, stood and moved to the kitchen to start dinner.

Once we ate I headed to the bathroom with a pair of black sweats and a navy blue jumper to shower. As I washed, I noticed that my body wash didn't smell as luxurious as what I had used at Harry's. The same went for the shampoo and conditioner, it was still sweet smelling but it just wasn't as luxurious.

Back in the living room I found Liam tossing two blankets on the sofa and popping New Years Ever into the DVD player. I popped a bag of popcorn then carried it into the living room in a bowl, along with the bag of crisps, and two beers, somehow managing not to drop any of it. We settled down on the sofa with the popcorn between us and started the movie. I loved our movie nights, it had been a thing ever since we started Uni. We always picked out a movie and cuddled together on the sofa with snacks and a beer or two to relax before yet another week of Uni. Somebody that saw us may have thought we were together because of the cuddling but we definitely weren't. The thought of being together never crossed either of our minds, we simply enjoyed being comfortable and both of us were cuddlers. 

By the time the movie was over, I was asleep on Liam's shoulder. I was only just aware that I was being moved and then set down and being covered. The next thing I knew my alarm was blaring obnoxiously. My first lecture was at 8:30 and it was 7:20 now. Climbing out of bed I pulled on my black skinny jeans and a cream colored sweater. With my hair only partly tamed I headed out into the still rainy weather; only different was now it was cooler.

"Louis!" I heard Zayn call out to me as I walked up to the school.

"Hey Zayn." I replied patting his back lightly as he hugged me.

"How was your weekend? Liam said you were in London?" Zayn questioned as we began to walk.

"It was good and yeah I was." I answered nodding my head.

"What for?" He asked curiously.

"Uh I had a tour of Harry's school, London Elite. I'm considering working there once we graduate." I said walking into the warm building.

"Oh." Zayn stated shortly with a frowned etched on his face. "Anyways, Liam and I were talking about going with Leigh-Anne and Jade to that new club in town that everyone has been talking about. Will you come with us? Please?"

"When are you going?" I asked adjusting my bag on my shoulder.

"Friday." He replied.

"I can't, I already have plans, sorry Z." I smiled apologetically at him.

"What are you doing?" Zayn asked looking over at me sadly.

"I'm meeting with Harry to talk about some things that weren't mentioned in the paperwork he gave me about the school. Come Friday there will only be a week left of school, I have to get it done and Harry isn't a person you just break plans with." I responded stopping at the door to my class.

"Right. Well, maybe next time, yeah?" He said hopefully.

"Sure, promise." I agreed and hugged him back when he grabbed at me.

My classes seemed to fly by and before I knew it was in my car and heading to Danny's. I spent my entire work shift distracted. I could think about nothing but Friday.


	6. Chapter Six

Friday came quicker than I expected. I found myself at Danny's with a hour more to go before I got off. I had just gotten done helping a customer find the stain she needed when Michael came walking up.

"Hey Lou." He greeted with a bright smile.

"Hey Mike." I responded with a small smile in return.

"I was wondering if you'd like to catch a movie tonight?" Michael questioned with hopeful eyes that reminded me a lot of the way Zayn looked at me when he was asking for something.

"I can't, I already have plans." I answered pursing my lips.

"Oh, hot date?" He asked.

"Uh no... just a meeting about a potential job." I said not offering up anymore information.

"Ah, well good luck!" Michael offered and then waved goodbye.

The rest of the hour passed by slowly. I was growing anxious as the final ten minutes of my shift came around. A hand on my shoulder made me nearly jump out of my skin as I was leaning against the paint counter with nothing to do.

"Hey Louis." Mr. Thomas greeted. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you lad."

"It's okay, did you need something?" I questioned as my racing heart calmed.

"Michael told me you had an interview for a potential job once you got off work. We're not really busy so why don't you go ahead and take off." He smiled kindly at me.

"I really don't need to, it's not until 8." I said protesting the idea.

"I insist Louis, go on there's only ten more minutes of your shift anyways." Mr. Thomas urged shooing me from the counter.

"Thank you Sir." I finally sighed.

"Good luck lad!" He called as I left the store.

At home Liam was in the kitchen fixing dinner when I walked in. 

"Hey Lou, ya hungry?" Liam asked when he saw me.

"Oh um actually I'm not eating here tonight." I replied and damn I knew I had forgotten something.

Liam turned and quirked an eyebrow at me, "You're not?"

"No, I uh... You see Harry said if I had any questions he would be happy answer them and he said we could discuss them over dinner... He'll be here at 8..." I explained blushing a little.

"Harry is coming here?" Liam questioned slowly and I nodded. "Bloody hell Louis! Give a guy some warning the flat is a mess!" he yelped.

"Sorry." I replied sheepishly.

"So you've got a date with Harry aye?" Liam smirked.

"It's not a date Liam. We're discussing the questions I had about the school over dinner. That's it." I said pulling out my phone to check the time.

"Whatever you say Louis. Just shoot me a text if you end up not coming back tonight." He winked and I blushed bright red.

"I'm going to get ready." I muttered then walked off towards the bathroom.

I didn't wash twice. I didn't shampoo twice. And I definitely didn't make sure I was trimmed up and shaved. Give me a break... just because I'd never... done that... didn't mean I didn't like being neat...

In my bedroom I pulled on a pair of my tighter black skinny jeans (not because they made my arse look good) and a blue button-up. With a pair of vans on my feet and my hair styled into a quiff I walked out into the living room five minutes before 8. 

At exactly 8 o'clock there was a knock at the door and from somewhere in the flat a door opened and feet rushed down the hall. I hurried to open the door before Liam could even get into the living room. I opened it to reveal Harry standing there in black pants, a white button up, and a black jacket. 

"Good evening Mr. Tomlinson." He greeted with a smile that held a trace of a smirk.

"Hello Mr. Styles." I responded as Liam appeared behind me.

"Oh hello." Liam tried to sound as though he had no clue Harry would be here.

"Mr. Payne." Harry greeted curtly before turning his attention back to me. "Are you ready?"

"I am." I replied then looked at Liam. "Bye Li, I'll see you later."

"Bye Lou." He replied hugging me.

When I turned back to Harry I noticed his eyes were harder but once again, with a blink, they were normal. What the...?

We walked out to the cark park and there's a deep blue metallic Range Rover Autobiography with dark tinted windows. Harry walked a little ahead of me and opened the front passenger door. I blushed slightly at the gesture as I climbed in. Everything inside is black except for a few finishes in a walnut colored veneer. Harry climbed into the drivers seat and we were off. 

"I thought we could eat at the restaurant inside the hotel I'm staying at. The food was exceptional last night." Harry stated breaking the silence.

"That's fine, I'm not too picky." I smiled politely.

We pulled up to the hotel and Harry hurried around to my side of the vehicle to open the door again. Once we were inside I felt his hand on my lower back guiding me through the people waiting and up to the hostess station.

"Reservation for Styles." Harry said before the girl at the station could utter a word.

She nodded and grabbed two menus, "This way Sir."

She led us to a table and placed the menus down before hurrying away. A moment later a young man was standing before us with a smile plastered on his face. 

"Good evening gentlemen, I'm Jerrod, I'll be your waiter tonight. Can I start you off with a bottle of wine?" Jerrod questioned.

Harry nodded, "Whatever is best."

The man nodded curtly and hurried off. He soon returned with a bottle and poured the white wine into glasses. Once he took our order he vanished again. Harry and I chatted quietly about school and work but didn't speak about my questions about London Elite. 

Dinner was delectable. I had ordered seared duck breast with curly kale, bacon, swede and pomme anne and it was mouth watering good.

Once our plates were cleared Harry ordered a slice of strawberry New York cheesecake with champagne and creme anglaise to split.

"So, Mr. Tomlinson, you said you had a couple questions about London Elite?" Harry inquired resting his arms on the table.

"I do. I was wondering about holidays and such?" I questioned.

"Our holidays are the same as the regular schools. You'll be off a week at Thanksgiving and two and a half weeks at Christmas. Any other time off has to be approved by myself." Harry replied picking up his wine glass.

"What about the pay? It seems awfully high..." I said trailing off.

"Mr. Tomlinson, London Elite is a very expensive school. We hire the very best teachers and believe we should pay them accordingly." Harry responded. "Believe me Louis, we can afford to pay our teachers and as long as they do their jobs properly, they deserve to make such amounts."

"I'm still worried about not fitting in, I'm not very posh." I chuckled lightly and Harry smiled beautifully at me.

I love his smile, it's infectious.

"Louis, you would fit in wonderfully. You are very bright and stunning. As I said before, the students would love you." He said causing me to blush.

We finished our dessert in silence. Harry handed Jerrod his credit card before he could even set the bill on the table. I began to protest but Harry gave me a sharp look that silenced me immediately. When he finished paying, we stood up to leave.

"I have another set of papers for you Mr. Tomlinson, I've left them in my room however." Harry said as we exited the restaurant.

"I'm in no hurry." I responded.

We walked over to the lift and I swallowed thickly. If the last two time we were in an elevator together was anything to go by I was about to feel a magnetic draw to Harry. 

Sure enough as soon as the doors closed, cutting us off from everything else, the air surrounding us seemed to charge. I glanced at Harry and could see that his jaw was clenched tightly as were his fingers that were clasped in front of him. The elevator stopped and the doors opened, the tension draining away. 

We walked down the hall then stopped in front of one of the doors. Harry unlocked the door and pushed it open for me to enter first. The room was large and dark except the soft glow of the pod lights in the ceiling which were turned down. Everything was brown, black, or cream colored. There was a sitting area and a king size bed. Harry shut the door behind us and I tensed as the same feeling from the elevator washed over me.

I turned around slowly and found Harry was still standing near the door, his eyes dark. I bit my lip as I watched and felt his eyes run over me.

"Do you know what a dominant and a submissive are Louis?" Harry questioned lowly.

"Y-Yes?" I replied, my voice sounded small and confused. 

"That's what I am Mr. Tomlinson... I am a dominant." Harry said and my eyes widen a bit.

Harry Styles in a dominant! 

"I-I don't understand w-what this has to d-do with me..." I stated slowly.

"Oh it has everything to do with you Louis..." He smiled sinfully. "You see... I want you... as my submissive."

My jaw dropped and I breathe in sharply. I don't know what to say or do. I can count the number of relationships I've been in on one hand and none of them have ever been even remotely sexual. This... this is nothing but sexual.

"I... I...." I stuttered out unsure of what to say.

"I've seen how you look at me Louis... you want me as well?" Harry stated taking a single step forward.

"I've... I've never... " I blushed crimson red, was I honestly standing here telling Harry Styles that I was a virgin.

Harry's eyebrows shot up nearly to his hair line in surprise, "You're joking? How could someone as stunning as you not have?"

"I never wanted to... I was never into someone enough to go that far." I explained biting my lip.

"Well... I guess we'll just have to change that." Harry smirked.

Suddenly he was pulling off his jacket and stalking towards me, a man on a mission. I gasped as he took my face in his hands and slammed our lips together, immediately prying my lips open to dip his tongue in. My hands flew up to grip his biceps. Fuck! They're huge! I register that I am finally touching him. 

His lips are feverish against mine, claiming and controlling. He pulls back enough to trail down to my neck. I could feel his tongue hot against my skin, swirling around before he latches onto my neck and sucks gently. A soft moan escaped my lips as I gripped his arms even tighter. 

"Mmm, you are truly stunning Mr. Tomlinson... such soft skin." Harry murmured against my neck, trailing his kisses up just under my ear.

He latched on again and the amount of pleasure that coursed through my body made my knees weak. 

"H-Harry. Please." I whined, my cheeks pinking at the sound of my voice.

Harry let his hands trail down from my face, to my shoulders, to my sides, and then back to my back. They fell lower, gliding over my bum, before gripping the backs of my thighs. I moved my hands to his hair as he lifted me up. His lips were still hot on my neck, nipping and kissing and suckling. My fingers twisted in his soft curly hair as I tipped my head back, relishing his lips against my skin. I want him. I want to feel him against me with no barrier between us. I want to feel his hands on my naked skin. The thought makes me go crimson and I can feel how hard he is. 

Harry walked forward and suddenly I'm on my back on the bed and he's hovering over me and my jacket is somewhere on the floor. He's not touching me anymore at all. Our breathing fills the room as we stare at each other. He's got my wrists pinned to the bed on either side of my head and he looks like he wants to devour me. I squirm with want.

"Do you want this Louis?" Harry questioned leaning down closer to me.

"Y-Yes." I replied my voice sounding somewhat squeaky.

"Yes what?" Harry demanded taking my bottom lip between his teeth and biting down.

"Y-Yes S-Sir." I gasped trembling with want. 

Harry placed his lips over mine again in a hot kiss, pushing his tongue into my mouth. My tongue glided against his and I feel him release my wrists.

"Keep them there." He commands against my lips.

His hands trailed down my chest, unbuttoning my shirt as they go. Once all the buttons are undone he pushed it off my shoulders, grabbing the end of the sleeves and pulling it off of me entirely. He pulled away from my mouth and moved down my jaw, to my neck, to my collarbones, and then onto my chest. I felt his tongue swipe over one of my nipples and I arched into the feeling with a sharp gasp.

"Be still."

He moved to the other side, kissing over my peck before laving my other nipple.

"Harry, p-please." I begged trying not to move.

"Hmmm." He hums against my skin and I can feel him smirk.

He trailed kisses down my stomach to my abdomen. His fingers found my jeans and he undid the button and pulled down the zipper. He gripped the material and pulled it down with my boxers, flinging my clothes to the floor. I close my eyes, my chest was rising and falling quickly. I am completely bare in front of Harry Styles. 

"So hard for me baby." Harry cooed into my ear suddenly as he wrapped his hand around my length.

I moaned at the feeling and he kissed just under my ear. His lips leave me and the bed shifts. I opened my eyes and watched as he stripped off his clothes. I whimpered quietly as his cock sprang free from his tight black Armani briefs. He's huge; thick and long and standing proud. He crawled back on top of me after tossing two foil packages onto the bed. He kissed me roughly as his hands traveled all over my body, caressing me. 

Harry pulled away again and ripped open one of the packages, drizzling a clear substance onto his fingers. He pushed my legs apart and my cheeks pink as I'm completely exposed to him. His hand dropped between my legs and I hissed as he pressed a finger into me with no warning. He doesn't stop. He thrust his finger in and out of me before adding a second finger causing me to groan at the burn. Suddenly his fingers were gone and I hear the sound of another foil ripping. I watched as he rolled a condom down his hard length and drizzled the rest of the other package over it, spreading it around. 

Grabbing my legs he folded them to my chest and lined himself up. 

"AGH!" I wailed as he penetrated me quickly.

Tears blurred my vision and rolled down my face. Harry leaned over me, resting on his forearms.

"Shh baby." He cooed pecking my lips. "Deep breaths."

My breath shook as I breathed. He rocked his hips and I choked out a groan of pain. He didn't stop though, he kept moving slowly. Slowly the pain dulled and was replaced by intense pleasure. I moaned as he shifted slightly causing a sharp jolt of pleasure inside me.

"Oh... Harry." I pleaded.

His hips began to move faster and soon he was pounding into me, my entire body rocking with his thrusts. Moans escaped my lips, I couldn't control them. My whole body felt like it was on fire. I could feel the slick slide of Harry inside of me. Inside of me! My arms began to move on their own accord, apparently having forgotten that he said to keep them there. Harry, however, has not forgotten. He jerked up from where he was hovering over me and seized my wrists in either of his hands, pinning them back down. It changed the angle a bit and I cried out as he rammed into my prostate over and over again. My hips rocked up to meet his thrusts. 

"Feel so good baby." Harry breathed into my ear. "So tight and hot."

I gasped at his words as his hot breath washed over my skin.

"Are you close baby? Gonna cum for me?" He questioned rocking into me harder.

I choked a little unable to find my voice so I nodded my head.

"Answer me beautiful, with your words." Harry pressed.

"Y-Yes! S-So clo-ose!" I cried, my breath coming out in shaky pants.

"Come on baby, let it go..." Harry growled into my ear. "Cum for me."

I tossed my head back and my mouth fell open in a silent scream, my eyes screwing shut, as I came onto my stomach. Harry kept moving, chasing his climax. My jaw remained slacked as oversensitiveness began to set in.

"Louis!" Harry cried out suddenly, his hips jerking roughly then stilling as he came into the condom.

I hissed as he pulled out. I'd be lucky if I could walk. Harry disappeared into the bathroom to dispose of the condom and came back with a wet flannel. I tried to focus on getting my breathing back to normal as he wiped my stomach off. He disappeared into the bathroom again before returning empty handed. 

Harry pulled down the covers on the bed to where I was laying still and motioned for me to move. I rolled over and groaned at the pain that shot up from my bum. I managed to crawl up to the pillows before carefully laying back down.

"Are you okay?" Harry questioned crawling into the bed and pulling the covers up over both of us.

"Smarts a bit." I replied struggling to keep my eyes open.

Harry hummed and I felt him press against my back for a moment. He pressed his nose into my hair, nuzzling and breathing in.

"You smell so sweet Louis." He mumbled into my hair and I laughed sleepily, my eyes drifting closed. "Sleep beautiful."

In the morning I woke up in an unfamiliar bed. The morning sun was creeping into the windows and warming my face. I blinked my eyes, they burned slightly from having slept in my contacts. I sat up slowly and looked towards the window and sitting on the sofa is Harry. He was dressed in black jeans and a grey sweater reading something. The events from the prior night flashed through my head all at once.

Harry is a dominant.

He wants me as his submissive.

We had sex last night.

I glanced at the bed side table and saw there was a glass of orange juice and two small pain pills. I swallowed them down with the fresh orange juice and when I look over at Harry again he's staring back at me. He stood up from the sofa and walked over to the bed.

"Good morning Mr. Tomlinson." He said stopping next to the bed.

"Good morning Mr. Styles." I replied looking up at him, becoming increasingly aware that I am naked and only covered by the sheet and comforter on the bed.

Harry brought his hand to my neck and gripped it gently but firmly, thumbing my jaw. He leaned in and kissed me softly.

"Did you sleep well?" He questioned pulling away a few inches.

"Yes." I replied quietly, losing myself in his green eyes. "You?"

A smiled pulled at his lips, "Yes, I did. How do you feel?"

"A little sore..." I answered with pinking cheeks.

"Is that so?" Harry hummed leaning forward and pressing his lips under my ear.

I opened my mouth but nothing came out beyond a small gasp as I felt his warm tongue against my skin. The bed sank down as Harry kneeled on it. He urged me to lay back and I went willingly. Before I could even process it he was straddling my hips and kissing me deeply. 

His weight disappeared as he shuffled off of me and removed his jeans and briefs; he was rock hard. Harry yanked the covers away from my body and I hissed as the cool air in the room rushed over my bare skin. My jaw was slacked and my breathing came out in soft pants as he positioned himself back on top of me with two foil packets. 

His fingers sank between my legs and he pressed one in. I hissed at the intrusion and soreness. He worked up to three fingers inside me and I began rocking my hips. Suddenly he pulled his fingers away, rolled the condom down his length, lubed up, spread my legs even more, and rammed into me. 

"AHHH!" I cried out as he set a brutal pace.

In. Out. In. Out. Slamming into me fast and hard.

I choked on my words as the pleasure and pain mingled together. I fisted the sheets in my hands until my knuckles were white and screwed my eyes shut; my jaw completely slack. The only sounds in the room were of skin slapping skin, the small 'uh, uh, uh's tumbling out of me, and occasional grunt or curse from Harry.

"Shit baby, you're so tight." Harry said as he hoisted my legs up onto his shoulders.

He planted his hands on my hips and his thrusts became more and more powerful, knocking the air right out of me. The muscles in my thighs were straining from how my legs were but I couldn't bring myself to do anything about it as he pounded me.

What had I been missing out on!? Was sex always like this or was it just Harry?

"Come on baby." Harry urged suddenly pushing my legs off his shoulders.

He moved them to wrap around his legs as he moved his hands to he was hovering over me. I was in awe of him, not once did he lose his rhythm. 

"Do you feel me Louis? Do you feel how your body aches for me?" Harry whispered hotly into my ear, nipping it.

I gasped.

"Feel how your body reacts to me..." He continued as he took my cock in his hand and pumped it.

"Come on baby, let it go for me... cum." Harry commanded and I lost it.

"HARRY!" I cried out as my climax washed over my entire body and I shot cum onto my chest.

A few more hard thrusts and I felt Harry release hotly into the condom. He pulled out and tied the condom, placing it on the floor. He stayed between my legs and peppered my body with wet kisses. 

He kissed down my neck, down my chest, and over my stomach despite the mess.

"So beautiful." He whispered against my skin as he moved back up.

When our lips met I hummed into the kiss and brought my hands up to his hair. I tangled my fingers in his chocolate curls as he placed both hands on my neck. 

Soon Harry pulled away and got off of me, picking up the used condom. 

"You should shower Louis." He stated as he disposed of it.

I got up slowly, very aware of just how sore my bum now was and of the cum streaked across my stomach. My cheeks began to redden as I felt Harry's eyes dance over my body before I walked into the bathroom.

The shower was wonderful. I stood under the hot water and let it wash away the body wash and hair products. When I felt clean, I stepped out into the rather large hotel bathroom feeling refreshed. My clothes from yesterday were folded neatly on the counter. I pulled them on and ran my fingers through my still damp hair. Back in the room Harry was sat once again on the sofa with his feet resting on the coffee table.

"I should probably be going." I stated walking over towards him. "I have to be at work in about an hour and a half."

"I'll give you a ride." Harry smiled standing up.

"You don't have to... I could call a taxi..." I started but he cut me off.

"I'll give you a ride Louis." He said sternly but then softened his voice. "I'm leaving the hotel anyways to head back to London."

I nodded my head and picked up my jacket, pulling it on. Liam popped into my head and I groaned catching Harry's attention. I pulled out my phone and shot a quick text to Liam.

(To: Liam) - Got hung up and forgot to call, heading home now. Sorry Xx 

Harry drove me back to mine and Liam's flat where Liam's car was still in it's spot along with mine. Harry stopped the car behind ours and put it in park before turning to me.

"I hope I answered your questions last night about the school." He said sincerely.

"You did, I'll need a little bit of time to think about it and my other options." I replied since I had also been considering moving to where my mum and sisters now lived to work.

"Of course." Harry replied simply then pulled some papers folded in half out of his jacket. "These are the other papers I mentioned to you Louis. Read them over. Do research. If you have any questions, I will, of course, be happy to answer them."

I took the papers from him but didn't unfold them. Later. I told myself. 

"I had a lovely time with you Mr. Tomlinson." Harry said smiling sinfully.

"So did I." I replied shifting in my seat which did not go unnoticed by Harry.

"Have a good day Mr. Tomlinson." He smirked.

"You too Mr. Styles." I responded then got out of the car. 

From our flat door I watched as Harry's Range Rover disappeared from sight and sighed heavily. Opening the door I was greeted by Liam throwing his arms around me.

"Lou!" He explained squeezing me. "I was worried about you you twat!"

"Sorry. I got hung up..." I wheezed trying to pry myself from his arms.

"What do you mean? Where were you? What happened?" Liam questioned finally releasing me.

"I was just with Harry, I slept over at his hotel." I answered shifting my weight and feeling the soreness in my backside, a reminder of last night and this morning.

Unfortunately my movement didn't go unnoticed by Liam either. He quirked his eyebrow at me and looked me over. My cheeks heated under his gaze.

"You. Had sex." Liam said in a very matter-of-fact voice. "Oh my gosh! You and Harry went to bed together!"

"Liam..." I groaned not knowing why he was so thrilled about this.

"I've been waiting for this moment Louis don't rain on my parade!" He exclaimed hugging me again.

Ah... that explains his reaction.

"Li it doesn't mean anything." I tried but he rolled his eyes.

"Surely you don't still believe that. Harry got in bed with you Louis, he obviously fancies you!" 

I shook my head, clutching the folded papers in my hand as a reminder to myself that no, Harry did not fancy me. 

"It's not like that Liam... it was just sex." I said blushing as I said it cause I really never thought I'd be saying that.

"Okay fine. Say it was just sex... There is no way that you guys could keep doing it and not fall for each other." Liam stated.

I clutched the papers tighter and yeah... that's exactly what I'm afraid of because I already like him...


	7. Chapter Seven

I changed my clothes and headed to work, once again my mind was on Harry. If only Liam knew just what Harry wanted from me. My mind drifted to the papers I had hidden underneath my mattress. I hadn't looked at them... I questioned whether or not I wanted to look at them. My mind snickered at me, of course I wanted to look at them. Maybe it was stupid to even consider entering such a... relationship... with him when I already knew I liked him.

My feelings were already involved.

We've had sex twice but we've kissed a dozen and that was to start falling for him. It explained why his eyes hardened whenever Zayn, Michael, and Liam hugged me. He wanted me and he didn't like them touching me.

Sighing I pushed it all to the back of my mind. I needed to focus on work, the papers would be there when I got home. I pulled into the car park of Danny's and walked inside, adjusting my name tag.

"Hey Lou!" Michael greeted as soon as I stepped into the break room to clock in.

"Hey Mike." I responded swiping my card through the machine.

"How did your meeting for that job go last night?" He asked.

"Uh really well thanks." I answered willing myself not to blush at the thought of last night.

"Should we be going out for celebratory drinks?" Michael questioned hopefully.

Paper work, my brain whispered to me.

"Um I can't tonight, I've got some studying to do, sorry." I replied.

It really wasn't a lie... Harry told me to do research.

"Okay... well talk to you later Lou." He said waving as he left.

I managed to focus on working for the most part. My eyes kept looking down at my cell phone to see what time it was. I got off at 8.

When work finally ended I hurried out of the building and drove home. Liam had dinner already dished out when I walked in so I stripped off my jacket and settled on the sofa with the lasagna he had made.

"This is actually really good Liam, how'd you manage?" I asked swallowing a bite of food.

"I just found the recipe online but thanks, it did turn out better than I expected." Liam chuckled.

Once we finished eating I went to take a shower before settling on my bed in a pair of black sweatpants and an oversize red sweater, biting my lip. Leaning over I pulled the papers from under my mattress and set them down in front of me. My fingers itched to reach out and take the blank cover sheet off. With a deep breath I reached out and took off the cover; looking down at the sheet before me...

"Contract between dominant, Harry Styles, and submissive, _______" 

I stared at the blank line. It's quite clear that my name is supposed to go. My eyes drifted down to the paragraph below...

This contract represents the agreement between Harry Styles and _______ to enter into a BDSM Relationship to start on _______ and end on _______. Below are the rules, safewords, hard limits, and punishments. 

My eyebrows shoot up at the word punishments. What?

RULES:

1\. The submissive will obey his dominant at all times.

2\. The submissive will maintain a healthy body weight and will have a personal trailer if his dominant believes he needs one.

3\. The submissive's clothing must be approved by the dominant.

4\. The submissive will get proper rest every night, a minimum of eight hours.

5\. The submissive will keep himself trimmed, shaved, or waxed depending on the preference of the dominant.

6\. The submissive will not be in any other relationships except for that with his dominant.

*Failure to follow these rules will result in punishment.*

 

PUNISHMENTS:

Punishments will take place when a said rule above has been broken. They are, but not limited to the following:

1\. Spanking

2\. Whipping

3\. Paddling

4\. Orgasm Delay

5\. Orgasm Denial

6\. Clamps

 

SAFEWORDS:

Safewords are to be used when the submissive is near or has reached his limit of endurance. The safe words are:

Yellow - this is to be used when the submissive is near his limit.

Red - this is to be used when the submissive has reached his limit. Upon the use of this word whatever activity taking place will cease immediately.

 

HARD LIMITS for the Dominant:

These are things the submissive must not do in the presence of the dominant.

1\. No Touching - the submissive is not allowed to touch the dominant unless otherwise instructed.

2\. No Watersports 

3\. No breath control

4\. No smoking 

*If the submissive breaks a hard limit it will result in immediate punishment*

 

HARD LIMITS for the Submissive:

These are the things the dominant must no do in the presence of the submissive. 

I stared at the page. The hard limits for the submissive had been left blank and I'm supposed to fill it in. I wouldn't even know where to begin. I flipped to another page and there was a list of bandage techniques and toys, asking me which I wouldn't mind using. Another page goes over the relationship even more... I would have to live with Harry during the length of the contract and attend events with him. I would be at his beck and call 24/7.

I wondered what would happen if one of us developed feelings for the other... though my feelings are already involved... I wondered what would happen if he found out. 

The last page asks for our signatures and Harry's is already there in beautiful script on the line. I gathered all the papers and slipped them into a brown envelope before shoving them back under my mattress.

Using my phone I went on the internet and searched a few of the bondage techniques - spreader bars, gagging, suspension, and cuffs. By the time I finished looking I wasn't sure whether to be petrified or turned on.

I searched for information about BDSM relationships and the different punishments that were used. Soon I tossed my phone away and laid back on my bed. Did Harry honestly want to do this stuff to me and why would he want to? 

My mind was racing and my heart was pounding. This is what I have to do... how I have to live if I want to be with Harry. Would I even be capable of being so, well, submissive? I've always enjoyed being free, it's one reason I moved away from Doncaster instead of staying there for University and living at home.

And punishment. My own mother never raised a hand at me, I have never been punished. Spanking... paddling... whipping. I flinched at each word; it sounded painful. Could I really handle being punished? I was sure to screw up... 

I glanced over at my clock and bit my lip. It was already 10:30 PM... Harry might already be asleep... though it is Saturday. I picked up my phone and opened a new text to Harry.

(To: Harry Styles) - I read over the papers and I do have questions. 

I set my phone down not expecting a reply but a few seconds later my phone lit up with a new message.

(From: Harry Styles) - I would be disappointed if you didn't Mr. Tomlinson. Shall we discuss them tomorrow? 

(To: Harry Styles) - How? Did you not return to London today?

(From: Harry Styles) - I didn't, there was a hang up. I will be returning Monday morning instead. Shall I collect you at say 5?

(To: Harry Styles) - I can drive. Where should I meet you?

(From: Harry Styles) - Very well Mr. Tomlinson. Come to my hotel, I am still at the same one. 

(To: Harry Styles) - Until tomorrow, goodnight Sir.

(From: Harry Styles) - Goodnight Mr. Tomlinson. 

My heart is in my throat as I set my phone on it's charger and fall back against my pillows again. His hotel... the same place we... this was definitely not safe ground for me. 

I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep dreaming of Harry hovering over me, my hands tied above my head as he pounds me with no mercy. It's so real. I can almost feel him moving inside me; my body aches for him even in my sleep.

*~*

In the morning I woke up with a painfully hard erection. I stumbled into the bathroom and fisted myself until I came all over my stomach mere seconds later. After wiping myself off with a few tissues and brushing my teeth, I pulled on a new shirt and headed to the living room.

Liam was already there with a cup of Yorkshire tea and a textbook in his lap. We had our final exams on Tuesday and then on Thursday we had graduation. 

"Morning Lou." Liam greeted only glancing up from his text book.

"Morning." I replied heading into the kitchen to get a cuppa.

I settled on the sofa with him and a cup of hot tea and pulled my own book into my lap. 

"Doing anything other than studying today?" Liam questioned an hour later.

"Yeah, um, I'm meeting with Harry at 5." I replied not looking over at him knowing where the conversation would lead.

"You're meeting with Harry again today?" Liam asked slowly looking over at me. "Are you sure there's nothing going on between you two like you claim?"

"There's nothing going on Liam. I'm just getting all the facts before I make my decision about where I want to work." I lied; somewhat.

Truth was... I did want to get all the facts straight before I decided where to work. If I did this... relationship... with Harry I would obviously work at London Elite. If I didn't, however, I would be free to choose a different school to work at. 

"Right, whatever you say." Liam responded shaking his head and rolling his eyes. "Oh, Zayn asked about you Friday night."

"Why? He already knew I wasn't coming." I said finally looking up at him.

"I don't know... he likes you. Ya know, since you say there's nothing going on between you and Harry maybe you should go out with Zayn." Liam suggested closing his book and stretching.

"I don't like Zayn like that. Zayn is like my brother." I replied shooting down the idea immediately.

Liam sighed and walked to the kitchen to make lunch, soon returning with two BLT's and a bag of crisps. We ate in silence, both of us flipping through our textbooks.

When four o'clock finally rolled around I closed my book and headed to my bathroom for a quick shower. My bum was still sore and I winced a little as I pulled on a pair of tight briefs before slipping into my red chinos. Yesterday I blushed every time I moved, my sore bum a reminder of Friday night and Saturday mornings events. 

I pulled on my white shirt with navy blue stripes then pulled on a light blue denim jacket. Bringing my hand up, I fixed my fringe in the mirror and then picked up my phone. I grabbed my keys and walked back out to the living room where Liam was still sat with his textbook.

"I'm heading out now. I'll see you later." I said moving over to hug him from behind and receiving a pat on my arm.

"Alright, have fun. Remember you have school tomorrow so no sleepovers." Liam smiled too sweetly at me so I flicked his ear.

I arrived at the hotel ten minutes before five and parked in a spot they had designated for the restaurant. With my keys and phone safely in my pocket I walked inside and looked around. A warm hand came to rest at the base of my neck and I turned to find Harry smiling at me, dressed in black skinny jeans and a greenish colored sweater with black boots on his feet. I'm pretty sure he could wear a trash bag and make it work. He's gorgeous.

"Good evening Mr. Tomlinson." Harry smiled, leaning in a pressing his lips to mine.

"Good evening Mr. Styles." I replied as he pulled away.

I'm very aware that people are staring at us and my cheeks pink at that. Everybody knows who Harry Styles is and they all seem a bit curious as to who I am. My attention is pulled back to Harry when he slips his hand into mine and gives me a tug in the direction the hostess is taking us. 

"I already ordered for us, I hope you don't mind." Harry comments as we settle at a table.

"No Sir, that's fine." I replied, my voice quiet.

I watched as Harry's lips pulled into a slow, sinful smile at my response.

"We'll discuss your questions after dinner up in my room. It's not very private down here." Harry said after the waitress poured us each a glass of wine.

"Okay." I squeaked and the now smirk on his face deepened.

Our meal came a few minutes later and we chatted randomly as we ate.

"Are you looking forward to graduation?" Harry questioned after swallowing a bite of his steak.

"Definitely, I'm ready to be done with learning and start teaching." I replied reaching for my wine glass. "Did you go to university?"

Harry nodded his head, "I did, only long enough to get my business management degree. I was already working to be where I am now, it was just something that gave me a little more information to success."

We lapsed into silence until we were finished eating the main course and our dessert was delivered, the same cheesecake as last time. Harry forked off a bite and held it in my direction, offering it to me off his fork. I leaned forward and wrapped my lips around the fork, my cheeks turning as red as the strawberries on the plate. 

"Good?" Harry asked pulling the fork away.

I nodded as I chewed and swallowed the bite, "Delicious." 

We finished up the slice and once again Harry handed over his credit card without even bothering to look at the bill. I guess when you're super rich you can do things like that. 

"Shall we?" Harry inquired placing his card and receipt in his wallet before standing up and offering me his hand.

Wordlessly, I slipped my hand into his and we walked out of the restaurant; our fingers laced together. We stepped into the lift with an older couple and to my surprise the tension I had felt before with Harry in the lifts didn't come.

Harry put his arm around my middle, not letting go of my hand, and pulled me against him so my back was flush with his chest. I could feel how tone his chest and stomach were against my back and I could feel the bulge in his jeans pressed just at my bum making me squirm a little.

The older couple got out of the lift two floors before us. As soon as the doors shut again the tension grew and I felt Harry nip at my ear eliciting a soft whine from me. My hips moved unintentionally and pressed back against him making him gasp a little.

"You want it don't you Louis?" Harry breathed into my ear, his hot breath flowing over my skin.

I was saved from answering as the lift door opened and the tension drained away. Harry led me out of the lift and down the hall to his room. Inside, we walked over to the sofa and sat down on the plush leather. 

"What questions did you have for me?" Harry questioned bringing over two bottles of cold water. 

"Um... I noticed on the contract there were blanks for how long the agreement would last. How long would that be?" I asked settling on the sofa.

"There's not normally an.. expiration date." Harry replied. "In the past if I found that my submissive and I were not compatible I would send them on their way. There is normally a period of time which you must stay. If a person only stays, say a month and you're only practicing the dominant submissive stuff two days a week, you really haven't had time to truly see if you're compatible or not."

"How long do you have people stay?" I questioned, not even believing that I'm asking these questions. 

"Normally six months depending." Harry answered shrugging his shoulders. "My past submissives have already been in the business. Since you haven't been, I'd say four months."

"Are punishments a must?" I asked timidly.

"Yes. I like total control and obedience. When I don't get those things, you will be punished." Harry replied with a dark glint in his green eyes. "You can always make something a hard limit."

"I think clamps are a hard limit for me..." I said, my cheeks turning red.

"Noted Louis, we'll add it to the contract with whatever else is a hard limit for you." Harry stated reaching over to brush my fringe.

"I need to think about it. I... I don't know if I can be what you want and I don't know if I want to be in this type of relationship. I've never even considered such a relationship." I said looking up at Harry timidly.

"I prefer to have an answer within two weeks, think on it hard." Harry replied snaking his hand down to my waist.

His hand splayed across my lower back and his bicep tensed as he pulled me toward him. I went willingly and straddled his hips. He tipped his hips up and I felt his hard length press against my bum.

"Do you have anymore questions Louis?" He asked as his hands moved my own behind my back.

I shook my head, lost in his smoldering green eyes.

"Answer me." Harry demanded reaching between my legs and pinching my thigh roughly through my jeans.

"No Sir." I stated, my pants becoming tighter.

His large hands gripped my hips and he moved me off of him for a moment. He motioned for me to turn around so my back was facing him and then gripped my hips again, pulling me down onto his lap.

Harry took hold of my hands and placed them on my legs, a silent command for me to keep them there. I let my head fall back onto his shoulder as he snaked one of his hands under my shirt. His touch was soft as he glided his hand up to my chest. With his pointer finger and thumb he took one of my nipples and twisted it. A sharp but bearable pain coursed through me making me gasp and arch up into the touch. 

"So sensitive..." Harry murmured; his mouth right next to my ear.

His hand trailed back down and he unbuttoned my jeans. Harry slipped his hand into my pants and gripped me through the thin material of my briefs. I canted my hips up trying to get more friction on my hardening length. 

"Hmm... So desperate." Harry breathed into my ear hotly.

"Please..." I panted as I gripped my legs trying not to move my hands.

"Do you want to cum Louis?" He asked, stroking my length slowly.

"Yes Sir." I answered reaching full hardness.

Harry's thumb swiped over my tip, making me arch my back, and he hummed deeply in approval as he drug the bit of pre-cum down my cock. Five minutes later my legs were shaking as he brought me close to my climax and then stopped his hand to take make me fall back from the edge.

His free hand snaked up my shirt and his fingers rubbed and twisted one of my nipples. He dipped his head so his lips were pressed into the crook of my neck, latching on and laving his tongue over my skin before suckling gently. 

"You can let go now baby..." He breathed, raising his head enough to nip my ear. "Cum for me Louis."

I came immediately, my thighs trembling and my fingers digging into my legs. My briefs became wet from my release and soon my jeans... of all times to wear red.

"Good boy." Harry said as he removed his hand from my briefs and my shirt and re-buttoned my chinos.

He kissed from my ear and along my jaw before reaching up and grasping my chin to turn my head. Our lips met and I relaxed against him for a moment before realizing he was still hard under my bum. I shifted my hips in his lap just slightly and Harry bit my lip, a deep moan sounding in his throat. His hands fell to my hips as I continued to grind against him. Harry encouraged me to grind hard and faster as he gripped my hips. Suddenly, Harry gasped and I felt his cock begin to soft beneath me.

I just made Harry Styles cum... in his pants.

"Well... That's new." Harry chuckled shifting me off of him.

I laughed with him then grimaced as I moved. My briefs and chinos were soaked with my cum and it honestly wasn't the best feeling. 

"Here..." Harry said going to his suitcase and pulling out a pair of black sweatpants and a pair of clean briefs. 

"Thank you." I responded quietly taking the clothes from him. "I'll just um... clean up in the bathroom."

I walked into the bathroom and cleaned up before slipping into Harry's clothes. His briefs were a little snug on my thighs but they were soft and his sweatpants were a bit too long but they were warm and comfortable. Once I was dressed I walked back into the bedroom where Harry was now on his phone and in new pants.

"I honestly don't care what he says, just get the job done. It's really quite simple." Harry snapped looking out the window. "Look, if the job doesn't get done there's going to be a little downsizing in the company. Am I quite clear?"

Harry hung up without so much as a goodbye and turned to face me. His annoyed look changed as soon as his eyes landed on me and I felt my insides flutter. 

"Bit long on you aren't they." He commented walked over to stand in front of me.

"Yes, but comfortable." I said glancing down at the pants then up at him with a smile.

A smile worked its way onto Harry's soft, plump lips as he reached up and ran his thumb against my lower lip.

"You should be heading home." Harry said tracing my lips with his pointer finger.

"I should..." I replied looking into his eyes.

They gorgeous. A beautiful shade of emerald green. There's mystery and darkness in them as well and it makes me curious... I wonder what his past was like.

"When should I return your clothes?" I asked not moving.

"Whenever we meet again which I hope is very soon." Harry replied not letting his eyes drift from mine.

"Me too." I whispered honestly and his mouth opened some as he took in a sharp breath.

Harry cupped my face in his hands and surged forward to connect our lips in a hot kiss. His tongue worked against mine as my hands moved to grip his arms. All too soon he pulled away and stepped back.

"Come, I'll walk you to the lift." He said holding out his hand for me to take.

I slipped my hand into his and we left his room, my dirty clothes rolled up and clutched in my free hand. When we reached the lift he pressed the call button and we faced each other once more. 

"Goodnight Mr. Tomlinson." Harry said as the lift arrived.

"Goodnight Mr. Styles." I replied.

Harry leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to the corner of my mouth. I stepped back into the lift and the doors closed. 

Once I arrived home, I crept to my room just in case Liam was still awake. After brushing my teeth I crawled into bed, only bothering to change into a new t-shirt. I drifted off to sleep with Harry on my mind and invading my dreams in what might have been the best way possible...


	8. Chapter Eight

*Louis' POV*

My eyes opened. This room was too dark to be my own. I tried to move but found I couldn't. Looking around I discovered my hands were cuffed to the headboard and my legs were spread wide by a long bar that was attached to my ankles. A hand traced up my inner thigh, tickling my skin as it moved softly. Harry.

"Close you eyes Louis." Harry commanded, his voice like silk but dangerous; daring me to disobey him.

I did as I was told and closed my eyes. The bed shifted and I could hear him moving. Suddenly something poured onto my skin and I gasped, arching my back. Whatever it was it was only just not hot. Harry drizzled the liquid from my ankle, up my leg, all over my chest, and then down my other leg to the ankle. My whole body quivered at the feeling of whatever it was running over my skin. 

The bed shifted again and I felt Harry settle between my spread legs. His hands came to rest on my ankles, slowly moving upwards in a circular motion. I felt his hands rest on my stomach for a moment before they began to move again, spreading whatever he had poured on me. His hands felt slick against my skin and the faint smell of vanilla filled my nose as his hands went to my neck. 

They drifted back down and stopped on top of my nipples. His fingers began to twist and pull on them. I arched into his touch; the pleasure blooming throughout my body. One of his hands disappeared suddenly and then reappeared gripping my cock. I moaned as he stroked and twisted me. His fingers moved down to fondle my balls and then dip even lower.

"Open your eyes." Harry demanded.

I opened them just as he pressed two fingers into me. I choked on air as pain bloomed mixed with pleasure. I looked down at my body and saw I was... shiny... and my skin was warm everywhere I was shiny. I shuttered at the combination of my warm skin and Harry's fingers sliding in and out of me.

Suddenly his fingers were gone and I looked down at him to see him lubing up his condom covered, rock hard length standing proud between his legs. I whimpered knowing what was coming and attempted to tilt my hips up.

"So desperate..." Harry murmured stroking the inside of my thigh with his other hand. "Do you like when I tie you up and fuck you Louis?"

"Yes" I whimpered as he lined up with my entrance.

"Answer me properly." Harry demanded as he slammed into me, bottoming out.

"UGH!" I cried out as pain coursed through my body. "Y-Yes Sir!"

"Good boy." Harry said thrusting fast and hard; bottoming out every single time.

My arms strained as I tried to move them. My legs burned from being stretched so wide. 

"Come on Louis. Cum." Harry commanded gripping my hips.

I squeezed my eyes shut and let out a cry as I came all over my chest... 

I sat up in bed, sweating and panting. I looked around and found myself in my own room. Pushing back the covers I discovered I was hard and still wearing Harry's sweatpants. I glanced over at my clock and saw it was time for me to get up for school anyways. 

With a heavy sigh I got out of bed and headed into the bathroom to take care of my little problem before walking out to the kitchen in search of food before I took a shower. Liam was standing in the kitchen frying bacon when I walked in.

"Hey Lou, how was last night?" He asked looking over his shoulder at me.

"Good. Got all the information I need to make my decision." I answered grabbing a plate and scooping some eggs onto it.

"Um, since when do you own Armani sweatpants?" Liam questioned as I turned around to go to the breakfast bar once I got some bacon.

I quirked my eyebrow at him and then looked over my shoulder and down to my bum. Sure enough the words "Armani Exchange" were written on the right cheek of my bum.

"They're Harry's." I replied clearing my throat and blushing.

"You're wearing his pants." Liam deadpanned. "Do I want to know why you aren't wearing your own pants?"

"Uh.." I stumbled with burning cheeks. "No."

Liam chuckled and brought his plate to the breakfast bar.

"What?" I asked quirking an eyebrow at him.

"Oh nothing... it's just... you say you don't fancy Harry and he doesn't fancy you but you've kissed, you've had sex, and now you're wearing his pants." Liam laughed biting a piece of bacon. 

"None of that means anything." I insisted scooping up some eggs.

"Louis... honestly... why don't you just admit it? You like him." Liam stated looking at me.

"It's complicated Liam." I sighed pushing around my eggs now.

"What's so complicated about liking someone Lou? You just do it, it's not really something you have control over. Why is it such a big deal?" He asked setting his fork down.

But I'm not supposed to feel anything... that's the problem. I thought as Liam stared at me. He just didn't understand this and I couldn't tell him about it, he would flip out. 

"It's not... just drop it okay?" I requested placing my bacon and eggs onto my toast before standing up and walking off to the bathroom, eating as I went.

Once I finished showering and got dressed I climbed into my car with my backpack and headed off for school. Tomorrow I had my last finals and then I was done, the only thing left was graduation on Thursday. 

"Hey Lou!" Zayn greeted hurrying over to me as soon as he spotted me.

"Hey Z." I smiled adjusting my backpack.

"How was your weekend?" He questioned as we walked up to the school building.

"It was really good." I answered without really thinking about it.

"Oh? I thought you were like going to discuss school stuff?" Zayn asked confused.

"I did but we talked over dinner, it was nice." I said and he frowned.

"Over dinner? He questioned.

"Mhmm." I hummed walking down the hall, moving around other students.

"Like a date?"

"What?" I stopped and looked at him in the middle of the hallway.

"You said you went to dinner with him... like a date?" Zayn asked giving me a sad look.

"No... it wasn't... no, it wasn't a date. We just discussed everything over dinner." I replied before starting to walk again.

"So what are you doing Wednesday?" He inquired hurrying after me.

"I don't know." I answered coming to a halt in front of my class. "Why?"

"Well, a bunch of people are getting together to celebrate graduation and I was wondering if you were going?" He asked looking a bit shy.

"I'll probably go, Liam will drag me otherwise." I said shifting on my feet.

"Could I um.. ride with you or could um like... we go together?" He questioned hopefully.

"Yeah you can ride with us, I'm sure we'll just take Liam's car." I replied successfully not agreeing for us to go together but letting him ride with us.

"Okay, thanks Lou, you're the best." Zayn smiled with a small hint of disappointment.

"Right, I'll see you later." I said then walked into my class just on time.

My mind drifted as the professor began to talk. How could I get Zayn off my back? I didn't want to crush him... he was one of my best friends. I couldn't keep letting him think he had a chance with me though because honestly he didn't. I could never see myself with him like that. So... how did I tell him I wasn't interested without hurting him?

 

*Harry's POV* (Surprise!!)

"There's something different about him isn't there?" Niall questioned leaning against the breakfast bar with a glass of wine in his hand.

"What?" I asked turning to look over my shoulder at him from where I sat on the sofa.

"Louis. There's something different about him. You aren't handling this the way you normally do..." Niall stated walking towards the other sofa.

"What do you mean? Of course I'm handling it like I normally do. I gave him the contract and told him to read it and do research... I'm pretty sure he gets that I'm not a fluffy romantic now." I responded looking back down at my paperwork.

"Yeah but you never ever kiss your subs and you especially don't do anything with them before they've signed the non disclosure agreement." Niall pointed out and I sighed heavily.

"Look Niall, Louis is just another toy. That's all he is. My last submissive was shit and Louis seems like a very good option... a very good replacement. He's fantastic in bed." I shrugged my shoulders and Niall snorted.

"Ah yes, something else you never do. You never let them in the bed you're sleeping in." He said casually sipping his wine.

"The bed was available." I retorted though it was a pathetic reason; I could have easily gotten another room.

Niall laughed, "So were the others in all the empty rooms at the hotel."

"Niall." I warned.

"Harry." Niall mimicked. "Seriously mate, I've known you for seven years now, I know how you work and this is not it. There is something different about him."

"NIALL!" I exclaimed angrily making him flinch. "There is nothing different about him okay!? He's a good fuck and that's it! Nothing more. Nothing less. If he signs that paper like I think he will then I'll be treating him the same as the others. I don't do emotions Niall, I never have and I never will. He's just another guy that I'll fuck as I please and punish as I want and if I don't like him I'll toss him."

Niall stared at me for a while, completely quiet. He knew there was a limit and he had reached it. The conversation was over.

I met Niall seven years ago when I was 19. We met in University and our friendship just kinda happened. Back then he was a spunky blonde and now he was a spunky brunette having stopped dying his hair. Niall and I probably got along so well because we were so similar. He was a dominant as well and a businessman, though not as rich or successful as I, he was still successful and had his millions. 

Niall had lucked out though. He'd had the same submissive now for two years, a pretty raven haired girl named Vanessa. I on the other hand had been through my fair share of submissives (probably about 20) and every time I found we just weren't compatible. I hadn't had a sub in a few months now, but hopefully that was going to change very soon.

"Whatever mate. I need to get going, Vanessa will be waiting with Amanda." Niall sighed referring to his cook/housekeeper. 

He downed the rest of his wine then placed the empty glass in the kitchen. 

"Perhaps we can meet for dinner one night, if Louis signs, and I'll bring Vanessa." He suggested pocketing his phone.

"Sounds like a plan. I'll give you a call." I replied standing up to walk Niall to the door since he hadn't parked in the garage.

Niall left and I headed back to the living room to gather my paperwork. With the paperwork in hand I headed to my office and set it on my desk. Sitting down scrubbed a hand over my face, Niall's words still ringing in my ears.

There's something different about him.

You never kiss your subs and you never do anything with them until they've signed.

You never let them in the bed you're sleeping in. 

Okay so maybe that was true. I never kissed my subs, I never did anything with them before they signed, and I definitely never let them in my bed. Niall was wrong about one thing though... there was nothing different about Louis. 

Unlike Niall, I didn't do feelings. He may have been able to fall in love with his submissive but I didn't feel a thing wards any of my past subs... nothing at all. This was a way for me to be in control of every little thing. If they didn't follow orders I never had a problem punishing them; I never felt guilty for the marks across their backs or felt bad for sending them away with blue balls for days.

I didn't care if that's how it went with Louis. If he disobeyed me then he would receive the same punishments that I had dealt out to all the others before him less the things he lists as hard limits. Louis would never be more than just another submissive.

I had spent years building up my walls and I would not let them be taken down just because Louis was by far the most handsome man I'd ever seen. I would not let those walls be taken down only to have to rebuild them again when everything falls to pieces. I wouldn't do it again.

Monday quickly faded into Tuesday which faded into Wednesday. I hadn't slept much; I tossed and turned during the night until giving up and going to do paperwork. 

I packed my suitcase and walked downstairs prepared to leave for Manchester.

"Good morning Mr. Styles, can I take your case to the car?" Cal questioned where he waited in the entry area. 

I wordlessly handed him the case and then moved on to the kitchen where Rosanne had just finished preparing lunch.

"Sliced smoked turkey with bacon, avocado, lettuce, tomato, Swiss cheese, and cilantro mayo." Rosanne explained setting the sandwich before me.

I smiled my thanks and took a bite. 

"Delicious as always." I complimented and she smiled.

"Thank you Mr. Styles." Rosanne said and then ducked out of the room, leaving me to eat in peace.

Once I was finished eating I headed immediately to the garage where Cal was waiting next to the SUV. He opened the back door and I climbed in. The entire way I worked on the paperwork for the new luxury hotel we were beginning to build in London. The lower floors would have clean modern rooms with sleek lines, for people on a decent budget, while the upper floors would be the same but more luxurious, for people that had no budget. I understood what it was like not having money therefore I wanted to provide an option for the people that wanted something new and clean but didn't have a ton of money to spend. 

We arrived in Manchester shortly after 2PM. We pulled up to the Great John Street Hotel and once Cal opened my door he moved to pull my suitcase from the back. Handing it over to me, he returned the the drivers seat and went to park. 

Inside I checked into my room, an Eclectic Grand room, and then took the lift to my floor. The room was nice enough, I had definitely seen better. There was an antique looking hand carved bed set upon the wood floors with a grey sofa sat under the loft space. A set of stairs led up to the open bathroom where there were two claw foot tubs placed next to each other plus a rain shower.

Despite Niall's words still ringing in my head from Monday, I picked up my phone and sent a text to Louis. I knew how to play this game... I could see that he wanted me and if fucking him before he signed an NDA meant he'd sign the contract to be my submissive... well so be it.

(To: Louis Tomlinson) - Louis, I am back in Manchester for your graduation tomorrow, would you care to join me for dinner tonight? 

His reply came about a hour later.

(From: Louis Tomlinson) - I will actually be joining my friends celebrating graduation at Mystic tonight so I am not available, I would have though. 

(To: Louis Tomlinson) - Perhaps tomorrow after your graduation if you are not busy?

(From: Louis Tomlinson) - My step-father will be in town I'll have to see what his plans are.

(To: Louis Tomlinson) - I will await your answer then. 

I set my phone down next to me with a plan already forming in my head. I would go to Mystic tonight and bring Louis back to the hotel with me. Of course I'd let him party with his friends for a while, he hadn't signed the contract though I was pretty sure he would do whatever I wanted though his name wasn't on the paper. 

By 11PM I figured Louis would have spent enough time with his friends. I changed into a fresh pair of black skinny jeans along with a see through black shirt and a black blazer. After pulling on a pair of black boots and swiping my hand through my hair I shoved my phone and key card into my pocket and headed out. 

Cal pulled up to the club at 11:30 and hurried to open my door. The bouncer took one look at me and handed over a VIP pass without question. The club was full of university students celebrating the end of their final year. 

I drifted to the bar that was lit up blue and looked over their drink menu with an arched eyebrow.

"Patron Margarita." I said when the bartender stopped in front of me.

"Regular or blackberry Sir?" He questioned pulling a glass.

"Regular." I replied setting down the drink menu.

A minute later he handed me my drink and I handed over the money to cover it. I walked away from the bar, carefully avoiding the drunken university students. Lifting the drink to my lips, I looked over the rim of the glass, searching for Louis. 

Ten minutes later I still hadn't spotted him so I walked back to the bar and ordered a coke with rum. I leaned against the bar as I took small sips of the drink. My eyes scanned over the people milling about. 

Eventually my eyes landed on Mr. Payne and I knew Louis was probably somewhere close by. My eyes drifted a little more to the right and there he was. He was wearing tight tan chinos and a snug baby blue shirt. His caramel fringe was swept across his forehead and his slightly tan skin was washed in neon lights. He had a drink in one hand and his hips swayed with the music. 

It would have been all fine except for the for the others dancing with him, Michael and Zayn, trying to get him to grind on them or vice-versa. I watched as Louis stepped away from them pushing their hands away. The two boys glared at each other, clearly both wanting to dance with Louis. They stepped closer to him again. I set my half empty drink down and began towards them.

That simply would not do.


	9. Chapter Nine

Harry walked towards Louis, the younger lad was once again stepping away from his friends grabbing hands. He plastered himself to Louis' back and snaked a hand around his waist to rest it just below his stomach; his lips pressed to Louis' ear as the boy went stiff.

"Hello Mr. Tomlinson." Harry breathed into Louis' ear as he began to struggle out of his hold.

Louis went still immediately and Harry smirked against his skin. Control.

 

*Louis' POV* 

I went stiff as a man plastered himself to my back and reached around to rest his hand just below my stomach. I felt his lips brush my ear and I began to struggle free of his hold.

"Hello Mr. Tomlinson." The man breathed into my ear, his hot breath falling over my skin.

I stilled immediately. Harry. Slowly I reached up with my right hand and placed it over the one he had resting on my stomach as I brought my drink to my lips. Zayn and Michael looked taken aback and upset that I let someone else touch me but not them.

"Good evening Mr. Styles." I said turning my head just enough so that his lips would brush my skin again.

His lips felt like electricity. 

Harry swayed a little as a new song began to play and I felt him against my bum already sporting a semi. I bit back a moan as he pressed against me. Was it wrong that I almost wanted him to ravish me in the middle of this club? 

"Enjoying your evening Louis?" Harry asked steering me away from Zayn and Michael.

"Mostly." I replied. "Wanted to go to dinner with you after you asked but the lads really wanted me to come tonight, final celebration while we're all still in the same city and whatnot."

I set my empty glass on a tray one of the club employees was carrying around for empty glasses. Harry whirled me around so our fronts were pressed together. I caught myself by placing my hands on his hips, squeaking in surprise at the sudden movement.

"Are you done celebrating now Mr. Tomlinson?" Harry asked staring down at me intently, his eyes dark with lust.

I nodded my head, my words failing me as our eyes met... it felt like he was mentally stripping me out of my clothes.

"Good." He said moving forward to nose under my jaw and nip at my neck.

I let my head fall back in pleasure as his teeth scraped against my skin. He pulled away and removed his arm from my waist before offering me his hand. I slipped my smaller one into his and he led me out of the club. 

"Bring the car up." Harry commanded and I looked up to see him holding his phone to his ear.

A moment later Cal pulled up and hopped out to open the door for us to climb in. We drove away from the club and off towards whatever hotel Harry was staying in. I felt Harry's hand come to rest on my thigh and his thumb rub back and forth against the material of my chinos. 

We pulled up to the Great John Street Hotel about 15 minutes later and Harry didn't even wait for Cal to come open the door. He opened it himself and took my hand again, pulling me from the SUV. We walked through the hotel lobby, stopping in front of the lift. The doors opened and we stepped inside. They shut again, sealing us off from the rest of the world.

My back was suddenly pressed to the wall of the lift and my arms were pinned up next to my head. I let out a sharp breath as Harry dove forward and bit down on the junction of my neck and shoulder and suckled on the skin roughly. The full length of his body was pressed against me and he was fully hard in his jeans as was I. 

The lift came to a stop and the doors opened. Harry jerked away and pulled me out and down the hall. He stopped in front of a door and opened it with his key card. Once he tugged me into the room he shut the door firmly and took hold of me again, gripping my hips tightly as he hauled me up against him.

One hand released my hip to come up and grab the back of my neck pulling me into a hard kiss. My hands flew up to his biceps as my knees went weak.

His mouth possessed my own, prying my lips open and plunging his tongue into my mouth. He pulled back abruptly after a few minutes and bit down on my bottom lip harshly making me whimper. 

"Were you going to let those other boys touch you Louis?" Harry asked suddenly.

I shook my head quickly, "No."

"Hmm. I think you would have." He said pushing away from me with a dark glint in his eyes. "Strip."

I gave him a startled look, his voice was commanding and daring me to defy him.

"I said strip." Harry demanded, voice low and threatening.

I hurriedly pulled my shirt over my head and tossed it to the ground before undoing my belt and shoving my chinos down my legs after toeing off my shoes. 

"Everything." He said as I paused with my boxers still on.

I quickly removed my boxers, blushing as my hard length sprang free and slapped my stomach. Looking up I saw him removing his own clothes at a leisurely pace.

"Get on the bed." Harry ordered removing his belt from his pants.

I gulped feeling a small puddle of fear pool inside me but hurried to do as he said. I stumbled over to the bed. Climbing on I didn't know how he wanted me so I laid down flat on my back and closed my eyes. I heard him approach the bed so I opened my eyes and he appeared with his belt in hand as well as something round. 

"Put your hands above your head and clasp them together." He said walking over to the bed.

I put my hands above my head and did as he said. He took his belt and looped it around my hands, making sure it was tight enough so I couldn't get free but not hurting me. He picked up the round object he had set down and got up onto the bed with two foil packets.

He straddled my legs and took hold of my cock with one hand while the other brought the round device forward. He slid it down my length and I gasped as he tightened it. 

"An adjustable cock ring." Harry explained with a smirk. "No cumming for you."

Lifting himself up he pried my legs apart and settled between them. Grabbing one of the foil packets he ripped it opened and drizzled some of the lube onto his fingers. Reaching between my legs he slid two fingers into me at once and I cried out at the burning stretch.

"Be quiet Louis or I won't prep you at all." Harry said moving his fingers inside me.

He added a third and I struggled to hold back a moan as he brushed over my prostate. Suddenly his fingers were gone and he was rolling a condom down his length. Once he drizzled the rest of the lube over the condom, he hoisted my legs up onto his shoulders and drove into me.

I choked back a scream as he bottomed out. He stilled for a moment before rotating his hips in small figure eights. I relaxed and pleasure began to take over, edging out all the previous pain. 

Harry began to thrust into me. His hands gripped my hips pulling me down as he thrust in. Small noises began to tumble from my lips as he picked up his pace slightly. I felt so full and the pleasure was building inside me.

"Is this what you wanted them to do to you Louis?" Harry asked leaning forward some with my legs still on his shoulders.

"No. No Sir." I whimpered between my moans and cries of pleasure.

"I don't believe you." Harry responded taking hold of the backs of my thighs and pushing them towards my chest. "I think you would have caved and let them grind on you. Is that what you wanted Louis? Did you want them to grinding on you? Did you want them to take you home and touch you?"

I cried out as he slammed into me hard. 

"No please, just you, only wanted you." I begged; my entire body rocking upwards.

Harry began absolutely pounding me; fast and hard. 

"That's right Louis." He panted gripping my hips again. "Only I get to do this. You are mine."

I gasped and the need to cum became overwhelming.

"Please Harry please." I pleaded clenching around him. "Please Sir, it hurts so bad... please I need to cum."

I couldn't even be bothered with being embarrassed about what was tumbling from my lips. My length was rock hard and dribbling pre-cum but I couldn't cum and it hurt. 

Harry released my hip and reached up. He loosened the cock ring and jerked it off of me. I threw my head back in a silent scream and my back arched off of the bed as I came; shooting all the way up to my neck. Harry thrust three more times before stilling and releasing into the condom. 

He pulled out immediately after and threw away the condom before undoing the belt around my wrist. My chest was rising and falling rapidly as I struggled to catch my breath. Harry pulled the belt from my wrists and I brought my hands down to my sides.

"Okay?" Harry questioned as he reached over and brushed my fringe off my forehead; his voice softer than before.

I nodded my head weakly and closed my eyes, concentrating on getting my breathing back to normal. My thighs ached from being held over his shoulders. My arms ached slightly from being raised. My bum was sore and felt as though it was throbbing. Overall though I felt alive, my body was singing. The touch of Harry's hands on my hips and thighs had made my blood hot in my veins.

A moment later I felt something warm and wet swipe over my chest. I opened my eyes to see Harry carefully wiping my chest and stomach off. I could hear water running somewhere in the room but didn't question it. Harry tossed the wet flannel onto the floor and just stared at me for moment.

"Come here." He beckoned me.

I shakily got onto my knees and shuffled closer to the edge of the bed. He took my face in his hands and kissed me softly before moving away.

"Stand up." Harry ordered and I did as he said, nearly falling down as I did.

My legs were like jelly.

Harry reached out and steadied me with a smirk on his plump lips. He wrapped an arm around my back and placed the other behind my knees, hoisting me up bridal style. My arm immediately went to wrap around his neck. I could feel the bulge of his bicep against my back as he carried me with ease over to the stairs and proceeded up them. 

They led to a bathroom where there were two tubs side by side filling up with steaming water. A sweet smell filled my nose and I looked down to see bubbles in the tub; it must be the smell of the soap. 

Harry carefully lowered me to my feet and then motioned for me to step into the tub. The water was the perfect temperature. I sunk down into the tub and then Harry climbed into the other one. There was a rack across each tub and on them sat a glass of champagne. I picked up the glass and took a sip, humming at the delicious flavor. Setting the glass back down I sank further into the hot water and rested my head against the back of the tub. 

I must've drifted off because the next time I opened my eyes the now lukewarm water was being drained and biting kisses were being pressed to my neck. I tilted my head to give the person I knew was Harry more access but they stopped. 

"Come Mr. Tomlinson." Harry said urging me to get out of the tub.

He offered a fluffy white towel to me and I quickly dried off to fend off the chill in the room. I wrapped the towel around my shoulders and followed him down the stairs where he already had a pair of dark blue Armani briefs and a white t-shirt laid out on the bed.

I slipped into the briefs and t-shirt while he pulled on a pair of black briefs and a baby blue t-shirt. The covers were already pulled down so I slipped into the bed and laid on my back, my head resting against the plush pillow. I watched as Harry climbed into bed and reached to pull the covers up.

He turned to look at me. He was resting on his hip and hovering over me with his forearm pressed to the mattress to support his weight while his free hand reached up to run through my still slightly damp hair. His hand trailed from my hair to my neck and then down my chest to my side. Leaning in closer he pressed his lips to mine firmly. 

I hummed into the kiss, he tasted of mint toothpaste. His once firm and slightly rough kiss slowed into something more tender and his thumb began to rub back and forth against my side. I reached up with my right hand and curled my fingers around his bicep. My left hand managed to snake up between us and I let my fingers tangle in his hair earning a moan from him deep in his throat. The fact that Harry didn't let me touch him beyond his arms really escape my mind as I slid my right hand up from his bicep and onto his shoulder then down a little lower towards his chest. 

Harry froze immediately and pulled away, reaching up with the hand that had been on my side and removing my hand from him. 

"I--" I started but he cut me off.

"Sleep." He said pulling away from me and moving to lay on the other side of the bed.

Harry switched off the table lamp and the room went dark. A foot worth of space separated us as I closed my eyes and rolled onto my side. I hadn't even signed anything and I was already fucking up.

When morning came I felt my head rising and falling steadily. With a small frown on my face I opened my eyes, wondering why my head was moving when it should be still. I was greeted by blue material. And oh... my head was on Harry's chest. Not only that but my hand was resting over his heart and the length of my body was pressed to his side. One of his arms was curled around me, his hand resting on my side while the other was draped over his stomach and resting against my elbow.

He began to stir in his sleep and I quickly shut my eyes and breathed slow as though I were still asleep. Harry tensed underneath me and I knew he was awake and had taken note of our current positions. I felt him remove my hand from his chest and ease me off of him so as not to wake me up. I forced myself to remain boneless so he wouldn't know I was awake. As soon as I was off of him he got up and walked away. 

I waited until I heard him moving around before stretching under the letting him know I was 'waking up'. I blinked my eyes a few times for good measure and then looked over at him.

"Good morning Mr. Tomlinson." Harry said without looking over at me from his suitcase. "Cal will be driving you home so you can get ready for graduation."

I blinked at him. Was he kicking me out? He was tense and when he looked over at me his eyes were void of all emotion. I stood up and moved over to where my clothes from the prior night sat folded. I slipped into them without a word and put on my shoes. 

"Cal is waiting in the car outside. Afraid I won't be accompanying you down as I have a few business things to attend to before getting ready and head to the school." Harry stated pulling a back of toiletries out of his suitcase. "My dinner invitation still stands. Until this evening Mr. Tomlinson."

"I'll let you know." I murmured and then headed to the door.

When I glanced back Harry had disappeared and my heart sank a bit. What had I done?

I took the lift down to the lobby and walked outside where Cal was waiting patiently next to the Cadillac SUV. 

"Mr. Tomlinson." He greeted with a polite smile as he opened the door for me. 

"Good morning Cal." I replied quietly as I climbed in.

We drove for a good five minutes before I realized Cal was glancing at me every now and then in the rear view mirror. 

"Everything alright Mr. Tomlinson?" Cal questioned taking off from a red light.

"Yes, just thinking is all." I responded offering him a small smile.

"Whatever it is, stop thinking about it." Cal said seriously.

"Pardon?" I arched my eyebrow in confusion at him.

"Save it for another time, not when you're about to walk on stage and get your degree. It's supposed to be a happy day and whatever you're thinking about is making you frown." Cal responded shrugging his shoulders.

I nodded my head and turned to look out the window. Manchester flew by as we continued the drive to mine and Liam's flat. We pulled up a while later and I thanked Cal for the ride when he opened my door. 

Inside the flat Liam was already hurrying around in sweatpants cleaning up the flat since we had hours before graduation.

"There you are! Geez warn a guy before you vanish!" Liam exclaimed stopping to hug me tight.

"Sorry." I said sheepishly then frowned as I patted my pockets.

I groaned. Shit...

"I don't even have my phone..." I muttered.

"You had it last night? Where did you disappear to? That's probably where it is." Liam said looking over his shoulder at me.

"Harry's hotel." I sighed.

Just my luck. I would leave my phone at the place I had just basically been kicked out of.

"Oh well you'll see him later, I'm sure he'll return it to you." Liam stated for once not making a comment about me being with Harry.

"Yeah I'm sure he will." I said then walked off towards my room.

I hit the shower after stripping out of my clothes. The hot water relaxed my muscles and stung a little as it ran over my sore bum. I subconsciously rubbed my wrists where Harry's belt had been wrapped around them. It hadn't been so bad, being restricted that way, it wasn't painful. I blushed fiercely as I thought about the cock ring he had put on me, that had been rather painful but my release after it's removal had felt incredible.

I sighed heavily as I soaped up my hair. This morning had not gone at all like I had hoped. I hadn't thought that Harry would basically kick me out of the hotel. I wouldn't admit it to anybody but I had been hoping for morning kisses. But Harry wasn't hearts and flowers... if the contract that was still safely hidden under my mattress was anything to go by. I shouldn't expect that... but when he had kissed me last night in bed it had been rough before it turned into something rather sweet and tender. 

What had I done this morning to make him so... cold? Had I done anything at all? Maybe he had received a work related call that had put him on edge. Something in the back of my mind told me that wasn't it at all. Something told me it had something to do with me touching him, though he hadn't told me not to touch him he always made sure I couldn't and actions speak louder than words. Something deep inside was warning me that Harry was basically a ticking time bomb... one wrong move and boom... it's over.

I rinsed the soap out of my hair and frowned, curiosity peaking. I wondered why Harry didn't want me to touch him. I thought back to the contract as I finished up my shower. It had said touching was a hard limit for him. Could I really be in a relationship where I couldn't touch the person? Did I want to be in a relationship like that? Was it even a relationship at all? The thing was... I wanted to be with Harry. The question was... was I willing to give up everything I had dreamed about, the hearts... the flowers... the tender touches... just to be with him?


	10. Chapter Ten

*Louis' POV* 

I walked out of the bathroom and pulled on a pair of boxers and sweatpants. Back out in the living room I joined Liam in cleaning up the flat. Normally Liam kept it spotless but since both of us had been cramming for final exams clutter had taken over. By the time we finished cleaning the flat it was time to get ready for graduation.

Back in my bedroom I walked over to my closet where I had placed my suit for graduation. Opening the door, I frowned when I saw a black zip up bag hanging there instead of the clear plastic on that had been there before. Pulling the bag out of the closet I laid it down on my bed and grasped the zipper. I unzipped the bag and pulled it open. My jaw promptly hit the floor. Before me lay a solid black Ralph Lauren suit. There was a white button up under the blazer and a black tie around the neck. 

Carefully I pulled the bag away to reveal the entire suit. I noticed the price of the suit was tied to the hanger so nothing had to be poked through the material. Reaching out I turn over the tag and nearly fell over. 

$2,000

I know immediately that the suit is from Harry, nobody else I knew could afford such an amount. Glancing over at my closet I could now see my other suit hanging in the back of it. I could wear it still and give this one back to Harry. Biting my lip I looked down at the Ralph Lauren suit and sighed. 

I pulled on the trousers carefully and buttoned them, they fit perfectly. Next I pulled on the white button up and then tied the tie around my neck. Back in the bathroom I styled my hair into a quiff before moving back into the bedroom and putting on the dress shoes that I found sitting in my closet. I grabbed the blazer and opened up my door just as I heard a knock on the flat door and Liam's voice echo down the hall. 

"Hello Mr. Tomlinson!" I could hear him greeting my step-dad.

"Hello Liam, how are you lad?" Mark questioned as I walked down the hall.

"Great. Oh here's Lou!" Liam smiled, clad in his own suit, catching sight of me.

"Wow Lou, you clean up nice." Mark smiled holding out his arms for a hug.

"Thanks Mark." I replied hugging him back.

"I see you wore the suit." Liam commented gesturing to my outfit.

"You nosy twit!" I exclaimed but smiled at him.

"Honestly Lou, a man showed up here in a tux with a large bag, did you honestly think I wouldn't look?" Liam questioned. 

"A man in a tux?" Mark inquired looking at me and I blushed. "Louis William what are you hiding?"

"Lou's got a boyfriend." Liam teased nudging me with his elbow.

"Liam..." I groaned. "He's not my boyfriend, I don't even know why he sent me this."

"Who?" Mark asked looking confused.

"Harry Styles has the hots for Louis though Louis refuses to believe it." Liam explained and I blushed even darker.

Did he have no off switch!?

"Harry Styles?" Mark gaped a little. "You mean like the millionaire CEO of Styles Incorporated Harry Styles?"

"Yep." I replied popping the 'p'.

"Heavens Lou, how did you manage that?" He asked with wonder.

"Liam got sick so I interviewed Harry for him." I explained shortly.

"And the boyfriend thing?" Mark questioned.

"We're not boyfriends. We've just gone out to dinner a couple times and he's asked me to come work at the private school he owns in London." I said moving to pick up the suit jacket that I had laid on the back of the sofa so I could adjust my tie.

"If you saw the way they looked at each other you'd believe otherwise." Liam smirked looking over at Mark.

"We don't look at each other in any certain way Liam." I grumbled. "He most certainly doesn't look at me in any special way."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." Liam chuckled as we headed out the door. "Not that I think you did much sleeping last night." he whispered into my ear so Mark couldn't hear.

I went crimson red and glared at him while he laughed. Liam and I climbed into Liam's Jaguar while Mark took his own car and headed to the school. They wanted everyone there an hour before the ceremony was set to begin so we could get into our robes and line up. 

When we arrived the school auditorium was already swarming with people, family and friends of all the students graduating. I said goodbye to Mark and followed Liam to the gym where all the students were. Our robes were hung up in alphabetical order so I scurried down to the T's and found my name. I pulled my robe out of the bag and slipped it on before going back over to chat with Liam until it was time to line up. Zayn, Leigh-Anne, and Jesy were already chatting with Liam when I walked up. 

"Hey Lou!" Zayn greeted excitedly, reaching out for a hug.

"Hey Zayn, hey girls." I greeted him, Leigh-Anne, and Jesy.

We chatted until one of the professors announced it was time to line up. I took my place and soon we were walking to the auditorium. We took our assigned seats and I noticed Harry was already sat on stage with the Headmaster. I heard some of the girls around me giggling over Harry and I rolled my eyes, don't they know he's gay?

I wasn't paying attention as the Headmaster stepped up to the microphone and began talking. My attention was drawn to Harry, like a moth to a flame. His eyes scanned over the room until they found mine and desire pooled inside me. He looked divine in his fitted black suit with his hair swept up into a floppy quiff.

I watched as he stood up when the Headmaster introduced him. All the students clapped and I clapped with them. Harry began to speak and the room went quiet.

"Thank you for that lovely introduction Headmaster Blanton." Harry spoke into the microphone. "It's an honor to be here today and see so many young hopefuls graduating and working towards their dream. When I was younger, had you asked me if I could see myself where I am now, my answer would have been no. I did not grow up with the luxury of having a family to support me or encourage me to go after my dreams. I've spent the past two weeks observing you all and I see in many of you the determination to be something great. Many of you have heard the encouragement of a loving parent or friend; never take such a treasure for granted. Hold on tight to the people that lift you up, the people who make you believe you can do anything. They - along with your hard work - will be the reason for your success. I am proud of what I have seen come out of this school and am happy to say I will continue supporting Manchester University. I wish everyone the absolute best as you pursue your dreams; who knows, maybe I'll even see some of you working for me."

Harry concluded his speech looking over at me and everyone applauded him, standing to their feet. I swallowed thickly under his gaze as I stood and clapped. The girls near me squealed at the thought of working for him - or maybe it was the chance they thought they might have at being with him. As if.

Headmaster Blanton stepped back up to the microphone and Harry stood next to him while he called out the names of the graduates. Each student walked up onto the stage and accepted their degree, shaking hands with the headmaster and Harry. Eventually they got to the 'T's and I was next to walk up.

"Louis Tomlinson!" Headmaster Blanton announced and people clapped.

As I walked onto the stage waving and smiling at people I could feel Harry's eyes on me. I accepted my degree from the headmaster and shook his hand before moving to Harry. He took my hand in his and my breath caught in my throat; warmth spreading through my entire body just at the simple collision of our skin.

"Congratulations Mr. Tomlinson." Harry murmured; his voice deep.

"Thank y-you Sir." I replied shakily. 

A rather sinful look appeared in his eye and I felt my legs weaken underneath me. I extracted my hand from Harry's and walked off stage. The rest of the students walked across the stage and I could see Harry shake their hands but he said nothing to them; only me. 

Once all the students were seated again the headmaster congratulated us one more time before ending the ceremony. As soon as it ended everyone began pulling off their robes and leaving them on their seats as they went to find their family and friends.

I placed my robe on my seat then hurried in the direction of where Mark had been sitting.

"Congrats Lou!" Mark exclaimed pulling me into a tight hug. "I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks." I smiled against his shoulder.

"Louis!" I heard Liam's voice call out behind me.

I turned away from Mark in time to see Louis and Zayn bounding towards me with their degrees still clutched in their hands. I threw my arms open for a hug as they collided with me almost sending up toppling to the ground.

"Hey Mr. Tomlinson." Zayn greeted once they pulled away.

"Hello Zayn." Mark replied patting Zayn's back and then Liam's "Proud of you boys."

Liam and Zayn smiled in reply and slung their arms around my shoulders. We were chatting with Mark for a few minutes before Liam leaned in closer and whispered to me.

"Here comes trouble." He said and I stared in the direction he was looking in and oh...

Harry was making his way through the crowded auditorium, stopping for only a second to shake a parents hand while all the females giggled. I turned away and continued to talk to Mark, pretending that I didn't feel Harry's eyes on me. 

"Good evening Mr. Tomlinson, Mr Payne... Mr. Malik." Harry greeted only glancing at Zayn who gave him a tight smile in reply. "Harry Styles." he continued on, introducing himself to Mark.

"Mark Tomlinson." Mark responded shaking Harry's hand with a very impressed look.

Oh dad... if you only knew the things this man has done to me...

"Pleasure to meet you Sir." Harry smiled and then looked over at me, extending his hand.

I swallowed and shrugged Zayn and Liam's arms off my shoulders. I took his hand and he pulled me to him. He draped his arm over my shoulder but kept his fingers laced with mine, my side pressed to his.

I smiled up at him and he smiled down at me, a massive difference from how he had looked at me this morning. 

"So this is the one you mentioned this morning Liam?" Mark finally spoke and I blushed.

"The one and only." Liam replied with a small smirk pulling on his lips.

"Well then, I guess I should really be introducing myself as Louis' dad." Mark said looking back over at Harry, glancing at me for approval of calling himself my dad since he was my step-dad - I smiled in approval. "Hurt my son and it won't be just his friends you'll be dealing with."

I felt Harry's grip on my hand tighten I little and I closed my eyes - embarrassed - I knew he was only looking out for me but still. 

"Of course." Harry replied hugging me a little closer to his side.

"Well Lou, I really wanted to stay and catch up but it's a long drive home to Glasgow." Mark said looking over at me.

"That's okay, we'll Skype soon, yeah?" I replied removing myself from Harry and going to hug Mark.

"Definitely." Mark smiled hugging me tight.

We pulled apart and Mark said goodbye to Zayn, Liam, and Harry before leaving for home.

"We're gonna go say hi to the girls families." Liam said taking hold of Zayn's arm. "We'll see you guys later." he continued then pulled Zayn away before the raven haired lad could protest.

I looked over at Harry rather shyly and saw his lips twitch in amusement. He held out both his hands for me to take and laced our fingers together, pulling me close to him. 

"So Louis, it would seem as though you're free this evening." Harry stated and I could feel people around us staring and gaping at us.

"It does seem that way." I replied softly.

"Does that mean you accept my dinner invitation?" He questioned pulling me a little closer.

"If I must." I sighed heavily - dramatically. 

Harry raised a perfect eyebrow at me and his lips twitched, "Such a smart mouth." he murmured. "I do request your presence though." 

I nodded my head dumbly and he merely smirked in response, releasing one of my hands but keeping my other tight in his. He led me through the crowd of people still in the auditorium, ignoring the dropped jaws of many of the female students while I blushed crimson and lowered my eyes. 

"Lou! Hey Lou wait up!" Liam called out and I squeezed Harry's hand to get him to stop.

"Yeah Li?" I questioned turning to look at him.

"A few of us are heading out for drinks, want to come with?" Liam questioned looking between Harry and me.

"No thanks mate, Harry invited me out to dinner so we're heading off now. Have fun though." I replied feeling Harry's hand tighten on my own almost possessively.

"Alright, have fun and be safe." Liam said giving me a one armed hug.

"Always. You too yeah." I smiled then followed Harry out of the auditorium.

Cal was already waiting outside the doors in the Cadillac, standing by the back door. He greeted us professionally and opened the door for us to climb in. Once the door was closed Harry pulled me into the middle seat and motioned for me to buckle up. Cal got into the drivers seat and we headed off, the sun having already set in the sky. 

"Do you like Japanese food Lou?" Harry questioned resting his hand about mid thigh on my leg.

"Uh, yes." I replied, caught off guard by the nickname.

"Cal, go to Sapporo." Harry ordered while looking over at me.

I smiled at him then turned to look out the window as the city lights went by. Mindlessly, I moved my arm from where it had been resting against my stomach and slipped it through Harry's, resting my hand against the one he had on my leg; my thumb rubbing against his. I tilted my head and it came to rest on his shoulder and he tensed under me. I froze immediately, having not even realized what I was doing. 

Harry slowly relaxed but not completely. After a couple minutes I lifted my head and I felt him relax completely. I wanted to ask but figured it wasn't the best time and I didn't want to ruin the good mood he seemed to be in now compared to this morning. 

As we drove I looked down where his large hand was spread over my leg. Heat curled inside of me just staring at how much of my thigh his hand covered... the hands that have been all over me and the fingers that have been inside of me. I never thought of my thighs as small. Liam constantly said it was muscle from playing footie but I had always felt like maybe they were just fat. 

The SUV came to a stop outside a nice looking Japanese restaurant and Cal hurried to open the door. Harry took my hand loosely in his own and led me inside where a young girl was waiting to seat people. 

She led us over to one of the grills and set our menus down in front of us, quietly informing us the waiter would be with us in a moment. The waiter came and Harry ordered a bottle of wine that I couldn't pronounce along with two glasses of water. When he reappeared, the waiter poured the red wine into our glasses and looked at Harry for approval. Harry nodded his head and the waiter smiled before pulling out a small notepad and asking for our orders. I ordered the teriyaki beef fillet teppanaki while Harry opted for the land and sea teppanaki. 

The chef soon appeared at our table and began preparing the food on the grill right before our eyes. We watched as the chef spun, flipped, and caught ingredients as he cooked and made flames shoot up off the grill expertly. I looked on in wonder, feeling Harry's eyes occasionally on me as though admiring me. I quickly tossed the thought out the window before my mind began to run with it - Harry wasn't hearts and flowers so he wouldn't be admiring me. The chef soon plated our food and we dug right in after thanking him. 

"So, have you given any thought to working at the school?" Harry questioned between bites of food and sips of wine.

I nodded my head while chewing a bite of the mouth watering fillet. 

"I think it'd be a great place to work, the school is really lovely. I haven't heard back from any of the other places I applied for so I'm pretty sure I'd like to take the job." I said after swallowing.

"Let me know when you're one hundred percent sure. In the mean time I'll have a team come in and set up the room I showed you with everything you would need." Harry responded taking a bite of his lobster.

"Won't that disrupt classes?" I questioned curiously.

"No, school ends tomorrow and doesn't begin again until after summer holiday. What are your plans for the summer Louis?" Harry asked.

"I don't really have any plans except for maybe visiting my mum and sisters. Beyond that I guess my only plan is moving to London with Liam, he accepted a job a week ago and settled on a flat today." I answered and Harry looked over at me.

"So you'll be living with him? Does this mean you've made up your mind?" He questioned looking a little worried that my answer was no.

"I intend on living with him yes, but no, I haven't decided yet... it's a big decision and I'm not sure if I can be all that you want me to be." I replied lowering my voice so only Harry could hear me.

He stared at me for a few moments then leaned in close, brushing his lips against my temple before moving close to my ear.

"Come back to London with me tonight?" He requested lowly.

"O-Okay." I stuttered nodding my head.

He nipped my ear then pulled away with an accomplished smirk on his perfectly pink lips. We finished up our food and Harry paid the bill before taking my hand and leading me back out to the SUV where Cal is waiting.

Once inside, Harry reached for his suitcase and opened the front section, pulling out my phone and handing it to me.

"Thank you." I said taking the phone and switching it on.

I opened a new text to Liam and sent him a message.

(To: Liam) - Going to London with Harry, don't wait up :) xx 

His reply came a moment later in the form of a winking smiley face and I closed out the message. 

We hit the highway and made our way back to London. The car was quiet except the low sound of a piano filling the small space. The soft sound lulled me into sleepiness, my eyes drooping as the lights of the highway zoomed by.

 

*Harry's POV* 

A weight on my shoulder brought me out of my thoughts and I tensed immediately. Looking over I was met with Louis' head resting on my shoulder once again. His chin was tucked down a little and his arms were folded over his stomach. I tilted my head forward just enough to see his face and found his eye lashes fanned softly across his cheeks. He looked peaceful and comfortable - asleep.

I found myself smiling at him; entranced by his soft features and effortless beauty. None of my other submissives had been nearly as stunning as Louis. They tried hard to be but thinking back, none of them can compare. Louis didn't even try it seemed, it was natural. I'd seen him in nothing and he was beyond stunning. I'd seen him in my boxers and shirt and he was stunning. I'd seen him in everything from sweatpants to the suit he was wearing now and he was stunning. Hair tousled or styled... he was simply stunning.

As we continued down the M6 I slowly relaxed under the weight of his head on my shoulder. Touching... touching didn't work for me. Touching reminded me of my childhood and it was not something I cared to remember though it was normally like a film on replay in my head. 

When Louis grasped my arm or curled his fingers into my hair - it was one thing. When he touched my chest or anywhere else though - it was another. 

My mind seemed to understand that no threat was coming from Louis' head on my shoulder and I relaxed completely unlike before. His touch was light even though the full weight of his head was against me. It made me think of the prior night in the hotel, his touch had been gentle and soft. I didn't deserve those kinds of touches.

I moved my arm slightly so I could rest my hand atop his thigh, the heat of his skin radiating through the material of his trousers. I wanted nothing more than to strip his clothes off of him that very moment and lay him down in the backseat as we motored down the M6 towards London. My fingers itched to feel his soft skin and gentle curves without a barrier. For some reason he made me want to slow down... to relish the feeling of our bodies moving together. That was not the norm for me. I enjoyed rough sex. I enjoyed being in full control, restricting my submissive and using them for my own pleasure and punishing them when they didn't please me. No, gentle and tender were definitely not me... but for whatever reason Louis made me desire it with him.

An hour and a half later we were back in London and Cal was driving along with the follow of traffic, taking any short cut he knew to get us home quicker. We pulled into my garage a while later and I shook Louis gently to wake up.

"Nnngh." Louis groaned in his sleep as I jostled him. 

"Louis wake up." I said twisting in the seat, knocking his head from my shoulder.

"Hmm..." Louis hummed lulling his head back against the head rest.

"Louis" I murmured into his ear, nipping sharply. "Wake up baby, we're home."

His eyes fluttered open and he stretched his arms out in front of him. He blinked a few times and then turned to me with sleepy eyes.

"Hello." He rasped out as I undid his seat belt. 

"Hello Louis." I replied opening the door since Cal had disappeared into the house. "Come."

Louis climbed out of the SUV and waited while I grabbed my suitcase and shut the door. Taking his hand I led him over to the tunnel that led into the house. Inside we toed off our shoes and left them by the front door. By then Louis was more awake and fiddling with his tie, loosening it. 

"Would you like a change of clothes Louis?" I smirked as he unbuttoned his suit jacket.

"Please." He responded.

I motioned for him to follow me upstairs and I led him to one of the two closed doors. Opening it, I let him walk in before me. I stepped in and closed the door behind me then turned to see him looking around the room in awe.

My bedroom was an area that was off limits to everyone but lately I was breaking all the rules and I didn't know why. There were two large windows dressed in black drapes and the California king size bed sat proudly between them. Overall the room was massive with dark wood floors, light grey walls, and dark furniture plus a large walk-in wardrobe. 

I walked over to the dresser and opened a drawer to pull out clothes for Louis. I glanced over at him and noticed him trying to hide a big yawn behind his hand.

"Would you like to go to sleep Louis?" I questioned still looking at him.

"Yes, i'm completely knackered." Louis replied with a little blush tinting his cheeks since he had been caught yawning.

I chuckled lightly and pulled a pale green cotton t-shirt from the drawer as well as a white one for myself. I handed him the shirt and he began stripping off his suit, laying each piece carefully on the chaise lounge chair I had. He seemed too tired to even care that he was stripping off his clothes in front of me when normally he would blush when I removed his clothes or requested he did. 

I took off my own suit and pulled the white t-shirt over my head. Louis turned around clad in my green shirt and a pair of black boxers. His eyes were drooping again and I felt a smile tug at my lips but quickly caught myself before it could form. I walked over to him, ignoring whatever foreign feeling was floating around inside me and pulled him over to the bed.

This never happened.

I pulled the covers back and let him crawl in before climbing in next to him. Once I adjusted the covers over us I pulled him so his back so pressed to my chest and nuzzled into his hair. 

I never did this.

"Sleep well Louis... I have plans for you tomorrow." I murmured into his hair.

"Hmmm g'night Harry." Louis replied already half asleep.

"Goodnight Louis." I said resting my hand flat against his stomach.

His soft snores filled the room shortly after as I lay awake behind him. I never slept much at night - dreams plagued by my past didn't make for peaceful sleep. Strangely enough though, I found myself drifting off; soon joining Louis in slumber, dreaming of what I had planned for the following day...


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

*Louis' POV*

I woke up feeling warm and extremely comfortable. I could feel the press of another body and turned my head to glance over my shoulder to see Harry sleeping soundly behind me. His curls were splayed against the pillow and his eyelashes fanned out against his cheeks. He was breathing deep and slow, completely relaxed.

I laid there until I felt him stir behind me then stretched under the covers as he sat up. I moved so I was on my back and blinking up at him. He looked back at me and gave me a small smile as he leaned back on his elbow and hovered over me.

"Good morning Mr. Tomlinson." He murmured reaching out with his other hand to brush my fringe off my forehead.

"Good morning Mr. Styles." I replied leaning into his touch mindlessly.

"Hungry?" Harry questioned trailing his fingers down to my neck; my heart beat picked up.

"Yes." I answered trying to keep my voice steady but it wavered slightly.

Harry's eyes darkened as he looked down at me. Leaning forward he took my bottom lip between his teeth and tugged gently before sealing his mouth over mine. When he pulled back I was breathless.

"You need to eat, I have plans for you today Mr. Tomlinson." Harry said pulling away completely and getting up.

I watched as he walked over to his bathroom and disappeared inside. Slowly, I climbed out of the comfy bed and walked towards the bathroom. I walked in since Harry had left the door open and found him brushing his teeth and frowning at his phone - when did he even pick that up? 

He looked at me in the mirror and gestured to the extra toothbrush sitting in a holder. I picked up the brush and squirted some toothpaste on it before setting to work on brushing my teeth. Harry finished up and walked out of the bathroom, pressing his phone to his ear. I could hear him talking to someone and he didn't sound at all happy with whoever it was. 

I finished brushing my teeth and ran my fingers through my hair trying to make it a little more presentable. I walked back into the bedroom and Harry was pulling on a blazer over a white button up. There was a pair of sweatpants and a grey t-shirt laying on the bed which I assumed were for me.

"I have to go into work. I want you to have eaten and showered by the time I get back." Harry stated pushing his phone into his back pocket. 

"Okay." I agreed picking up the clothes to head to the shower.

Harry moved to stand in front of me and spoke, "You have free reign of the house; watch a movie, play the piano - whatever you want. Just remember closed doors are off limits."

"Yes sir." I nodded looking up at him and his eyes softened slightly from their annoyed look.

He reached up and stroked his thumb over my bottom lip before leaning in a kissing me lightly. He pulled away and straightened up.

"Until later Mr. Tomlinson." He said and then he was gone leaving me standing in the middle of his bedroom with tingling lips.

I shook myself out of my dazed state and headed into his large bathroom. I turned on the shower and once the water was the perfect temperature I stepped in. Using the expensive soap and hair products Harry had I showered before just letting the hot water beat on my shoulders. 

This morning almost felt domestic, like a husband or boyfriend bidding their lover goodbye before they left for work and waking up together - one body pressed against the other. 

I closed my eyes and tipped my head back some, imagining what it would be like to have that life with Harry. One where he kissed me sweetly before heading out to work every morning or laid me down softly in bed at night to love me. 

Again the question of whether or not I could be what he wanted me to be rang in my head. It was so easy to imagine being in a relationship that was hearts and flowers with Harry; it was what I always imagined when it came to a relationship. But... that's not what Harry wanted. He wanted to control me, to use me for pleasure, and punish me when I didn't please him or did something wrong. He did not want to love me and made it clear that this was a relationship with no feelings... no hearts - no flowers - it was nothing but sex and punishments. 

With a heavy sigh I got out of the shower and used one of the fluffy blue towels to dry off before slipping into the clothes Harry had set out for me. Once my hair was mostly dry I walked out of the bedroom and went down to the kitchen where Rosanne was flipping through a cookbook.

"Good morning Mr. Tomlinson." She greeted looking up as I entered. "Would you like some breakfast?"

"Morning and yes, please." I replied moving to sit at the breakfast bar.

"What would you like?" Rosanne questioned looking over at me.

"An omelette would be fine." I smiled as she poured a cup of tea for me and set it down.

"Cheese, bacon, and spinach?" She inquired and I nodded sipping the hot drink.

Rosanne set to work making my omelette while I watched her. It was strange not having to prepare my own food and tea. If I signed the contract I'm not sure if I'd ever get used to it. 

My brain snickered at my thought process. If. IF I signed... There wasn't any 'if' about it my brain laughed, I would sign because I wanted to be with Harry. My heart was already invested in him. 

My phone began ringing not long after Rosanne began cooking the omelette.

"Hey mum." I answered after looking at the caller I.D.

"Hi sweetheart." Mum greeted happily. "How was graduation yesterday? I'm so sorry we couldn't make it."

"It was great and it's okay, I understand... money and all." I replied sliding off the bar stool and walking into the room with the piano.

"Yeah. I tried to save up enough and Dan tried too... but with six people to pay for..." Mum sighed sadly. 

"It's okay mum, I get it.. I was thinking about coming for a visit though since I don't have school anymore and it's summer holiday so the girls will be home." I said sitting down on the piano bench and looking outside.

"That would be great Lou, the girls have been wanting to see you, video chats just aren't the same." Mum responded.

Just as I went to reply Rosanne walked into the room, "Mr. Tomlinson, your breakfast is ready."

"Thanks, I'll be there in a moment." I smiled and she walked away.

"Who was that?" Mum questioned curiously.

"Uh Rosanne... um she's kinda like a mix of a chef and maid I guess." I replied without much thought then slapped myself because now my mum would have questions.

"She's a -- How on earth can you afford that or is this someone Liam has hired?" Mum asked in a squeaky tone.

"No, she works for Harry." I answered and once again wished my mouth came with a zipper.

"Harry? Who's Harry? Louis William have you gotten a boyfriend and not told me!?" Mum questioned, her voice going even higher.

"He's not my boyfriend." I said quietly.

"But you like him...?" 

"Yeah." I answered letting my voice drop even more as I remembered that Harry didn't want anything from me other than sex.

"Then what's the problem?" Mum asked softly.

"We haven't know each other long, like not even a month." I explained trying to come up with some kind of reason. "Plus, he doesn't feel the same. We're just friends."

"Oh Lou..." Mum sighed.

"No, don't. It's fine, really. I'm fine." I lied because honestly, maybe I wasn't 'fine'.

"Already darling. Well, let me know when you want to visit and I'll make sure to take some time off work and we'll go do something as a family." Mum said after a brief pause.

"Alright, I'll let you know. Love you mum." I said standing up.

"Love you too Lou. Bye." She replied and then hung up.

I walked back into the kitchen and sat down at the breakfast bar again. I picked up a fork and began eating my omelette, not really hungry anymore but picking through it anyways. When I was finished I place my plate in the sink. I walked back to the piano and sat down on the bench again. 

Placing my hands on the keys I began to play A Thousand Years by Christina Perri. My fingers danced over the keys and the tune filled the room. When I finished playing I heard a little shuffle behind me and turned to see Rosanne smiling at me.

"Scoot." She demanded waving her hand for me to move over on the bench.

I smiled and moved over so she could take a seat next to me. 

"Ready to be dazzled?" Rosanne asked placing her hands.

She began playing the theme song to Pirates of the Caribbean. Her figures moved over the keys effortlessly. Rosanne played seven minutes of the fourteen minute piece before withdrawing her hands. 

"That was incredible!" I said looking over at her.

"Thank you Mr. Tomlinson. My mother taught me how to play many years ago.

The day passed by slowly. After playing a few more songs with Rosanne she continued on with her work around the house while I lounged on the sofa with my book. Around twelve my stomach growled and a moment later Rosanne was handing me a ham sandwich with some crisps and water. 

It was six o'clock when I heard the door leading to the garage open and close. I remained seated at the breakfast bar wear I was talking happily to Rosanne who was preparing dinner. 

"I just haven't seen them since they moved to Denmark really. They've come here once but since then they just haven't been able to afford it." I explained and Rosanne gave me a sympathetic look.

"So you plan on going to see them?" She questioned adding a spice to whatever she was making.

"Soon as Liam and I get settled in our new flat. I want to see the girls while they're out of school and mum has some free time." I replied picking up my water bottle just as Harry walked in.

"Hello Mr. Styles." Rosanne greeted smiling over at him. 

"Evening Rosanne." Harry replied coming to a halt next to me. "How long until dinner?"

"It's just about ready Sir, I was just getting ready to pull down the plates." Rosanne answered going back to stirring what I now assumed to be sauce.

Soon she was stirring handmade pasta into the sauce and serving it to us with a glass of white wine.

"Pasta with crispy pancetta, garlic, basil, and a spicy tomato Parmesan cream sauce." Rosanne explained then moved to set a small basket of sourdough bread that she had made between us. 

I forked some of the pasta into my mouth and made a small noise of delight that did not go unnoticed by Harry who was sitting to my right. Rosanne chuckled as I gave her a thumbs up since my mouth was full and then left the room, leaving us to eat.

Not long after she left the room I felt a weight on my right leg and glanced down to see Harry's hand splayed across my thigh. I swallowed my food and tried not to let it show that the simple touch was effecting me. 

His hand moved higher a few minutes later, getting closer to the problem that was beginning to develop in the sweatpants I was wearing. I could feel his thumb rubbing back and forth. His fingers moved to my inner thigh and his thumb kept rubbing the material against my skin. My breath hitched in my throat as he moved his fingers again, this time brushing over my hardening length through the pants. 

Out of the corner of my eye I could see a small smirk playing on his lips as he chewed a bite of pasta. I knew he knew I was getting hard and it had clearly been his intention all along. His fingers grazed my length a few times before his hand suddenly disappeared causing me to release an embarrassing little whine. 

"So desperate Mr. Tomlinson." Harry murmured picking up his wine glass with a coy smile.

My heart was pounding in my chest and I was rock hard in my pants now. Somehow I managed to eat the rest of the pasta on my plate along with a piece of bread even though my mind was screaming for me to fall on my knees and beg Harry to take me.

Begging, however, was not needed.

We sat there until we finished of the wine in our glasses and then Harry caught up and disappeared upstairs. I was still sitting at the breakfast bar when Harry returned. He had changed into a pair of ripped up black skinny jeans and a tank top that was like a second skin. I nearly climaxed just seeing his biceps and how the shirt outlines his abs and pecks.

He walked over to where I sat and gripped my seat, swiveling me around to face him. His eyes were dark with lust and if I hadn't already been hard, I would've been in an instant after seeing him. 

"Did you shower this morning as I told you Louis?" Harry questioned, his voice deep and daring to be defied.

"Yes." I nodded with wide eyes.

He leaned in pressing his lips against my ear before bringing his hand down sharply on my thigh, "Yes what?"

"Yes Sir." I breathed out shocked that the sharp slap made my insides curl with desire.

"What do you want Louis?" Harry questioned nipping at my earlobe.

"I--I--" I stammered feeling my skin heat up.

"Come on Louis... tell me what you want." Harry demanded trailing his nose down my neck while his hand slipped between my legs.

"Y-You." I managed to get out tilting my head to the side offering the expanse of my neck to him.

Instead of latching on like I thought he might, he pulled away completely and grabbed my hand. I stumbled off the bar stool and followed behind him as he led me through the living room, up the stairs, and down the hall to the other of the two closed doors. 

"What I'm about to show you cannot be spoken of outside of this house. Do you understand?" Harry questioned looking at me very seriously.

"Yes Sir." I answered almost considering not saying sir just to feel his palm against my leg again. 

Harry turned to face the door and pulled a key out of his pocket. He unlocked the door and opened it, pulling me inside before shutting it again. The room was pitch black, I couldn't see anything. Suddenly a ring of lights around the room came on lighting up the ceiling a little but nothing else. The rest of the lights in the room seemed to be on a fader switch and Harry was currently brightening them just enough so that I could see everything in the room and oh...

The walls were dark midnight blue, the color of the paint I had sold him at Danny's. In the center of the room against the wall furthest from the door sat a massive black canopy bed with sheer black material hanging from the top. The bedding was dark blue, matching the color of the walls. 

I looked away from the bed and my eyes widened as I took in everything. Chains hung from the ceiling and even a black metal cage. There was a table set off to one side that had places to chain someones hands and feet down. I slowly walked over to a black dresser against one of the walls and pulled open one of the drawers to discover an assortment of whips, cuffs, rope, and cock rings. Another drawer revealed an assortment of sex toys from plugs to beads to dildos. I took note of how thick one of the dildos was and felt heat pool inside me at the thought of Harry using it. Turning around I looked at the opposite wall and saw chains attached to the wall, obviously used to keep somebody against the wall. 

"Well, what do you think Mr. Tomlinson?" Harry questioned suddenly flush against my back and pressing his erection against my bum. "Would you like me to take you in here Louis?" He breathed into my ear.

"Please." I begged feeling my entire body tingle with desire.

"Strip." Harry demanded taking a step back from me. "Remove all your clothes and then go sit in the corner with your hands behind your back."

And with that Harry left the room. I quickly removed my shirt, sweatpants, and boxers - folding them and placing them on top of the dresser before walking over to the corner and sitting down. I put my hands behind my back and sat there staring at the ground waiting for Harry to come back.

When he did I heard him move around the room but I didn't dare turn to see what he was doing.

"Stand up." Harry commanded and I quickly followed orders, his voice demanding obedience. "Turn around and come here but keep your eyes on the floor." 

I walked over to where he was standing in the middle of the room, keeping my eyes down as instructed. I stopped in front of him only able to see his naked feet. 

"Look at me." Harry demanded and I lifted my eyes.

I held back a gasp. He was shirtless before me and his eyes were even darker than before. 

"What are the safe words Louis?" Harry questioned standing with his hands clasped in front of him.

"Yellow and red." I answered not letting my eyes fall from his.

"And will you remember those words and use them if you need to?" He asked giving me a stern look.

"Yes Sir." I replied quietly.

Without another word Harry took me by the arm and led me over to a device that had a place for you to kneel, a place for you to rest your elbows, and two bars to hold onto. He motioned for me to place my knees and elbows in the holders then to grasp the bars with my hands. Once I was positioned I was bent over, exposing me to Harry. 

I heard him pop the top on a bottle of lube and then I felt one slick, slender finger enter me. I gasped and immediately pushed back trying to take it deeper. A stinging slap to my bum made me gasp and freeze. 

"Did I tell you to move?" Harry questioned lowly.

"N-No Sir." I whimpered, my bum stinging from the slap.

"Then don't move." Harry snapped and proceeded with working a single finger inside me.

Soon enough he added a second finger and jabbed my prostate a few times making me moan. I tried not to push back on his fingers even though my body was screaming for more. 

"Please Harry... please, please, please." I begged with reddening cheeks, almost not believing I was begging for sex.

I heard Harry sigh but nevertheless a third finger was added and I couldn't hold back the moan of pleasure that rocketed up my spine and overtook me. His fingers moved inside me for a minute more before he pulled them out. I could hear him ripping open a condom packet and then heard the snick of the bottle being opened. He positioned himself at my entrance and then pressed into me. He didn't stop until his hips were pressed against my bum, fully sheathed inside me. 

Harry gripped my hips and began moving, giving me no time to adjust to his size. He didn't start out slow either. He drove into me fast and hard and I could do nothing more than take it.

"Shit, you're so tight baby." Harry praised as he drove into me over and over again. 

I let out a cry of his name as he nailed my prostate repeatedly. 

"Harry I'm close." I panted gripped the bars until my knuckles were white.

"Cum Louis." Harry demanded and with one more blow to my prostate I came hard, shooting onto my chest and some dripping to the floor.

Harry kept on going and soon he was cumming into the condom with a bruising grip on my hips. He pulled out and pulled me into a standing position. He directed me over to the table and motioned for me to lay on top of it splayed out.

He strapped my wrists and ankles down then moved over to the dresser. I saw him select something that had what looked like tassels on the end of it. I closed my eyes and focused on calming my breathing as he walked back over.

I felt something move up my leg and opened my eyes to see him gliding the object over my skin. He drug it up my leg to the junction of my leg and hip. The tassels were feather light against my skin and made me squirm.

"Be still." Harry commanded raising the flogger and the bringing it down on my leg with a snap.

I cried out at the bite of the leather. My cock began to harden as he continued dragging the tassels over my body. He drug them over my nipples and down my arms before dragging them down my other leg then back up. He brought it down sharply again on my leg then moved to repeat his actions on my stomach and chest. My cock was fully hard and I was desperate for release.

Harry seemed to read my mind because he brought the flogger down for a final time directly on my cock and I came with a cry of his name, arching my back off the table. Harry released my wrists and ankles and helped me stand from the table. My legs felt like jello.

"On your knees." Harry commanded placing a hand on my shoulder and pushing me down.

I went easily, my legs not stable enough to put up a fight. I looked up at him questioningly but he said nothing. Instead he fisted his large length in his hand and pumped it a few times, pre-cum leaking from his slit. My mouth watered.

"Open your mouth." Harry demanded and I did.

He tugged on his cock a few more times before cumming. Some of the cum streaked hotly across my face but a lot of it landed on my tongue. I swallowed the salty, bitter cum and licked my lips to clean them off.

Harry hoisted me up and kissed my roughly with one hand on my neck and the other wrapped around my waist. 

"Put on your clothes and go take a shower. There's a pair of clean boxers laid out for you." Harry said then released me.

I left the room once I was dressed, glancing over my shoulder as I left to see him cleaning up the room. Not terribly long after I got into the shower Harry joined me, startling me, causing him to chuckle. He grabbed the shampoo and worked some into my hair leaving biting kisses on my shoulder as he worked. 

Once we were both clean we dried off and I slipped into the boxers he had set out for me. I crawled into his bed when he motioned for me to lay down. Harry walked back into the bathroom and I lay there on the plush bed completely sated with a dull ache in my bum. 

Soon Harry joined me in the bed and pressed a button on a remote to switch off the lights. Without a word he pulled me closer so my back was pressed to his chest like the prior night and I felt myself drift off to sleep. 

Just before I drifted off I realized I was definitely in trouble. I was falling for Harry fast and hard and going by what he's told me... it was only going to lead to my heart being broken unless by some miracle he fell for me too.


	12. Chapter Twelve

I woke up expecting to feel another body pressed to my back like I had the prior morning, but felt nothing. I turned over in the large bed and found the other side empty and cold. Sitting up I glanced around the room and saw that Harry's cell phone and wallet were gone - he had left. I pushed the covers off my body and stood up, stretching. 

Glancing around I looked for any clothes Harry might've set out for me but found none. My clothes from graduation were still sat on the lounge chair folded neatly but I didn't really want to put on the expensive suit. I bit my lip then wondered over to Harry's dresser, pulling open the draw I had seen him get clothes out of. 

With a hum I pulled out a black Ramones t-shirt and pulled it over my head. I pulled open another drawer and found boxers and socks. Closing it, I moved to the next drawer down and found sweatpants - perfect. I slipped on a pair of black ones then wondered to the bathroom. 

I brushed my teeth with the extra brush from yesterday then ran my fingers through my hair to make it a little more presentable. Walking out of the bathroom I headed down to the kitchen where I found Rosanne sipping a glass of orange juice. 

"Morning Mr. Tomlinson." She greeted looking up from her phone.

"Morning, and can you please call me Louis... Mr. Tomlinson makes me feel kinda old..." I requested pulled a water bottle out of the fridge.

"Alright Louis but only when Mr. Styles isn't here. He's very set on those sort of things." Rosanne replied with a tight smile.

I nodded my head and sat my water down on the counter before going back to the fridge and taking a look inside. I noticed a bag of pancakes and reached for them. I could feel Rosanne watching me as I opened the cabinet to get a plate then place two pancakes on it before walking over to the microwave and putting them inside. 

While they heated up I grabbed the butter and maple syrup from the fridge along with a fork and knife from the drawer. With a bit of butter on each pancake and syrup poured over them I settled down at the breakfast bar and dove in.

After a few minutes I could still feel Rosanne's eyes on me so I turned and cocked my head in question.

"I could have done that for you Louis." She said still holding her phone in her hand.

"It's kind of weird having someone prepare my every meal. No offence of course, I love your cooking... it's just strange not making my own food." I replied before forking another bite of pancake into my mouth.

Rosanne nodded slowly and sighed, "Only when Mr. Styles isn't present dear. It's my job to prepare meals, he wouldn't be keen to find out I wasn't."

"He doesn't ever make himself something to eat?" I questioned with wide eyes.

"No. I'm responsible for making him breakfast and dinner... lunch if he's here and snacks if he wants them." Rosanne replied and my eyebrows shot up.

"Bit spoiled innit he..." I commented and Rosanne bit her cheek. "Do... Do you ever get a day off?"

"Not really. I go home every night and return in the mornings after I gotten Jessy and Tyler off to school. Except in the summer of course I don't have to worry about that." Rosanne answered.

"Jessy and Tyler?" I inquired curiously. 

"Yes, my kids. Jessy is fifteen years old and Tyler is seventeen. During the summer they go to see their father in Poole." Rosanne explained and I nodded.

"So you don't really get to spend much time with them then?" I questioned and she smiled sadly in reply.

"Not nearly as much time as I would like but this job pays very well and it allows me to provide them with the best." She said quietly.

"But isn't the best thing you? I mean... they might deny it but they need their mum..." I stated setting my fork down. "It's kinda like growing up without one if you're never there... nothing compares to having your mum there when you need her and that's always."

Rosanne laughed softly and stood up from the breakfast bar with her empty orange juice glass, "Such a wise young thing aren't you?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "Just know what it's like not having a mum there all the time or even most of the time. When my mum got divorced from my stepdad she had to take on extra shifts at work to be able to afford living. I hardly saw her through my high school years, a time when I really needed her. Then I got into University and they moved to Italy."

"It would be nice to have more time with my kids." Rosanne admitted.

"Maybe you should ask Harry for some time off... surely he can manage on his own from time to time." I suggested.

"Perhaps... I don't know though, Mr. Styles does not tend agree when someone asks him for time off. Even if it's Cal, who's worked for him longer. His wife had a baby and Harry didn't give him time off the day she was born." Rosanne stated then slapped a hand over her mouth. "Shouldn't have said that. Do not mention that to anyone Louis."

I nodded with horrified eyes. How could anybody not give a man time off so he could go be with his wife while she was giving birth!?

"Excuse me, I need to call Liam." I said getting up and placing my empty plate in the sink.

I hurried back up to Harry's bedroom where my phone was plugged into a charger on the dresser. I picked it up and dialed Liam's number.

"Hey Lou!" Liam greeted cheerfully.

"Hey Li, what are you doing?" I questioned sitting on the edge of the bed. 

"Just got to London and about to head over to the flat." He replied.

"Come get me." I requested standing back up and walking over to the window.

"Are you okay?" Liam questioned, concern evident in his voice.

"Yeah I'm fine, just come get me. I want to see the new flat and help unpack." I said partly telling the truth.

The other part? Well... I honestly just didn't want to be there when Harry got home. I needed to clear my thoughts and being around him wouldn't help.

"Okay, give me the address." Liam agreed.

I rattled off the address to him then hung up. I gathered my clothes from graduation, slipping the shoes on my feet since I didn't have any others then made my way downstairs. I walked quietly through the house trying not to attract any attention. Opening the front door, I slipped out into the warm day. Ten minutes later Liam pulled up in his Jaguar and I climbed in.

"That's quite the house." He commented as we drove down the road. 

"Yeah, it's huge inside - really nice." I responded leaning my head back against the headrest.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Liam questioned glancing over at me.

"Yeah, like I said I just wanted to see the new flat and help unpack whatever has already been moved." I replied looking out the window. "Besides it's not like Harry was at the house and even though it's big there's not much to do."

"And there's stuff to do when Harry's there? Lou the house doesn't change..." Liam said in a matter of fact way.

"Well yeah there's stuff to do when he's there. And I know that." I stated smoothing down the black Ramones t-shirt.

As we stopped as a stoplight Liam turned to look at me with a small frown on his face.

"This relationship isn't just about sex is it?" He questioned hesitantly.

"We're not in a relationship Liam, how many times do I have to tell you that?" I asked rolling my eyes at him.

"Then why are you crawling into bed with him?" He retorted taking off from the light only to pull up into the car park of a nice looking flat building. 

I groaned and took off my seat belt, "Because I want to."

"That's not the only reason and I know it." Liam insisted as we walked into the flat building, throw the lobby, and into the lift.

"Fine because the sex is good." I snapped feeling a blush on my cheeks at my words.

"That may be so but it's still not the reason." Liam said pressing the number for our floor.

"Liam..." I sighed leaning against the wall of the lift.

"Louis." He responded, mocking me.

"Fine. I like him okay. I really really like him and he does not feel the same." I admitted as the doors opened.

"How do you know he doesn't feel the same?" Liam questioned stopping in front of the door to our flat and pulling out a key.

"Trust me, I just know." I responded walking into the flat.

There are floor to ceiling windows letting in all the daylight and the floors are wood. The kitchen is simple with black and white cabinets and an island. Liam's parents had already been here so the flat was fully furnished thanks to them. The furniture was white and modern in the living room and in the bedrooms there were new beds. 

"Did you help pick out the furniture?" I questioned walking back into the kitchen where Liam was starting to put away our plates, glasses, and other kitchen items. 

"No, mum picked everything out. Said we needed to update from that flat we had." Liam explained setting our wine glasses in one of the cabinets.

"I like it, it's nice." I stated reaching for a box of cookware.

"I'm going back to Manchester this evening to pack my clothes, are you coming with?" Liam questioned after we had been working for nearly two hours.

"Yeah, I need to pack mine as well and all my other stuff." I replied remembering what was hidden underneath my mattress that I definitely didn't want Liam to find... or whoever moved into the flat once we left.

Time seemed to fly by once Liam turned on the radio. We found ourselves dancing to Dance With Me Tonight by Olly Murs, if you could call what we were doing dancing because to be fair neither of us could dance for shit. 

Around 6 Liam decided to start heading back to Manchester. We climbed into the Jag and headed off towards the highway.

"Do you need to like call Harry and tell him your leaving?" Liam questioned as he accelerated onto the M1.

"No? Why would I need to do that?" I asked looking over at him with a small frown.

"Because it's Harry and he seems a bit... possessive." Liam replied switching lanes and setting his cruise control. 

"You make it sound like he owns me." I muttered crossing my arms and looking away from him.

As soon as you sign that paper he basically will own you. My brain snickered.

"No... it's just... I know that I worry when you don't get in contact with me.' Liam said changing his original statement.

"I really doubt he cares Li. I mean, I woke up alone this morning so I really don't think he cares whether or not I'm there." I sighed closing my eyes as the miles wore on.

An hour and a half later we pulled into our old flat complex and headed inside. I went straight to my room where there were boxes waiting to be packed full of my things. I began pulling clothes out of my dresser and placing them in the first box, pausing when it was half full to slip the brown envelope in before putting in more clothes. 

As I packed my mind drifted to Harry and what Rosanne had told me. I didn't understand how anybody could do that to another person. To not let a husband go to be with his wife while she gave birth to their daughter... it was truly fucked up.

Was Harry really that heartless? If he was... did I really want to be with him? I would never know love if he was heartless.

He's not heartless. My heart whispered. He has his heart locked away. 

I frowned as I pulled another box over to start filling it. Could that be it? Had Harry locked his heart away? If he had... what caused him to do that? Could I get him to set it free in hopes that he might feel something towards me other than lust?

I sighed heavily, even if he had locked his heart away... that didn't give him a reason to not let Cal go be with his wife and newborn. It didn't justify his actions. He told me he enjoyed helping people that have nothing but a dream of becoming something and I had seen where he had sponsored a few college students that wanted to start their own businesses but couldn't afford to, so he wasn't completely heartless. So yeah, he definitely didn't have a reason for not letting Cal go.

Just as I finished filling the second box my phone buzzed and I pulled it out.

New Text From: Harry Styles 

 

*Harry's POV* 

I sat in my office looking over the paperwork for a hotel I was having built in Paris. You would think that since I hire the best people there would be few or no issues, but that was simply not the case. I felt like I had hired baboons to work for me. They couldn't seem to get the simplest things right such as the size of the bathrooms or the colors that I had pre-selected for the project.

"Miss Calder, send in Mr. Michaels." I demanded through the desk intercom.

A moment later a raven haired man walked in.

"Mr. Styles." He greeted taking a seat.

"Mr. Michaels, when I hired you I considered you a great find, you seemed like someone with a brain in their head." I said ignoring his greeting. "I have a question for you now... how hard is it to paint a wall the proper color when the color has already been selected?"

"Not hard at all Mr. Styles." Michaels replied setting his hands in his lap.

"Then why am I seeing the wrong colors in these rooms?" I questioned turning my computer screen so he could see the pictures.

"Because they're not the right color." He answered looking from the screen back to me.

"Exactly." I stated turning the screen back around. "And who's job is it to check and make sure the paint is correct before it's put on the walls?"

"Mine." He replied.

"I think you'll do well to remember to check next time, am I correct?" I asked crossing my arms and leaning back in my chair.

"Yes sir." Michaels answered then got up knowing the conversation was through.

The end of the day finally came and all I wanted to do was go home, eat, and then strip Louis down and fuck him senseless. Cal was waiting outside the building as usual and opened the door to the Cadillac for me to get in. 

The house seemed unusually quiet as I walked inside and removed my shoes. Walking into the living room I expected to find Louis sitting on the sofa reading a book but no one was there. I turned towards the kitchen which was empty and then checked the piano room which was also empty.

Frowning I went back to the kitchen and found Rosanne leaning against the counter worrying her lip. 

"Oh, hello sir, I didn't hear you come in." She said looking over at me and I quirked my eyebrow at her.

"Where's Louis at?" I questioned and she bit her lip again.

"I don't know sir." Rosanne answered.

"What exactly do you mean you don't know?" I asked stepping closer.

"He's not here." She replied looking away from me.

My eyebrows shots up and then I frowned again, "And why isn't he here?"

"I don't know sir, he left without telling. I didn't even know until about an hour ago." Rosanne said glancing at me.

I clamped my mouth shut and stormed to my office. I shut the door and turned on my computer, going to the security footage. The video from the morning showed Louis walking out the front door and getting into the Jaguar that I knew belonged to Mr. Payne. Pulling my cell phone out of my pocket I opened a new text to Louis.

(To: Louis Tomlinson) - Where are you? 

His reply came a moment later.

(From: Louis Tomlinson) - Manchester.

(To: Louis Tomlinson) - You didn't inform me that you were leaving the house.

(From: Louis Tomlinson) - I think you're smart enough to figure it out on your own.

(To: Louis Tomlinson) - Careful. Smart talk like that will find you with a gag in your mouth.

(From: Louis Tomlinson) - I'd rather it didn't. If you'll excuse me now, I need to pack. 

I tossed my phone down onto the desk with anger. How dare he leave without telling me? How dare he leave with Mr. Payne? Hadn't I been clear that he was to be there when I got home? Didn't closed doors are off limits mean anything to him? The entrance doors to the house are closed, hence he wasn't allowed to leave the house. He disobeyed my order.

I stormed out of my office and into the kitchen. Rosanne startled as I walked in but quickly set a bowl of chicken Caesar salad in front of me along with a glass of sweet tea. She left me to eat in silence. 

After I finished eating I headed up to my bedroom to take a shower, pulling out my phone as I went. I opened a new text to Niall and sent him a message.

(To: Niall Horan) - He left without permission.

(From: Niall Horan) - Really? Not very good at obeying rules is he? He did know he wasn't allowed to leave right?

(To: Niall Horan) - I told him in fewer words, said closed doors weren't meant to be opened.

(From: Niall Horan) - Punish him then. Demand he come back to the house tomorrow.

(To: Niall Horan) - I intend on it. 

I stepped into the hot shower and let the water run over my body. My curls straightening out some as they grew heavy from the water. I pushed them back off my forehead and reached for my body wash and a flannel. I scrubbed the expensive soap all over my body then let the water rinse it away, leaving my skin clean and sweet smelling. Pouring a little shampoo in my palm, I worked the soap into my hair then dipped my head back to let it be rinsed out, repeating the process with the conditioner. 

With towel dried hair I stepped into my bedroom, walking over to the dresser. I picked out a pair of black Armani briefs then pulled on a pair of sweatpants with a white shirt. Picking up my phone again I opened mine and Louis' conversation.

(To: Louis Tomlinson) - I expect you back at the house by 8PM tomorrow evening. 

(From: Louis Tomlinson) - I'll be unpacking all day tomorrow.

(To: Louis Tomlinson) - That gives you most of the day. No later than 8PM, Louis, are we clear?

(From: Louis Tomlinson) - Yes. 

I smirked triumphantly as he agreed. Walking out of my room I went to my play room and unlocked the door, stepping inside. I opened one of the dresser drawers and riffled through the various paddles, whips, and floggers until I found the paddle I was looking for. Holding it tight in my hand I gave it a couple swings, smiling as it whipped through the air. Perfect.

 

*Louis' POV* 

Liam and I headed back to London the next morning having packed and loaded the remainder of our stuff into our cars plus Zayn's CLA-Class Mercedes. I grumbled to myself as my old Honda gave a little sputter as we took off down the road, leaving behind the flat we shared through our University years.

Back at our new flat we brought all the boxes inside. They were loaded with clothes, blankets, bedding, books, and all of our other things. With all the boxes in their correct rooms we began unpacking around 10AM. 

I worked at unpacking all my clothes, hanging certain things and placing other things in drawers. Around twelve Zayn came walking into the room.

"Hey Lou." He greeted.

"Oh hey Z, need something?" I questioned looking over my shoulder at him.

"Liam said he's ready to eat and was gonna order Chinese if that was fine with you?" 

"Yeah that sounds good. I'll be out once I finish this box." I said gesturing to the half empty box of clothes on the ground.

"Okay." Zayn nodded then turned to leave before stopping. "Hey Lou?"

"Hmm?" I hummed buttoning up a shirt on a hanger.

"Would you maybe want to get some dinner tonight, with me?" He questioned and I forced myself not to groan.

He would never get that I just wasn't interested in him.

"I can't, I'm going over to Harry's." I answered.

"You're always with him, you never spend anytime with us anymore. Why can't you just tell him to fuck off for the night?" Zayn huffed in pure aggravation.

"One does not tell Harry Styles to fuck off." I said turning to give him a look.

"Well tell him you can't, you never hang out with us Louis." Zayn sighed crossing his arms and pouting some.

"Zayn, I can't... I'm sorry, but I'm not canceling on Harry tonight. How about you, me, and Liam do something tomorrow yeah?" I questioned picking up another shirt to be hung.

"Fine." Zayn answered then left the room.

I finished unpacking the box and then walked out into the living room where our food was just being delivered. Liam switched on the TV and flipped through the channels before just settling on a music station playing songs by artists like Maroon 5, Demi Lovato, Britney Spears, and Pitbul.

The rest of the day went by fairly quickly. At seven I had finished unpacking my room and making up my bed though I doubted I would be here to use it tonight. I brought my last empty box out into the living room where Liam was bringing out the last of his own.

"I'm gonna hit the shower and get ready to leave." I stated setting the box down.

"Oh? You were going off?" Liam questioned looking over at me.

"I'm just going over to Harry's." I replied glancing over at Zayn who rolled his eyes.

Before Liam could say anything I turned on my heal and went to my bathroom to shower. Once I was finished I pulled on a pair boxers with sweatpants and a baby blue t-shirt. With a pair of black vans on my feet I picked up my phone and car keys after locating my wallet. I swept my fringe across my forehead then mused up the rest of my hair so it was kind of messy.

"I'll see you guys later." I said walking through the living room to the door.

"Bye Lou!" Liam called out as I slipped out the door. 

I caught the tail end of Zayn's mumbled goodbye and knew he was still mad about earlier. How many times did I have to turn him down before he got it? 

I jumped into my car and cranked it up. The drive to Harry's didn't take very long, about fifteen minutes in the current traffic. When I pulled up to the garage I sent Harry a text to let him know I was here. The garage opened shortly after and I pulled inside before it closed back up.

I climbed out of the car and shut the door. I began to walk around the car towards the entry tunnel to the house when I spotted Harry leaning in the entry way with his arms crossed.

"Hello Mr. Tomlinson." He greeted pushing off the wall and stalking towards me. 

"H-Hi." I squeaked out taking a step back.

"Look around Louis." Harry commanded in a low voice. "If you could pick a favorite vehicle in this room, which one would it be?"

I swallowed and looked around the garage unsure of where he was going with this.

"Um... I think probably that blue convertible." I answered pointing to the Maserati Grandturismo convertible.

"Excellent choice Mr. Tomlinson, follow me." Harry said walking over to the car.

We stopped in front of the car and Harry gave me a dark, lustful look.

"Lean over and place your hands on the hood Louis." Harry demanded, his voice changing into the one that dared you to disobey.

My mouth went dry as I turned and did as he told me to do. I felt his hand caress over the top of my sweatpants underneath my shirt. His hands slipped under the waist band and he pulled my sweats and boxers down, letting them pool at my feet.

I gasped quietly as the cool air in the garage rushed over my skin and I squirmed a little.

"Do not move. Keep your eyes on the hood of the car." Harry commanded as he ran his hands up under my shirt then back down to my thighs.

His fingers danced over my skin for a moment before he rolled my shirt up so it wasn't covering any bit of my bum. Over my somewhat rough breathing I heard the faint sound of foil being ripped and a moment later a slick finger slid inside me. I moaned softly, still a little sore from the events in his... special room... maybe sex chamber.

He worked me open, soon thrusting three long fingers into me. Suddenly his fingers were gone and I heard him shuffling behind me.

"You left the house without permission Louis." Harry stated calmly and I felt something hard and wooden feeling drag against my bum. "I told you closed doors weren't meant to be opened but you disobeyed me."

"I-I..." I stuttered, shuttering at the feeling of whatever he was dragging against my skin.

"What did I say happens if you disobey me Louis?" Harry questioned calmly.

"Y-You would punish me." I answered feeling nervous, not knowing what was to come.

"Very good baby." Harry said running his fingers down the part of my back that was exposed. "So, do you understand why I'm going to paddle you?"

My abdomen clenched at the word paddle, a word I never thought would turn me on in the least bit. 

"Yes." I replied, my arms shaking a little.

Harry struck my backside with his hand sharply, "Yes what?"

"Yes sir." I panted.

"I want you to count and remember your safe words." Harry said pressing the paddle flat against my bum.

"Yes sir." I said trying to mentally prepare myself for what was coming.

The paddle left my bum then came crashing back against it sharply. I gasped and lurched forward, catching myself before I could fall face first against the hood of the expensive car.

"O-One." I choked out, squeezing my eyes closed at the slight bite of the paddle.

Harry brought the paddle down again, a bit harder.

"T-Two." I gasped struggling to hold myself up.

Again - harder.

"Three!" I exclaimed, my sweaty palms slipping against the waxed surface.

"Two more Louis." Harry said as he brought the paddle down again.

"Four!" I cried out as the wood met my stinging bum that was no doubt red.

The last hit was the hardest and I nearly screamed out five as I heard the paddle being dropped to the ground. My arms were shaking and threatening to collapse under me. I heard the sound of more foil being ripped before I felt the tip of Harry's erection brush my entrance. He thrust into me fully in one go and my arms gave out.

My cheek came to rest on the cool surface of the Maserati's hood as Harry gripped my hips and set a fast pace.

In-Out-In-Out.

My arms stretched out so my hands could grip the top of the hood, clinging for dear life as he drove into me, ramming my prostate with every thrust. 

"H-Harry..." I moaned out feeling the burn of his hips slamming into my sore bum and the sheer pleasure of him moving inside me.

"That's right Louis... say my name baby." Harry said gripping my hips even tighter.

"HarryHarryHarry" I babbled not even caring how desperate or whore-ish I sounded.

"That's a good boy. My good boy." Harry stated, his breathing harsh and voice deep. "Cum for me baby."

I gasped and spilled onto the hood of the beautiful blue car. 

"Harry." I whined quietly as he continued thrusting.

His hips jerked as I spoke and I felt him release into the condom. He pulled out then stepped away from me to remove the used condom and button his pants. I didn't move from the hood of the car as I tried to catch my breath. I felt his hands grip my boxers and sweatpants and slowly slide them up my legs before gently placing them over my sore bum.

Harry pulled me up and turned me around before tugging me against his chest, wrapping his arms around me tight. I carefully wrapped my arms around his lower back, just a couple inches above his bum. He didn't move to push me away so I applied a little pressure, hugging him a little tighter, pressing my face into the crook of his neck.

"Are you okay?" Harry questioned after a few moments of silence, pulling away.

"Yes." I nodded looking up into his bright green eyes.

It was a relief to see them so bright after seeing them so dark. His eyes shone like emeralds when he wasn't in his dominant state. I loved them - they were beautiful. He was beautiful.

"Not too much?" He asked reaching up to stroke his thumb over my bottom lip.

I shook my head no then blushed, "Never thought being punished would turn me on..." I muttered quietly.

He chuckled; his lips pulling into an easy smile that made his dimple appear. It was rather carefully, something I hadn't seen much of since I had met him.

Harry leaned down a little and kissed me lightly before pulling away. Taking my hand in his and leading me inside. I followed closed behind, glancing at our linked hands as we walked with a small smile.

Maybe... just maybe I wouldn't get my heart broken.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

I woke up the next morning to a hand caressing my side and soft lips attached to my neck, sucking and laving at my skin leaving a red mark behind. I stirred and fluttered my eyes open. The lips disappeared from my neck and I found myself staring into green eyes.

"Good morning Mr. Tomlinson." Harry greeted, his voice still raspy from sleep.

"Good morning Mr. Styles." I replied propping myself up on my elbow, putting our faces just centimeters apart.

"Sleep well?" Harry questioned, not moving a muscle.

I nodded my head and blinked slowly, "have every time I've slept next to you." I spoke quietly.

His eyes widened fractionally and suddenly he grasped the back of my neck, pulling me into a searing kiss. He pried open my lips with his tongue and lapped into my mouth steadily as he shifted. Using one leg, he pushed my apart and moved to settle between them. 

As he kissed me, I felt his hands glide down my sides and grip the top of the boxers I was wearing. I wondered briefly how he was going to get them off since my legs were spread and he was between them but he didn't make to pull them off. Instead, he moved them down so my hardened length slapped out. 

His lips left mine and he moved down to my nipples, taking one his mouth and sucking roughly on it making me grip the bed sheets and moan loader than I intended. He treated the other one the same before kissing down my torso.

"Such a perfect body." Harry murmured between kisses.

He went lower until he was kissing the junction of my hip and leg, his hand having moved suddenly to my hard length, stroking me slowly. Harry ran is tongue off the junction then nipped at my skin before moving to the other side and doing the same. 

His hand halted on my length at the base and my back arched off the bed like someone possessed as wet heat enveloped me. My eyes squeezed shut and I let out a loud gasp as his mouth moved up and down my shaft steadily. My hands released the sheets and went to tangle in his curls. 

"H-Harry." I gasped as my legs began to shake. "Harry... I... I'm gonna..."

Harry pulled off and I whined at the loss of heat but his hand was on me a second later, pumping me quickly to my climax. I spilled over his knuckles and onto my abdomen. My chest rose and fell as I came down from my high. Harry got up and went into the bathroom to wash his hands and get a wet flannel. 

Once I was cleaned up I sat up in bed and stretched, cracking my back. Harry pulled on a pair of sweatpants with a black t-shirt then set out some clothes for me to put on. I stared at him a moment longer then realized Rosanne was probably downstairs waiting to cook breakfast for us. It was Sunday... she should be at home with her kids, she had mentioned last night that they were leaving for their dads house on Monday. And like that, I had an idea.

"Maybe you should give Rosanne the day off." I spoke as I stood up and Harry turned to look at me with an eyebrow raised.

"And why is that?" He questioned walking over to me with his arms crossed.

"Because..." I said cautiously draping my arms over Harry's shoulders and pushing my fingers into his hair as his own hands gripped my hips. "Gives us the whole house to work with, so ya know, might wanna give Cal the day off too."

Harry's eyes darkened dramatically and I knew he was sold on the idea. 

"Get dressed then come downstairs." Harry commanded then released me.

I watched with a pleased smile as he left the room. After I brushed my teeth and pulled on the clothes Harry set out for me I headed downstairs where Harry was talking to Rosanne and Cal.

"Morning Mr. Tomlinson." Rosanne smiled over at me as did Cal.

"Morning." I replied coming to a halt beside Harry.

"As I was saying, I'm giving you both the day off." Harry continued with what he had been saying before I walked in.

Rosanne's face lit up and Cal just looked a bit shocked.

"Thank you sir!" Rosanne smiled brightly and Harry nodded his head as he moved to place his hand at the junction of my neck and shoulder.

"Thank you Mr. Styles." Cal stated then left the room with Rosanne close behind.

A while later they were gone and we were left alone in the kitchen. 

"Well, Mr. Tomlinson... the house is empty." Harry stated moving to stand in front of me.

"Indeed." I nodded. "And I am starving." I continued moving away from him and going to the fridge.

I looked at the contents of the fridge, fully aware that Harry was staring at me almost shocked that I had moved away from him. I pulled out milk and eggs, setting them on the counter, before moving to where I had seen Rosanne go for spices. Pulling out the ground cinnamon, salt, and vanilla extract, I closed the cabinet then moved to grab a large bowl. After grabbing the measuring cups and spoons I needed I set to work.

I measured the some flour into the bowl from where it sat on the counter in a sleek black container then poured in the proper amount of milk. Snatching up a whisk, I carefully mixed the two ingredients together before adding the right amount of eggs, salt, cinnamon, vanilla, and sugar to the bowl.

"Could you grab the bread, please?" I questioned nodding my head over to the counter where a loaf of thick sliced bread sat. 

Harry didn't say anything as he moved and did as I requested, bringing the bread over to the counter where I was. Instead of moving back however I felt his hand slip onto my waist as he pressed the length of his body against my own. I chanced a glance out of the corner of my eye and could see him watching over my shoulder curiously, his thumb slipping under the shirt I was wearing and rubbing against my side. 

I continued to whisk the mixture until it was smooth. As I untied the plastic bag holding the bread I leaned my head back a little and turned it to bump my nose against Harry's jaw. He looked over at me from where his eyes had been trained on the mixture and bread.

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing." I assured, smiling at him.

"Here's to hoping." He replied giving a teasing smile before moving to capture my lips.

I hummed into the kiss, reaching up with my right hand to trace my thumb over his jaw briefly before pulling away and continuing on with making the French toast Liam had taught me to do. I moved away from Harry to grab a frying pan and place it on the cooktop with a little bit of butter. 

Dipping four slices of bread into the mixture I placed them in the pan. Once they were golden brown I filled them with a spatula I snatched from the drawer and waited for them to get golden on the other side. 

Meanwhile, Harry had grabbed two plate and two forks along with syrup. I placed two pieces of the finished French toast on each plate then went to the pantry to see if there was in powedered sugar. Smiling when my eyes landed on a container of it, I pulled it down then proceeded to find a sifter to sprinkle some over the toast. 

Harry poured two glasses of orange juice and I went back to the fridge looking for some fruit. I found a small container of fresh raspberries and blueberries and pulled them out happily. After dumping some of the berries on top of the toast on both plates, I put them back in the fridge, then moved to sit down next to Harry at the breakfast bar. 

I poured some syrup over my toast then picked up my fork as Harry took a bite of his own. I waited for his approval as he chewed his bite then swallowed. Harry looked over at me and I cocked my head in question.

"Delicious." He said leaning forward to plant a sweet kiss to my lips. "Just like you."

I blushed and cut off a bit of toast with my fork.

"Thanks. Liam's mum taught him and he taught me eventually, said he shouldn't always have to make breakfast and I needed to learn how to cook." I said then stuffed the still warm bite into my mouth.

"I see." Harry commented and I swore I could hear a hint of jealousy in his voice.

We ate the rest of our food in silence. I occasionally glanced over at Harry, once again admiring the sharpness of his features and smoothness of his skin. He was perfection and I caught myself wondering how he thought of me as beautiful.

Harry stood from his chair and took his empty plate to the sink to rinse it off. I followed not long after, placing my rinsed plate into the dishwasher. 

"You mentioned the other day that you were pretty sure you were going to accept my offer and come to work at the school, do you have the proper clothing?" Harry questioned suddenly.

"Um, I'll have to buy some new trousers and button-ups." I answered giving him a somewhat confused look.

"What do you say to going to a few shops? My treat." Harry said looking at me expectantly.

"Oh. You really don't have to. I have money saved up from working at Danny's plus they gave me a small bonus when I left the day before graduation." I replied shooting down the idea of Harry buying me clothes immediately at least until...

"Louis." Harry stated crossing his arms and looking at me with hooded eyes.

"Yeah?" I responded and his glare hardened. "I mean yes sir. I mean okay."

"Let's change then we'll go." Harry said turning to walk out of the kitchen.

I followed behind him. Back in his room, Harry went to his closet and pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans and handed them over to me. I gave them an apprehensive look because there was no way I was fitting into anything of his. Not with my bum and thighs.

"They're your size. I had Rosanne pick up a pair of jeans, a shirt, and boxers for you, for moments like this." Harry explained grabbing a white cotton shirt and handing it to me. 

I changed into the clothes, ignoring the fact that Harry was in the room and watching my every move. When I was finished changing I walked into the bathroom and picked up a comb to style my hair up into a quiff using the least amount of gel I could; I hated the stiff feeling it gave my hair.

Back in the bedroom Harry was pulling a pair of black boots out of the closet and slipping his feet into them while I had left my shoes downstairs after coming in the prior night. We walked downstairs after I had pocketed my phone in the tight black skinny jeans and I pulled my shoes onto my feet at the bottom of the stairs. 

"Ready?" Harry questioned handing me a pair of silver aviator sunglasses.

I nodded my head then followed him through the tunnel into the garage. Harry walked over to a lock box mounted on the wall and opened it up with a key he pulled from the pocket of his own black skinny jeans. I watched as he looked over the keys in the box, my eyes occasionally drifting over to the beautiful blue Maserati that he had taken me on last night.

Harry was suddenly standing next to me again with keys in his hand. He smirked lightly then began walking towards - oh no - the blue Maserati. With a press of a button on the keyless entry the doors unlocked and Harry opened the passenger door, motioning for me to get in. I lowered myself into the seat and he shut the door before walking around to the drivers side and getting in. 

The car came to life and Harry drove over to the garage door, pressing a button on a small remote to open it. Daylight poured into the car as we drove out of the garage and Harry stopped to make sure the door lowered back down. 

He pulled out onto the street and we were off to who knows where. As we drove I admired the interior of the car. It had black, plush leather heated seats and everything looked expensive, from the touch screen radio to the finishing on the dash. and carpet on the floor. I could hear what sounded like Hotel California by the Eagles playing through the speakers. 

"Do you and Mr. Payne get settled into your new flat?" Harry questioned after a few minutes of silence. 

"I finished unpacking and setting up my room, there was still a few things to unpack elsewhere though. I'm sure he and Zayn got it done." I replied looking over at him and seeing his jaw tense at the mention of Zayn.

"I see." Harry murmured. "While we're out we'll have to get a nice bottle of wine so you and Mr. Payne can celebrate moving to London."

"You really don't have to..." I started.

"Louis..." 

"Sorry, okay fine... but just one." I sighed leaning back against the comfortable seat.

"Just one." Harry agreed as he switched lanes then signaled to turn a few streets later.

Eventually he parked the car and I looked out the window to see we were in the west end of London on Bond Street. Thanks to Liam, who frequented this area with his parents, I knew that Bond Street had some of the most expensive shops and was a hot spot for celebrities and other wealthy people. 

I didn't even realize Harry was out of the car until he was opening the door and offering me his hand to climb out. I shook myself out of my daze and accepted his hand. He shut the door and locked the car before pocketing the key while I looked around at all the posh looking people wondering the streets along with a lot of tourists. 

Harry gently pulled on my hand and I fell into step with him, very aware that he had laced our fingers together. We earned a few envious looks from people passing by and I knew it was because they knew who Harry was. 

The first place Harry pulled me into was Louis Vuitton. Immediately a man dressed in a tailored suit hurried over to us with his hand extended to Harry.

"Mr. Styles! Wonderful to see you again!" The man greeted with a board smile.

"Hello Sebastian." Harry responded shaking the mans hand.

"Time for new shoes?" Sebastian questioned completely ignoring me, making me quirk an eyebrow.

"Yes, but not for me, for this stunning young man." Harry said squeezing my hand then dropping it in favor of wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me close to him.

I blushed crimson and carefully placed my arm around his waist, resting my hand on his hip.

"Ah!" Sebastian clapped his hands lightly then extended a hand to me. "A pleasure to meet you Mr...?"

"Tomlinson. Louis Tomlinson." I managed as I shook his hand.

"What are we looking for today then?" Sebastian questioned raising his eyebrows and looking between us.

"Dress shoes, something simple in black." Harry replied before I could even consider opening my mouth.

Sebastian nodded and motioned for us to follow him further into the store. He questioned my size before walking away, selecting a shoe box, and handing it to me. Wordlessly, Harry handed over a pair of socks knowing I hadn't put on any with my shoes. I slipped the socks onto my feet then grabbed the shoes from the box. Once they were on my feet, I stood up and walked a couple paces. They fit perfectly and were beyond comfortable. 

"How do they feel Mr. Tomlinson?" Sebastian asked with his hands clasped in front of him.

"Perfect." I answered simply giving him a small smile.

"We'll take two pairs then." Harry said from where he stood observing me with his arms crossed.

"Fantastic!" Sebastian clapped and went to grab two shoe boxes from the back, getting ones that no one had worn.

Harry and I walked up to the counter where Sebastian rang up the two pairs of shoes.

"That'll be twelve hundred even Mr. Styles." Sebastian stated as Harry handed over his bank card and my eye nearly popped out of my head.

One thousand two hundred dollars for shoes!?

Sebastian handed over a bag with the two boxes inside to me.

"Thank you." I said taking the bag, clutching the expensive shoes in my hand.

"My pleasure. Always a pleasure doing business with you Mr. Styles." Sebastian said and Harry bid him goodbye before we turned and left the store.

Harry's reached over and laced his fingers with mine once again as we walked down the sidewalk. The aviators he had given me were blocking his view of my still disbelieving eyes. Nobody had ever spent such an amount on me at one time especially not on shoes. I wasn't sure how I felt about him spending so much money on me.

He led me down the sidewalk until we came across Burberry where he promptly directed me to the entrance. This time a young woman came hurrying forward, teetering in a pair of white stilettos. She gave Harry a bright white, flirty smile and extended her manicured hand to him.

"Mr. Styles, how lovely to see you!" She cooed as Harry shook her hand politely.

"Likewise." Harry replied shaking her hand lightly then dropping it a second later.

"How can I help you today?" The woman questioned giving him a rather seductive smile.

Inappropriate! I scoffed inside my head. 

"We" Harry started as I gripped his hand a little tighter and curled into his side, pressing my chest against his arm, while bringing my free hand over to rest on his forearm. "Are looking for trousers and button ups." he continued looking down slightly at me.

I smiled sweetly at him. Leaning my head forward, I gently pressed my nose against his shoulder and peered up at him through my eyelashes while stroking my thumb against the baby soft skin of his forearm.

"Oh of course." The woman replied giving me a dirty look that went unnoticed by Harry who was still staring at me, his eyes darkening. "Follow me."

Harry and I followed her over to the mens section where she turned to question what size I would need in a rather rude tone. I almost couldn't stop myself from smirking at her change in attitude. 

She collected a number of items and just about thrust them into my arms, gesturing to the changing rooms and telling us call if a different size was needed. I snickered to myself as she walked away to help another customer. 

With the clothes in my arms, I went into one of the empty changing rooms and stripped off my jeans, shirt, and shoes. I pulled on the first pair of jeans, and much like the shoes, they fit perfectly. They clung to my bum just enough. Picking up one of the shirts, I pulled it on and buttoned it up. Once again, it fit perfectly and the material was incredible soft against my skin. 

I stripped off the outfit, carefully putting everything back on their hangers before moving onto the next outfit. Once I was finished trying everything on, I had five pairs of pants in my arms and seven shirts. Walking out of the dressing room, I found Harry waiting patiently for me.

"Are those the ones you like?" Harry questioned standing up from a small sofa.

"Yes, they're the ones that fit best and looked good." I nodded looking down at the clothes in my hand, my eyes catching sight of the price tag.

350 for each pair of pants and 250 for each shirt.

"They're expensive though... so maybe only one outfit." I said quietly looking back up at Harry.

"Louis, you need more than one outfit to wear to work." Harry responded looking at the price tag for himself, not having any reaction to it.

"But it's so much and I'm not..." I started but Harry cut me off.

"Don't even utter those words Mr. Tomlinson. Nothing is too good for you." Harry stated firmly, looking directly into my eyes. "I can afford it. Besides, these clothes will come in handy for events or parties you may attend with me."

I nodded slowly, "Okay, thank you." I almost whispered.

Harry's lips pulled into a small smile and he caught me a little off guard by leaning in to kiss me for a moment. My mind reeled. Harry was kissing me in public, where everyone nearby could see. He pulled away and I smiled rather shyly at him.

"Let's go pay for this then get some lunch." Harry said placing his hand on my lower back and guiding me over to the check out counter.

I must've blanched as the total was presented on the small screen in front of me because I felt Harry's hand squeeze my waist drawing my attention away from the screen. Three thousand five hundred dollars for five pairs of trousers and seven shirts.

Once Harry had pocketed his card and receipt, he took the bag of clothes in his hand while I carried the shoe bag still and we left the store hand in hand again. 

"Where would you like to eat?" Harry questioned taking me by surprised because I assumed he already had our day planned out, including where to eat.

"I um... I'm not very familiar with the area... I don't know what there is." I replied looking around and seeing a bunch of posh looking restaurants.

The weight of the shoe bag was heavy in my hand and I decided it wouldn't be one of those places, Harry had already spent nearly five thousand dollars on me within an hours time. 

"Most of the restaurants around here are excellent, just take your pick." Harry said pulling me around a group of tourists. 

I looked around as we continued walking, not spotting anything that didn't look fancy until we were walking past James Street. I heard a couple talking about a place called Pizza Express. Giving Harry's hand a tug, I got him to turn down the street. Out of the corner of my eye I could see he had a curious look on his face, wondering why I had gone down the street. Glancing down a side street I spotted the pizza place and pulled Harry in it's direction. I stopped in front of the restaurant and looked up at Harry who had his eyebrows raised.

"Are you sure Lou?" Harry questioned and my eyes widened a little at the nickname.

"Sounds good, those people back there said it was great. Come on, I'm hungry." I said giving his hand a little tug.

We entered the restaurant and people inside immediately took notice of Harry and the fact that he was holding hands with someone. I felt their eyes on me and on our laced fingers. 

We were sat at one of the smaller tables and soon a waiter hurried over to take our order - both of us ordering mixed salads with a margherita pizza to split along with two raspberry lemonades. I watched as Harry looked around the restaurant with a judgmental expression, this was clearly not his kind of place.

"Hey..." I murmured reaching across the table to tap his arm earning a quirked eyebrow from him. "Relax... it's just a restaurant. I know it's not posh, but it's simple and I like simple."

Harry bit his bottom lip but nodded his head and slowly relaxed. I smiled at him and he looked away. Just as I adjusted the shoe bag under the table, the waiter returned with our drinks and salads saying the pizza would be out soon.

When it came a short while later it was set down in the middle of the table looking delicious. The mozzarella cheese covered the top with slices of fresh red tomatoes placed in two perfect circles. We both reached for a piece and the cheese stretched as we pulled away our slices.

"My mother is throwing a party this coming Friday." Harry started suddenly after swallowing a bite of pizza. "A summer party of sorts, it's tradition, all of their friends come. Would you like to accompany me?"

I blinked at Harry a few times, not believing he had just invited me to his parents house. 

"I'd be happy to if you want me to." I finally replied picking up another piece of pizza.

"I do." Harry responded wiping his hands on a napkin.

I nodded my head and bit into my pizza slice, it was still warm. Once Harry paid the bill we left the restaurant and headed back to Bond Street. When we arrived at the car Harry opened the door for me and I placed the Louis Vuitton bag in the backseat after climbing in. He moved around to the drivers side and did the same with the Burberry bag then started the car. 

I could hear Adele singing through the speakers as we drove down the busy streets. Before we headed home, Harry stopped at a shop and purchased a bottle of wine for Liam and I even though I blanched at the cost of the bottle. 

Back at Harry's house, he pulled into the garage and with the bags and bottle in our hands we went inside. The house was quiet, no sounds coming from the kitchen like there normally was since Harry had given Rosanne the day off. 

Harry placed the wine bottle in the wine fridge under one of the counters then turned to face me. 

"What would you like to do Mr. Tomlinson?" Harry questioned walking towards me. "The day is fairly warm and pool has just been cleaned."

"Swimming sounds lovely but I don't have swim shorts here." I replied looking out at the backyard where the pool was stretched out in a large rectangle.

"You don't need swim shorts, the yard is very private. Swim in your boxers or in nothing." Harry stated looking at me with lustful eyes.

"Okay." I squeaked and Harry smirked.

He walked away, leaving me standing in the living, before reappearing with two towels. I followed him outside where he set the towels on a lounging chair then proceeded to strip off his clothes. 

I swallowed thickly, watching as his back muscles rippled as he lifted his shirt off of his long torso. I wanted to feel those muscles under my hands. 

"Strip Louis." Harry demanded turning around to see me still dressed.

I quickly pulled off my shirt and jeans, laying them on one of the other lounge chairs. Harry dove into the water at the deep end of the pool and came up shaking his head, curls heavy with water. He was still in his boxers so I jumped in after him with mine still on.

We floated around in the pool for a while before I found myself crowded against the tiled side by Harry. He placed my arms around his neck then gripped the edge of the pool so we remained floating. I felt his nose drag along my bare shoulder to my neck where he mouthed at my wet skin, earning a soft whimper from me. His left hand swept over my side and I groaned knowing he was holding us up with one hand. Suddenly his lips were gone from mine and he moved away from me. 

"Hungry?" He questioned and I took notice that the sun had shifted in the sky.

"Yes." I breathed out regaining control of myself.

After towel drying off we walked inside to the kitchen where Harry stopped short, obviously forgetting Rosanne wasn't there to cook. I rolled my eyes at him and made to walk towards the fridge when he grabbed me by the arm.

"Do not roll your eyes at me Mr. Tomlinson." Harry stated lowly with a sharp glare.

"Yes sir." I nodded my head quickly in surprise and fright.

He released me and I moved to the fridge, glancing at my arm to see the faint outline of where his hand had been. I mentally made a note not to roll my eyes at him again while I pulled out the leftover pasta Rosanne had made with the spicy Parmesan cream sauce. After heating us each a plate while Harry grabbed some wine, we ate in silence. I looked over at my arm and saw the slight redness was gone, leaving no reminder of his tight grip.

Harry helped me clean up then wandered off eventually reappearing with a dark blue robe on and a white one in his hand. 

"Take off your boxers and put this one." He stated handing me the white robe.

I did as he said then followed him back outside where he had our wine glasses set on a table between two lounge chairs. The sun had begun to set in the sky. He motioned for me to sit on one of the chairs while he took the other.

"Have you made plans to go see your family?" Harry questioned a few minutes after we got settled in our chairs.

"I haven't, but I'd like to do it soon." I replied casually sipping on the red wine. 

"They live in Italy, correct?" He asked looking over at me.

"Yes, in Rome." I responded nodding my head.

"If money is an issue I'd be happy to pay your way." Harry stated and I nearly choked on my wine.

"No, no it's not that, I've been saving to go see them. I just need to work it out with my mum's work schedule." I said shaking my head not wanting him to spend more money on me.

"You will let me know though if you need help getting over there." Harry commanded in a stern tone. 

I nodded my head with wide eyes at his demand. Honestly, who was this man and why was he so set on helping me to visit my family. It seemed like something somebody would do if they were in a relationship - a loving relationship - with somebody... not in what's basically a friends with benefits relationship, if you can even consider us friends.

"Come here." Harry beckoned me, outstretching his hand.

I set my glass down and took his hand as I stood up. He pulled me over to him and made me straddle his lap. I was very aware of how the robe was opening up and only just covering me. 

Harry untied the sash around my waist and pulled open the robe, exposing me and my cheeks tinted red. His hands moved inside the robe, rubbing up and down my sides before dipping down over my thighs and around to my bum, then repeating their movements. I ducked my head down - embarrassed of how I was reacting to his touch (hardening quickly) and how exposed I was even though we were alone.

"Look at me Louis." Harry demanded, his voice surprisingly soft.

I looked up and met the intense stare of his green orbs.

"You are a very stunning young man, you have a deliciously beautiful body, nothing to be ashamed of." He stated quietly, rubbing the pads of his thumbs over my nipples.

I whined, reaching out to grip his biceps.

Harry removed one of his hands from me and tapped my lips with three fingers.

"Suck on them baby, get them nice and wet." He commanded and I opened my mouth letting his fingers slip in.

I ran my tongue over his fingers coating them with my saliva while he continued rubbing and pinching my nipple with his free hand. He removed his fingers from my mouth and reached under the robe and back to my bum. I felt a cool, spit slicked finger rub around my entrance before it dipped into me, going all the way in. I moaned at the slight stretch letting my forehead fall onto his shoulder. 

He worked me open until all three of his spit coated fingers were moving inside me, jabbing lightly at my prostate occasionally. His fingers disappeared and I whined at the loss, my length resting hard against my tummy between us. 

"Need you to get me wet." Harry breathed hotly into my ear. "Don't think you want me to go dry, though I would love to."

"Where's the lube?" I panted pulling away from him and looking at the table that held nothing but our wine glasses.

"Oh no baby, just use your pretty little mouth." Harry said reaching up to trace over my lips.

My mouth fell open as I caught onto what he was saying.

"I... I..." I stuttered not knowing what to say or do.

I had never... 

"Go on baby, get me nice and wet." Harry urged pushing me down so I was face to face with his hard cock.

Hesitantly, I wrapped my lips around his head and sucked down, pulling him into my mouth. I heard him hiss above me so I opened my eyes to look up at him through my lashes. His head was tossed back and his eyes were closed. I worked my tongue and mouth over his length, getting him as slick as I could before I felt a hand grip my hair and hoist me back up. 

With a hand on my hip, I felt his other hand reach down to grip his length, lining himself up with my stretched hole. I lowered myself down slowly. Once I was seated against his hips, I rocked slowly, moving my hips in little figure eights as I gripped his biceps again. 

Soon I felt him lift me up then drop me back down, earning moans from both of us. Without prompting, I began working myself up and down, riding him. The pleasure was overwhelming, the slick slide of him bare inside me for the first time. 

Harry planted his feet flat on the lounge chair and thrust up into me as I came back down, nailing my prostate. He gripped my hips tightly and began thrusting up into me fast and hard causing me to lose my own rhythm. 

He thrust up into me particularly hard and I cried out in pleasure, slumping against him - wrapping my arms around his neck and burying my face in his neck. I heard him release a breathy moan as I panted against his hot, sweaty skin. I let my tongue slip out of my mouth and lap at his neck causing him to tighten his grip on my hips - sure to leave bruises.

"Harry, Harry, H-Harry!" I panted rocking my hips down desperately trying to reach my orgasm that I felt coiling inside me.

"Feel so good Louis." Harry stated hotly. "So good for me baby. Let go. Cum."

I cried out his name into his neck as I came between us in thick white pulses. He thrust up into me roughly a few more times before his hips jerked and I felt him release inside me.

"Oh darling..." Harry sighed wrapping his arms around me and hugging me to his chest.

I didn't make any move to get off of his softening length, just focused on getting my breathing back to normal. He eventually lifted me off of him and I felt his cum trickle out and down my thigh, but I couldn't bring myself to care. He was still holding me in his arms and I didn't want the moment to end.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Liam had gone bug eyed when I walked into the flat on Monday and he saw the two shopping bags. I had informed Harry that I had promised to hang out with Liam and Zayn that evening not long after catching my breath from riding him outside on the lounger chair. Harry hadn't been pleased in the least bit but had let me go without a word beyond requesting I come back the next day after six.

So I went to a club with Liam and Zayn, had a few drinks, and danced for a while before returning home and collapsing on my new bed for the first time. I had slept through the entire night though in the morning when I woke up I missed the warmth of another body next to me and just Harry's bed in general. Even though the mattress the Payne's had purchased for me wasn't cheap, much like Harry's, it just wasn't the same as the California king bed with a long slender body pressed to my back.

Friday rolled around quickly and soon I found myself getting ready for Harry's mum's summer party. I pulled on the pair of black skinny jeans Rosanne had purchased for me then pulled on a short sleeved blue button up. I walked into the bathroom and styled my hair into a quiff before brushing my teeth just to make sure any trace of my sandwich from lunch was gone. 

Around six there was a knock at the door and I hurried to answer it while Zayn and Liam remained on the couch watching TV. I had already informed them that Harry would be coming over to pick me up so neither of them made to answer the door. 

It was Zayn's last day in London and he had tried to get me to bail on Harry and not go to the party but I knew it wasn't a good idea. Harry had requested that I come and I had said yes, I imagined he wouldn't very pleased if I canceled at the last minute seeing as Zayn had announced he was leaving Saturday morning just a few hours prior.

I opened the door to reveal Harry leaning against the door frame looking as handsome as ever. He was wearing black skinny jeans, a sheer black top, and black boots with his hair in the makings of a quiff.

"Good evening Mr. Tomlinson." Harry greeted pushing off the frame and stepping closer to me.

My breath hitched in my throat as his eyes scanned over me hungrily. 

"Good evening." I managed to reply.

Harry smirked when he heard the hitch in my voice. Reaching up, he caressed his fingers over my cheek then leaned in. It was a hungry kiss; my hands coming up to grip his biceps so I didn't end up on the ground due to my legs giving out.

Every time we kissed it was electric. Just the touch of our lips warmed my entire body and made me feel alive. I had begun to long for his touch, even the simplest brush of our hands. I craved him in more than just a sexual way but I could never tell if he even remotely felt the same.

"Get a room!" Liam called as he walked to the kitchen.

We pulled a part and I blushed having been caught full on snogging Harry. 

"Already have one." Harry murmured into my ear as I turned to look over my shoulder.

I released an embarrassing little whine at the mention of the midnight blue room. So far, I had found nothing wrong with the room. Harry hadn't used anything punishment wise on me except the flogger and paddle but I had found myself oddly turned on by both so how could I consider them punishments?

"We should be going, shouldn't we?" I questioned looking away from Liam who was watching us with a quirked eye and back to Harry. 

"Yes." Harry responded offering his arm to me.

I placed my hand in the bend of his arm and as I called my goodbye to Zayn and Liam, we left the flat. Outside in the parking lot, Cal was standing next to a brand new dark grey Porsche Cayenne.

"New car?" I questioned not remembering ever seeing a Porsche in his garage.

"One of two, yes." Harry answered as Cal opened the door for us to get in.

"Two?" I responded pulling on my seat belt.

Harry hummed his reply reaching for his own seat belt. Cal got into the drivers seat and we were off. An hour later, Cal pulled up to a set of rod iron gates. He put his window down and accepted the card Harry passed up to him to swipe through the device next to the drive way. Cal handed the card back to Harry as the iron gates began to open. 

We drove up into the yard of a large white two story home with black shutters and a large double door. Cal drove around the circular drive way and stopped in front of the entry. Harry climbed out first then extended his hand to me and I slid out. He released my hand and placed his hand on my lower back, leading me to the front door where he rang the door bell. 

I fidgeted a little beside him, suddenly nervous about meeting his parents. His hand slid closer to my hip and he squeezed as if to order me to be still without saying a word. I stilled just as the door was pulled open by a stunning woman with dark brown hair and a bright white smile.

"Harry darling!" The woman greeted gripping the arm that wasn't around me and leaning forward to kiss his cheek as he touched her elbow and did the same.

When the woman pulled away she turned to me.

"Oh you must be Harry's date! I've been looking forward to meeting you dear!" The woman smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back, I liked her immediately. "I'm Anne, Harry's mum."

I saw Harry's lips twitch into a very small smile as Anne referred to herself as his mother. 

"i'm Louis, it's lovely to meet you, you have a beautiful home." I complimented and she beamed.

"Thank you love!" She responded then gestured for them to come inside.

The floors were dark hard wood and looked recently polished while the walls were covered in a silver linen looking wallpaper that shined a little when light hit it and white trim with white paneling going up about one third of the wall around the whole area. You could see straight through to the living room and out into the backyard where there were people milling about with wine glasses in their hands.

"Mum, was that Harry?" A blonde with purple and blue in her hair questioned as they walked into the living room. "Harry!" she cheered standing up to hug him.

I noticed, like Anne, she only gripped Harry's biceps and kissed his cheek.

"Hello Gemma." Harry greeted.

"Harry!" A larger man exclaimed walking into the living room with two glasses of wine, handing one to Anne before turning to shake Harry's hand and then my own. "Robin, Harry's dad."

"Louis Tomlinson." I replied shaking his hand.

"Oh! This is who you were talking about when you mentioned having a date!?" Gemma said looking over at me with wide eyes. "He's quite the looker Harry."

"And he's mine so don't even." Harry responded curling a possessive arm around me and tucking me into his side.

Gemma rolled her eyes and I glanced at Harry only to find his face neutral, not showing any reaction to the eye roll that had gotten me snatched on Sunday. 

"Grab a glass of wine and come outside with everyone else!" Anne said gesturing for us to go to the kitchen.

Everyone else went back outside while Harry lead me into the large kitchen. The cabinets were a deep chocolate brown with marble counter tops. 

"They like you." Harry commented as he poured two glasses of wine and handed me one.

"I like them too, they're nice." I replied offering him a small smile.

Harry stared at me for a moment, one hand holding his glass and the other tucked into his pants pocket. He seemed to be considering something. Removing his hand from his pocket as he stepped forward, he placed his hand on the side of my neck and let his thumb rub softly against my jaw.

"You look stunning tonight." He said quietly, crowding me against the counter.

I swallowed and was unable to pull my eyes away from his. 

"So do you, more so than me." I responded softly leaning into his touch.

His eyes widened a little.

"That is impossible Mr. Tomlinson." Harry murmured then sealed his lips over mine so I couldn't reply.

I pressed into the kiss, loving the feeling of his soft, plump lips against my own. I felt like things were slowly shifting with us. Sure, every time we had sex he was dominating and in control, but otherwise he seemed to be softening up. My mind wondered to the contract that I had hidden, once again, under my mattress back at mine and Liam's flat. If this was how Harry was going to be, I couldn't find a reason not to sign it. 

He pulled away, tugging at my bottom lip a little with his teeth before letting go. His hand slipped into mine loosely as he led me outside where everyone else was. There was music playing from outdoor speakers scattered randomly throughout the yard, camouflaged by flowers and perfectly trimmed bushes. A massive pool was set further away from the house. There was a portico supported by large columns going around the pool covered in wisteria. It was stunning from what I could tell since the sun had long since set in the sky and the yard was lit by the moon and small lanterns and lights hung in strands. 

Two hours into the party, it was nine o'clock and Harry disappeared off to the bathroom leaving me standing with Gemma and Anne. 

"So, how long have you two known each other?" Gemma questioned looking over at me.

"Three weeks." I replied with a soft smile pulling at my lips.

"Really? That's all?" Anne questioned looking rather surprised. "It's almost like you've known each other for years. He's so comfortable with you."

"Yeah, we've known him for years and he's still warming up to us." Gemma added.

"Um... wouldn't you have known him since he was really young if you adopted him?" I questioned knowing Harry was adopted.

"Oh no love. Harry went through many foster homes." Anne replied shaking her head with a rather sad look on her face and my mouth formed a perfect 'O'.

I thought Harry had just been given up for adoption after he was born. I had no idea that he had been through foster homes. 

"They were horrible experiences..." Gemma said quietly. 

I opened my mouth to ask what she meant when Harry walked back up to us and slipped his arm around my waist to rest his hand on my hip.

"I didn't know you were in foster homes..." I murmured quietly to Harry and he tensed instantly.

"You told him?" Harry hissed at Anne and Gemma.

"You mean you didn't know?" Anne questioned looking at me from her angry son.

"No, I didn't." I answered subtlety crossing my arm over my stomach to touch Harry's hand on my hip.

"What part of tell nobody wasn't clear? We agreed on that a long time ago." Harry growled lowly so no one else could hear us.

"I'm--" Anne started but Harry cut her off.

"You promised never to speak of it."

"Harry..." Gemma tried.

"Keep out of it. Unless you told him something too?" Harry glared darkly at her, his eyes were scary now.

"I didn't tell him anything other than they weren't good experiences." Gemma defended herself.

"I told you never to speak of it, in any way!" Harry snapped and Gemma frowned.

"Well I would've thought your boyfriend would have already known." She snapped back as Anne placed a hand on her arm and I watched unsure whether I should move away from Harry.

"Why would I tell him that? To give him a reason to run for the hills!?" Harry retorted tightening his hand on my hip.

"We're sorry Harry." Anne cut in before either of them could say anything else. "We didn't know."

Harry didn't reply to either of them, instead he just turned to me. "Would you like to head home now Lou?"

"If you like." I replied looking up slightly at him, his eyes were still angry.

Harry bid Anne and Gemma a very curt goodbye before saying goodbye to Robin who was nearby while I received a hug from Gemma and Anne. Harry and I walked through the house and out into the front yard where Cal was already waiting next to the Porsche. 

We slid into the backseat and soon we were heading back to Harry's house. Harry was still tense in the seat next to me, his eyebrows pulled together in a frown. So, feeling a little daring and wanting him to relax, I leaned over and tucked my face into his neck and began mouthing at his soft skin. I found his pulse point and nipped gently at it, he relaxed almost completely and I smiled. 

"Thank you for taking me tonight, it was fun." I stated quietly, my lips brushing his skin still. 

Harry shifted suddenly in his seat and slammed his lips into mine making me groan softly. It was rough and almost painful as he worked his mouth against mine, prying my lips open so he could explore my mouth. 

Eventually Harry pulled away and seemed to force himself not to touch me other than the hand he had resting on my leg for the rest of the ride home. Of course, when Cal pulled into the garage, Harry grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the SUV. We hurried upstairs and into his bedroom where he was on me in a heart beat. His fingers worked quickly unbuttoning my shirt and pushing it off my shoulders before moving down to my jeans. 

Soon we were collapsing onto the bed, my legs wrapped around his hips as he slammed into me after rolling on a condom. My fingers tangled in his hair and I threw my head back in ecstasy; my back arching off the bed. Harry's face was pressed to my neck as he sucked a bruise into my skin making me moan his name. I came with a cry, releasing between us, while he let out a moan of my name and came into the condom as his hips jerked. 

Harry pulled me up from the bed and in the direction of the bathroom. We walked into the large shower once he had turned the water on and let it warm up. Once we were clean, we toweled off , brushed our teeth, then fell back into bed void of any clothes. My back pressed to his tone chest; I fell asleep immediately.

*~*

A week and a half passed before I was finally able to book my flight to Rome to visit my family.

"When does your flight get in love?" Mum questioned as I went over my plans with her.

"It's only a two and a half hour flight so around seven thirty in the afternoon." I replied looking down at my flight schedule.

I was sitting in the living room at mine and Liam's flat with a blanket thrown over my legs while Liam fixed dinner in the kitchen. I had been home most days after the party at Harry's parents' house. 

The rest of the week and up to today had been spent splitting my time between Liam and Harry. Needless to say I spent more time with Harry but still a fair amount of time with Liam. Harry and I often found ourselves tumbling into his bed, him pinning me down so my hands couldn't wonder while he fucked me like his life depended on it. We had ventured into his midnight blue room once more where Harry had proceeded to chain my hands to the wall, wrap my legs around his waist, and thrust up into me until I came with a cry of his name. Of course, that hadn't been my only orgasm in the room that night. By the time we laid down in bed, I had cum three times as had Harry, three used condoms being tossed in the trash. I was completely worn. My bum was sore, my hole clenching around nothing. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow with Harry plastered to my back.

"We'll be at the airport to get you. We can't wait to see you!" Mum responded happily into the phone.

"I can't wait to see you guys either." I said tossing the flight plans onto the coffee table.

"Have a safe flight love, I'll see you tomorrow." Mum stated.

"Alright, bye, love you." I replied adjusting the blanket on my legs.

"Love you too." And with that she hung up.

I tossed my phone onto the sofa next to me and pulled the blanket up to my chin. A while later Liam called out that dinner was ready so I dragged myself up from the sofa and walked over to the kitchen. 

Tacos. I smiled at the plate Liam had set at one of the places at the island. 

"Trying to make me stay?" I questioned teasingly after biting into one of the tacos.

"Yeah, not sure if I can survive two weeks without you." Liam replied smiling over at me from where he stood preparing his own tacos. 

"I'm sure you'll cope." I said shoving another bite into my mouth.

We ate the rest of our meal in silence and then I headed off to my room to finish packing. I packed jeans and sweatpants knowing I wouldn't need any fancy clothes. On top of those I put my boxers and shirts along with a couple pairs of socks even though I typically didn't wear them. I zipped up my suitcase then tossed two jumpers and everything else I needed into a duffel bag. 

I wondered back out into the living room and found Liam watching Iron Man so I plopped down beside him and grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch then proceeded to cuddle with him like we always did.

When the movie was over I headed off to bed. I had just crawled under the covers when my phone buzzed and lit up with a new text. With a sigh, I reached over and picked up the phone.

(From: Harry Styles) - When does your flight leave out tomorrow?

(To: Harry Styles) - It leaves here at 4 and arrives in Rome at 6:30

(From: Harry Styles) - I hope you have a safe flight if I don't see you tomorrow, though I hope to.

(To: Harry Styles) - We'll see, Liam has insisted on taking me out to lunch, we should be back by 1 or 2 however.

(From: Harry Styles) - I can be with you at 2:30

(To: Harry Styles) - Okay, see you tomorrow. Good night x

(From: Harry Styles) - Good night Mr. Tomlinson. 

I set my phone back on the nightstand and curled up under the covers, closing my eyes and drifting off to sleep. In the morning I woke up to Liam singing obnoxiously loud to what sounded like Katy Perry's Dark Horse as he made breakfast for himself. I stumbled out of bed and into the shower before brushing my teeth and heading out to where the tune had switched to Talk Dirty by Jason DeRulo. I was greeted with Liam shaking his ass and cleaning up the living room.

"Uh... what are you doing?" I questioned with raised eyebrows not sure if I should be horrified or amused.

"Cleaning up, you make a mess even though you're rarely here." Liam responded paying me no mind otherwise.

"I do not!" I protested but he just rolled his eyes at me.

We went to lunch later and returned to the house just fifteen minutes before Harry was supposed to arrive. As expected fifteen minutes later there was a knock at the door. 

I shot up from the sofa and went to answer it revealing Harry in rather casual clothes; definitely not his normal work attire. 

"Hello Mr. Tomlinson." Harry greeted stepping in when I opened the door wider for him to step past me. 

"Hi." I responded closing the door and locking it. "You're not working today?"

"I did a few hours this morning but I have a plane to catch at four." He replied turning to look at me as we stopped in the living room. "As it would be, I have business to attend to in Rome. So, I hope you don't mind me accompanying you on your flight."

"Um, I'm not in first class seating." I said knowing Harry wouldn't travel in anything other than first class.

"You are now, I called the airport and had them upgrade your seat." Harry offered a small smile.

"Harry..." I groaned letting my shoulders sag some. "Those seats cost a lot, I can't afford that."

"I've already taken care of the cost." Harry responded sitting down on the sofa as I stared at him.

"So you changed my seating and you paid for it without even mentioning it to me?" I questioned feeling a little annoyed with his lack of communication. 

"I don't recall needing your permission." Harry snapped giving me a glare.

"And I don't recall signing anything yet that dictates you having the right to do such things." I whisper yelled so Liam couldn't hear.

Harry's face softened slightly at the realization that I was right, I hadn't signed anything that gave him any sort of control over me. I let him have all the control in bed and really any time we were together, however it was still my life.

"I just... I don't want you to buy me everything. I want to pay for stuff myself with the money I earned." I sighed crossing my arms over my stomach.

"Come here" Harry said holding out his hand.

I walked over to him and placed a hand in his. He pulled me gently onto the sofa so my legs were draped over his and my back was against the arm rest.

"I will still buy you things, but I will respect your wishes and speak with you before I do, how's that?" Harry questioned resting a hand on my thigh.

"Okay." I smiled, thankful he gave in so easily.

"Understand this though. As soon as that paper is back in my hand with your signature, I will not speak with you if I wish to purchase something for you. I will do as I please and buy you what I please." Harry said leaning closer to me and lowering his voice.

I nodded my head and his hand moved to pinch my inner thigh roughly.

"Yes Sir." I gasped hunching forward a little at the sharp pain that dulled quickly.

Harry smirked and leaned over to kiss me soundly. At the sound of footsteps we both pulled back.

"Anybody would think you two hadn't seen each other in ages." Liam stated rolling his eyes at us as he dropped a magazine onto the coffee table.

"Don't you have places to be?" I questioned looking over at him.

"Don't you have an airport to get to?" Liam retorted standing with his arms crossed.

I looked over at the clock on the wall and saw it was already 2:45, it was time to head to the airport.

"Yeah, we should be going." I said standing up and looking over at Harry who nodded. "Li, Harry has the same flight as I do it turns out, so you don't have to drive me to the airport."

"Oh okay, well that works out." Liam chuckled picking up his car keys. "Maria is in town and wanted to meet up today." he continued, referring to his cousin.

"I'll see you in two week then." I smiled walking over to give him a hug.

"Have fun, say hi to everyone for me. Stay safe." Liam responded giving me a tight hug in return.

"Of course, you too, don't go crazy will I'm gone." I said pulling away.

"See you later Lou." Liam walking towards the door. "Bye Harry, have a nice flight."

And then he was gone, leaving Harry sitting on the sofa looking rather shocked that Liam had just called him Harry instead of Mr. Styles like usual.

"I'll just get my suitcase and duffel then we can leave." I stated then went to my room to retrieve my things. 

When I got back to the living room, Harry was up and typing something on his phone, waiting by the door. He glanced up when I entered the room and reached out to take my duffel from me, pushing his phone into his pocket.

With our free hands linked between us, we walked out of the flat and went down to where Cal was waiting outside the building entrance with the Cadillac. He opened the door for us then added my luggage to Harry's in the back. 

The drive to the airport didn't take very long and soon I found myself standing with Harry checking into our first class flight. With our tickets in hand we headed to our gate where we of course were the first to board the plane. 

The seats in first class were more comfortable and immediately a flight attendant was there asking if we'd like a drink. 

Soon enough we were soaring up into the air and on our way to Rome. Just as expected we touched down in Rome, Italy at 6:30 London time, 7:30 Rome time. Once we were off the plane we gathered got our suitcases then headed out past security where I knew my mum would be waiting. I spotted my mum immediately and dropped Harry's hand to hurry over to her.

"Mum!" I exclaimed hurrying up to her.

"Louis!" She cried happily opening her arms to me.

I let my duffel fall to the ground and let go of my rolling suitcase so it sat on it's own then launched myself into her arms. It'd been three long years since I had been able to hug her and it felt like home, like always, and it made me hug her even tighter.

"We've missed you so much darling." Mum said pulling back and squeezing my shoulders. "Oh, hello..." she paused looking over my shoulder to where Harry stood. "Who's this Lou?"

"Uh mum this is Harry Styles, Harry this is my mum, Jay." I introduced them, stepping back a little.

"Nice to meet you Harry." Mum said extending her hand to him.

"A pleasure to meet you as well." Harry replied shaking her hand.

"So this is the one then..." She started, turning to look at me.

"No mum." I shook my head.

"Are you sure?" She questioned narrowing her eyes at me, she always had a nack for knowing when I was lying.

This however wasn't a lie, Harry wasn't my boyfriend.

"Positive." I answered with a small smile.

"Okay then. Come, let's head to the house." Mum said motioning for us to follow her. "Harry, are you staying at a hotel?"

"Yes, I already have one booked." Harry responded.

Mum nodded her head and out of the corner of my eye I could see a little glimmer in her eyes as we walked towards the airport exit. And oh no... I knew that look... and it just couldn't lead to anything good...


	15. Fifteen

We parted ways outside. Harry flagged down a taxi while I tossed my things into the boot of my mums car. I turned to wave goodbye to Harry only to find him standing right in front of me.

"I'd like to take you out to dinner since we're here." Harry stated pushing his phone into his pocket.

"Okay, I'd like that." I smiled leaning against the car, blocking my mum's view of us in the mirror.

"Getting better at accepting things already." Harry smirked stepping closer.

"Might as well." I murmured tipping my head up and I saw something that looked a lot like hope enter Harry's green eyes.

He reached out, curling his hand around the back of my neck, pulling me in. I went willingly with a soft smile on my face. Our lips slotted perfectly together and warmed me from the inside. He nipped my bottom lip gently then pulled away.

"Until later." Harry stated stepping back.

"Bye." I waved then got into the car where mum was waiting with a quirked eyebrow.

"How was your flight?" She questioned as we pulled out of the airport car port.

"It was nice, Harry upgraded me to first class so we could sit together since he was coming here on business same time I was coming to see you guys." I explained leaning back in the seat and letting the Italian sun warm my skin some.

"And what is Harry exactly?" Mum asked keeping her eyes on the road.

"A friend." I replied and she snorted.

"So you go around kissing all your friends then?" She responded glancing over at me.

"No." I answered shaking my head, I couldn't imagine kissing Liam or Zayn.

"So he's your boyfriend?" She corrected me.

"No.. it's... I guess we're testing the waters. We haven't even known each other but for a month." I said coming up with something other than friends with benefits, she would definitely not approve of that.

"You're free to mingle then?" Mum questioned turning onto yet another road.

No.

"I.. um..." I stumbled over my words.

"Fabulous! I met a charming young man, he's perfect for you Lou! Our neighbor introduced us to him, he's her son and a luck would have it he's in town for a few days!" Mum said excitedly.

"Mum... I don't want to be set up." I tried holding back a groan.

"Oh just go with him for drinks Louis, what can it hurt? He could be the one, you ever know." She responded as we pulled up to a decent two story house.

"I don't know." I said climbing of the car already knowing that whoever this guy was, he wasn't my soulmate.

Of course I also knew that mum wouldn't give up until I agreed to go out with the guy either. So I agreed and we were set up to meet in a week with a text from my mum to the neighbor. I grabbed my luggage from the boot and followed my mum inside where loud squeals filled the air.

I dropped my suitcase and duffel in favor of taking four excited girls into my arms for the first time years.

"LOUIS!" Daisy and Phoebe cheered as they wrapped their arms around my waist leaving Lottie and Fizzy to hug my neck and shoulders.

"We missed you Lou." Lottie said pulling away.

"I missed you guys too." I replied feeling a bit teary eyed.

"Louis!" Dan greeted walking into the room from the backyard.

"Hey." I responded offering him a wave as he sat a plate of grilled chicken on the kitchen counter.

"Just in time for dinner, how unsurprising." He teased pulling out plates for everyone while mum grabbed drinks.

I rolled my eye and accepted a plate from him. We all loaded our plates with food then sat around the dining room table to eat.

"So how was graduation?" Dan questioned after a moment of silence.

"It was nice, I've already got a job." I replied earning mum's attention.

"Really? That's fantastic love! Where at?" She asked.

"London Elite Academy." I answered gaining Lottie's raised eyebrows.

"Isn't that some snobby private school?" She questioned swallowing a bite of chicken.

"I don't know what the students or staff are like there. Harry gave me a tour before I graduated though and it's a super nice school." I said spearing a bite of salad on my plate.

"Harry? What's he got to do with it?" Mum asked curiously.

"Uh he owns the school. He um, he asked if I would consider working there when I did that interview for Liam. It's really the best option since Liam and I moved to London, our flat is relatively close to the school, and it just seems like a good place to work, the pay is great." I explained.

"As long as that's where you want to work, it sounds lovely." Mum responded cutting into her chicken. "Perhaps he could come over one night before you leave and we can have dinner, he seems like a nice young man."

If you only knew what he wants me to do, what he wants me to sign mother dearest...

"I'll talk to him about it." I replied and she smiled.

After dinner I grabbed my things and headed upstairs to the spare bedroom that had been turned into a media room of sorts for the girls. With my suitcase on the floor and the duffel on the sofa bed, I picked out the Armani sweatpants that I had yet to give back to Harry and a white t-shirt before heading to the bathroom for a quick shower. 

Clean and with my hair sticking every which a way from towel drying it, I headed back down to the living room where the others were settling on the large 'L' shaped sofa with popcorn and an assortment of boxed candy. Everything from M&M's, bite size butterfingers, twizzler bites, skittles, and chewy warhead cubes to starbursts, Mike and Ike's, and chocolate.

"You have medicine for upset stomachs right?" I asked looking over at mum when the girls each reached for a box while Dan put in the movie.

The movie turned out to be Frozen, one the girls had been wanting to see, and maybe me too. When the movie finished we sat around a talked, catching up, for a while before everyone began to wonder off to bed. I picked up my phone from where it lay on the bed and found a new text from Harry, sent just minutes ago.

(From: Harry Styles) - I hope you're having a lovely time with your family so far. When would you like to have dinner?

(To: Harry Styles) - I am, it's great to see them again. Any time is fine with me..

(From: Harry Styles) - How about tomorrow if you're not busy? We can always go to dinner more than once.

(To: Harry Styles) - I'll run it by my mum to make sure they don't have anything planned and let you know in the morning :)

(From: Harry Styles) - Very well then Mr. Tomlinson. I'm sure you are heading to bed now, so until tomorrow, good night Louis.

(To: Harry Styles) - Good night Haz 

I hit send before I could stop myself and delete the nickname. I'd never called him by anything other than Harry or Mr. Styles and I had never heard anybody refer to him as anything other than that either. I didn't know how he would react. My phone buzzed.

(From: Harry Styles) - Haz?

(To: Harry Styles) - A nickname... I'm sorry, it slipped.

(From: Harry Styles) - It's fine Louis. It's not bad, I don't mind :) 

I blinked at his reply. Harry Styles sent me a smiling emoji. I couldn't help but smile a little. He hadn't yelled at me or gotten mad over the use of the nickname. It seemed like progress.

I drifted off to sleep hoping for dreams about Harry. My wishes, of course, were granted.

The next day I found myself in the backseat of mum's van as we drove the fairly short distance to the coast for a day at the beach. When I had woken up I found mum in the kitchen making breakfast and took the opportunity to ask her what we were doing later.

"Nothing to my knowledge love, unless you had something in mind..." She trailed off as she flipped a pancake.

"No, its just Harry asked me to dinner." I replied not looking over at her knowing she would be giving me a questioning look about why Harry wanted to go to dinner if we were just friends.

"That's fine, we'll probably just fix pasta and watch a movie, you go have fun." Mum smiled handing me a plate with pancakes and bacon.

Sitting down at the table, I pulled my phone out of my sweatpants pocket and opened a text to Harry.

(To: Harry Styles) - What time would you like to go to dinner?

I didn't even get a bite of food into my mouth before my phone was buzzing with a new text.

(From: Harry Styles) - Does seven work for you?

(To: Harry Styles) - Yes, will we meet somewhere?

(From: Harry Styles) - I will pick you up, I have rented a car. Send me your address.

I sent Harry the address as mum told me what it was then set my phone down to eat, ignoring it when it buzzed again.

The beach was crowded despite the cooler weather. People were out enjoying the sun, some with hoodies on and others without. We walked down the beach pushing each other towards the water playfully. The girls talked about the upcoming school and how they wanted to get new clothes so the were up to date to the current fashions. I saw how mum cringed at the thought of having to buy four girls new clothes, obviously the money situation hadn't gotten any better.

By six thirty I had showered, gotten dressed, and styled my hair into a quiff. Mum had insisted on a haircut on our way back from the beach and had stopped into the hair place Dan went to, pushing me into the chair for the middle aged woman holding scissors. My fringe could still be swept across my forehead but the sides were cut short. I liked it, it made me look more like a man and less like a teenager.

I walked out into the living room wearing a pair of blue skinny jeans with a black shirt underneath my black Adidas jumper and a pair of black Vans.

At seven on the dot there was a knock at the front door and before I could even consider getting up from he sofa, Daisy was running to the door with Phoebe right behind her. I heard the door open as I stood up and walked over to see the girls staring up at Harry with a look of awe on their faces.

"And who might you two be?" Harry questioned looking down at the girls.

Daisy giggled and Phoebe hid behind her twin with a shy smile on her face.

"I'm Daisy and this is Phoebe." Daisy answered. "Are you here for LouLou? He was talking about you last night!"

I blushed as Harry quirked an eyebrow and looked passed the girls to me.

"Alright, ladies, no harassing Mr. Styles." I said walking over to them.

"Are you going out Lou?" Phoebe asked glancing at Harry shyly.

"I am, but I'll see you when I get back if you're not already asleep." I responded kneeling on one knee in front of them.

"We can't come?" Daisy doubted.

"Afraid not love, I'll spend all day with you tomorrow though, we can go to the park or something, okay?" I questioned tapping her nose, making her scrunch it up cutely.

"Okay." Both of them nodded.

I smiled at them and opened my arms requesting a hug. Both of them wrapped their arms around me and hugged me tight, muttering their goodbyes into my ears. Pulling away, I stood up and they went back to the living room. Turning to Harry I found him staring at me rather curiously having watched my interaction with the girls.

"Ready?" I questioned patting my back pocket to make sure I had my phone.

"Yes, let's go, we don't want to be late for our reservation." Harry said extending his hand for me to take.

We walked out to the rental Mercedes parked in the driveway and Harry opened the passenger door for me to climb in.

"You've gotten a haircut." Harry commented once he was sat in the drivers seat.

"Mum insisted." I shrugged trying to sound casual but mentally worrying whether or not he liked it.

"I like it." He stated leaning over the center console to grip my chin and press a firm kiss to my lips.

I hummed happily against his mouth causing him to smirk and pull away a moment later. 

Soon we were pulling up to a fancy Italian restaurant nestled into the busy streets of Rome. The host led us to our table in the small restaurant and not long after our waitress walked up and took our drink order after setting down a basket of fresh from the oven bread sticks brushed lightly with a melted garlic butter.

"How are you enjoying Italy so far?" Harry questioned sipping the wine that the waitress delivered to our table.

"It's nice, the people are friendly. We spent the day at the beach, a bit to cool for swimming, but it was nice." I answered reaching for my wine glass.

"The beaches are even better further south, down near Naples." Harry commented as the waitress returning to take our food orders.

We chatted about things to do in Italy since Harry had been here many times before while we waited for our food. Soon plates were being set in front of us of delicious smelling pasta. We lapsed into silence for the most part while we ate. The food was incredible and the bread sticks tasted even better dipped in the sauce used for the dish.

Harry ordered us both raspberry sorbet for dessert and then paid the tab without batting an eyelash at the cost. With full stomachs we left the restaurant hand in hand. Instead of going back to the car we walked around for a bit, looking at the displays in shop windows.

"Wish you had at least hinted that the restaurant was fancy." I said as we walked looking over Harry's dress slacks and button up.

"You look lovely as always Lou." Harry responded letting go of my hand in favor of curling his arm around my waist.

"Still, I was so under dressed." I whined lightly.

Harry released a soft huff of laughter as he squeezed my side.

"Next time I'll tell you, fine dining or casual." He said looking down slightly at me.

"Thank you." I replied pressing my nose to his shoulder and looking up at him through my eyelashes.

His eyes were soft as he looked down at me for a moment longer. Leaning down a little he pressed his warm lips to my forehead tenderly and tightened his arm around me. I couldn't help but duck my head and smile as we continued walking. Harry had never acted so tender with me. I felt wanted and protected. I loved the feeling and I loved that it was Harry I was experiencing it with.

We arrived back at Mum and Dan's house around nine forty-five, the porch light was on so I could see to unlock the door.

"Mum wanted me to invite you over for dinner one night." I commented suddenly as Harry put the car in park.

He stilled for a moment then looked at me, shocked.

"You don't have to, of course, but I told her I would extend the invitation to you." I said quickly.

"Would you like me to join you and your family for dinner?" Harry questioned slowly.

"If you like, then yes." I answered quietly, nodding my head.

"Very well then, let me know when you would like me to come over and I will." Harry responded.

I nodded my head again and he reached over to curl his hand around my neck. I leaned in willingly, meeting him halfway, my own hand moving to rest on his neck. He didn't move away from my touch and I made a pleased noise as his tongue pried my lips apart. We kissed hotly in the front seat of the Mercedes until our lips were swollen and red.

"Goodnight Mr. Tomlinson." Harry said pulling away an stroking his fingers over my cheeks.

"Goodnight Mr. Styles." I responded pulling out my house key and climbing out of the car.

I waved when I got to the front door and then went inside as he pulled away. I fell into bed after brushing my teeth and changing with a smile on my face and my heat feeling warm.

The day my mum had set up for me to meet their neighbors son came quickly. That evening I found myself pulling on a pair of black skinny jeans and a Script t-shirt I had gotten when I had seen them. At seven thirty there was a knock at the door and mum hurried to answer it. Soon a woman with black hair walked into the room followed by a guy a little taller than me with the same black hair.

"Louis this is Jacob, Jacob this is my son, Louis." Mum introduced us and shook his hand with a polite smile.

"Nice to meet you Louis." Jacob greeted with a thick Italian accent.

"You too." I replied pulling my hand away, he was definitely not my soulmate, even if I hadn't met Harry, Jacob was definitely not it.

We left the house in Jacob's car and headed to a local bar for drinks. I picked at the bar food, realizing just how spoiled I had become from eating Rosanne's delicious meals and from eating out with Harry. The burger was moist but lacked flavor and the fries were soggy.

I sipped at my martini while Jacob dug into his food. I didn't understand how he could eat it.

"So you're mum said you've been single for a while." Jacob commented picking up his beer once he was finished eating.

"Yeah. Too busy with school and whatnot." I replied pursing my lips.

"Same here. I just hook up, it's a lot easier." Jacob said with a smirk in his eye that made me uncomfortable.

"I never even had time for that." I responded shifting uneasily in my seat.

"Good thing you're on vacation then." He smirked then drained the rest of his beer.

"Not looking for anything." I said pulling my phone out of my back pocket.

I opened a new text to Harry, holding my phone under the table out of Jacob's sight. I tapped out just the name of the bar and sent the text to Harry, hoping he would see it and know something wasn't quite right.

"Oh please, you didn't honestly believe that I would agree to go on a date with someone that didn't even live here?" Jacob said running his eyes over me. "Your mum showed me pictures of you, I knew you'd be a good fuck."

 

*Harry's POV*

My phone buzzed as I stopped at a red light on my way back to the hotel I was staying at. Looking down I saw Louis' name written across the screen. Picking up the phone, I read the text and frowned. All that was there was the name of a bar I had passed a few streets back. A few letters were wrong in the spelling and I hadn't ever received a text from Louis with something spelled wrong. Something wasn't right and I felt a surge of protectiveness and worry roll through my body.

I turned the car around and headed back to the bar. As I pulled up I saw a dark haired man pulling someone out of the bar. I realized it was Louis as I drove closer.

I pulled into the first available parking space and jumped out of the car, hurrying towards them.

"Let me go!" Louis protested as he tried to prevent himself from being pulled along.

"Stop! You're hurting me! Let go!" He tried again as I got to them.

I grabbed Louis' other hand making the black haired man stop.

"Fuck off man this one is mine." The man snarled turning to look at me with his hand still tight around Louis' wrist.

"Actually he's mine." I growled narrowing my eyes at the man. "Let go."

"As if. His mum set us up and I'm looking for a good fuck tonight so fuck off curly."

My eyes darkened and my blood boiled. I lashed out and struck the man in the jaw causing him to release Louis. I pulled Louis into my side and he clung to my jacket, pressing his face into my shoulder, shaking.

The security guards from the bar led the man away from us as I wrapped both arms around Louis and moved to lead him to the car. I drove back to my hotel, not bothering to ask if Louis wanted to go home. His mum had set him up on a date and Louis had gone. It angered me that he had willingly gone on a date with someone that wasn't me. It hurt and I'd never felt that way before.

Back at the hotel, I led Louis up to my room. He disappeared into the bathroom as soon as we walked in. I sat down on the sofa in the suite while I waited for him, checking my phone for any emails about projects back in London.

Louis emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later and walked over to me with wet eyes. Instead of sitting down next to me, he straddled my legs and curled his arms around my neck, burying his face into the crook.

"Thank you for coming." He whispered pressing his chest against mine as he hugged me, I could tell he was making sure to keep his hands on my shoulders.

I didn't respond, I just wrapped my arms around his waist and held him to me, feeling relieved that I had gotten there in time to stop the man from taking him. It was a normal feeling. Maybe for everyone else it was, but not for me. Caring about someone... caring whether or not they get hurt and wanting to prevent them from getting hurt. 

Louis' nosed against my jaw until his face was right in front of mine and he was kissing me, pressing his lips firmly against mine. I felt his hips begin to rotate. I moved my hands to grip the backs of his thighs right under his bum and stood up, carrying him. His legs wrapped around my waist immediately and his arms tightened around my neck as I carried him over to the bed. 

Lowering him down, I climbed up onto the bed and hovered over him, positioning myself between his spread legs. I gripped the hem of his shirt in my hands and pulled it up and off of him revealing his smooth, soft skin. I tossed away the shirt and worked quickly to pop the button of his jeans and unzip them. Grasping his boxers as well I pulled both items off of him and tossed them aside before removing my own clothes. 

With a packet of lube and a condom lying beside us on the bed I pinned his arms above his head and kissed him hard. Our tongues danced together in a sinful kiss. His kisses were always like fire and ice, something else I had never experienced with someone else. His kisses made me burn and aroused me but at the same time they calmed me and made me relax. 

Pulling away, I tore open the packet of lube and drizzled some onto my fingers before moving my hand between Louis' legs. I watched as his eyes fell shut as I pressed one in and a soft moan escaped his lips. He kept his hands by his head as I worked my fingers inside of him, quickly getting three into his tight heat. Removing my fingers, he whined quietly as I rolled the condom down my hard length. I poured the rest of the lube over the condom and positioned myself at his entrance.

I gripped his hips as he surrounded me, hot all around and clenching trying to pull me in deeper. I groaned as he clenched particularly tight and I draped myself over him, planting my hands on either side of his body. I rocked my hips a few times earning sweet moans from his mouth before driving into him hard and fast. 

As he began to tremble beneath me I slowed down my thrusts and pressed my face against his neck, latching onto his soft tan skin. I heard him gasp and his arms moved to wrap around my shoulders, one of his hands making its way into my hair and massaging my scalp. 

"Harry..." He breathed out as I suckled a bruise into his perfect skin. "Harry... please."

I thrust a little harder into him but kept the slow pace. His thighs trembled around my waist and his back arched off the bed. He came with a soft cry of my name, spilling between us. 

 

*Louis' POV* 

Harry was pressed to my back as we lay in bed sated and cooling off. His hand ran up the length of my arm, a tender caress. I felt his lips press agaist the base of my neck.

"Are you okay? He didn't hurt you did he?" Harry questioned, his deep voice filling the quiet room.

"No, not really... might have a bruise on my wrist but I'm okay." I replied leaning back into his touches.

Harry trailed his hand down to my hand and laced our fingers together, not a move that was common when we were in bed. I'm suddenly curious about the foster homes Harry was in. So I take a chance.

"How many homes were you in?" I questioned and he tensed behind me.

For a brief moment I think he might kick me out, but he doesn't. 

"Twenty eight." Harry answered pulling me a little tighter to his chest.

My jaw dropped at the number. Twenty eight foster homes!? 

"When did Anne and Robin adopt you?" I asked bringing my free hand up to stroke over the fingers that were grasping mine still.

"Sixteen." He replied squeezing my hand, a silent signal that the conversation was going no further.

I squeezed his hand back and closed my eyes, within minutes I was asleep.

The next morning I awoke to my phone ringing. Harry stirred beside me in bed as I grumbled under my breath, crawling out of bed to get my phone from my jean pocket. 

"Hello?" I mumbled into the phone.

"Louis Tomlinson, where are you!?" Mum yelled into the phone.

Shit.

"With Harry." I answered rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"You should really call when you're not coming home Lou, we've been worried." Mum scolded as I looked over my shoulder to see Harry still sleeping but his eyebrows pulled into a frown. "Jacob said he didn't even know where you had gotten off to. He was your date and you left him Louis."

"My date? No. He's an asshole mum and I was definitely not his date, I was going to be his one night stand by force until Harry saved me." I replied keeping my voice low.

"What?" Mum gasped. "Oh come now Lou, Jacob is a very nice lad."

"Ask Harry if you don't believe me." 

"I believe you Louis, I'm sorry I set you up, but let me get this straight... you got saved by Harry then you slept with him but you're not dating?" She questioned slowly.

"Oh mum, it's not the first time and no we're not. It's complicated and I really don't want to talk about it." I answered sighing heavily before feeling Harry's leg move.

I turned back to look at him and he looked small in his sleep suddenly. His eyebrows were scrunched together and his legs were now pulled up as though trying to protect himself. He made a noise that I could only associate with pain and his hands gripped the pillow and covers.

"Mum, I gotta go... I'll see you in a bit." I said and without really listening to her response I hung up and let my phone drop back onto my clothes.

I moved up the bed and placed my hand on Harry's hip through the covers. He curled in more on himself.

"Harry." I spoke giving his hip a gentle shake trying to get him to wake up. "Come on Harry, wake up..."

Harry stirred in his sleep, relaxing slightly, so I leaned over and pressed my nose against his. Reaching up I ran my fingers through his curly hair slowly, urging him to awaken. Finally his eyes opened and my own worried ones met his.

"Okay?" I questioned softly, stilling my fingers in his hair.

"Fine." He muttered then pulled away from me, nearly falling off the bed to my amusement. "Are you laughing at me Louis?"

I nodded with my hand over my mouth, muffling my giggles. Harry shook his head and without a word he went to the bathroom. When he returned his breath smelt of mint toothpaste when he leaned down to kiss me where I still sat on the bed, only now with boxers on. 

"I'd like to take you to Capri." He said moving to his suitcase and pulling his clothes out.

"When?" I blinked at him before standing up and grabbing my jeans.

"We could go tomorrow and stay two nights, that gives you five more days with your family before our flight back to London." Harry replied pulling on his clothes.

"Okay, I don't think we have anything planned, so yeah that sounds nice." I smiled as I finished dressing.

"Good, now let's get you home." Harry stated picking up his car keys.

The train ride to Naples only took an hour and forty-five minutes. From there we boarded the ferry and took it over to Capri. From the dock a taxi took us to the Villa Marine Capri Hotel and Spa. Our room was grey with white trim and a king sized bed dressed in white with green and purple accents. It had a perfect view of the ocean.

"Thoughts?" Harry questioned as he set his duffel bag own on the bed with my own.

"It's perfect. The water is beautiful." I replied looking out the window at the ocean.

"Indeed. We can go to the beach after dinner if you like." Harry said curling is arm around my waist and pulling me away from the window.

"Okay." I responded wrapping my arm around his waist and resting my hand on his hip where I knew it was a safe zone for touching him.

We ate at the hotel restaurant which had a view of the water just like our room. The waitress brought us glasses of wine before heading off with our food order.

"So, why did you go out with that man the other day?" Harry questioned sipping on his wine casually.

"I told my mum we weren't together and she set me up, I tried to tell her I was interested, that we were basically testing the waters, but she told me to just go out for drinks with him. I actually didn't think it was still going to be a 'date' when I went." I explained making air quotes around the word date.

"I see. From now on, how about we just well anyone that asks, that I'm your boyfriend. You and I both know differently but no one else will." Harry said folding his arms on top of the table.

It made my heart sink knowing he didn't want to be boyfriends, though maybe it would come in time. He was letting me at least touch his hips and shoulders now, that was an improvement from when we first started doing this.

"Okay." I agreed as the waitress returned with our food.

When we finished the sun was beginning to set, the sky turning beautiful shades of pink, purple, and orange. We walked down to the beach from the hotel, my hand securely in Harry's. The waves crashed to shore as we walked. It was almost funny seeing Harry with his shoes held in his free hand and his skinny jeans rolled up some so they didn't get wet.

We turned around to walk back to the hotel before it got dark. When we got back in front of the walk up to the hotel we stopped to watch the sun dip below the horizon. Harry pulled me to his chest and I smiled looking down at the tone arms that encircled me. His arms were starting to feel a lot like home. I leaned my head back against his shoulder and watched as the sun sank lower. Turning my head, I looked up at him and found him already watching me.

"It's beautiful here, thank you for bringing me." I said, not paying any attention to the setting sun.

"You're very welcome Mr. Tomlinson." Harry responded lowering his lips down onto mine.

The next day was spent in the spa of the hotel and going to the small shops around the island. Harry hired a small yacht after we had gone out on another hired boat through the blue grotto. The waters were a gorgeous shade of blue inside the grotto, which Harry had murmured that the color was nothing compared to my eyes.

Now we were sailing a short ways off the coast, lounging on sun chairs even though there was no sun in the sky now. The clouds had rolled in quickly and the captain of the yacht had informed us we wouldn't be sailing too far off shore since there was supposed to be a thunderstorm.

The chef on the boat informed us dinner with ready and soon we were seated inside the candle lit dining space with a starter dish of prosciutto wrapped mozzarella with fresh, vine ripened tomatoes drizzled with an aged balsamic and crisp crostini's. Our main dish of seared tenderloins with butter poached lobster tails arrived shortly after the starter plate was cleared away. 

It was beyond delicious; everything was melt in your mouth good and full of flavor. Harry updated me on how the set up for what would be my classroom come the start of the new school year was going as we ate. He asked if there was anything specific I wanted in the room but I really couldn't think of anything other than whatever would best fit the needs of the students, such as textbooks and costumes for plays. 

When our main dishes were taken away, the rain still hadn't started, but the captain said as we ate dessert he would start back to shore. The chef returned with a trio of handcrafted ice creams with freshly baked cookies. 

Harry picked up one of the spoons and dipped it into the strawberry ice cream. He held the spoon out to me and I leaned forward with a light blush on my cheeks. He was feeding me. It was incredibly good, obviously made with fresh strawberry's. I dipped my own spoon into the chocolate ice cream and offered it to Harry. His lips wrapped around the spoon and pulled away with the ice cream in his mouth.

"Delicious." Harry commented as I reached for a cookie.

I nodded my head in agreement taking a bite of the still warm cookie. The captain docked the boat a while later and we made our way onto the land. The rain hadn't started so we decided to walk back to the hotel since it was only one kilometer away from the dock. Once we were in front of the steps that led up to the hotel we walked down onto the beach upon my request. Mum didn't have any plans to return to the beach during my stay so I wanted to feel the sand between my toes one more time.

We hadn't been on the beach terribly long before the clouds opened up and it began to pour. Harry stood there for a moment blinking as rain drops hit his face and weighed down his curls while I threw my arms out and spun around with a laugh. I turned to face Harry and he looked almost shocked that he was outside getting wet and fully clothed, his shirt clinging to him, drenched. 

He reached out for me suddenly and hoisted me up into his arms, bridal style. My arms wrapped around his neck by instinct.

"Have you ever been kissed in the rain Louis?" Harry questioned leaning in closer.

I shook my head no and he smirked before sealing his mouth over mine. Our lips were wet from the rain and slid against each other with ease. The sound of thunder rumbling and lightning streaking across the sky broke us apart. Harry set me down quickly, grabbed my hand, and together we hurried off the beach and up the steps towards the hotel.

In our room Harry made quick work of our wet clothes. He pealed my shirt, jeans, and boxers off of me, tossing them away without care. His own clothes joined mine of the floor and he hauled me up against him by my waist. He was hard between us like myself. Our lips meshed together and he backed me up against the wall before picking me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he offered two fingers to me. Taking them in my mouth, I looked him in the eyes as I sucked on them and ran my tongue over them. 

"Enough." Harry stated pulling his fingers away only to snake them around and down to my bum. 

I let my head fall back against the wall as his pointer finger entered me soon followed by the second finger. He worked me open with just the two, not bothering with a third since I was still loose from this morning. 

"Lay face down on the bed." Harry ordered removing his fingers and lowering me to the ground.

I quickly followed orders, lying face down on the large bed. 

"Spread your legs." He commanded after placing a pillow under my hips.

I spread my legs until his hands stopped me then I felt him straddle me. One of his larger hands smoothed over my bum before cracking down on it with a sharp slap. I gasped and rutted against the bed, longing for friction. One more slap came before I felt him entering me - bare. 

I moaned at the feeling of his lube slicked bare member sliding into me slowly. When he was fully in he draped himself over my back, resting on one elbow, and lacing our fingers together. His free hand gripped held onto my side as he rocked in and out of me. His slow pace soon became animalistic and he pounded me into the mattress; little 'uh,uh,uh's tumbled from my lips. Words began to fall from my lips.

"Harry..." I whimpered quietly between moans. "Don't stop Haz, don't stop please."

"Does it feel good Louis?" Harry questioned, breathing hotly into my ear. "Does it feel good having me inside you? Do you like it?"

"Yes, yes, yes." I babbled feeling his lips moving along my neck and shoulder. "Love it, love it so much, feels so good."

Harry's thrusting suddenly became slower and I almost whined in disapproval until I felt him place tender kisses to my shoulder and his hand soothe down my side. The hand that held my own squeezed a little tighter.

He rocked into my slow and deep.

"You feel so good too baby." Harry murmured into my ear, placing a kiss below it. "Always so tight and hot around me."

I whined softly at his words and fell into the sun, releasing onto the covers below me. I felt him rock into me a few more times before feeling his hot cum fill me up. He thrust a few more times, his cum making the slide easy, before he pulled out and hovered his body over mine, barely touching me so he didn't crush me. 

Warm lips pressed to my neck, a wet tongue laved over my skin, and teeth nipped gently. I closed my eyes and let myself revel in the moment... the warm press of his body, the wet press of his lips, and his cum deep inside me. His free hand rubbed up and down my side and occasionally ran over my shoulder and down my back - his touch sent a tingle down my spine. I wanted to do this for the rest of my life - I wanted to make Harry smile and make him laugh... I wanted to fall into bed with him to have sex and then sleep... I wanted to go into his blue room whenever he wanted... I wanted to feel his hands on me... I wanted everything with him. And with that thought, I knew...

I was in love with Harry Styles.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

On the last night of our time in Italy, Harry joined us for dinner. Dan had gone to the market and bought steak while mum had wondered around picking up what she needed for the rest of the meal including dessert. It left me with my sisters until Harry arrived clad in black skinny jeans and blue paid shirt with a white shirt underneath it. It was the most laid back I'd ever seen him except at home.

"Harry!" Daisy exclaimed happily as I let him into the house.

"Hello Daisy." Harry greeted patting her on the back as she hugged him around the waist.

He had gone stiff as a board as soon as she touched him.

"Day, how about we give Harry some space." I urged pulling her away from him with an apologetic smile.

Daisy nodded and turned around to leave as Phoebe walked in and stopped at the sight of Harry. She blushed then scampered away with her twin after waving at him shyly.

"It would seem that she has a crush on you." I chuckled taking Harry's hand and leading him towards the small living room.

It's been five days since my realization that I'm in love with Harry. So far I've done an excellent job at hiding my feelings, mostly. I blush more now when he looks at me and I can't hold back a smile when I feel the touch of his hand. Falling in love at the age of 22 had not been in the plan, but I guess it happens when it happens.

"LOUIS!? When is this hot mess you call a boyfriend supposed to get here?" Lottie questioned walking into the room with her face in her phone.

Harry's eyebrows shot up as he looked at me and I blushed 50 shades of red. I cleared my throat awkwardly and Lottie lifted her head.

"Oops..." She said biting her lip.

"Why don't you go help mum with the groceries." I suggested hearing the car door close outside.

Lottie hurried outside while I purposely avoided Harry's eyes, looking anywhere but at him.

"A hot mess aye?" Harry inquired suddenly very close to me, I could feel his breath on my neck.

"I never said hot mess..." I muttered subtly tilting my head as though trying to look at him but really offering a spot for him to place his lips. "I just said hot."

"Of course you did Mr. Tomlinson." Harry murmured taking my offering and pressing his lips to my neck.

He didn't linger, knowing mum and the others would soon be walking into the door. It's long enough though to make my pulse speed up and for him to nip lightly at my skin.

"Hello Harry!" Mum greeted walking into the living room with her arms full of bags.

"Hello Jay." Harry replied as I stood up to take the bags from my mum.

Once Dan started the grill outside, Harry and I migrated into the backyard with him. They talked about Harry's work while I sat quietly listening and sipping on a beer.

"Louis you'll spoil your dinner with that nasty stuff." Mum scolded pulling my nearly empty bottle out of my hands and replacing it with a bottle of water.

"Mum." I whined as she walked away.

She ignored me and I grumbled under my breath as I uncapped the water bottle. Harry and Dan continued to talk until the steak was done and mum called that everything else was ready. Mum had fixed mashed potatoes, green beans, and cooked carrots and had warmed a loaf of fresh bread in the oven. Everyone piled food on their plates before gathering around the dinner table.

The conversation while we ate was kept small. The girls asked Harry was it was like living in London and mum had questioned about the school. Harry answered all their questions politely and curtly, small smiles gracing his lips every now and then.

"Dinner was excellent Jay and Dan, thank you for having me." Harry complimented as we finished up the food and mum began to clear the plates away.

"Thank you dear, you're staying for dessert aren't you?" Mum questioned looking over at him as she walked towards the kitchen.

Harry nodded his head in reply since he was currently taking a drink from his wine glass. Mum smiled and disappeared into the kitchen. I felt Harry's hand come to rest on my leg and I placed my own on top of his, rubbing my thumb back and forth.

"So Lou, are you all packed for your flight tomorrow?" Dan questioned as mum returned with smaller dessert plates and set one down in front of each of us.

When she returns from the kitchen a second time she's carrying a strawberry cake with cream cheese frosting.

"I hope you like strawberry Harry." Mum smiled setting the cake down on the table.

"I love strawberries." Harry replied picking up my plate and holding it out so mum could put a piece of the cake on it.

It's not like the store bought strawberry cake, it's exceptionally moist and she puts cut up strawberries in the batter giving it incredible flavor. I forked into my piece as soon as everyone else had a piece on their plates. I can see it in Harry's eyes as soon as he takes a bite that this probably the best cake he's ever had.

"This is absolutely phenomenal!" Harry said gesturing to the cake with his fork.

"Thank you dear." Mum chucked.

Once we all finished eating, I stood up before mum could and began clearing the table. I carried the dirty plates and forks into the kitchen and set them down in the sink. Turning on the water I began rinsing them off so I could watch them along with the plates from dinner. It hadn't even been a minute before Harry came walking in behind my mum.

"Lou, love, you don't have to do that." Mum said walking over to me.

"It's fine mum, I want to. Go have a glass of wine with Dan out back or something, I've got this." I replied squirting some soap into the sink filling with water.

Mum sighed but grabbed two wine classes from the cabinet before going outside where Dan already was with the girls. As soon as she was gone I felt Harry's lean body pressed to my back.

"You wash, I'll dry?" He inquired taking me by surprise - never had I imagined him offering that.

"Okay." I nodded with a smile and began washing and rinsing the dishes, handing them to Harry to dry as I went.

It didn't take terribly long to clean up the kitchen. Soon I was draining the sink and taking the drying cloth from Harry to hang.

"Thanks for helping." I said as I hung the cloth on the handle of the oven.

"You're welcome. Dishes are not something I do, I'm quite glad Rosanne takes care of those things." Harry replied with a small smile as he flexed his fingers.

"Yes, you're quite spoiled Mr. Styles." I chuckled crossing my arms over my chest and leaning against the counter.

"Am I?" Harry questioned stepping closer to me and my breath hitched in my throat.

"Definitely." I breathed out as he reached up to run his long pointer finger down the column of my throat before curling his fingers around my neck.

Harry smirked, "I think I'll take you into my room for that remark. Would you like that Louis?" he asked leaning in so his lips brushed my ear. "Would you like me to take you into my room when we get home and ravish you... maybe spank you?"

I whined softly in my throat, I definitely wanted that.

"Please." I whispered and I hear him hum in the back of his throat.

The next thing I felt was his lips pressing against mine and it's a promise... a promise that he'll take me into the room as soon as we get home. 

"You know for people who aren't boyfriends..." Mums voice cut into our moment.

I pulled away from Harry and he dropped his hand from my neck. I could see humor in his eyes as I blushed.

"Um... we are." I responded quietly earning a quirked eyebrow.

"Since when? You told me at the airport that you weren't." Mum said crossing her arms with an amused smile pulling at her lips.

"Since Saturday." I answered looking over at Harry with a smile that would convince my mum we were happily together now, as a real couple.

Harry seem to get this and smiled back - dimples on proud display - as he reached up to brush the backs of his fingers against my cheek.

Mum smiled softly at us, "Well you both look happy about that. I'm happy for you Lou. And you..." she continued pointing at Harry, "Take care of my baby."

"Mum..." I whined quietly as Harry drew me in by the waist, wrapping his arms around my shoulders.

"I intend to Jay." He replied looking at her with an award winning smile and then down at me, "I intend to." he repeats only now with a small glimmer in his eyes that makes me go weak at the knees.

I fell into bed with what seemed to be a permanent smile on my face. Even though I knew Harry and I weren't in a relationship like the one we had led my mum to believe we were in, it still was nice to imagine we were.

I bit my lip as I laid there in bed before getting up and walking over to my suitcase. I dug down to the bottom and pulled out the brown envelope containing the contract. I pulled it the contract out and grabbed a pen that was sitting on the desk. Carefully, I signed my name on the proper line. Putting the pen down, I slipped the contract back into the envelope and placed it back into the bottom of my suitcase. I'd give it to Harry after we returned to London.

The plane landed in London at 10:30 the next morning. Cal was waiting in the Porsche SUV and quickly loaded our luggage into the back after opening the door for us to get in. Back at Harry's house, Rosanne had lunch ready for us consisting of oven roasted turkey sandwiches with cheese, lettuce, tomato, and mayo on slices of Ciabatta bread.

The rest of our day was rather lazy. We took a dip in the pool and later went out for dinner, Harry telling Rosanne to take an early night. He had informed me that the restaurant was fairly casual so I put on my tan chinos with a belt after tucking in my white button up. I grabbed the black jacket Harry had bought me while we were in Italy and headed downstairs were he was talking on the phone.

Once he hung up he pocketed his phone and offered me his arm. As we walked into the garage I noticed the SUV I had seen a couple weeks ago under a car cover was still there and still covered, I had actually noticed it the first time I had come here after Harry had purchased the new Porsche Cayenne.

We arrived at the restaurant and were taken to a booth immediately since Harry had made reservations as always. Our main courses of shrimp scampi were delicious and dessert was amazing. After Harry paid we headed back to the house. As soon as we were home Harry sent Cal off to the guest house, bidding him a curt goodnight, before he seized my hand and led me upstairs with a dark glimmer in his green eyes.

"Strip and sit in the corner like always. I'll be right there." Harry ordered unlocking the door to the blue room.

I walked in and as soon as the door was shut, I stripped off my clothes, folded them neatly on top of the dresser, sat down in the corner of the room like always. A few minutes passed before I heard the door open up and Harry step in.

"Come here." Harry commanded.

I stood up and walked over to him with my head bowed down.

"You may look at me." Harry stated and I looked up, greeted with the glorious sight of him only in a pair of tight black briefs. "Do you still want me to spank you Mr. Tomlinson?"

My eyes widened a little and heat curled inside of me.

"Please... Sir." I replied adding the Sir in after a brief pause.

Harry nodded his head and led me over to a wooden chair. He sat down then pulled me across his lap.

"Count. We'll do ten, this is for pleasure not punishment but remember your safe words." Harry stated, rubbing on of his hands over the swell of my bum.

"Yes Sir." I answered already feeling myself grow hard just from his caress.

His hand disappeared for a moment then came down on my bum sharply.

"One." I said gasping as my length rubbed against his thigh.

The hits get harder but not hard enough to be punishment.

"Seven!" I cried out as he struck my bright red bum.

I was fully hard and every strike rocked my into his leg making me moan with pleasure.

"Eight!"

"Nine!"

"Ten!"

Harry carefully helped me stand and then stood up in front of me.

"Such a good boy." He praised me, running his hands down my sides.

He moved us over to the large bed and ordered me to kneel in the center. I followed his instructions and soon he was behind me, rolling on a condom then slicking up his fingers. He pressed one into me and I moaned softly, falling down onto my elbows. I pressed back onto his fingers as he added another and then another. He pulled his fingers out and I hard him slicking up his length before I felt him guiding it into me.

I gripped the pillow near my hands as he began to move, his hands gripping my hips tight and pulling me back onto him with every in thrust. My thighs began to tremble and Harry suddenly pulled out and flipped me over onto my back, I spread my legs instantly, long for him to get back inside me - and he did. He hoisted my legs up onto his shoulders and rammed into me hard and fast, gripping my thighs.

"Harry, Harry, Harry!" I babbled - my arms resting beside my head and my legs straining from being held on his shoulders.

"Come on baby, let it go for me." Harry encouraged as his hips collided with my every thrust.

He let my legs fall from his shoulders and leaned over me planting his hands on either side of my body, his thrust never faltering.

"I want you to cum untouched Louis." Harry spoke thrusting impossibly fast into me. "Now cum!"

"H-Harry!" I cried out, jerking and shaking as I came all over my stomach 

Harry spilled into the condom a second later calling out my name like a prayer. We laid there on the bed for a while catching our breaths.

"Okay?" Harry questioned getting up and tossing the condom in the trash.

"Beyond." I replied sitting up on the bed.

He chuckled lightly then held out his hand, pulling me up.

"Go shower, I'll meet you in bed." Harry ordered, his tone light.

I headed off to his bedroom and got into the shower. I stood under the hot stream of water letting it wash over me. Picking up his expensive shower gel, I poured some onto a flannel and swiped it all over my body, covering my skin in the sweet but manly smell. I washed my hair then let the water rinse away all the soap before climbing out and drying off with the fluffy maroon towel that was sat out on the counter.

Once I dried my hair as much as possible with the towel I hung it on the rod to dry then wondered back into the bedroom. I grabbed a pair of boxers from the dresser, from the drawer that Harry had cleared out for me. I was glad he had refrained from his jealous attitude when  I asked to stop by mine and Liam's flat to pick up some clothes after we landed in London.

With my boxers on I pulled back the covers on the bed and climbed in, snuggling into the soft sheets and closing my eyes. Not long after I heard Harry enter the room but I kept my eyes closed, pretending to be asleep. The shower turned on a minute later and ten minutes afterwards it cut off and the bathroom door opened. I heard Harry moving around the room before the covers lifted on the other side of the bed and he slipped in. His arms immediately found me under the covers and he pulled me to him.

I whined in the back of my throat since I had been comfortable and turned over to curl into his side, still acting as though I was asleep.

"I know you're awake." Harry murmured pressing his nose against my temple.

"I was comfortable." I complained quietly draping my arm across his hips and letting my head come to rest in the crook of his shoulder.

He tensed for a moment but slowly relaxed.

"Are you comfortable now?" He questioned, his voice a bit tight.

I wondered again why he didn't like to be touched...

"Mhmm..." I hummed sleepily. "Goodnight Haz."

"Goodnight Lou." Harry responded.

Harry was up and getting ready for work when I awoke. I stretched underneath the covers and let out a small huff of air as my limps loosened up. I got comfortable on my side and watched as Harry put on his suit. His black trouser hugged his bum just right and his white button up fit him perfect as always. He pulled on his suit jacket then turned around.

He walked over to me and leaned over me, supporting himself with one hand on the bed while his other ran through my fringe.

"I'll see you later." Harry said leaning in closer.

I nodded my head still waking up from my peaceful night of sleep. He pecked my lips then backed away to retrieve his phone and wallet.

"Until dinner." Harry said walking towards the door.

"Have a nice day at work." I responded sinking back into the sheets, comfortable and warm.

I heard the door close and as I slipped back into unconsciousness I whispered, "I love you."

When I woke again it was shortly after ten and it was because my stomach was growling. I crawled out of bed and pulled on a pair of navy blue sweatpants with a grey t-shirt then headed downstairs. Rosanne greeted me as I walked into the kitchen.

"Morning Louis." She smiled setting a cup of tea in front of me.

"Morning, thanks." I responded picking up the cup and taking a sip.

For a while we talked about Italy, her asking about how I enjoyed my stay and what we did. Our conversation eventually went to her talking about her kids returning home in two weeks so start getting ready for school to start again which was in three weeks.

"Are you looking forward to your job at the school?" Rosanne questioned as she began preparing my lunch.

"I am, I think it's going to be fantastic." I smiled sipping on my tea.

"You're very lucky. I've heard it's very hard to get on." Rosanne said flipping the bacon she was frying to make me a turkey and bacon sandwich.

We chatted until she finished making my sandwich and sat it down in front of me. I thanked her and she went on about her business, leaving me to eat. When I was done I rinsed off my plate and placed it in the dishwasher.

With nothing to do, I picked up my phone and dialed Liam.

"Louis! Are you back? How was your trip?" Liam answered on the second ring and I chuckled.

"Yes, I got back yesterday. I stopped by the flat but you weren't there. And it was great. Harry took me down to Capri for two days. Otherwise I just hung out with mum, Dan, and the girls." I replied moving to sit on the sofa in the living room.

"He took you to Capri?" Liam questioned.

"Yeah, it was amazing. It was so beautiful and the hotel was fantastic." I said thinking back to our two nights at the hotel.

"Well, for someone you say isn't hearts and flowers he sure does seem to be." Liam commented and I sighed heavily.

"Nah, we told my mum we were together because she set me up with this guy who was just after a one night stand and Harry saved me. We agreed to just tell her we were together even though I had denied it when we arrived at the airport. Anyways, long story short, she caught us kissing in the kitchen and that's when we told her." I explained, reminding myself that Harry and I were not together.

"I don't understand why you don't find someone else." Liam stated quietly. "Seriously, there is somebody out there that would treat you like you deserve and they would give you flowers and tell you they love you. I get that you like him but seriously Louis you deserve better."

I stayed quiet on the other end of the phone. That's the thing now, I don't just like him, I love him.

"Louis...?" Liam questioned slowly. "Louis is there something you're not telling me?"

"I..." I stammered.

"Oh no... please don't tell me you've fallen in love with him?" Liam asked with concern in his voice.

"I couldn't help it Li!" I replied pinching the bridge of my nose. "He had been rather sweet lately and it just happened."

"Does he know?" Liam questioned in reply.

"No! No and I'm not going to tell him either. He's made it very clear that he's not interested in a relationship." I responded looking out at the backyard.

"See! You deserve better Louis! Zayn would at least treat you right, find someone like him." Liam tried but I groaned.

"I think I'm going to set Zayn up with Michael, they're perfect for each other. And I'm not leaving Harry, I want to be with him Liam and maybe he'll change." I said picking lint off my sweatpants.

"Alright Louis, just... don't fall too far, yeah?" Liam warned.

Too late for that. I thought as I told him goodbye and hung up.

Around six thirty the door to the garage opened and I could see Harry walk into the house. I hopped up and walked into the entry area to greet him.

"Ah, I was just about to call for you." Harry said walking over to me. "Go upstairs and change into something nice, we're going out for dinner."

I nodded my head and hurried upstairs to change. Now it made since why I hadn't smelt any food coming from the kitchen. I quickly changed into my best black skinny jeans and a black button up with a pair of navy suspenders. With my black vans on my feet  and my hair in a quiff, I headed back downstairs.

Harry was waiting in the living room looking at his phone and swinging a set of keys back and forth on his finger. He looked when I entered and smiled at me, standing up.

"Ready?" He questioned walking over to me.

"Yes." I replied smiling up at him.

We waked through the tunnel and into the garage where I noticed the SUV that had been covered was now uncovered. It's a brand new Porsche Macan in silver that sparkles in the light of the garage, it doesn't have a speck of dirt on it.

"Your other new vehicle?" I questioned glancing over at him.

"No." Harry replied turning to me and holding out the keys. "Not mine, yours."

I choked on my own spit as my eyes went wide and I stared at the keys he was holding out to me.

"W-What?" I sputtered.

"Louis..." Harry sighed dropping his hand. "That car you have is not safe. Maybe it was when you got it, but it's not now. You deserve better so I got you something better. This is safe and reliable, and I want you to be safe."

"Harry this is a lot... these are expensive... I can't accept something so expensive." I said looking over at the SUV then back at him, bewildered.

"Yes you can. I can afford these kinds of things." Harry responded taking my hand and placing the keys in them. "Louis, I make enough that I could by you a thousand islands and still have more money than everyone else. Please just accept it, as a gift or loan, it doesn't matter, just accept it."

"Okay." I whispered squeezing the keys in my hand. "Thank you, it's lovely."

Harry smiled rather softly at me and reached out to stroke my cheek with the backs of his fingers.

"Just like you." He said dipping down to press his lips to my own briefly. "Now, let's go get some dinner, you drive."

And it's now that I realize Cal isn't waiting for us.

*~*

The week after Harry had given me the SUV, he announced that he had invited one of his business friends over, Niall, who was also a dominant. He informed me that he would be accompanied by his submissive, Vanessa and he wanted me to meet them, therefore I would be present at his house the night of the dinner, which was another week away.

So I went back to mine and Liam's flat for the first time since I had stopped by there for clothes after our return from Italy. Liam's eyes nearly bulged out of his head when I pulled up in the new Porsche as he was about to get into his car and head to the gym.

"What the hell is this?" He questioned as I got out and locked the doors, removing the aviator sunglasses from my eyes.

"Harry wanting me to be in something safe." I answered walking over to him, pulling off the glasses and hooking them on the front of my shirt.

"Generous prick isn't he." Liam mumbled looking over the SUV.

"He's not a prick, he's just had a bad childhood. You might be that way too if you were put through twenty eight foster homes." I responded in a snappy tone before slapping my hand over my mouth. "Shit, you were not supposed to know that. You can't tell anyone."

Liam stared at me looking kinda of shocked at my tone, I'd never been snappy with him, I really never even got mad at him.

"Right. Don't worry I won't. Let me know if you intend on coming around this week." He responded opening up the door of his car.

"I can't do movie night next week on Friday, Harry wants me to meet one of his friends and their girlfriend so we're having dinner. We can do it Thursday though." I said walking up onto the sidewalk.

"Yeah okay. I'll see you later then." Liam replied then got into his car and left.

Inside the flat I flopped down on the sofa and switched on the TV. Harry was off on a business trip in Ireland so I had opted to stay at the flat for the next week, up until Friday anyways. Rosanne and Cal had been given the time off that Harry would be gone.

Deciding there was nothing on TV to watch, I switched it off and picked up my phone, opening a new text to Zayn.

**(To: Zayn Malik) - Free today?**

**(From: Zayn Malik) - Just got home, so yes.**

**(To: Zayn Malik) - See you in less than two hours!**

Grabbing the keys to the Porsche I walked back out to it and headed off towards Manchester with a plan forming in my mind on how to finally end Zayn's interest in me. When I got to Zayn's flat a hour and forty minutes later, he came hurrying out of the flat when I text him to tell him I was there and we were going somewhere.

"Wow nice car." Zayn commented as he got in.

"Thanks, Harry got it for me." I said backing out of the parking space.

I could see his eyebrows pull into a frown but I didn't say anything more, instead I just drove. A little while later we pulled up to Danny's and walked inside.

"Louis!" Madison, one of the workers, called out waving wildly at me.

"Hey Maddie." I waved back with a smile.

I led Zayn over to the paint counter where Michael was playing with his phone. I cleared my throat and he lifted his head then shot up.

"Lou!" He exclaimed hurrying to hug me.

"Hey Mike." I greeted patting his back.

"Finally gonna accept my dinner offer?" He questioned

"Nope, but Zayn here is." I smiled.

"What?" Both of them questioned.

"Yep. Zayn will be accepting your dinner invitation. Think of it like a blind date only you already know who you're going with." I replied moving around the counter. "Now, you two go on your date and I will take care of the rest of your shift, which is only an hour."

Michael sighed heavily, knowing I wouldn't take no for an answer. So he came out from behind the counter and offered Zayn a weak smile.

"Shall we?" He questioned lightly.

"Uh, I guess so." Zayn responded then followed Michael as he walked away.

I finished the rest of Michael shift then started the drive back to London. A couple hours after I had gotten home I got a text from Zayn.

**(From: Zayn Malik) - Best date ever, thanks Lou :) xx**

**(To: Zayn Malik) - My pleasure :)**

*~*

Friday finally came and I found myself back at Harry's that morning with a duffel bag in my hand for the weekend. We had gone swimming after we got back from shopping, Harry having been looking for a birthday present for Gemma.

That evening I headed upstairs to shower and get dressed. Once I was clean I pulled on a pair of dark blue denim skinny jeans and the Ramones t-shirt I hand gotten out of Harry's drawer weeks ago but never put back.

I heard the door bell go off and I hurried into the bathroom to fix my hair. When I was done I headed downstairs. Harry was in the living room talking to who I assumed to be Niall. Niall looked over at me and started to smile before the smile dropped off his face. He murmured something about finding Vanessa then walked off to the kitchen.

Harry turned around and immediately his eyes went to my chest.

"Where did you get that?" Harry questioned lowly, staring at the shirt.

"I grabbed it out of your drawer a few weeks ago when I had nothing to wear." I replied confused by his stiff stance.

"Take it off." He demanded.

"What? Why?" I questioned, even more confused.

"Because I said so. Now take it off." Harry growled taking a step closer to me.

"It's just a shirt..." I responded taking a step back.

"TAKE IT OFF!" Harry roared.

"No, not until you tell me why." I refused, crossing my arms.

"Nobody wears that shirt! Nobody wears that shirt but him so take it off, now!"

"Him? A-Are you..." I stuttered but he cut me off.

"NOW!" He yelled.

"No, it's just a shirt Harry. I don't care if one of your other submissives wore it as long as it's been washed." I exclaimed crossing my arms with a frown.

"He wasn't my submissive!" Harry snapped, getting closer to me, fuming.

"It's still the past Harry. And right now is the present and me. The past doesn't matter!" I exclaimed gesturing to myself.

The next thing I knew there was a searing pain on the left side of my face. I let out a cry and stumbled back away from Harry, clutching my cheek, my face turned away from him. I slowly turned to face Harry, my eyes wide and horrified and scared. I removed my hand from my face and looked at it, making sure I wasn't bleeding. I brought my hand back to my cheek and touched it, wincing as I did, pain blooming.

"Louis I..." Harry stammered, looking shocked, but I held my free hand up to silence him.

I shook my head, held back a sob, and ran from the room. I ran up the stairs and down the hall to Harry's bedroom. Snatching up my phone I dialed Liam as tears began making their way down my cheeks.

"Hello?" Liam answered on the third ring.

"Come get me." I demanded wiping the tears away.

"What? Are you okay?" Liam questioned with concern.

"Come. Get. Me." I repeated shoving my clothes back into my bag and leaving any that Harry had gotten me behind.

"Okay I'll be there in fifteen minutes." Liam said shuffling on the other end.

"Text me when you get here." I said then hung up.

Fifteen minutes later I yanked the Ramones shirt off and pulled on one of my own. I pulled the brown envelope out of my duffel. I had intended on giving Harry the sighed contract over the weekend. I pulled the contract out and placed the envelope back in my bag. Liam text me that he was here so  I grabbed my bag, the Porsche key, the contract, and my phone and headed downstairs, texting Liam to come up.

I marched down the stairs with tear stained cheeks and into the living room where Harry was standing with Niall and Vanessa.

"Louis..." Harry tried but I wasn't haven't it.

"Shut the fuck up." I snapped viciously.

I held up the contract in my hands and ripped it in half and then again in half. I tossed the torn pieces in Harry's face.

"Find another submissive little bitch, because I will never be it!" I yelled just as the door bell rang.

"Louis please..." Harry begged, wanting me to listen.

"No! I'm fucking done!" I yelled as footsteps approached behind me. "Fuck I was so stupid thinking maybe things would change. You were like a totally different person when we were in Italy and even times before that! You made me think you were starting to care about me and I was stupid enough to fall for it! I was stupid enough to fall in love with someone who will never love me back! I spent the past couple of weeks hoping you would cause even though I tried I couldn't help but love you, I wanted to yours and you to be mine!"

Harry's eyes went wide and I saw Niall biting his lip and Vanessa looking rather sad.

"Louis... I..." Harry started but he pauses.

"Save it." I said reaching into my pocket and pulling out the Porsche keys. "Here, I'm done and I don't want any reminder."

I threw the key at him and turned to Liam.

"Let's go home." I said with tears blurring my vision.

"Okay." Liam replied softly opening his arms to me.

I went into them with a choked sob and he led me it the door. I curled myself against the door once we were inside his Jaguar and cried all the way back to the flat. When we got their Liam wordlessly picked me up and carried me into the flat. He sat down on the sofa with me in his lap and cuddled me into his chest, letting me cry until I fell into unconsciousness. Before I fell asleep I wondered briefly if in the morning I would feel the beat of my heart because I was pretty sure I left all the shattered pieces with Harry.

 

***Harry's POV***

I stared at the front door as it closed. My hand was still raised, holding the keys that Louis had thrown me.

"You know mate..." Niall spoke quietly from behind me. "I know that you've never been open to the idea of love and I get that, I really do. But... maybe it's time Harry. Not everyone is like those people and I can tell, Louis really cares. He's not going to hurt you."

I didn't reply. I clenched the keys in my hand and pinched the bridge of my nose with my hand, crossing my other arm over my stomach.

"I think we should go..." I heard Vanessa whisper to Niall.

"Think about it mate... he's the first person you ever just kissed without any other attention and he's the first one you've let in your bed period. You've punished him and yet he didn't run, he stayed. And he's the first person you let touch you in any way really since Nick died. I know you don't want to see it, but he means something to you and you mean something to him." Niall said walking over and clasping a hand over my shoulder. "Nessa and I are gonna head out. Call me if you need to..."

And with that Niall and Vanessa left, leaving me standing in the spot I had been rooted in ever since I raised my hand at Louis. I had never raised my hand to strike one of my submissives faces, I had vowed never to do that. My punishments were always able to be hidden and it was my rule not to hit their faces. But yet I hadn't hesitated to raise my hand and strike Louis.

His face was a vivid picture in my mind. My hand print angry red across his lightly tanned cheek and a darker streak of red from my ring.

I couldn't believe I had slapped him and as soon as I had I had felt my stomach drop, a sick feeling curling inside me. I knew the look of fear and hurt in his eyes would haunt me.

And he loves me...

I'm damaged goods, I'm a monster - a freak - but... he loves me. Why? I don't deserve love. I am not loveable, I never was.

I looked down at my feet where the ripped pieces of paper Louis had thrown at me lay. Squatting down I gathered the pieces and looked at them.

The contract.

I looked through all the pieces then came across one that usher a sinking feeling inside me.

He had signed it.

"Rosanne." I called out hearing someone in the kitchen.

"Yes sir?" Rosanne answered coming into the living room.

"You have the rest of the day off, goodnight." I said as I began walking towards the stairs.

"Sir, are you alright?" Rosanne questioned and I clenched my hand tighter around the car keys and ripped papers.

"I said goodnight." I growled then continued on my way.

I climbed the stairs and walked to my room. The door was open, obviously from Louis hasty exist. I walked in and closed the door behind me. Looking around I took in the room. Everything that had belonged to Louis was gone and everything he had with him that I had purchased was lying on the bed or on the floor. The room had felt warm with Louis presence, now it felt cold just like it had been before Louis.

The Ramones shirt is lying in the center of the bed and the shirt that once held fond memories now was a symbol of what I had done. My eyes burned, an unwelcome sensation, and I dug my teeth into my bottom lip trying to keep it in. But. It's too much.

I let out a roar and threw the keys as hard as I could. They collided with the wall and then dropped to the ground with a soft clank.

I sank down next to the bed with the piece of paper with Louis' signature on it clutched to my chest. Hot tears escaped my eyes. I'm not used to the intense emotion and pain. I haven't felt it or cried since I was 19.

My world had been dark for so long and then I met Louis and things were so much brighter... and then I chased my sunshine away. I made the only good thing in my life leave.

Leaning against the side of the bed, I drew my knees up and rested my elbows on them, pressing the heels of my hands to my eyes for a moment before lowering my arms, folding them across my knees, and resting my head on them. My hand went limp and the paper slipped from my grasp and floated down next me. And I could just see the writing and my vision blurs as a sob racks through my body...

 _Louis W. Tomlinson_ and the date is right next to it reading the second night we were in Capri.

And just below, off to the side of his name it says...

_Only because I Love You xx_


	17. Chapter Seventeen

When I wake up I'm confused at first as to why I'm in my own bed and Liam is curled around me, but the headache I have from crying so much last night reminds me and I start all over again. I buried my face into Liam's chest and began to sob. A moment later I feel Liam tighten his arms around me and press his lips to the top of my head, whispering that everything will be okay.

I shoved away from him because no, things will not be OK. I hurried to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. My cheek is a bit bruised where Harry slapped me. He slapped me. Over a t-shirt.

A fresh wave of tears began to cascade down my cheeks as I stripped off my clothes and turned on the shower. It's almost scalding hot when I get in but I don't care as it nearly burns my skin. I snatched the flannel from the rack and it's not nearly as soft as the ones Harry has. Through tears, I poured soap onto the cloth and scrubbed it all over my body, ridding the smell of Harry and his expensive body washes from my skin.

By the time I got out of the shower, my head was pounding worse than before and my eyes were red and puffy all over again. I walked out to the kitchen to get a cup of tea and found Liam pulling out things to make breakfast, my tea already ready.

"Don't bother making anything for me. I'm not hungry." I said picking up the tea and turning to go back to my room.

"Lou, you have to e--" I heard Liam start but I was already down the hall.

*~*

 The next couple of days go by and I repeat the same routine. I wake up, drink a cup of tea, eat something small for lunch, spend the day in my room, eat something small for dinner, then sleep. I don't talk to Liam and I ignore my phone like it's a virus. It finally died and I no longer hear the sound of it buzzing when Harry calls or texts.

Tuesday came around quickly and I know the next day I have to get up and go to work. I received my London Elite Academy ID card in the mail yesterday along with a small note from Harry.

_Mr. Louis Tomlinson,_

_Here is your school ID card, you will need it to gain access to the school every morning. I'm thrilled to have you on staff at the Academy and look forward to working with you this year and hopefully many more to come._

_Sincerely,_

_Harry Styles - London Elite Academy_

It takes a lot not to burst into tears at the sight of his beautifully signed name, just like it was on the contract. I tossed the note aside and picked up the ID card. My name is written on it along with my position, London Elite Academy, and the school crest as well as a strip on the back for swiping.

"Whatcha got there?" Liam questioned walking into the living room as he buttoned up his shirt, getting ready for work.

"My ID card to get in the school." I replied showing him the card.

"Oh right, first day back for teachers tomorrow. I guess you haven't seen your classroom since it was finished?" He asked slipping on his shoes.

"No, I haven't." I muttered sitting down on the sofa and grabbing the TV remote just as there was a knock at the door. 

Liam walked over to the door and opened it revealing a slender raven haired girl dressed in expensive clothes. Vanessa.

"Hi, is Louis in?" I heard her question Liam, her voice like silk.

"Um - uh - yeah." Liam stammered stepping back so she could come in.

"Hi Louis." Vanessa smiled walking into the living room. "I'm Vanessa, I don't think we got properly introduced the other night."

"Hey, nice to meet you." I replied standing up to kiss her cheek when she moved forward to kiss mine. "Um, this is my best mate, Liam. Liam this is Vanessa, Niall's girlfriend."

"Hi, pleasure to meet you." Liam smiled kissing her cheek. "Hate to jet, but I'll be late for work if I don't. I'll see you later Lou, please eat something..."

I waved him off and a moment later he was gone, leaving me with Vanessa who looked rather worried.

"You haven't been eating?" She questioned quietly, moving to sit down on the sofa.

"I've been eating, just not a lot..." I replied trailing off.

"You look like you've lost weight... I mean, I know I didn't see you really, but you look smaller..." Vanessa said.

I scoffed lightly and looked away from her, "I said I was eating some... I never said I was keeping it down."

"Oh Lou..." Vanessa sighed sadly reaching over to take my hand. "Listen, I know you're hurt and know you're probably angry... but you can't give up. Niall and I started out basically the same way as you and Harry. We met and I was thrown into this world where I was punished for misbehaving and had to do everything as ordered, but it did change. It was a slow process and for the longest time I didn't think it was ever going to be anything more but one day Niall snapped about something and he punished me harshly, more so than normal, so I decided that was enough and I left. It didn't take him long to show up on my doorstep, begging for me to take him back, saying he would never raise a hand at me unless I was in agreement. I gave him a second chance and I'm very glad I did. We've been happy together."

"Do you love him?" I questioned looking over at her.

"Yes, very much." She replied nodding her head with a soft smile.

"Does he love you?" I asked and she nodded. "Does he tell you that?"

"Yeah, he does, every day. We've been together for two years now. Like I said, it wasn't always easy, but it was worth it in the end, forgiving him and giving him another chance. I didn't jump head first like I did the first time. I kept my guard up and we took it slow. Eventually he told me what led him to being a dominant and it gave me a greater understanding of who he was." Vanessa explained keeping my hand in hers. "I don't know what happened between you and Harry, but there's really only three options. One, you pick up the pieces and move on. Two, you stay like this. Or three, you give him a chance."

"I'll choose option one just as soon as I'm done with option two." I scoffed pulling my hand away.

"Louis... sometimes people do things..." She started but I cut her off.

"No. No you don't get to say that!" I snapped standing up. "He slapped me so hard it left a bruise on my face over a fucking t-shirt. A. T-SHIRT! Who the hell slaps somebody like that over a t-shit?"

"A t-shirt? He slapped you over a t-shirt?" Vanessa repeated with a frown working it's way onto her face.

"Yes. I don't want to be with somebody who's going to... to hit me over something so small. If he had just asked me politely to take off the shirt instead of demanding and yelling at me I would have. But instead he yelled, he demanded, and then he slapped me. You can't see it now, but the next morning my cheek was fucking purple Vanessa. All I wanted was to love him and have him love me back, that's it, I didn't want anything more. And this is where it's gotten me! It's gotten me slapped in the face by someone I thought was starting to care about me but didn't hesitate one damn second before lifting his hand and striking me!"  I exclaimed with a fresh patch of tears cascading down my cheeks.

"I - I am so sorry Louis. I didn't know." Vanessa said standing up and moving to hug me.

I cried on her shoulder for a few minutes while she tried to soothe me. After a while I pulled away and sniffled, walking back over to the couch.

"I have to get going... we should stay in touch though. You need a friend that understands what you're going through... I know Liam doesn't know about the contract, but I do and I want to be there for you okay?" Vanessa requested handing me her phone so I could enter my number.

I entered my number and handed it back with a tight smile, "Thanks, that means a lot. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye Lou." She smiled then left the building.

Standing up I took a deep breath and walked to my bedroom. I tossed my phone onto my nightstand then picked up the empty box I had asked Liam to get me. I placed it on the bed then proceeded to place all the Burberry clothes and the two pairs of Louis Vuitton shoes into the box along with the Armani sweatpants and anything else that belonged to Harry.

Once I had everything in the box I closed it, taped it, and wrapped it in brown paper before writing Harry's address neatly on the top of the box. Picking it up, I grabbed my car keys and headed out to my old Honda, thankful I hadn't been stupid and sold it. I climbed into the drivers seat and once I was sure the car wasn't going to cut off, I backed out of the parking space and headed to the post office.

With the box dealt with I stopped by the Chinese restaurant Liam and I ordered food from and got a small fried rice before heading back to the flat.

I could do this and I would do this. I was going to get over Harry Styles. I was going to pretend I never even met him, that I never even laid eyes on him. I was going to pretend that I never fell in love with him. It sounded impossible, but I was going to try. I couldn't wait around for someone so... so heartless.

The following day I woke up early and showered before pulling on a pair of my own black dress trousers with a simple white button up and a slender black tie. I styled my hair into a neat quiff then slipped on my shoes with a pair of socks, something I wasn't a huge fan of but knew if I didn't my shoes would be killing me by the end of the day.

Classes didn't start until Monday, but teachers were required to come in three working days prior to become familiar with their classrooms and the school in general. Plus there was a meeting, one which Harry would be attending, to welcome back the teachers.

"Louis!" Liam smiled as I walked into the kitchen. "You're looking mighty fine this morning."

"Thanks Li." I replied, sitting down at the breakfast bar where he had just placed a plate with eggs, bacon, and toast for me.

"Excited?" He questioned sitting down with his own plate.

"Yeah, I think it's going to be great." I responded taking a bite of bacon.

"I want you to take my car." Liam said suddenly and I paused mid bite.

"What?"

"Yeah, I want you to take my car. I just... I talked to my mum about it and she's gonna let me use one of their other cars so I want you to use mine. I want you to roll up to that school in style." Liam smiled setting the keys to his Jaguar on the counter next to me.

"Thanks mate." I smiled back picking up the keys and pocketing them before continuing on with my eating.

I finished eating and stood up, pushing my phone and wallet into my back pocket.

"Well, wish me luck." I said walking towards the front door, pulling the Jaguar keys from my pocket.

"Good luck!" Liam called out and I headed out.

The drive to the school didn't take long and soon I was parked in the car park watching as a few other teachers made their way to the school. Taking a deep breath, I got out of the car and walked up to the entrance doors. I swiped my ID card and the door clicked open. The I received from the headmaster stated that the meeting would be held in the auditorium so I made my way there, remembering where it was from my tour with... him.

Of course, as luck would have it, Harry was standing at the door to the auditorium with the headmaster greeting everyone that walked in. If I was being honest, he didn't look like he had slept in days. I pulled back behind the wall and stood there for a moment trying to prepare myself for touching him for the first time in nearly a week. I was just getting ready to move when somebody said my name.

"Louis Tomlinson. You've grown up a bit." A male voice said and I turned towards it to see a smiling Stan Lucas.

"Stan!" I exclaimed moving forward to hug my friend from years ago.

"Look at you mate! Never thought I'd see you again after I moved." Stan said grasping my shoulders and giving me a little shake.

"Me either, how have you been?" I asked as we walked towards the auditorium entrance, me not even thinking about Harry now.

"Fantastic! I finished up school a year earlier and got this job teaching math. What about you? What are you teaching?" Stan questioned stopping behind a few others waiting to get in.

"Drama. I just finished school this year and lucked out with this job." I replied offering him a smile. "And I've been um.. ya know pretty good for the most part. I went to visit mum and the others in Italy for two weeks, it's was amazing."

Stan was about to reply when we reached the doors so instead of speaking to me he turned to greet the headmaster and Harry.

"Mr. Lucas! Welcome to London Elite Academy!" The headmaster said cheerfully as he shook Stan's hand.

"Yes, welcome to London Elite." Harry said shaking his hand very briefly.

I took a breath as Stan moved and I watched as Harry seemed to freeze in place.

"Mr. Tomlinson! Welcome to London Elite Academy!" The headmaster greeted me before releasing my hand.

"Welcome Mr. Tomlinson." Harry spoke softly, taking my hand in his.

"Thank you sir." I replied curtly then removed my hand from his.

I hurried after Stan without even looking back at Harry. My heart was pounding in my chest and my blood seemed to be boiling hot in my veins just from the touch of our hands.

 "Alright there Lou?" Stan asked placing a hand on my shoulder with a concerned look.

"Yeah, yeah I'm good." I said shaking away my thoughts and feelings.

We sat down with the other teachers and soon Harry and the headmaster walked up on stage.

"Hello everyone, I'm Harry Styles the founder of this school and I'd like to welcome everyone to the start of the new school year. I'm happy to announce that we have many new teachers this year." Harry said looking around until his eyes landed on me, lingering for a moment. "So if you see an unfamiliar face, introduce yourself. We strive to have great friendships between our teachers and to have a good support system. I am thrilled to say that we have added a drama department to our school after much demand from the students. Keep in mind, that I do check up on the teachers at this school and you will do well to remember the rules I have laid out in your contracts. I foresee a wonderful school year and now a word from Headmaster Ryan."

I watched as Harry handed the microphone over to the headmaster and watched as he stepped off to the side, his hand clasped in front of him. My eyes lingered on him until he let his gaze fall on me and I quickly looked away, back to the headmaster, pretending like I was listening.

As soon as the meeting was over, Stan and I filed out of the auditorium with all the other teachers and headed in the direction of our classrooms.

"Well this is me." Stan said as we came to halt at one of the classroom doors on the second floor.

"I'm the next floor up. I guess I'll see you later, we have to catch up." I smiled slapping his shoulder lightly.

I waved goodbye after we made plans to meet up and exchanged numbers. I let my shoulders slump some as I walked up to the third floor and towards my classroom. Swiping my ID card, I opened the door and stepped inside. The room looked incredible, no longer the stark white walls it had been before. Now the walls were baby blue and one had quotes from Shakespeare written in black.

I ran my finger over the expensive Mac computer set on my desk and over the books I would be teaching out of. Everything was set up and ready to go including a small stage set up for preforming in class.

A throat cleared at the door and I turned to see Harry standing there watching me.

"Do you like your classroom Louis?" He questioned, his tone light and now giving away that he was tired.

"Yes. Thank you Mr. Styles. I look forward to teaching in it." I replied, my own voice taking on a professional tone.

"We need to talk Louis..." Harry stated shutting the door.

"I'm not sure what you mean Mr. Styles. Have I done something wrong? I haven't even started working here yet." I responded trying to keep my tone professional.

"Louis, you know what I mean." Harry said suddenly taking on a more stern voice.

"I'm afraid I don't Sir, there is nothing to discuss unless I've broken a rule or you wish to welcome me to the school, which you already have. So if you'll excuse me sir, I have a class to begin preparing for." I replied turning on my heel and walking back towards my desk.

I sat down in the desk chair and opened one of the teacher books to begin planning lessons and assignments for the second day the students came back to school, already deciding that the first day would basically be like a get to know you day.

I looked up as I heard footsteps and watched through my lashes as Harry walked out of the room, taking all of my heart with him, not leaving a piece. I sighed and closed my eyes, willing myself not to get worked up and start crying again.

I hadn't been working terribly long before there was a knock at my door.

"Come in." I called out and the door opened revealing an older man, probably in his 50's.

"Hello lad, I'm Mr. Irwin." He introduced himself as he crossed the room.

"Hi, I'm Louis Tomlinson, er Mr. Tomlinson I guess it would be." I smiled standing up to shake his hand.

"Pleasure. I'm in the room across from yours, I teach music." Mr. Irwin said folding his arms over his chest.

"Ah so that was you playing the drums a little while ago?" I inquired curiously.

"Heavens no. I play guitar mainly. That would be my son, Ashton, he stopped by with lunch but couldn't even consider leaving before playing with the drum set." Mr. Irwin chuckled happily.

"I see." I replied, nodding my head.

Before Mr. Irwin could say anything more a lad my age with light brown hair and hazel eyes stepped into the room.

"Hey Dad, I'm headin-- Oh hey! I'm Ashton." The lad said walking up to my desk and holding out is hand.

"Hey I'm Louis." I replied shaking his hand.

"New drama teacher, nice mate, I work at a school across down, music like my Dad." Ashton said looking around the room and then back at me with a happy smile.

"Yeah, I lucked out with this gig." I smiled for real for the first time in nearly a week, besides when I had seen Stan earlier.

By the end of the day, Ashton had helped me plan a few of my lessons while going on about how he had been in a band during high school but decided teaching was a better option for him. We stood by Liam's Jaguar for a few more minutes chatting and exchanging numbers before I noticed Harry walking out the school doors.

"Well mate, we'll have to hang out sometime or something, but I better get going, my flat mate will be wondering where I am." I said as I dropped down into the drivers seat.

Ashton waved goodbye and walked off while I quickly started the car and pulled out of the parking space just as Harry noticed me. I drove home feeling fractionally better than I had all week and seemed to have something to do with Ashton. He was super friendly and undeniably good looking. He was the type of person I could see myself going for... if Harry hadn't come along and ruined that for me.

As I pulled into the flat complex I decided that maybe I could get over Harry as long as Ashton stayed around. Maybe if I spent more time with him I would eventually forget about Harry for real and fall for someone that might actually love me back. But for now I would be happy gaining a new friend and someone I could talk to besides Liam and my mum.

"Liam, 'm home!" I called as I waked into the flat and dropped my phone, wallet, and car keys onto the coffee table.

"Hey Lou! How was work? Did you run into that prick?" Liam questioned appearing from his bedroom.

"Yeah I ran into Harry... he said we needed to talk but I refused and he left me alone for the rest of the day. I did run into Stan though! You remember him? He teaches math there! Oh and I met the music teachers son, his name his Ashton." I said sitting down on the sofa and toeing off my shoes.

"I'm proud of you for holding your ground and not letting that dick try and talk you into giving him a second chance or something. I still can't believe he hit you." Liam grumbled, voice filled with disgust at Harry. "And really, Stan Lucas? Small world, isn't it. And hey, new friends are never bad... or his he maybe boyfriend material?"

"I don't know mate, I just met him. But I admit he is really cute." I laughed and Liam chuckled as there was a knock at the door.

Liam walked over to open it and revealed a delivery man standing there was a rather large box.

"Delivery for a Mr. Louis Tomlinson?" He said looking up at Liam.

"That's me." I said getting up with a small frown and walking over to the door.

I signed for the package then took it from him, bringing it over to the coffee table. I popped open the flaps and opened the box. Reaching in, I pulled out a dozen white roses in a soft blue frosted vase.

"Wow..." Liam murmured staring at the flowers.

I reached for the small card tied to the vase and flipped it open to read.

_"Something beautiful for someone stunning"_

"There's no signature." I said flipping the card over.

"Weird. Who would've sent you flowers?" Liam questioned and I shrugged.

"I don't know." I replied even though I had a feeling who they might be from.

But why? Why would he send me flowers and why would he attach a sweet note to them?

I carried the flowers into my room a sat them on my dresser. They were beautiful, pure white and not a speck of brown on them from being handled or just from them dying.

Later that evening, after we had eaten dinner, I headed to the bathroom, brushed my teeth, and washed my face. Back in my room, I pulled on a pair of sleep pants and crawled into bed. I tossed and turned unable to fall asleep despite having gotten up so earlier.

My body craved another to press against like I had grown used to from sleeping with Harry. I craved the warmth of his long body and the feeling of his chest pressed flush to my back and his arms curled around me. No matter how heartbroken I was, I desired him - I wanted him - I craved him. My mind was pretty good at pushing thoughts of him aside, but my heart... my heart could not forget.

My phone buzzed, startling me from my thoughts. I reached over and picked it up from the nightstand to see a new text from Harry.

**(From: Harry Styles) - I received your package in the mail. Louis, those were gifts, you didn't need to return the things I bought you... you didn't need to return the things I lent you.**

**(To: Harry Styles) - Mr. Styles, I did need to return. They only serve as reminders of you.**

**(From: Harry Styles) - We need to talk. We can work this out.**

**(To: Harry Styles) - I don't believe we can. You hit me over a t-shirt... I don't want to be hit at all and punishment was apart of the deal.**

**(From: Harry Styles) - You can add anything to your hard limits Louis.**

**(To: Harry Styles) - I don't want limits Harry! I don't want rules or punishments or any of that other stuff. I just wanted you and I can't have just you because those things are apart of you. Our desires have been made clear... and we are not compatible...**

**(From: Harry Styles) - Louis, let's just talk..**

**(To: Harry Styles) - Unless the contract is completely void and I receive an apology, I refuse to speak to you and would rather you didn't speak to me. Goodnight Mr. Styles.**

I tossed my phone back onto the nightstand, ignoring it when it buzzed again, and curled into myself, my eyes squeezing shut as I began to cry. My head was cheering in victory because I had stood up to Harry... but my heart was slain in defeat. All it wanted - all I wanted - was Harry and all I couldn't have, was Harry.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

It was fairly easy falling into routine. I got up, I showered, I brushed my teeth, I fixed my hair, I dressed, I ate a small breakfast, and then I drove Liam's Jaguar to school and taught, I came home, I graded assignments, I ate dinner, and then I went to sleep. Liam didn't bring up Harry, but now, a month into teaching, he's constantly bringing up Ashton.

I had invited Ashton over one night for dinner and video games since it was Friday and Zayn was in town visiting. From that point on Liam had done nothing but bug me about Ashton and whether or not he was relationship material and whether or not I liked him.

"Come on Lou, he's really good looking and he's really nice. It's a simple question, do you like him, yes or no?" Liam asked once again as he stood in the kitchen making dinner; me passing him spices as he requested them.

"I've only known the lad for a month Li, but he's pretty okay I guess." I replied with a heavy sigh.

"But do you like him?" Liam questioned glancing over his shoulder at me.

"I don't know, like you said he's really nice but I don't know if he's right for me." I answered leaning against the counter.

"He's perfect for you Louis!" Liam chuckled placing a lid on the spaghetti sauce and moving to toss the noodles into a pot boiling water. "He's funny, he's caring, he's nice, and he's a little sassy, just like you."

"Opposites attract Liam..." I muttered grabbing a bottle of beer from the fridge.

My mind instantly went to Harry. We were opposites. He was reserved and I was out going. He was calm and I was bubbly. He was sad and I was happy. He was the dark side and I was the light. He was larger and I was smaller. But we fit together perfectly like two puzzle pieces. I only wished he could see that. He wasn't after love though so he never would I would just have to accept that.

"You and Ashton have your differences." Liam reasoned popping open a bottle of white wine. "And what have you got to lose by trying?"

"I think we both know the answer to that question." I scoffed tipping back my beer and taking a large gulp.

"Well you can't break what's already been broken, so why not just go for it?" He asked grabbing a wine glass.

I blinked at him a few times then shook my head, setting down the half empty beer bottle, "Thanks mate. I'll be in my room."

I walked away from him hearing him call after me trying to apologize but I didn't listen. Once in my room I shut the door and flopped down on my bed. I looked over at my dresser where two new bouquets of flowers sat in vases.

A clear, square vase of white lilies and red roses was the newest addition, having arrived yesterday evening. The one next to it was from three days ago and it too was a clear square vase but it was filled with purple Iris' and white lilies.

I thought back to the text I had gotten from Harry a month ago, the one I hadn't read until the next morning when I woke up.

_(From: Harry Styles) - Did you get the flowers?_

Since that text, every couple of days there would be a knock at our flat door and we would open it to find a delivery man standing there holding a box and asking us to sign for the box. Every time I would grab a knife or the scissors and open the box, already knowing what was inside. The bouquets were stunning; absolutely beautiful. They always contained white lilies and were usually mixed with roses or purple iris'.

I had yet to tell Liam who the flowers were from, I simply let him think that maybe they were from Ashton. I hadn't spoken to Harry since that night either. If he really wanted to be with me, he would apologize for what he did, but he hasn't and I'll take that as hint enough.

It hasn't been easy especially since I work at his school and he's occasionally there walking around, checking on everything and everyone. Every time I've seen him drifting through the halls I'm quick to go in the opposite direction. 

He's been in my classroom twice since the school year started. He sat in the back of the classroom and observed while I taught the 20 students sitting before me. I make zero eye contact with him and focus on my students.

Teaching was just as amazing as I hoped it would be. I loved planning lessons and answering questions when the students had them. I had hear some of the teachers in the break room complaining about having to grade papers but I didn't mind doing it. I had nothing better to do anyways.

The next morning I got ready for work then headed to the school where I found Ashton in the car park chatting with his dad.

"Lou!" Ashton greeted as I got out of the Jag and headed over to them.

"Hey Ash." I smiled slipping my arm around his waist in a one armed hug. "Mr. Irwin." I said reaching out to shake Ashton's dads' hand.

"Morning Louis!" Mr. Irwin responded. "I'll be heading in now. Ashton, don't make Louis late."

"I won't, bye dad." Ashton replied rolling his eyes. "So, how's your week been?"

"Good, the kids are great, most of them still look at me like I'm too young to teach but I think they like me." I laughed leaning up against Ashton's car.

"Well hey that's good, some of mine are a handful. You'd think teenagers would be more mature than the little kids but I have my doubts." Ashton responded.

"I better be getting inside." I stated looking down at my phone. "I was gonna ask if you wanted to grab some dinner later though? We haven't hung out in a bit."

"Yeah, definitely, I'd love to." Ashton smiled taking out his phone to make a note so he wouldn't forget. "Six o'clock at Skylon?"

"Sounds great, I'll see you there." I replied making a note in my phone as well.

"Alright, see you then." Ashton said reaching out and pulling me into a warm hug.

I let one arm go around Ashton's neck and the other around his waist. I closed my eyes for a moment and waited for the warm feeling to come over me like it always did when Harry touched me... but it didn't. I opened my eyes and met green ones.

Harry was standing at the entrance doors staring at us. From where I was standing, his eyes looked dark with anger and perhaps jealousy.

We pulled away from each other and Ashton hopped into his car, waving as he started the engine and drove off. I headed up to the school, shoving my phone into my back pocket and switching the briefcase I was carrying with graded papers to my other hand. As got closer to the door, I still felt Harry's eyes on me but I focused on getting  my ID card out to swipe. As I swiped my card I heard a throat clear so I took a deep breath and turned to face Harry.

"Good morning  Mr. Tomlinson." Harry spoke, his eyes dark with jealousy but his voice lighter than usual.

"Good morning Mr. Styles." I responded then turned on my heel and walked into the school, Harry right behind me.

"Please Louis, I want to talk." Harry said keeping pace with me as I walked.

"And I don't." I replied keeping my eyes straight ahead.

"Louis..." Harry sighed and I stopped, wheeling around to face him.

"Don't okay? Just don't. I told you I'd talk when I got an apology and the contract was completely out of play. Until then I'd rather not even look at you!" I hissed, keeping my voice down low so no one else could hear me.

Without waiting for a reply, I turned around and stalked off to my classroom. The day went by slowly but I finally found myself back at the flat, alone since Liam had to work late. When he got back to the flat, I informed him of my dinner plans with Ashton which he immediately turned into a date.

"You finally asked him out!" Liam exclaimed as though he'd been waiting for this moment his entire life.

"No. I asked him to dinner because we haven't had any time to hang out lately." I responded pulling my hoodie over my head and adjusting it over my black skinny jeans.

"Where are you taking him?" Liam questioned sitting down on the sofa.

"We're meeting up at Skylon." I answered slipping my feet into my vans.

"Well take your pick of cars, might as well show up in style still." Liam said gesturing to the keys we had placed on a hook in the kitchen.

Sighing, I walked over to the hook and pulled the keys to the other car Liam had been driving, a black Audi RS 5 which happened to be his mum's other vehicle. I only took it instead of my own because the heater in mine wasn't the best and it was supposed to be a chilly evening.

"I'm taking the Audi." I replied shoving my phone into my jean pocket and grabbing my wallet.

"Alright, be careful with it, mum just got that one." Liam responded looking away from the TV. "Good luck on your date!"

"It's not a date!" I groaned walking towards the door. "We need to get you a girlfriend or a boyfriend so you aren't constantly focused on my love life!"

"Love you too!" Liam called with a wide smile on his puppy dog face.

I rolled my eyes but called back a 'you too' as I walked out the door. I walked out to the black Audi and climbed in, immediately greeted by a mix of Mrs. Payne's perfume and Liam's cologne. After sending a text to Ashton letting him know I was on my way I headed off in the direction of Skylon.

"How can I help you?" The hostess greeted as I walked inside the busy restaurant.

"Um, I'm meeting someone here by the name of Ashton Irwin." I replied glancing around the dining area.

"Mr. Irwin is already here, this way sir." The girl said walking away from her stand.

She led me over to a table near the window where Ashton was sitting, looking at the menu. I thanked her quietly then sat down across from him.

"Hey." He greeted looking up with a smile.

"Hey, how was your day?" I asked picking up my menu and flipping it open.

"Long." Ashton chuckled as our waiter appeared to take my drink order. "Yours?"

"The same. Didn't think the day was ever going to end." I replied once the waiter was gone.

We looked over our menus a while longer before the waiter returned.

"Have you lads decided what you would like?" He questioned holding a notepad in his hand.

"Yeah, I'll have the red mullet." I replied closing my menu and setting it on the edge of the table.

"And you Sir?"

"I'll have the same." Ashton said closing his own menu.

"That'll be out shortly." The waiter stated then vanished once more.

Our conversation lapsed into the topic of school and where we had studied. Once our food came the conversation shifted.

"So, are you dating anyone?" Ashton questioned taking a bite of his pan fried fish.

"No, I haven't been in a relationship since my second year of university." I said, not considering what I had with Harry a relationship.

"What? How's that possible?" Ashton asked looking completely baffled.

"Um I just never found anyone I was interested in and I was busy with school." I replied shrugging my shoulders a little.

"I would've thought people would have been waiting in line to date you." He chuckled and I quirked my eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Because you're not hard on the eyes Lou and you're really nice." Ashton said as though it were the most obvious thing in the world and I blushed.

Maybe...

"What about you? Are you dating anyone?" I asked.

"Yeah." He replied, a soft smile pulling at his lips. "Her name is Sarah. We've been together since high school... gettin' about time I think."

And then again maybe not.

"You mean you're going to propose?" I clarified pausing with my fork half way to my mouth with a bite of potato and spinach on it.

"Yeah. I love her like crazy." Ashton answered pulling out his phone and unlocking it before showing me the background. "This is her."

The picture was of Ashton and Sarah, a pretty brown eyed blonde, sitting in a fancy restaurant with glasses of wine and bright smiles.

"Mum wanted a picture of us to frame so she demanded we take a picture right then." Ashton laughed pulling the phone away and looking at the screen, love written all over his face.

"She's really pretty, looks like a great girl. You're all loved up mate." I smiled then placed the bite of food I was still holding into my mouth.

"Do you think I should propose?" Ashton asked pocketing his phone.

"I can't really tell you that Ash. How do you feel when you're around her? Are you ready for that?" I questioned in reply.

"I feel like the happiest and luckiest guy on the earth when I'm around her. Like she puts her hand on my arm and I just melt. She always makes me feel warm and fuzzy. And yeah, I feel like I'm ready for that. I just... you know when you hug somebody and you could just spend the rest of your life in their arms? That's how I feel when it comes to her. She makes me feel alive and wanted and needed and  loved." Ashton rambled pushing a piece of potato around on his plate with a dreamy look on his face.

Just like how I felt when I was with Harry, I thought as I watched him silently.

"Then I think you should go buy her a ring." I stated reached for my glass of water.

We talked and laughed the rest of our meal, ordering dessert once our plates were taken away. My mouth watered as the waiter set down a plate with my iced lemon mousse, sweet cranberries, and palmier biscuits.

When we were done, we each paid our own bill then walked outside together towards our vehicles, still talking and laughing. I stopped next to the black Audi and pressed the button to unlock the doors.

"You've got some really nice cars Lou." Ashton commented looking over the car.

"Oh um it's not mine, this is Liam's mums car and the Jaguar is actually Liam's... he's just letting me use them since mine is old and like on it's last life." I explained opening the door.

"Why not just get a new one now that you've go a steady job?" He asked pulling out his own keys.

"Because mine still goes, it's just old." I replied.

In the back of my mind I wondered if the Porsche Macan Harry had bought me was still sitting in his garage or if he had gotten rid of it.

"Whatever Lou." Ashton chuckled. "Well, I'll see you later, we'll have to do this again soon."

"Definitely, and feel free to drop by the flat anytime, you're always welcome." I said moving to sit down in the car.

He waved goodbye after another minute of chatting and I headed back to the flat. Liam was still up, putting away dishes that had been washing in the dishwasher.

"Hey, how'd the date go?" He questioned with a light smirk on his face.

"It wasn't a date and for your information Ash is straight and he's going to propose to his girlfriend soon." I responded hanging the car keys back on the hook.

"He's straight?" Liam squeaked nearly dropping the dish he was holding.

"Yes and very much head over heels for his girlfriend." I stated pulling out a cup and placing a kettle of water on the stove.

"Well... I didn't see that coming." Liam chuckled as he finished putting away the rest of the dishes.

"It doesn't matter anyways Liam. I fell head over heels for Harry and I'm not over him yet. I couldn't get into a relationship with someone when my heart is with someone else, that wouldn't be right." I said placing a tea bag in my cup then pouring the boiling water over it.

"You hooked Zayn up with Michael! Zayn, the lad that's been like in love with you for ages and it worked out for him, he's totally into Michael!" He responded tossing his arms out.

"Well maybe Z wasn't as in love with me as he thought he was." I reasoned pulling the bag out of my cup and tossing it.

"Well maybe you aren't as in love with Harry as you think you are either!" Liam said crossing his arms.

"No. You fucking know that I really am in love with him. Don't you dare tell me I'm not. I felt electrified every time we touched and his voice gave me chills. I loved how we fit together and how it felt being wrapped up in his arms and waking up to his face in the morning." I snapped feeling my eyes burn.

"I know." He sighed scrubbing his hand over his face. "I just hate seeing you sad. You were always happy before you met him and fell in love with him. He ruined you Lou."

"He didn't... I just have to get over him." I said picking up my tea. "I'll see you in the morning Li, goodnight."

"Night Lou." Liam murmured moving to make his own cup of tea.

*~*

Another month passed and the school year was picking up. I was constantly swamped with papers to grade and lessons to put together. I hardly saw Liam, always too busy with school stuff. My dresser had been home to many more bouquets of flowers. Harry had added a new combination though; yellow and white carnations.

All of them were arranged perfectly, obviously done by a professional florist that knew what they were doing. I also knew Harry was sending an absorbent about of money on the flowers because by no means were roses cheap and neither were the oriental lilies he had been giving me either. I felt myself give a little more every time I saw him at the school. His eyes were never bright as I had seen them and he looked tired despite almost always having a cup of coffee in his hand.

According to Mr. Irwin, Harry was frequently at the school for the first few months wondering into the classrooms and sitting in on lessons. After a while he would make a decision as to whether any of the teachers needed to be released and replaced by someone more suitable for the job. It made me nervous and even though I didn't think Harry would fire me, I couldn't help but think he might as some sort of revenge for me not speaking to him or something.

 

* **Harry's POV***

I felt as though I was going insane. I hadn't hardly slept. I never slept very well anyways, at least not until Louis came into my life, with him next to me I slept wonderfully. With Louis in my arms I slept peacefully, my dreams pleasant and warm. However with Louis gone... the past two months have been absolutely terrible.

My dreams have turned back into nightmares. Terrors from my past; from my foster families. They've turned into nightmares that wake me with sweat dripping from my brow and my heart hammering in my chest. Only by instinct I reach for comfort but I find nothing but an empty space next to me in bed. More often than not I find myself staying awake most of the night, sometimes moving to the piano to play sad tune, other times I stay in bed and think about the nearly three months I spent nearly... dare I say... happy.

I haven't stepped foot into my midnight blue room since the day Louis walked out my front door. His face - the red mark of my hand - was etched into my mind as were his tear stained cheeks. The torn piece of the contract that he had signed and written that he loved me sat in the drawer of my nightstand. The Ramones t-shirt was folded and placed in the bottom of my shirt drawer, completely out of sight because it reminded me of what I had done. The clothes and shoes that I had purchased for Louis had their own space in my closest and the keys to the Porsche Macan sat on my dresser.

And I didn't understand any of it really. My whole life I had been told that I was unlovable. Anne and Robin said they loved me but how could they possibly? Why would they love me? There had to be something wrong with me... I had been in and out of foster homes my entire childhood and through some of my teenage years... nobody wanted me. And it all led me back to not understanding. I didn't understand how Louis could possibly fall in love with me.

What's worse is I didn't know how to love him back... but I wanted to.

"Have you tried to talk to him?" Niall questioned as he and Vanessa sat on the sofa across from me.

"He won't speak to me. He won't even look at me." I replied swirling the red wine in my glass.

"Have you tried?" Niall asked again and I cut my eyes at him.

"Yes Niall, I've tried." I growled before looking back at my wine.

"Don't get testy Harry. I've never seen you so... down about losing one of your subs." Niall said curling an arm around Vanessa's shoulders while she placed a hand on his leg.

"Because he wasn't my submissive Niall." I sighed tipping my head back against the back of the sofa. "I don't think he ever was. He was something more but I don't know what. I've never had to deal with feelings before, they've never been an issue."

"And how do you feel... or how did you feel around him?" Niall asked.

"I felt good... happy I guess. He was a challenge and he just got to me." I replied looking back over at them.

"Did you ever apologize to him?" Vanessa questioned suddenly.

"Pardon?" I responded turning my eyes to her.

"Apologize, did you ever apologize for hitting him?" She asked again.

"No." I answered shaking my head.

"Well what the hell are you waiting for? An invitation?" She inquired giving me a delirious look.

"Nessa..." Niall warned squeezing her shoulder.

"I don't... I don't know how. I've never apologized to anyone for anything." I admitted.

"How hard can it be Harry!?" Vanessa exclaimed sitting up straight, away fro Niall. "You just... you buy him flowers and you tell him you're sorry! It's not that fucking hard."

"Vanessa." Niall stated a little more sternly. "That's enough."

"No!" She said getting up from the sofa. "No it's not enough! I've been going over to their flat and talking to Louis every now and then and he's miserable, he's hurting." she continued looking from Niall to me. "He is in love with you Harry. You need to do something before it's too late. He's talked about wanting to move on, wanting to get over you but he hasn't been able to... but that might change. If that changes it's done, do you get that? It's game over at that point, you'll lose him. Forever."

"Vanessa. Sit down." Niall snapped and Vanessa obeyed immediately at the harshness of his voice.

"It's fine Niall. She's right. I'm gonna go for a drive." I said setting my wine glass down and standing up. "Feel free to finish your wine before you leave."

I walked out of the living room and stumbled up the stairs to my room. I grabbed the Porsche keys off of my dresser along with my wallet and walked back downstairs. Out in the garage, I climbed into the Porsche and pulled on the seatbelt, the smell of Louis' cologne hitting my nose.

I drove around town for a while before ending up at the school. I unlocked the door with my key and slipped inside, locking the door behind me.

The school was dark and quiet. I walked down the halls knowing them like the back of my hand. My mind was plagued with thoughts of Louis and how to apologize to him. Vanessa was right, if I didn't do something soon I could lose him forever. I couldn't even imagine having to go forever without him. I couldn't imagine not smelling the sweetness of his hair or not tasting the sweetness of his soft skin.

I walked up the flight of stairs leading to the second floor. I was almost so lost in my own thoughts that I almost didn't hear the soft sound of a piano echoing through the halls.

Frowning, I walked to the third staircase and began up it. The sound got louder as I stepped onto the third floor. I followed the sound to the drama room, my hand clutching my phone, ready to dial for the police since nobody should be in the school.

The door to the room was open so I pushed it open a little more so I could see in and over to where a baby grand piano had been set up upon Louis' request so the students could practice any songs that were in the plays they were practicing.

The person sitting at the piano had their back to me but I knew immediately that it was Louis. I knew he wouldn't want to speak to me and I didn't know how to get the words I'm sorry out of my mouth so I backed away from the door slowly as he stopped playing. His fingers hit a couple of random keys as I turned on my heel to walk away then he started playing a new song. The music was soft and I paused for a moment, just five feet away from the door. I didn't expect him to start singing and it's quiet just like the music but I can hear it as though it were a concert.

_Say something I'm giving up on you_

_I'll be the one if you want me to_

_Anywhere I would've followed you_

_Say something I'm giving up on you_

I turned my face, tilting my chin down towards my shoulder as I listened to him sing and play. The lyrics are chilling.

_And I, am feeling so small_

_It was over my head_

_I know nothing at all_

_And I, will stumble and fall_

_I'm still learning to love_

_Just starting to crawl._

 

_Say something I'm giving up on you_

_I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you_

_Anywhere I would've followed you_

_Say something I'm giving up on you._

 

_And I, will swallow my pride_

_You're the one that I love_

_And I'm saying goodbye._

 

_Say something I'm giving up on you_

_And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you_

_Anywhere I would've followed you_

_Oh, Ohh, Ohhh_

_Say something I'm giving up on you!_

 

_Say something I'm giving up on you_

_Say something..._

 

When he sings the last bit I can hear that his voice his shaking. And there's something about Louis and the song he's just sung and is currently crying over that makes me turn on my heel again and march back to the room.

I swung the door open and it hit the wall causing Louis to jump and scramble to his feet, wiping away tears and looking rather scared because he assumed he was alone.

"H-Harry?" Louis questioned, his voice choked with emotion.

I've never done it before but I moved across the room swiftly and took him into my arms, pressing my face into his neck and breathing him in for the fist time in two very long months. His arms cautiously wrap around my waist. I pulled back and he dropped his arms immediately. Reaching up, I cupped his face in my hands and gently wiped the tears from his cheeks with my thumbs. I leaned my forehead against his, still cupping his face in my hands, and just stood there.

And in that moment, with our foreheads resting together, our breaths mingling, and our eyes closed... the words come so easy.

"I'm sorry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say that I chose the song Say Something because it was like a plea from Louis for Harry to apologize. And in the song where it says "I'm saying goodbye" for Louis it's not because he's suicidal or anything, it's because he wants to move on, he wants to get over Harry because Harry isn't saying sorry. But yeah, just wanted to say that so nobody thinks Louis is suicidal because he's not. :)


	19. Chapter Nineteen

My eyes snapped open at Harry's words - the words I've been longing to hear for the past two months. I found myself speechless, I hadn't expected him to ever apologize.

"Say something." Harry urged quietly opening his eyes to meet my own.

His green eyes, normally vibrant, are dull and tired. He has not been sleeping. He looks miserable and his usual air of confidence is not there - he is vulnerable.

"I don't know what to say." I admitted looking back at him, my words escaping me, I'm in shock.

I watched, eyes growing wide, as Harry lowered himself down onto his knees and gently nuzzled my stomach with his nose, his hands resting soft on my hips.

"Say you forgive me." He requested, his voice hoarse. "Tell me you forgive me Lou, I'm sorry."

I reached out and placed my hand on his head, dragging my fingers through his curly hair. He nuzzled against me, his forehead now resting against my stomach.  I considered his request. He doesn't move from his kneeling position and his hands stay on my hips, like a lifeline.

"Tell me about the shirt." I finally responded. "Tell me why that shirt is so important."

I felt him tense under my touch.

"Louis..." Harry started and I can tell he is going to try and wiggle out of the request.

"You wanted to talk. So tell me. Tell me why that shirt led to you hitting me." I demanded stepping away from him. "Tell me or I walk."

His head jerked up and his eyes are wide and fearful.

"No, no please don't leave!" He pleaded and it's so out of character for him that it stunned me.

"Then tell me Harry. I won't judge you or think badly of you, whatever it is. Just tell me please." I begged in response because I don't want to leave.

I have been miserable without his touch and presence.

Harry sighed heavily and moved to sit on the floor and lean against the leg of the piano. I sat down on the floor in front of him and crossed my legs Indian style.

"It belonged to Nick." Harry stated looking down at his lap. "I met him on my first day at University. He was nice, kind, and caring. I was alone. I had never known love but he showed me what it was. We hadn't even known each other two months before he asked me on a date. I said yes, of course."

He paused and took a breath, squeezing his eyes shut as if reliving a memory. I reached over and placed my hand on his leg, just below his knee and squeezed gently, encouraging him.

"We did everything together. We went to movies, went to restaurants, went on holidays, and we went to concerts. He respected my wishes and didn't touch me anywhere I didn't say was okay. It was easy and I felt happy I suppose." He continued quietly. "He was wearing the shirt one night and I made a comment about liking it, he gave it to me the same day saying it was because I liked it and so I'd always have a piece of him with me. I thought he meant so I'd have a piece of him when I was at home and he was at his flat."

Harry closed his eyes and ran a hand through his hair while I stared intently at him, my hand still on his leg. I moved a little closer so our knees were touching. His hand moved to pinch the bridge of his nose as he took a deep, shaky breath.

"It was the next week." Harry whispered, not looking up from his lap. "He had collapsed at school and they had rushed him to the hospital. His mum - His mum came and picked me up from the school and we went to the hospital together. I didn't know what was going on, she told me he was there but didn't offer up anymore details. When we got there he was hooked up on all sorts of machines and doctors were hurrying around."

As he paused again to take another deep breath I offered him my hand. He rested his in mine and I closed my hand around his, squeezing gently. My mind already knows where this is going and it hurts to see Harry so broken.

"He asked to talk to me privately. The doctors were reluctant to leave him alone but they gave us a short time. I remember he took my hand and held it tight as he could..."

_*Flashback* (in third person pov)_

_The heart monitor was a steady beep as eighteen year old Harry stepped into hospital room where his twenty-one year old boyfriend lay. Nick offered him a weak smile and held out his hand, beckoning Harry to come over to the bed._

_Nick took Harry's hand and held it as tight as he could. They were silent for a while before Nick spoke._

_"Haz, can you promise me something?" Nick asked, voice quiet and tired._

_"Anything." Harry nodded sitting down carefully on the edge of the bed._

_"Promise me you'll move on and find love." Nick requested and Harry's eyes widened._

_"What are you talking about Nick? Why would I go looking for someone else when I have you?" Harry questioned looking down at the older boy._

_"Haz... I'll always be in your heart but I'm not going to be here much longer." Nick said and Harry was sure his own heart stopped beating._

_"W-What?" Harry stuttered._

_"I should have told you... I'm so sorry I should have told you." Nick apologized repeatedly._

_"Stop." Harry pleaded with water eyes. "Should have told me what Nick?"_

_"Harry... I have cancer." Nick answered quietly. "I've had it for a long time and the chemo had been working but it's really expensive and mum and dad put their lifesavings into paying for it... but it just wasn't enough. I haven't been able to have a treatment in six month."_

_"No..." Harry cried softly._

_He couldn't lose Nick, he was the only one that ever truly understood him and respected the boundaries that he had set. Nick was like sunshine on a cloudy day for him. He always made it better._

_"No. No you can't leave me." Harry responded shaking his head._

_"I'm sorry Harry, I should have told you, but there's nothing they can do." Nick said giving his younger boyfriends' hand a squeeze. "But please, love, please promise me that you will keep your heart open to love and move on."_

_"I promise." Harry replied nodding his head._

_"That's my boy." Nick smiled motioning for Harry to lean in for a hug, his arm only touching Harry's shoulders._

_*End Flashback*_

"I got to spend two more days with him before he died." Harry whispered and I saw a single tear roll down his cheek. "All I had left of him was the shirt, some photos, and a lot memories. I tried to keep my promise... but I couldn't. I was so lost without him and one night it all just crashed down on me. I decided I would never love again, I would never care about somebody so much again for fear of losing them like I lost him. I went to the club with some people from the University. I found a guy dancing in the crowd and we went back to his dorm. After that it was something I couldn't control. I went with guys back to their dorms or flats and fucked them, even if they were older, I fucked them."

I nodded with tears of my own making tracks down my cheeks. His reaction to me wearing the shirt made sense now. Was is response of hitting me right? No, but I understood why he did... I had stirred up his past and had told him it didn't matter... I had indirectly told him that Nick didn't matter.

"By the time I met Niall... I was a dominant, it was a year after Nick passed. I have never regretted anything more though than hitting you Louis." Harry said looking up at me with teary, sincere eyes. "I have never raised a hand to someone's face before. I am so sorry Louis, please forgive me."

"Yeah, yeah I forgive you Harry." I replied moving to sit next to him and curling an arm around his waist carefully.

"Why?" He questioned looking over at me.

"Because, now I understand. Do I agree with how you handled the situation, no, but I understand how much that shirt meant to you. I'm sorry for not taking it off when you asked me to the first time. I wish you had just told me..." I responded leaning against his shoulder lightly.

"You said you loved me... why? How could you possibly love me?" Harry asked and I pulled away from his slightly tense shoulder.

"What do you mean?" I questioned in reply.

"I'm a monster... a freak... damaged goods. I am not loveable..." Harry answered and my eyes grew wider with every word he spoke.

"You're not." I said shifting towards him and reaching out to stroke his cheek. "Darling, you're not any of those things. You've had a tough upcoming and I know there is more to your life story, but you can tell me that another time. You're beautiful Harry and you're kind and sweet and generous."

He stared at me for the longest time, searching my eyes for lies. Then suddenly he's moving in and our lips meet for the first time in two months. The feeling is the same, it sets fire in my veins. His hands come up to cup my face and one of my own move to stroke over his jaw gently.

The kiss is needy and desperate like he's searching for confirmation in my words. He let his hands fall to my neck and then fall down to my waist, curling his arms around me and dragging me closer on the cool tile floor beneath us.

It's hard to take in everything. We are sitting on the floor in my classroom, he in his expensive clothes and me in my work clothes, and neither of us can be bothered by it. It is wonderful to feel his lips against my own once again, I have missed his touch.

When we pull apart his eyes are wide with lust and something else and our lips are swollen and red. I want him desperately but I refuse to jump into our careless relationship of nothing but sex again. My heart cannot take it - it cannot take being in love with him but him only wanting me around to fuck.

"Please Louis, come home." Harry implored, pulling me closer to him.

I shake my head and pull away from him leaving him confused and worried looking.

"We have to talk Harry. This isn't just about the shirt." I stated sitting back. "I have fallen in love with you, I need to know how you feel about me..."

Harry looked at me, lips pursed and eyes still worried. He remained silent and my heart sinks some as his brows pull into a frown.

"I do not know much of love Louis. I do not know how to express it or accept it... I do not know how to feel it." Harry finally stated looking at me intensely. "But, I feel... I feel alive with you. You make me feel emotions that I have not felt in many years. I have not cried since Nick died and I have not felt regret ever."

I bit my lip and refrained from smiling - I make him feel alive!

"Is the contract completely void?" I questioned, standing up and he does the same.

"Yes." Harry replied maintaining our eye contact.

"No rules?" I asked stepping close to him.

"No." He answered quietly.

"No punishments?"

"No."

"No signed documents?"

"No..."

I smiled at him softly and moved forward slowly. Carefully, I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him. I feel him relax into my touch and I smiled against his shoulder. I feel as though I am where I belong.

"Please give me another chance Louis." Harry requested, his hot breath cascading over my ear and down my neck.

I pulled back and saw hope glittering in his green eyes.

"Yes." I answered and his smile is stunning; by far the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.

He surged forward and kissed me hard. His hands moved to clasp the back of my neck as my own grasped his biceps. He began to back me up and soon my lower back collided with the baby grand. I have to stop this here. I pushed against his biceps and pulled my lips away from him, it only encourages him to duck his head and latch onto my neck.

"Harry. Harry..." I attempted to earn his attention to no avail. "H-Harry, stop, please."

And he does. Immediately.

"What's wrong?" He questioned pulling way.

"I - um - I don't want to... ya know..." I murmured, looking down at my feet blushing.

"Oh..." Harry responded sounding disbelieving and confused.

"It's nothing - It's just I - I want to take things slow. We jumped into everything last time, we went from zero to sixty in just a weeks time, we know nothing about each other though we were... together a lot for three months." I explained slowly, hoping he would understand.

"Would a date be acceptable?" Harry questioned taking a step back.

I must look surprised because he smiled and took my hand in his, bringing it to his lips and kissing my knuckles.

"Will you go on a date with me Mr. Tomlinson?" He asked, his lips brushing the skin of my hand and his eyes meeting mine.

His gaze is intense and patient. His eyes repeated the question to me, I can hardly believe this is happening. Harry Styles, rich and powerful CEO and dominant, is asking me on a date. With the look of hope in his eyes, I cannot deny him, not that I would anyways.

"Yes Mr. Styles, I will." I answered, my voice barely above a whisper.

Harry's shoulders sagged with relief and his eyes look brighter than I've seen them in the past two months. He kissed my hand once more before dropping it and pulling me into a tight hug. I'm careful to place my arms in the safe zone around his waist before applying pressure and holding him to me, my head resting on his shoulder.

When we pull away from each other I feel lighter. All I had wanted was for Harry to apologize and tell me why the shirt was such a big deal. I never expected him to get on his knees and apologize and I never expected him to cry. Harry Styles, the touch dominant - I have seen him cry and it breaks my heart.

"Come, I will walk you out." Harry said walking away from me and over to my desk where he picked up my brief case full of papers I need to grade.

I fell into step with him as we walked down the hall and down the flights of stairs to the first floor. We walked through the dimly lit school and out into the parking lot. My car, or rather Liam's Jag, is parked in the teachers designated parking but my eyes don't go to it. They zero in on the Porsche Macan - the very SUV that Harry had given to me.

"You're driving it?" I questioned quietly staring at the expensive vehicle.

I don't know why I'm surprised, it is his vehicle after all, he purchased it.

"It hasn't been driven since you left." Harry answered turning to look at me. "I um I was feeling rather.. uh down... and the seatbelt still smells of your cologne, it's soothing."

My eyebrows shot up at that. In his own way he is saying he missed me. I nodded my head in understanding and then turned to face where the Jag was parked. Harry followed my gaze and frowned.

"Mr. Payne's car?" He questioned, his voice seems to be a cross between angry and jealous.

"Yes. The weather has grown colder and Liam's car has a better heater than my own. He is currently driving his mothers car." I explained, ignoring his reaction.

"I see." Harry murmured in reply. "Louis, the SUV is still yours... if you want it..."

I held my hand up to silence him.

"No. It was different when I was considering being your submissive. I don't want you to just give me expensive things, I want to earn the money and buy them myself. I don't mind you - gifting me things but that is too much." I said gesturing to the luxury SUV.

"But Louis..." Harry started to protest.

"Harry. Don't. Maybe in time, but not right now. Please." I pleaded, hoping he would let the subject drop and to my surprise and joy, he does.

"Very well." Harry conceded. "Come."

We walked over to the Jag and I pressed the key to unlock the door. Harry opened the door for me and I took the brief case from him and set it in the passenger seat before turning back to face him.

"Thank you for telling me what you did tonight." I said placing my hand on the top of the car door.

Harry nodded his head and stepped forward. For a moment I think he's going to kiss me but I don't turn my lips up to him, I wait to see what he's going to do. Instead of feeling his lips against mine, I feel his hand cup my cheek and his lips press to my forehead briefly.

"Friday evening at seven thirty." He stated stepping away, his expression questioning.

"Okay. Will you pick me up or should I meet you?" I asked placing one foot into the car, ready to sit down.

"I will collect you at your flat." Harry replied. "Until then Louis, goodnight."

"Goodnight Harry." I responded and then got into the drivers seat and shut the door.

I watched for a moment as Harry walked over to the Porsche. The car park is dimly lit by lights on poles and moon and Harry looks heavenly. He is tall and lean and beautiful. I started the car once Harry was in the SUV and drove off in the direction of the flat where Liam no doubt was waiting with dinner.

"Where have you been Lou?" Liam questioned as soon as I walked into the flat. "You said you were going to the school for a little while."

"I was at the school and I ran into Harry." I replied setting my things down and slipping out of my shoes.

"What? You can into that prick? Did he hurt you? Are you okay?" Liam fired questions at me hurrying over and tilting my face towards the light.

"Liam stop it." I chuckled swatting his hand away. "I'm fine. He apologized Liam. He got down on his knees and apologized."

"He- well fuck me." Liam huffed running his fingers though his short brown hair.

"No thanks." I smiled, walking past him and into the kitchen where he has prepared a pork roast with potatoes, carrots, and green beans.

"Sassy as ever..." He muttered under his breath as he followed me. "He apologized?"

"Yes and he told me why the shirt meant so much and while I don't agree with him slapping the shit outta me, I understand." I explained, letting him know silently that I would not be giving him any details.

"So what happens now?" Liam questioned pulling to bowls from the cabinet.

"He asked me on a date." I replied with a smile pulling at my lips.

"Well tough luck, you said no right?" He asked dishing up our food.

"I said yes." I answered, thinking about how much brighter Harry's eyes had gotten when I agreed to the date.

"You - You said yes!? Louis he hit you over a shirt, no matter his reason, he hit you!" Liam exclaimed nearly dropping the bowl of food in shock.

"Liam I'm giving him a chance. I love him, still." I replied as he set my bowl in front of me.

"I just don't want to see you get hurt." Liam sighed sitting down next to me.

"It's a bit late for that." I muttered picking up my fork. "Listen, I know you don't like Harry but I do and we're just going on a date, nothing more."

"Nothing more?" Liam huffed under his breath. "You two were going at it like rabbits."

"What are you saying?" I said placing my fork down and turning to look at him.

"I'm saying your past 'relationship' was nothing but sex obviously." He said making air quotes around the word relationship. "I doubt it's going to be nothing more."

My eyebrows shot up and then fall into a glare.

"Are you implying I'm a slut of some sort?" I questioned, my eyes narrowing and my jaw tensing.

"No! But that's all your relationship was! How can you possibly think it'll be any different!?" Liam responded.

"Fuck you." I snapped getting down off the barstool and walking away.

I stalked off to my bedroom and slammed the door behind me once I was inside. My appetite is gone. I tossed myself down onto my bed and stared at the ceiling. Would it be the same? After our date would Harry try to get me to go to bed with him even though I've requested we take it slow? It seems logical that he would, it's what he knows. If he does, will I be able to resist?

Groaning, I turned onto my side and then twisted my upper body so I could bury my face in my pillow. It doesn't smell expensive like Harry's and it's not nearly as soft but it smells a little more like home and it's calming.

Eventually, I got up and changed into a pair of pajama pants before walking to the bathroom and brushing my teeth. I crawled back into bed and pulled the covers up over me. I would soon find out the answers to my questions - Friday was only two days away. 

When Friday came I was a bundle of nervous. My students eyed me with some concern and thankfully took note of my mood and behaved even better than they usually did. I was thankful for students that were behaved, I knew other teachers did not have the same luck.

School ended and I headed home an hour later. Liam was still at work which again I was thankful for. I hadn't spoken to him much since the other day and he had made no effort to speak to me unless he was calling me out for dinner.

Despite having already showered in the morning, I striped off my clothes a couple hours later and walked into the shower. The hot water cascaded over my shoulders and down my back, relaxing me. I soaped up my body, rinsed and then proceed to wash my hair. When I was done I stepped out and wrapped a towel around my waist, shivering at the cold air in the bathroom. Grabbing the blow dryer I only used in the cool months, I always hated having wet hair when it was cold, I turned it on and set to work drying my hair.

Once I was done, I styled it up into a quiff and removed the towel from my waist, drying off the rest of my body. Walking into my room, I went to my closet and stepped into it. I looked over all of my clothes before settling on a pair of black slim dress pants and my blue button up because knowing Harry we would be dining somewhere fancy. Despite my preference of going sockless, I grabbed a pair of socks and pulled them on, the extra warmth would be welcomed on a cool evening. I slipped my shoes onto my feet and stood. Walking over to the mirror hanging on the back of my door, I examined myself. I look good and I smile at myself.

I hear Liam enter the flat and call out my name. Snatching up my wallet, phone, and flat key I wondered out into the living room where he's dropping his stuff onto the kitchen counter.

"Hey Lou" Liam greeted quietly as he unpacked the few grocery bags he had brought in.

"Hey Li." I responded setting my things on the counter next to his.

"You're still going?" He questioned glancing at my stuff.

"Yes." I confirmed looking at the time on my phone, Harry should be here any minute.

Liam sighed but said nothing as he continued placing packages of fruit into the fridge. He is clearly still upset with me though he has no reason to be. I decide then that I will find him a girlfriend, he needs someone else to shower with his attention.

Before either of us says anything more, there's a knock at the door. I grabbed my things as well as my black blazer from it's hook near the door.

"I'll be back no later than ten." I said turning to face Liam one more time before I open the door.

"Okay. Bye Louis, have fun." Liam responded and I can almost hear him thinking 'whatever' in regards to my comment about being home by ten.

Shaking my head I opened the door and am greeted by a very handsome Harry Styles, dressed in all black. My breath hitched in my throat when I notice he's holding a solitary white rose in his hand.

"Good evening Mr. Tomlinson." He purred, offering me a rather timid smile and holding the rose out to me.

"Mr. Styles." I greeted accepting the rose.

"Shall we?" Harry asked stepping aside so I could step out of the flat.

I nodded and stepped out, locking the door behind me. We walked outside and waiting for us is the blue Range Rover and standing next to it is Cal.

"Good evening Mr. Tomlinson." Cal greeted opening up the back door for us.

"Hello Cal." I replied, offering him a smile before climbing inside.

Harry paused outside the SUV to say something to Cal who nodded and then closed the door once Harry was inside.

"I am so glad you have agreed to this Louis." Harry stated softly.

"I'm glad you asked." I smiled in response.

It's odd being in the car with him and not having him touch me in some way. His hands are clasped in his lap as he stares at me with a sincere smile on his beautiful face. He looks tired still and I wonder why he's not sleeping. I refrain from asking in fear that it will anger him and ruin our night.

We pull up outside a restaurant with a sign that reads 'The Ivy' and immediately I know I was right about assuming we would be eating at a fine dining restaurant. Cal jumped out of the car and hurried to open the door. Harry stepped out first and then turned to offer me his hand. I took it, trying not to shiver at the tingle that ran up my arm, and stepped out. Turning he place my hand in the crook of his elbow and led me inside.

There are couples and familiar scattered all over the restaurant, all of them dressed impeccably. Harry gives my arm a gentle tug and I follow him after the hostess. We're sat by the window and there isn't anyone sitting near us, it almost feels private.

Not long after we've been seated, a young woman probably my age, hurried up to the table.

"Good evening gentlemen, my name is Layla and I'll be taking care of you tonight. Can I start you off with a drink? Perhaps one of our wines?" She questioned with a smile.

"Two glasses of your best wine." Harry answered looking over at me for my approval.

I nodded before adding, "And a glass of water please."

"I'll be right back with that." Layla said then hurried off.

The menu is relatively short so by the time Layla returned with our wine and my water, we're both ready to order. We both order the Bannockburn rib steak with a side of green beans with shallots and bacon.

We talk about work. I questioned how his company is doing and he tells me about the hotel they're building in Paris. He questioned me about teaching and I tell him it's everything I thought it would be. He asked how I liked the school and I tell him I love it and the students and staff.

By the time our food came we were chatting about random facts and I know he's trying to get to know me.

His favorite color is blue and mine is red.

His birthday is February 1st and mine is December 24th.

He loves old rock music and classical piano and I enjoy the same plus a bit of pop.

It's easy to talk to him, it almost surprises me. I'm used to feel intimidated by him but now I feel free to speak my mind and not have to worry about being punished for it. For dessert, he ordered the guava sorbet while I opted for the raspberry sorbet.

Everything is beyond delicious and the wine is crisp and perfectly chilled. Layla comes back with the bill and Harry hands her his bank card without even bothering to look at the cost. I don't even want to imagine what this meal has cost.

With my hand resting in the crook of his elbow once again, we made our way out to the Range Rover. Cal opened the door for us then hurried to the drivers seat. Back at the flat complex, Harry insisted on walking me to the door.

"I had a lovely time tonight Mr. Tomlinson." He stated as we walked down the hall to my flat door.

"So did I. Dinner was delicious, thank you." I replied offering him a smile as we stop at the door.

I check my phone and it's 9:50. I'm sure Liam will be surprised to see me, though I told him I would be home.

"Of course." Harry murmured turning to face me. "Is it too soon to request a second date?"

I looked up at him as I dug into my pocket for my key. His eyes are alight with hope and uncertainty.

"No, it's not too soon.: I heard myself reply, lost in his green eyes.

His smile is blinding, he looks as though he's won the lottery, not that he doesn't already have billions.

"I shall text you the details Mr. Tomlinson. Until then..." He stated quietly reaching up to brush his fingers over my cheek.

I fiddled with the white rose in my hand and lean into the touch. I have missed him so.

"Yes, until then..." I said tilting my face up to him, a silent offering.

Leaning in, he pressed his lips softly to my own, a sweet and tender kiss. He doesn't try to turn it into more and seconds later he is pulling away.

"Goodnight Lou." He said withdrawing his hand.

"Goodnight Haz." I replied and he smiled at the nickname.

I watch him for a moment as he walks away and then slide my key into the lock. I set my stuff down on the counter and found a small vase for the rose. A moment later I hear shuffling and turn to see Liam coming down the hall dressed in only his pajama bottoms.

"Louis?" He questions sleepily.

"Yeah who else would it be?" I asked crossing my arms at him.

"I didn't expect you back..." Liam muttered sheepishly.

"I told you. We're taking it slow. He kissed me at the door, bid me goodnight, and then left." I said shaking my head at him.

"Fuck Louis." Liam responded running a hand over his face. "I'm sorry. I just... worry about you."

I sighed, walked over to him, and hugged him - hooking my chin over his shoulder.

"I know Li and I love that you worry about me but you can't always protect me. I have to live and learn and fuck up on my own yeah? Tonight was very nice. He was a gentleman. Please... give him a chance like I am. If it goes to shit I give you permission to say I told you so." I told him and it earns a chuckle from both of us.

"Alright Lou. I'll try." Liam responded patting my back and pulling away.

"Good, now I'm tired so goodnight." I said heading down the hall.

In my room, my phone buzzed and I looked to see a text from Harry lighting up the screen.

**(From: Harry Styles) - You looked as stunning as ever tonight Louis. I had a wonderful time and cannot wait until next time. Goodnight.**

And I cannot help the silly grin that spreads across my face as I read the message over and over before replying.

**(To: Harry Styles) - You looked very handsome tonight and I too cannot wait for next time. Goodnight xx**

After changing my clothes and brushing my teeth, I crawled into bed and pulled the covers up. My mind drifted to the kiss Harry and I had just shared. His lips were just as soft as they had been two months ago and the touch of his skin against my own sent the same electrifying sensation coursing throughout my entire body. My body craved him, it has for the past two months but I am firm on not going to bed with him until I am certain that no part of the contract applies anymore.

And as I drift off to sleep, I dream of him. I dream of beautiful chocolate curls, bright emerald green eyes, and  luscious pink lips all over my skin.  


	20. Chapter Twenty

The week that followed my date with Harry was a good week. I felt better and didn't have the urge to just stay in bed and wallow in my pain. My heart felt like it got a piece of itself back Friday night. Harry had been wonderful - a total gentleman. And tonight was our second date.

After class I pulled out my phone and switched it back on. A text from Harry immediately popped up and a smile tugged at my lips.

**(From: Harry Styles) - Mr. Tomlinson, I will collect you at 8 from your flat. Have you been to the restaurant Rules?**

**(To: Harry Styles) - No, I have not. I'm willing to try it though :)**

**(From: Harry Styles) - Excellent, until then Louis.**

**(To: Harry Styles) - See you.**

On my way out of the school I ran into Allie, one of the math teachers.

"Hello Louis!" She greeted falling into step with me.

"Hey Allie, good day?" I asked as we walked towards the exit.

"Yes, the year has been great so far. Yours?" Allie questioned.

"Fantastic, the students are great." I replied opening the door for her.

Allie's phone buzzed and she looked down at it and sighed.

"Something wrong?" I asked curiously.

"No. Just don't ever use dating websites Lou, total waste of time." She said dropping her phone back into her purse.

"Dating aye? You know, my roommate is single and looking. Great lad." I said pulling out my phone and bringing up a picture of Liam.

"Oh he is handsome." Allie smiled.

"Think you'd be up for a date with him?" I questioned lifting my eyebrow.

"Sure, why not!" Allie said opening a new contact in her phone so she could add Liam's number.

"I'll have him text you with the details if you'll give me your number." I said opening a new contact as well.

Once I had Allie's number saved and she had Liam's we said goodbye and I hurried over to the Jag. At home I striped off my clothes and headed into the shower. After I was clean I toweled off and once again picked out a nice outfit to where. I pulled on another pair of slim fit black pants but this time paired it with a white button up and my black blazer. With my hair styled in a quiff and socks on my feet I headed out into the living room to grade papers until Liam was home and Harry arrived.

Around 6:30 the door opened and Liam strolled in with a bag of take out from our favorite Chinese restaurant.

"That's just cruel you know?" I remarked as he set the bag down on the coffee table, the smell of the hot food hitting my nose.

"Guess you could always stay here." Liam said pulling out a box of lo mein and opening it under my nose.

"Liam. Stop." I scolded pushing the wonderful smelling food away.

"Right. Sorry, supposed to be trying." Liam apologized closing the box and walking off to the bathroom.

A few minutes later I heard the water turn on and knew I had a good thirty minutes or more to myself since Liam liked to take long showers.

A while later Liam reappeared wearing a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt, hair damp and messy. He picked up one of the boxes of food and sat down beside me on the couch.

"I found you a date." I said immediately causing him to pause.

"What?" Liam asked with raised eyebrows.

"I said I found you a date. She works at the school, she's a math teacher. I told her I'd have you text her the details." I explained, enjoying his bewildered look.

 "What's her name?" Liam questioned slowly.

"Allie. She's pretty, just your type - hazel eyes and brown hair and just a tad shorter than you." I described, picking up another paper to grade.

 "What are you grading? What play is it from?" He questioned opening up his food.

"Macbeth." I replied marking a wrong answer on one of the papers.

"Ahh something wicked this way comes!" Liam quoted and as if on cue there was a knock at the door. "Well... will you look at that!? I was right!" he said propping his feet up.

I rolled my eyes and set my things aside to go answer the door. I pulled it open revealing Harry as I expected. He was dressed in black pants with a white button up, a similar outfit to my own but costing a lot more.

"Hi" I greeted shyly, taking him in.

"Hello Lou." Harry greeted holding out two white roses this time.

I smiled as I took them.

"Thank you... I'll just put them in  vase before we go." I said letting him enter the flat while I placed the flowers into a vase in the kitchen with some water.

I looked over at Liam and Harry and saw Liam quirking his eyebrow at the older while pushing a forkful of lo mein into his mouth. I quickly snatched a piece of paper and wrote Allie's number down off my phone. Walking back over I held out the paper to him.

"Call her or text her. Don't sit on it, she's really nice." I said before turning on my heel and walking back to Harry.

He opened the door and we left together, my hand place in the crook of his elbow once again. Cal was outside waiting for us, this time in the Porsche Cayenne. We climbed into the SUV and then were off to the restaurant called Rules, which happened to be the oldest restaurant in London.

The restaurant was dimly lit and the décor was old, at least older than the décor at the restaurant from last week. The waiters and hosts were in suits and the waitresses were in dress pants and white blouses.

Harry pulled my chair out for me before moving to sit down himself and ordering the restaurants finest wine plus a glass of water for me.

"How was your week?" Harry questioned while we waited for our drinks.

"Good. I've started the students on Macbeth, they seem to be enjoying it so at least I'm not boring them." I replied with a small shrug of my shoulders.

"I doubt your students would ever find you boring." Harry said reaching for his glass as soon as the waiter set it down.

We continued to chat until the waiter returned and took our order. Harry paused for a moment to look at me.

"I have a dish in mind, do you mind if I order for the both of us?" He questioned quietly while the waiter waited.

"That's fine." I nodded my head, closing my menu and pushing it aside.

"We'll have the rib of beef for two." Harry ordered.

"With the potatoes, creamed spinach, and Yorkshire pudding?" The waiter, Tanner, asked.

Harry looked at me for approval and I nodded my head again. Tanner walked off.

"Thank you for asking." I spoke looking over at Harry.

"You're welcome Louis." Harry smiled and it's like always, my heart beats a little faster.

"How's your hotel coming in Paris?" I inquired, sipping on my wine.

Harry grimaced and sighed, "I apparently work with a bunch of baboons."

And I nearly spit the wine right out of my mouth, amused at his words.

"So not good I take it?" I assumed once I swallowed my wine and bit back a smile.

"No, not really. Apparently it's very hard for someone to paint walls the right color even though they have the exact color written down." Harry explained and I couldn't help but laugh.

"What colors are you trying to use?" I questioned out of curiosity, maybe it was some complicated color name.

"Some rooms will be white, others pale grey, and the rest a darker grey." Harry answered with a 'yeah it's that simple' smile.

I chuckled and he quirked his eyebrow at me.

"You find it amusing?" He asked.

"I'm sorry ... but it is rather funny. They're such simple colors and your, I'm sure, highly trained workers can't get it right." I said trying to keep my laughter quiet.

I watched as Harry's lips tugged into a smile, he couldn't help it and it made me smile knowing I was the one that was making him smile.

"It is, isn't it..." Harry murmured tracing his lips with his pointer finger and thumb.

"Perhaps they would be better suited for another job? Maybe one where every room is white?" I suggested, unable to keep the humor out of my voice.

"Perhaps you're right Mr. Tomlinson." Harry responded reaching for his wine glass. "Would you like to see the designs for the rooms?"

"Sure." I nodded, curious as to what the hotel looked like.

"They're at my office, we can go there after we eat if you like?" Harry inquired.

"Okay." I agreed starting to mentally prepare myself for being alone with Harry at his office.

I could handle it, I knew I could, as long as he didn't make a move and I trusted that he wouldn't. He had been quite desperate to be forgiven and for me to agree to go on dates with him, I didn't figure he'd jeopardize whatever this was. But... it was Harry and he seemed to be quite driven by sex.

The dish Harry had ordered was absolutely phenomenal. The beef was incredibly tender, the potatoes were roasted to perfection, the creamed spinach was delicious, and the Yorkshire pudding was great. Thirty minutes later our waiter was returning to remove our dishes and ask if we would lie dessert. We both ordered cheesecake, his with raspberries and mine with strawberries, and they were just as good as our main dish.  

Once we were finished, Harry paid the bill then led me out to the Porsche where Cal was waiting.

"To my office Cal." Harry instructed once we were seated in the SUV.

Cal nodded in reply and headed off in the direction of Styles Incorporated. The building was long since deserted when we pulled up, everyone having gone home for the night. Harry instructed Cal to wait in the car and then we made our way into the building once Harry unlocked it. We took the lift up to Harry's office floor and like so many times before the tension between us grew as we were in the enclosed space.

I heard Harry take a deep breath and looked over to see him standing with his hands clasped in front of him and his eyes closed, clearly concentrating. And I knew he was probably focusing on not jumping my bones.

Thankfully, the doors opened and the tension dissipated. He walked over to his office door and he unlocked it with his key then held it open for me to enter. I sat down in one of the plush black leather chairs while he went to his filing cabinet and flipped through some files before pulling one out.

Harry leaned against his desk and opened the folder. He handed me one of the sketches for one of the guestrooms. It's got white walls with one wall covered in a sheet music wallpaper. The bed is dressed in white linens with a black piece going across the foot and purple, black, and white pillows at the head. There are sheer white curtains over the window along with solid black ones. The room looked perfect in the sketch.

"It looks fantastic." I complimented as he handed me another sketch.

It's of the bathroom for that guestroom design. It's got grey walls with grey tile it appears. The counter for the black sink looks like a case for a musical instrument and there's a deep white soaking tub as well.

"These really look amazing Harry. I'd definitely stay there." I said handing him back the pictures.

"So you don't think the colors were too complicated?" Harry questioned, some amusement in his voice.

"No." I scoffed. "What colors did they use instead?"

Harry moved around his desk and turned on his computer. A moment later he gestured for me to come around and look at the screen. On it there's a picture of the guestroom I had just looked at. Instead of white the walls are more a cream color.

"That's so obviously the wrong color." I said leaning over Harry's shoulder slightly and placing my hand on his desk to support my weight.

"One of the other rooms is even more obvious." Harry stated, clicking to the next picture.

The room is a greyish lavender color. Harry reached for the folder he had placed on the desk and our arms brushed. I swallowed and my breath caught in my throat as an electric charge surged up my arm and tingled through my entire body. Harry pulled his arm back slowly with the envelope grasped tight in his hand.

He felt it too.

"This is what it should look like." He said, voice deeper than before, as he pulled out a sketch.

The room is supposed to be a soft grey with a soft grey, elegant headboard on one wall. The room is full of soft grey, lavender, and white with what appears to be a small chandelier hanging from the ceiling.

"It's lovely and very different from that picture." I managed to get out, my voice betraying me, letting him know I've been effected by the simple touch.

It happened so fast I almost missed it except for the fact that I am suddenly pressed to Harry's chest, his hand spread over the small of my back.

"Lovely." Harry murmured, his eyes dark with lust. "Just like you."

My reply got lost somewhere in Harry's mouth as he crashed our lip together roughly. His lips were moving feverishly against my own as I found purchase in his biceps and kissed back. I couldn't deny myself the kiss, I had been aching for his lips all week. My dreams had been plagued by their plump, pink perfection. I wouldn't admit it to Harry, but I had woken up rock hard just from dreaming about his mouth on me - everywhere.

I felt the hand that wasn't on my back come up to grasp my neck, pulling me harder against his lips. I moaned in the back of my throat. My body was responding to him quickly.

My knees buckled as he trailed away from my mouth and began biting at my neck before he latched onto my sweet spot. I let my head fall back at the wave of pleasure that washed over me. My lips parted and a breathy gasp escaped me as I clutched his biceps for support.

He backed me up until my the backs of my thighs hit his desk. He released my neck and trailed both hands to my hips, lifting me onto the dark wood. His hands rubbed in circles over my hips and thighs before snaking up under my shirt. I couldn't hold back my moan as his fingers caressed my skin. They're warm and familiar though it's been two months since I last felt them on me.

My mind was so lost in pleasure I didn't even notice his hands moving from under my shirt to unbutton it. His mouth wondered lower, mouthing at my collarbones then nipping at the skin right above my nipple. I was completely hard in my trousers, but too lost to stop what was happening until I felt his hand fall onto my bulge and palm me.

"H-Harry." I panted. "Harry s-stop."

And he does immediately.

"What is it Lou? What's wrong?" Harry questioned, a glimmer of concern hinting in his lust filled eyes.

"I don't want to... I still want to take it slow..." I told him quietly, blushing as I glanced down at my lap and saw his trousers were tented as well.

"Shit, right." Harry mumbled taking a step back. "You're very hard to resist Lou."

I offered him a shy smile, "So are you."

Harry smirked and picked up the file he had dropped in our moment of weakness.

"Shall I take you home?" He questioned glancing down at his watch.

"Sure." I replied nodding my head.

Harry switched off his computer and put away the file. We walked out of the office and back to the lift. I took a deep breath before stepping in and taking my place next to him as the lift doors slid shut. Once again tension surrounds us and my heart beat picks up.

"I would love to ravish you right now." Harry murmured deeply and it makes my breath hitch in my throat.

"I know." I whispered in reply, taking a step away from him to put a little more distance between us in the small space. "Please don't."

_Please do! Please ravish me - take me Harry!_

"You've said no Louis, that's all I need to hear not to." Harry responded looking directly at the lift doors. "Kissing you and holding you is enough."

And he sounded like he was trying convince himself, so I ask.

"Is it?" I questioned, knowing his need for sex is high - it is all he's known.

"Do not make me question it Louis." Harry replied, his voice taking on a more stern tone.

The rest of the ride down is silent. I don't dare ask him anything else that pertains to our relationship. When the lift stopped and the doors opened, Harry usher me out of the lift and outside where Cal was waiting. Harry locked up the building then pulled open the door of the SUV, startling Cal from his relaxed state listening to music.

"I'm sorry Sir, I didn't see you coming." He apologized as soon as I climbed into the SUV and he made to turn the music down.

"It's alright and don't turn that down on my account." I smiled as the sound of a piano playing softly hit my ear.

I recognized it immediately as Love Me by Yiruma, the song I had played the first night I stayed at Harry's. I blushed slightly at the memory of what happened after he had discovered me playing the tune - laying me down on the piano bench and snogging me senseless.

"A lovely piece isn't it?" Harry commented as he climbed in and shut the door. "Back to Mr. Tomlinson's flat." he ordered Cal.

"Yes Sir." Cal nodded and we took off into the night with Yiruma filling the car with his beautiful playing.

When we reached the flat building, Harry once again insisted on walking me to the door. It's nearing 11:30, so it's later than before and I wondered if Liam thought I went home with Harry.

"Thank you for tonight, dinner was lovely." I said turning to face Harry once I had my key out.

"It was my pleasure Louis, I enjoyed it as well." Harry responded reaching out to stroke his thumb over my cheek.

I tilted my head into his touch, loving the feel of his warm fingers against my skin - nothing has changed there.

"I'll see you soon, I already have our third date in the works if you consent to another?" Harry inquired, his eyes carrying a glimmer of hopefulness.

I can do nothing but nod and smile softly at him. His hand curled around the back of my neck and he pulled me in slowly. I lifted my hand to place it on his cheek and he flinched but didn't pull away from me. Our lips met in a slow, tender kiss and like our firs date, he doesn't try to make it into something more. It feels like a promise of a third date or confirmation that there will definitely be one soon.

When we broke apart I smiled at him before turning to unlock the flat door. Pulling the key out and opening the door a crack I turned to look at the beautiful man standing behind me.

"Goodnight Harry." I spoke quietly.

"Goodnight Louis." Harry replied leaning forward to kiss my forehead, "Sweet dreams."

"You too." And with that I stepped into my flat and Harry walked back towards the lift to go back down.

I closed the door softly and leaned against it for a moment to catch my breath.

_Sweet dreams._

Oh, if I dream of him, my dreams will be nothing but 'sweet'... but wanking in the morning has become a thing kinda... so I'm okay with my dreams being something less than sweet and more on the rough and dirty side.

The two weeks rolled by quickly. During that time students had taken home their progress reports, Liam had gone out on dates with Allie three times, and Harry and I had gone out on two more dates.

"She's pretty amazing." Liam stated for the fifth time in our conversation about his dates with Allie.

"Yeah Li, you've already said that." I sighed putting the final graded paper into my brief case, glad all my grading was done.

"Well that's the only thing I can think of to say. She's sweet and funny and pretty and smart!" Liam rambled and I leaned back against the sofa and closed my eyes.

I had been hearing the same thing ever since he went on the first date with Allie. He had come home going on about how pretty and smart she was and would not leave me alone even though I wanted to sleep.

On the second date, we nearly had a run in with each other because Harry and I had been out and we arrived at the flat at the same time. It was quick thinking for me to reach out and grasp Harry's arm, stopping him from opening the door to the Escalade.

Harry had turned and given me a questioning look, clearly not used to me reaching out and stopping him. I pointed out the car window to where Liam and Allie were getting out of Liam's car.

"Doesn't she work at the school?" Harry questioned, watching as they walked into the building.

"Yeah, she teaches math. He always did like smart girls, they get on good." I replied leaning back in the seat once they were inside and pulling out my phone to text Liam.

**(To: Liam Payne) - Harry and I are waiting outside. Don't take to long ;)**

"She can't know about us." Harry said as I hit send and set my phone in my lap.

"I know. I told Liam we were waiting outside. He won't tell her." I responded as my phone buzzed.

**(From: Liam Payne) - She just dropped something inside earlier, we'll be heading back down soon.**

"He said they'll be heading back down soon. And honestly Harry, I know she can't know, isn't that like against the rules?" I inquired turning to look at him.

"I can date whomever I please, I just don't want relationships between staff members, it would be distracting and awkward for the students to see two of their teachers being all..." Harry trailed off making a gesture with his hand that said 'all whatever with each other'. "I however own the school and can do as I please. I don't want it broadcasted all over the school though. Teachers would think you got in solely because we were together - which is not so. I did hire you because you are a very smart young man Louis, I looked carefully over your school records after asking you to consider working for the school."

"We weren't dating at the time anyways and it's not like we have a title now... we're just... dating." I replied looking over Harry's shoulder as the building doors opened and Liam and Allie walked out.

"A title?" Harry questioned as if confused by the word.

"Yeah, you know... like a boyfriend or husband or wife - that's your title depending on your situation." I said looking back at him.

"A title..." He repeated as though testing the word. "Would you like us to have a title?"

"I... Only if you want us to have one." I answered feeling caught off guard.

Harry shook his head, "Is that what you want Louis? Do you want to be my boyfriend?"

My eyes widened as he spoke, I couldn't believe my own ears.

"Are you asking me to be?" I questioned in reply.

"If you would like to be, then yes Mr. Tomlinson." Harry nodded.

"Then yes, I would." I answered - I was Harry Styles boyfriend.

"Then that's settled." Harry said giving me a smirk of a smile and leaning in to capture my lips.

I hummed happily against his lips, completely forgetting that Cal was in the front seat and could no doubt see everything going on in the backseat. Harry nipped at my bottom lip then pulled away still smirking as my phone buzzed again.

**(From: Liam Payne) - coast is clear :)**

"She's gone." I announced pocketing my phone.

Harry opened the door and stepped out into the cold night, offering me a hand.

"Goodnight Mr. Tomlinson." Cal spoke from the drivers seat, startling me.

"Goodnight Cal." I answered, blushing - he heard and seen everything.

At the flat door, as before, Harry and I shared a sweet kiss and then he left.

On Harry and I's fourth date, Liam had decided to take Allie out as well. Before Harry even got to our flat, Liam and I worked out what time we should come home should Allie happen to come home with Liam for some reason again. Liam decided he would be back by ten since he got up for work the next day, while I decided on 11 since I didn't have to work.

"I'll text you if it's any sooner." I told Liam as a knock sounded on the door.

"And I'll text you if it's any later." Liam responded fixing his hair in the mirror then grabbing his things since he was leaving now as well.

"Hello Mr. Tomlinson..." Harry greeted trailing off some when he spotted Liam coming out behind me, dressed and ready to go. "And Mr. Payne...?" he continued slowly.

"He has a date with Allie." I stated and Harry visibly relaxed - as if I'd ever let Liam on a date with Harry and I.

"Right well. Shall we?" Harry questioned offering me his arm.

I smiled and tucked my hand into the crook of it. We walked out to the Porsche Cayenne and I waved goodbye to Liam as I climbed in.

The night went off without a hitch. Liam arrived home around 10 and I arrived around 10:45.

*~*

**(From: Harry Styles) - You decide what our next date will be Lou.**

Was the text I received from Harry three days after our fourth date. I stared at my phone for a while in disbelief. He was letting me choose what to do on our next date.

We intended on our next date being on a Friday once again and I was stuck trying to decide what to do up until late Thursday evening. Finally, an idea popped into my head.

**(To: Harry Styles) - Give Cal and Rosanne the night off, our date can take place at your house. I can cook for us :)**

**(From: Harry Styles) - As you wish Mr. Tomlinson.**

I smiled at the text then hurried to the kitchen in search of the recipes Liam's mum and my own had given us of family recipes. When I found the one I wanted I tucked it into my wallet for safe keeping until tomorrow.

I had text Harry informing him that I would drive myself over to his house since I needed to stop off at the store. So that's how I found myself pulling on my best pair of tight dark blue skinny jeans with a white shirt and cream colored sweater. After pulling on my shoes, I grabbed my jacket, phone, keys, and wallet then hurried out the door - calling goodbye to Liam as I went.

I stopped at one of the most popular and well known seafood shops and picked up a good, expensive cut of wild caught salmon before heading over to Harry's. He opened the garage and I parked Liam's Jag in the open space, noticing the Porsche Macan sitting and not being able to deny that I missed it.

I carried the bag with the salmon inside and was greeted by Harry in the entry way to the living room. He quirked an eyebrow at the bag but I just smiled and went up on my tip toes to press a kiss to his cheek before walking past him and to the kitchen.

I grabbed everything I needed without a word, a content smile on my face. This felt domestic. Cooking dinner for him in the home that he wanted me to live in with him. I peeled and cut potatoes into a pot then set them on the stove with some water to cook. Meanwhile, I set to work pulling out a few spices from the spot Rosanne kept them then proceeded to rinse off the salmon and pat some of the water off. I sprinkled all the different spices onto the four pieces I had cut from the large piece.

I noticed Harry had perched himself on one of the barstools and was watching me carefully as I moved around the kitchen. He occasionally took a sip of wine from his glass which he had poured not long after I began cooking, leaving a glass for me as well on the counter.

Once the potatoes were nearly done I put some fresh asparagus on to cook then set to work cooking the salmon. The smell of the herbs filled the house. I pulled a masher out of the one of the drawers and added some butter to the potatoes after draining them before mashing them. I flipped the salmon and checked the asparagus before pulling two plates down from the cabinet.

I caught sight of a bowl full of fresh mixed greens, tomatoes, and carrots in the fridge so I pulled it out and took down two small bowls so we could each have a small salad. Soon after I turned to Harry and smiled.

"Wanna make yourself a plate?" I questioned holding out a plate.

Harry stood and walked over, taking the plate from me.

"It smells wonderful Lou." He praised as I placed a piece of salmon onto his plate then moved to the potatoes - then the asparagus.

We sat down at the bar once I had fixed my own plate. I watched, feeling a little nervous, as Harry cut off a bite of salmon and placed it into his mouth. He chewed it slowly then swallowed and looked over at me with eyes a little wider than usual.

"It taste incredible." He complimented before going back in for another bite.

"Thank you." I responded digging into my own food.

Once our plates were cleared I picked them up and headed to the sink. Switched it to warm water I rinsed off the plates and placed them in the dishwasher. I turned to tend to the leftovers and found Harry already pulling down some containers and scooping the potatoes into one.

I picked up another and took my spot beside him, putting the rest of the asparagus into the container. Snapping the lid on, I placed it in the fridge along with the potatoes that Harry handed me. I placed the salmon in the last container while Harry help it. He was completely focused on helping me clean up.

With that in the fridge, I picked up the pots and cooking utensils I had used and began rinsing them off, placing what I good in the dishwasher. Not long after I had started rinsing the pan from the asparagus I felt Harry's long, slender body press up against mine. He wrapped his arms around my waist briefly and pecked my cheek before moving away and picking up his wine glass.

Once I was done I walked over and picked up my own glass, finishing off the little bit that was left in it. As soon as I set my glass down, Harry was curling an arm around my waist and pulling me flush against him.

"Dinner was delicious Louis." He said, looking down into my eyes.

"Thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed it." I replied, blushing a little under his intense stare. "I'm sorry there wasn't dessert, I didn't think of it."

"Oh Louis... you are dessert enough." Harry murmured and then I couldn't talk.

He sealed his lips over mine and kissed me roughly and passionately. Before I could even consider stopping it, a whine escaped my lips - desperate and needy. He pulled me closer and subtly rocked his hips against mine. He was growing hard quickly in his black skinny jeans.

My fingers found their way into his hair and got tangled in it. I tugged softly and it earned me a moan from him, deep in his throat. My body reacted to the sound immediately and I was hard in my pants probably quicker than I had ever been.

We stood there between the living room and kitchen, kissing for a while. His lips worked in sync with my own, our heads lulling back and forth trying to find the best angle.

Eventually he disconnected from my swollen lips and nipped down to my neck before placing hot, wet kiss up and down it. He latched onto my sweet spot and my knees went week, my head tilting to the side to give him better access.

His hands managed to find their way under my shirt and sweater. He caressed my skin then dipped his hands into my jeans somehow, squeezing my bum. I moaned and pressed myself against him.

"Stay the night." Harry implored me and I could not say no.

"Yes." I panted out as he sucked a love bite into my skin where my shoulder and neck met.

My answer seemed to flip a switch. A second later he was hoisting me into his arms, my legs coming to wrap around his waist, and he was carrying me up the stairs and to his bedroom. My back met the plush California king bed and my eyes fluttered open. He was kneeling over me, lustful hunger in his eyes mixed with something else. He gripped the hem of my sweater and without needing to be told I lifted my arms, allowing him to remove it. It was quickly followed by my shirt, jeans, boxers, and his clothes and suddenly we were pressed together - skin on skin.

I craved his touch and the feeling of our bare skin against each other made me feel on fire. He made quick work of beginning to prep me, slicking his fingers and opening me up relatively slowly. Before I knew it he was rolling on a condom, slicking up his length, and pressing into me.

I tossed my head back and let out a groan. After two months of not having sex, it felt like the first time all over again. He pressed in slowly though and then waited until I was relaxed and said he could move before he began thrusting.

I wrapped my arms around his shoulders when he buried his face into my neck, breathing hotly against my overheated skin. I canted my hips up and he struck my prostate with every single thrust in.

"H-Harry!" I moaned, feeling my orgasm building.

"Me too baby, fuck, I've missed being inside you, you're so tight." Harry panted into my ear.

It didn't take much more. He thrust into me five more times before I was calling out his name and streaking our stomachs white.

"Oh Louis..." Harry whispered as his hips jerked and he came as well.

Once he had disposed of the condom and cleaned off our stomachs with a warm flannel he crawled back into bed and pulled me to his chest. He kissed my hair multiple times before settling with his arms wrapped around my stomach, my back pressed to him.

"It feels so good having you back in my bed." He commented quietly taking me by surprise.

"It's nice to be back." I responded with a silly smile on my face that he thankfully couldn't see.

He kissed my neck and breathed deeply, I felt him relax completely.

"Goodnight my stunning Lou." Harry murmured.

"Goodnight my Haz." I responded then I let my eyes fall shut and sleep take over me, held tight in Harry's arms once more.


	21. Chapter Twenty-One

Waking up I am comfortable and surrounded by warmth that comes in the form of another body pressed against me. Turning my head to the right I am met with a beautiful sight. Harry is on his side next to me, his right arm tossed over my stomach, his left curled under his head; little puffs of air leaving his lips and falling against my shoulder. He is peaceful and gorgeous. And he is mine.

I noticed as I begin to think of our prior night together that my right arm is under his and bent so my hand his resting on his forearm while my left is lying next to my head on the pillow. Smiling, I rubbed the skin of his forearm gently as I continued to stare at him. It's a vivid memory in my mind, the way he had covered me with his body last night and rocked into me. I hadn't intended for things to go so far so fast but I couldn't say I wasn't glad it did. My body felt like it was still singing from the pleasure.

Shifting just a little so my body was turned more towards him, I reached over with my left hand and brushed a curl from his forehead. He is so mesmerizing; I can't help but stroke the backs of my fingers over his cheek and up to his temple, brushing back more of his chocolate curls.

His nose squished up in the cutest way and his eyes fluttered open. I smiled softly at him and shifted closer as his arm tightened around me.

"Good morning Mr. Tomlinson." Harry greeted, his voice raspy from sleep, it makes my insides stir with arousal.

"Good morning Mr. Styles." I responded as his hand splayed against my lower back. 

"How are you feeling?" Harry questioned, his hand rubbing up and down the lower portion of my spine making me shiver.

"Wonderful." I replied giving him a rather shy smile as my cheeks pinked some.

He smirked at me and pulled me closer so I'm flush again him.

"Sleep well?" He questioned, his hand dipping down to my bum.

I can feel his arousal against my thigh and I know he can feel me hardening against him as well.

"I did. You?" I asked moving my left hand to grip his bicep while my right hand remained trapped under my side.

"Better than I have in months." Harry answered and it makes me wonder yet again why he has such trouble sleeping except for apparently when I'm there.

So I ask.

"Why?" I questioned looking into his green eyes.

His brows pulled into a frown as he stares back, "What do you mean?"

"Why have you not slept well?" I restated my question.

"Nightmares." He answered simply.

"About?" I pressed, searching for an answer.

"It doesn't matter Lou." Harry replied shaking his head.

"It keeps you up so it does matter." I insisted and his face hardens.

"Drop it Louis. Do not concern yourself with it." He snapped sternly and I fall silent.

My face must portray that his harsh tone has in some form hurt me because he's quick to take a deep breath and use the hand of the arm under his head to soothe back the hair that has fallen onto my forehead.

"Please do not worry about it Lou." Harry said, his tone softer than before.

"I'm not worried about it... I'm worried about you." I admitted quietly, leaning my head a little closer to his.

"Why?" Harry questioned, sounding bewildered.

"Because Harry..." I breathed out slowly. "That's what you do when you love someone... you worry about them."

"How can you possibly love me Louis?" Harry questioned now sounding a bit horrified. "After what I did to you... Louis you left because I hurt you... how can you possibly still think that you love me?"

"I don't think I do, I know I do and because I forgave you for that." I responded, not breaking our eye contact.

"You can't love me... you don't love me... I'm not loveable." Harry stated firmly, as though deciding what I felt.

"Believe it or not, I do love you and you are loveable Harry." I retorted shaking my head at his self loathing.

Instead of saying anything more, the hand that had previously been on my back moved to my neck and hauled me into a fierce kiss. Our mouths moved in sync with each other as we kissed. In an easy movement, Harry pulled me on top of him so I was straddling his waist and my hands went immediately for his hair.

I could feel him hard against my bum and couldn't help but grind down against him. He moaned deep in his throat and his hands tightened on my thighs. His hands released me and a moment later I heard the sound of a foil packet being opened. Our lips never stopped moving until I gasped quietly as I felt one slender, slick finger press into me. I was sore from the prior night but I couldn't held but push back against his hand.

I was still relatively loose from the night before but I could still feel the slight sting of pain when he pressed a third finger into me. He worked me for a few minutes before pulling away his fingers. I could feel him slicking up his length but instead of pushing up into me, I found myself suddenly on my back with him above me. He spread my legs a little wider then guided himself into me bare. I tossed my head back giving him access to my neck. The pleasure mixed with a touch of pain made me shiver against him.

I could feel every inch of him as he pulled out then pressed back in. His tip brushed against my prostate after a few thrusts and I moaned loudly as pleasure washed over me. Harry was on his elbow supporting his weight while he dipped down to kiss me deeply, his rhythm never faltering.

"H-Harry... I-I'm close." I panted against his lips.

"Hold it baby, make it last." He responded, slowing down some, making me whine in protest.

It earned me a light slap to my thigh, just hard enough to feel a dull sting. It doesn't hurt me just makes my need to release greater. A few more minutes go by before my legs are shaking and my insides are tightening with need.

"H-Harry, Harry please. Please I need to cum." I pleaded with him as he looked down at me, my hands gripping his biceps tightly.

"Go on baby." He gave is permission before doubling his efforts and absolutely pounding me into the mattress.

"H-HARRY!" I cried out, the pleasure taking over me as I released onto my stomach, my body trembling as I clenched around his thick length.

His head dropped to my neck and the hot air from his mouth bathed over my skin as he thrust faster than I had ever felt before. It ends suddenly with a languid cry of my name and I feel his hot release being poured into me.

I somehow managed to get my arms wrapped around his shoulders as he collapsed on top of me, our breathing labored. I don't dare move my hands lower to stroke his back knowing he won't like it and will probably shove away and right now I'm basking in our closeness, the feeling of his skin against my own.

It ends too soon. He pushes himself up, slipping out of me and I wince slightly.

"Come, let's have a shower. Rosanne should be getting breakfast ready." Harry said standing up and offering his hand to pull me up as well.

In the shower, Harry is suddenly more reserved. He doesn't make to wash my hair like he has before, in fact he puts distance between us. It hurts, but I try my best to ignore it though I don't understand this sudden change.

Once we were clean, he offered me a pair of Armani briefs, black Armani sweatpants, and a blue t-shirt to put on. I noticed that they are the same sweatpants he leant me before. Taking my hand without a word, he led me downstairs and to the kitchen where Rosanne was working, in her own little world, preparing breakfast.

Harry cleared his throat and startled Rosanne causing her hand to slip and touch the hot griddle where she was making pancakes. Her reaction is immediate, jerking her hand away and dropping the spatula she was using, letting it clatter to the floor.

Harry shook his head and walked over to the barstool while I gaped at him. What bit his ass since he pulled me out of bed!? Rosanne was picking up the spatula, putting it in the sink, and grabbing a new one quickly before the pancakes could burn instead of taking care of the burn on the side of her hand. I walked over and grabbed the dish towel, went to the freezer and grabbed a bag of frozen peas, then went over to where she stood.

She had flipped all the pancakes as I stopped beside her and held out my hand. Rosanne shook her head subtly, refusing to hand over the spatula to me.

"Please hand me the spatula Rosanne." I demanded quietly. "And go take care of that burn."

Slowly she handed over the spatula and I handed her the bag of peas wrapped in the dish towel. I took her place in front of the griddle and checked the pancakes while she left the room silently, avoiding Harry's eyes.

Without a word I placed the finished pancakes on two plates then walked over to the fridge. I retrieved a bowl of fresh cut strawberries, raspberries, and blueberries and proceeded to spoon some on top of one pancake before placing the second on top with a bit of whipped cream. Picking up the plates I set on down in front of Harry and one at an empty spot for myself. Instead of making tea, I grabbed two glasses from the cabinet and filled them with orange juice before sitting down.

"You know it's her job to prepare all the meals here." Harry commented, his voice low.

"She was hurt." I responded looking over at him with a frown.

"It's her job Louis. You can't just stop your work because you get a little hurt." Harry snapped and my frown deepened.

"That wasn't a little hurt Harry. The side of her hand was burnt. That griddle was set on 350 degrees, that's not a little hurt when you have to hold a spatula and continue to work over that heat!" I replied baffled by his lack of concern or care for the woman.

"Did you see her struggling Louis?" Harry growled out.

"Physically, no. Mentally, yes. I could see it in her eyes! She was in pain!" I exclaimed feeling anger bubble up inside me.

"She was fine!" Harry insisted and that was it for me.

I shoved my plate away, half tempted to pick up the pancakes in syrup and smash them in his face, and got down off the stool.

"Asshole." I mumbled under my breath as I stormed away from him and towards the stairs.

I don't make it there before he's behind me and grabbing my arm and spinning me around. My first reaction is to flinch away but he doesn't seem to take note.

"What did you call me?" Harry questioned, his voice deep and dangerous.

I don't dare repeat myself for fear of being slapped again.

"Let me go." I requested trying to turn away but his other hand came up to take hold of my jaw, forcing me to look at him.

"What did you call me?" He asked again, practically growling and burning with anger.

"Let me go." I whimpered, tears brimming my eyes at his tight grip. "Please, you're hurting me."

And it's immediate that his eyes grow wide and he's releasing me with a scared look.

"Louis..." Harry breathed, his eyes drifting to the indentions on my jaw left by his short nails. "I - I'm sorry baby... I didn't... I..." he stammered over his words.

I didn't run but I took a step away from him.

"No punishments." I whispered before turning away from him and walking calmly to the stairs and up them.

In his bedroom, I closed the door quietly even though I know he will probably join me soon and laid down on the bed. I closed my eyes and let myself relax. As expected, it's not long before I hear the door open and then close again. I don't need to open my eyes to know that Harry is in the room, I can feel his presence.

He doesn't say a word and I remain unmoving on the bed even when he climbs up to sit beside my stretched out body. His hand gently caressed my cheek and I lean into the touch. I know he's not very good with words and it feel something like an apology.

Reaching up I grasped his hand and brought it to my lips, planting a tender kiss on his knuckles. When I released him, I opened my eyes and he looks shocked.

"You're not leaving?" He questioned insecurely.

"No, why would I?" I questioned with a small frown.

"You walked away and then I... I hurt you... again." He replied, his voice sounds shameful.

"I needed to cool off and I'm fine... but what were you going to do? You agreed... no punishments." I said staring up at him curiously.

"Louis... my world has involved punishments for many years now, it is my go to when I am angry or displeased. We've only been speaking again for a little over a month... and it is in my nature." Harry responded.

"We'll work on it." I stated reaching for his hand again, only this time to lace our fingers together.

"And to answer your question..." Harry said, leaning down to nip at my ear. "I would have taken you over my knee and spanked you until your ass was a glorious red color."

I can't deny that it makes my inside twist with want.

"Maybe another time... but for pleasure." I responded pressing my cheek against his.

I swear I hear a groan come from his throat and I know I've aroused him but we've already had sex twice in less than 24 hours. It's moving too fast and I have to apply the breaks. So I distract him.

"What are your plans today Mr. Styles?" I questioned pulling away from him and sitting up on the bed.

"Well originally it consisted of just signing off on the final bit of paperwork for the new hotel in Edinburgh, Scotland. But now it just consists of doing whatever you want..." Harry trailed off as his phone began to ring.

I watched on as he pulled it out and answered it.

"Styles."

"No..."

"I have Louis with me..."

"I can ask him..."

Harry pulled the phone away from his ear and looked at me, "Would you like to go visit my parents?"

"Sure." I nodded, it'd be nice to see Anne, Robin, and Gemma again.

"He said yes. We'll see you shortly." Harry said into the phone and then hung up.

Harry climbed off the bed and walked over to his closet, disappearing inside. A moment later he reemerged with two pairs of black skinny jeans and tossed a pair to me that I recognize as the ones Rosanne had picked up for me. He didn't make a move to give us different shirts so I just stripped off the Armani sweatpants and pulled on the skinny jeans.

From on of the dresser drawers, Harry grabbed two pairs of socks and tossed a pair to me before going back into his closet and coming out with two Burberry coats.

"It's too big for you but it's colder outside today than it was yesterday so you'll need something warmer." He said handing me the grey one.

"I - um - do you have any sweaters?" I questioned examining the coat before looking back at him.

Harry motioned for me to come into the closet and there on a shelf are rows of sweaters. Biting my lip, I reached out for a greyish blue one and slipped it on as he walked out. The arms are too big and hang over my hands but I'm instantly in love with the cuddly feeling it gives me. Walking back over to the bed I sat down and pulled the socks onto my feet then stood and looked over at Harry who was staring at me.

He walked over slowly, tracing his lips with his pointer finger and thumb. Stopping in front of me, he looked me up and down.

"My sweater is a bit large on you." He commented, his voice low and raspy.

"A little yes." I answered, clutching the bottom of the sleeve in my hand.

"It looks good on you though. Ravishing." Harry complimented, curling an arm around my waist and pulling me closer.

"It feel good too." I replied quietly. "Warm like your arms."

He doesn't bother with words. Harry's other hand flew to my neck and hauled me in for a kiss. My hands made their way up to his face and I cupped his jaw in my hands, just my fingertips touching the smoothness of his skin while the rest of my hand was covered by the sweater.

It's nothing too heated, it's more sweet mixed with longing. I pushed up onto my tip toes so I could press a little harder and the hand on my neck went to my waist, holding me flush to his chest. I smiled into the kiss as our lips moved with lazy ease.

We pulled away a few moments later and slipped on our coats before heading downstairs. I heard someone in the kitchen so instead of following Harry to where our shoes were, I headed in that direction.

Rosanne was cleaning up from breakfast when I walked in and turned to smile at me.

"Hello Mr. Tomlinson, did you need something?" She questioned.

"No, I just wanted to ask how your hand was?" I responded gesturing to her right hand.

"Oh, it's a bit tender, but I'll live." She replied holding up her right hand for me to see.

I grimaced at the burnt red flesh, it looks painful and I know it has to be more so than she's letting on.

"Louis, come on we need to get going." Harry said appearing in the kitchen and paused briefly when his eyes landed on Rosanne. "Your hand?"

"It's fine Sir." Rosanne answered quickly and I frown.

I walked around to where Harry was standing and tip toed so my lips were at his ear. His hand come around to rest on the small of my back.

"It hurts more than she's letting on." I whispered, nuzzling his ear. "Give her the day off Haz..."

Harry cleared his throat and Rosanne looked at him from where she was trying to wash the dishes up.

"Take the rest of the day off Rosanne, tomorrow as well." Harry ordered.

"Thank you Sir." Rosanne responded and I could hear the relief in her voice.

Harry nodded curtly then began to walk towards the front door, "Come Louis."

I turned to go but looked back at Rosanne who mouthed the words 'thank you' to me with a grateful smile. I smiled back then hurried after Harry who was waiting by the tunnel to the garage. I slipped into my shoes then followed him into the garage.

He selected a set of keys from the lock box then turned to me. "Would you like to drive Mr. Tomlinson?" he questioned dangling the keys off his finger.

I shake my head in reply, "I don't know the way. You drive."

He nodded and led me over to the Porsche Macan, opened my door for me to get in, and then closed it before going to the drivers side. The ride to Anne and Robin's house didn't seem to take very long even though the ride there was silent, the only sound in the vehicle came from the radio playing classical piano music I the background.

Soon we were pulling through the large gates and driving up to the large home. Harry pulled around the circular drive and parked in front of the door before getting out of the car and moving to own my door. The warmth of his hand on my lower back seemed to penetrate through the layers of clothing I had on as we walked to the front door where he pressed the door bell.

It's only a few second before Anne is pulling open the door all smiles and ushering us inside out of the cold. She kissed Harry's cheek like she had done the night of the party and then gave me a full hug. She led us into the living room where Robin was sat, papers spread out over the dark coffee table in front of him.

"Ah Harry! You're here, excellent!" Robin stated looking up from his papers. "And Louis, nice to see you again lad!"

"You too." I smiled in reply as we sat down on one of the other sofas.

"So, what did you need me for dad?" Harry questioned as he settled on the sofa  and tucked me into his side almost possessively.

"Well. Your mum and I were thinking... we absolutely love going to Hawaii but we're not all that fond of staying in hotels, so we were thinking of purchasing a piece of water front land and building a small luxury resort. I think we'd make a hefty profit if we went in together on it. What do you think?" Robin asked looking over at Harry.

"What's the estimated cost for the entire complex?" Harry questioned.

"Well, we were thinking a million or two for each of the private houses. I had Lance go ahead and draw up some designs for each one using all the high end finishes that we want. So we're looking between ten and twenty million just for the ten houses. Then we're looking at another ten to twenty for the main building which would have a restaurant open to everyone on the island but won't compromise the privacy of the guests, as well as a pool, spa, an all those other things normal resorts would have." Robin explained looking over a sheet of paper in front of him.

"So we're talking around twenty." Harry confirmed and Robin nodded. "I could get into that, I'm sure it would be frequented by celebrities and people looking for a private getaway. Have you found a piece of land yet?"

They kept on with their conversation while I sat there quietly in disbelief. Neither of them batted an eyelash at spending the cost of a forty million dollar project!

"Louis, love? Come help me get drinks from the kitchen?" Anne spoke suddenly.

I nodded my head, having forgotten she was even in the room since she had remained so quiet. Harry squeezed my hip before releasing me to follow his mother. I stepped into the large kitchen where Anne was pulling out four glasses from the cabinet and filling them half way full with ice.

"How was the drive here love?" Anne questioned, motioning for me to grab the pitcher of tea from the fridge.

"It was nice, hardly any traffic." I replied setting the pitcher on the counter for her.

Anne hummed in reply as she filled the glasses with tea.

"It's lovely to see you again. We had a business party a couple months ago, at which Harry showed up without you." She commented glancing over at me as I bit my lip.

"We - um - we weren't.." I trailed off unable to find the right words.

"Yes dear, I know. Harry said you weren't seeing each other anymore, things have quite obviously changed though." Anne smiled turning to face me fully.

"Yeah, yeah things have changed." I replied searching for some reason I might could give her for us 'separating'. "We just - um -" I started but she cut me off.

"You don't need to tell me why." She said placing her hands on my shoulders and looking me in the eyes. "I don't care why you separated. I just care about the fact that this is the happiest and most relaxed I've ever seen my son. And I know it's because of you and I just can't think you enough. Whatever you're doing, don't stop."

"I just love him..." I whispered in reply, feeling my eyes burn a little at her words.

"I can tell." Anne smiled fondly, pulling me into a hug. "Just don't stop."

"I don't intend on it." I muttered into her shoulder as I hugged her back with a sniffle.

"Good. Now let's get these drinks in there." Anne said pulling away and grabbing two of the glasses while I got the other two.

"Where's Gemma today? I questioned as we walked out of the kitchen and back to the living room.

"Out with one of her girlfriends shopping in Paris or Milan, can't remember which." She replied.

I have to remind myself how rich these people are even though I've been out with their son numerous times at expensive places.

Back in the living room Harry was sitting in the same spot except for with a binder in his lap, flipping through the pages.

"I think we should go with something simple on the outside. Since we're keeping so many trees and such for privacy, perhaps the house should be white." Harry suggested looking over the exterior design of the houses.

"Bit bland though..." Robin responded apparently looking at the same picture.

"You could always put some sort of design on the walls. Something that relates to Hawaii." I spoke as I settled down next to Harry and offered him one of the glasses I was carrying.

"Like?" Harry questioned looking up from the picture and to me.

"Um... I don't know... perhaps a lei design of sorts. Hawaii is known for leis, so maybe a wavy string of purple and green orchids painted around the house?" I answered earning Robin's attention as well.

"I actually quite like that idea. What do you think Harry?" Robin questioned looking from me to Harry.

"I like it as well. It'd be the pop of color the house would need." Harry said looking over at me while Robin jotted down my idea.

Harry stretched out his arm, an invitation for me to sit closer to him, so I slid over and his hand curled around my waist. He leaned over and I could feel his lips by my ear.

"So smart baby." He whispered, kissing my jaw near my ear before pulling away.

I blushed and occupied myself with sipping my glass of tea while Anne looked on with a smile on her face.

The rest of the day I chatted with Anne quietly about working at the school and about my family while Robin and Harry worked on the property in Hawaii. Around seven, Gemma arrived home with her hands full of shopping bags as well as a buff man walking behind her with more.

"I'm home!" Gemma sang out as she walked in then dropped her bags. "LOUIS!" she exclaimed rushing over to hug me from over the sofa despite Harry's growl of disapproval.

"Hi Gemma." I greeted, patting one of her arms.

"It's great to see you again. Oh! this is Paul, my security guard." Gemma introduced the buff man standing in the entry way of the living room with the bags he was carrying still in hand.

I waved at him and he offered a smile, hands obviously too occupied to wave.

"You can just put this down, I have to take all the tags off anyways." Gemma ordered kindly and Paul set the bags down.

"We should be going." Harry announced, shutting the notebook he had been writing in.

"Alright darling, come back soon though, we never see you much." Anne said getting up as Harry and I did the same. "And make sure you bring Louis too." she continued giving me a smile.

"Of course." Harry replied pulling me to his side.

I brought my arm up to curl around his waist where I knew was safe making Anne smile in delight.

"We'll get this project sorted out as quick as we can so we can start building, I'm hoping to have it up and running by Christmas next year." Robin said standing up and moving to us.

"Alright sounds good, we'll talk more later." Harry responded with a nod.

"See you later son." Robin said shaking Harry' hand then mine. "Goodnight Louis."

"Goodnight Sir." I replied shaking his hand.

"Just Robin." He smiled then picked up his things and left the room.

"Goodnight love, have a safe drive back." Anne said moving to grip Harry's arms and press her cheek to his, kissing the air next to his cheek.

"Goodnight mum." Harry replied doing the same.

"Goodnight Louis." She stated moving to hug me tight.

"Goodnight Anne, thanks for inviting me as well." I replied hugging her back.

"Of course." She smiled, pulling away.

"Ready Lou?" Harry questioned holding out his hand.

"Yes." I answered placing my own in it.

It was ten minutes into our car ride home when Harry spoke up.

"That idea to paint the flowers on the houses as genius, I would have never thought of that." He said glancing over at me.

"Thanks, I just thought maybe it would be pretty with such a tropical setting and others would just find it relaxing." I replied, blushing at his praise.

"I think it will be, people will love it." Harry said reaching over to place his hand on my thigh and squeeze it. "What would you like to eat once we're back in London?"

"Chinese." I answered without hesitation, I had been craving it all day and we had had sandwiches at Anne and Robin's which Anne had made and were delicious.

Harry chuckled and nodded his head. The rest of the drive was silent other than the sound of music. A song came on as we drove though London and my ears perked up. Reaching out, I turned up the radio then looked over at Harry with surprise.

"Drops of Jupiter?" I questioned, shocked he has this programed on his iPod.

He shrugged, "It's a good song."

"Definitely." I agreed, leaning back against the seat and closing my eyes as the music played.

I sang along with the lyrics forgetting Harry was sitting beside me in the vehicle. The song ended and the music got turned down and I opened my eyes.

"You have a lovely voice Mr. Tomlinson." Harry stated and I blush cherry red.

"Thank you." I responded quietly, not believing I had just sang an entire song in front of Harry - I pat myself on the back for not messing up though.

A while later we pulled into a Chinese restaurant. Despite the fact that it is relatively busy, we're sat at a table immediately and I suspect it's because of who Harry is. I order a pork and veggie lo mein while he opts for a lobster lo mein.

The meal is delicious, just as every other meal we've eaten at a restaurant of his choosing. He paid the tab and then we walked out of the restaurant hand in hand. The night is cool, but his jacket and sweater keep me warm as I walk as close to him as I can.

As we're nearing the vehicle, I feel as though someone is watching me. I can't shake the feeling so I turned my head to look behind us but see no one staring at us - just people walking to their cars or standing  outside the restaurant talking. Shaking my head I turned my eyes back ahead of me to find we're at the SUV.

With the feeling gone, I climbed into the passenger side and Harry closed the door. Instead of going to his home I soon find myself in front of mine and Liam's flat building. I didn't wait for Harry to come around and open the door, instead getting out on my own and meeting him at the front of the car.

With our arms linked together, we walked up to mine and Liam's flat, pausing outside the closed door.

"I had wonderful day today Mr. Tomlinson." Harry remarked as we stood outside the flat.

"So did I, your parents are lovely and spending the day with you was nice too I suppose." I teased lightly, hooking my arms around his neck while his hands went to my waist.

"Is that so?" Harry inquired, squeezing my hips. "Well, Louis, what can I do to make you think for sure you enjoyed spending the day with me?"

My arms tightened around his neck as I pushed up onto my tip toes, brushing my nose against his with a small smile, "You could kiss me."

And he does. His arms wrapped around me, pulling me flush to his body as our lips move against each other. His lips are warm and soft against mine. I sucked his tongue into my mouth as soon as I felt it prod my lower lip and immediately he dominates me, his tongue exploring every inch of my mouth. My own twists and moves with his until we finally have to break for air.

"Did you enjoy your day with me Louis?" Harry questioned breathlessly.

"Yes." I panted leaning my forehead against his and settling for just breathing him in.

"Cal is waiting for me outside, you can come get Mr. Payne's car tomorrow, I'll leave you the Porsche to drive." Harry said pulling the keys from his pocket and handing them to me as we separate.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow then." I replied pocketing the keys.

"Until tomorrow." Harry murmured, pulling me back in for one last hot kiss.

I pulled away slowly, "Until tomorrow."


	22. Chapter Twenty-Two

Being back in the drivers seat of the Porsche is a dream. The seats are warm and comfortable as I leave the flat building to go over to Harry's. I stopped by a small café on my way since it was already lunch time and got two Sierra turkey sandwiches with chipotle mayo, mixed greens, and onion on Asiago cheese focaccia.

With the bag containing our food sitting on the passenger seat, I headed to Harry's. I pressed the button on the remote Harry had left in the SUV and the garage opened. Once the SUV was parked, I grabbed the sandwiches and the keys and headed through the tunnel into the house.

I toed off my shoes by the front door and wondered into the living room. I stopped in the doorway and took in the view. Harry was sitting on one of the white leather sofa's dressed in Armani sweatpants with a plain white V-neck t-shirt - the sunlight dancing through his chocolate curls.

I walked into the room and he looked up from the papers he was looking at and smiled.

"Hey baby." He spoke, his deep voice washing over me.

"Hey, have you eaten? I brought lunch." I replied holding up the bag as I walked over to him.

"I haven't. What did you bring?" Harry questioned, setting his papers on the coffee table.

"Sandwiches from Rosie's." I answered sitting down next to him on the sofa, placing the bag next to his papers so I could pull out the two small boxes with our sandwiches.

"Rosie's?" Harry inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"Trust me, it's really good. Liam and I eat there all the time." I responded handing him one box.

"Okay." He replied taking the box, but instead of opening it, he leaned over, grasping my jaw so I would look at him, and kissed me soundly.

It's quick and light. Once he's withdrawn, he opened up the box and picked up the sandwich inside. I watched as he took a bite and chewed slowly, taking in the flavor.

"Well...?" I asked looking at him expectantly.

"Delicious." Harry said, swallowing the bite.

I smiled in return and bit into my own sandwich. We lapsed into comfortable silence as we ate. Harry stood and went to the kitchen a few minutes after we started eating and returned with two water bottles from the fridge, passing on to me.

When we were finished eating, I collected our trash and tossed it into the trash can in the kitchen. Walking back to the sofa where Harry was again looking at papers, I sat down next to him, pressing my chest against his arm and leaning my head against the hand of the arm I had resting behind his shoulder.

"Working on the plans for the resort in Hawaii?" I questioned looking at the papers.

"Yes. Dad sent me a list of flowering plants he wants to have on the property along with the plans Lance drew up last night and sent over this morning. He wanted me to approve them then start crunching numbers." Harry explained showing me the design.

I looked over the list of plants Robin had sent to Harry and saw hibiscus, orchids, hanging lobster claw, Bird-of-Paradise, and a few others. After my eyes scanned over the list a flower popped into my head.

"Plumeria." I murmured resting my chin on top of Harry's shoulder.

"Hm?" Harry hummed, his pencil halting on the paper.

"Plumeria. You can't be in Hawaii and not have plumeria." I repeated.

Harry wrote down the flower under all the others in his neat slightly slanted script. Turning his head, I felt his lips on my temple, pressing softly. He started to pull away so I turned my face so I could look at him and tilted my head to the right a little. Apparently he got what I was asking for and leaned back in to seal our lips together. My hand came up and my fingers tangled in his soft curls. His tongue invaded my mouth and I hummed into the kiss, pressing against him.

When we pulled away our lips were slightly swollen and red. Harry turned back to his papers and I rested my head on his shoulder, watching him work. I had begun to snooze when I felt him shift.

"Are you falling asleep on me Mr. Tomlinson?" Harry questioned looking over at me.

"Yes. You're quite comfortable." I replied giving him a sleepy smile.

Harry chuckled and moved away from me completely. I whined in disapproval and he just shook his head, repositioning himself so he was leaning against the arm of the sofa.

"Come here baby." He beckoned me.

I shuffled over and fit myself between him and the back of the sofa. His arm curled around my waist while both of mine went around his. I rested my head back against his shoulder and felt his lips on my forehead before I see his hand begin to move, writing more notes on the papers for the resort.

The next time I am aware of what's going on, Harry has moved his papers, I assume he's dropped them onto the floor, and his right arm was resting against my left that was draped over his waist. His cheek was pressed to my head an I could hear his steady breathing, a sure sign that he was asleep. My back ached for me to move and stretch but I refused to risk waking Harry. With the knowledge that he didn't sleep well a night unless I was there, I wanted him to rest.

An hour later Harry stirred and made a noise as he stretched. His right hand rubbed up and down my arm a few times before I felt him shift. We both sat up and I moved away from him so I could stretch without hitting him.

"Have a nice nap Mr. Tomlinson?" Harry questioned, reaching over to brush my fringe across my forehead.

"Mhmm." I hummed as I stretched my arms over my head. "You?"

"Yes." He nodded in reply.

I opened my mouth to say something when my phone began to ring. I pulled it out of my pocket and saw it was Liam.

"Hey Li." I answered.

"Hey Lou, are you over at Harry's still?" Liam questioned.

"Yeah, just woke up from a little cat nap actually." I replied reaching for the water bottle on the table.

"Alright well, I was just going to let you know someone stopped by to talk to you." Liam said and I frowned.

"Oh. Who?" I asked, not being able to think of anyone that would stop by on a Sunday.

"Not sure, didn't catch his name, but he said he was from one of those schools you had applied for. He said he never heard back from you and they were looking to hire new teachers, he was in the area and thought he'd stop by and ask. Anyways, I told him that you had a job and I didn't think you'd be interested in quitting, but he said he'd be in contact." Liam explained.

"Okay, well did you catch what school?" I questioned curiously.

"He never said." Liam answered and I heard rustling in the background.

"What are you doing?" I inquired turning to see Harry picking up his papers from the floor and placing them on the coffee table.

"About to make some food for Allie and myself." Liam replied over more rustling.

"Alright well, thanks for letting me know, I'm gonna eat dinner with Harry, I'll be home later." I said keeping my eyes trained on Harry as he stood up and stretched, his biceps bulging as he curled his arms.

"Okay, bye Lou." Liam responded and after my goodbye I hung up.

Almost as soon as I had hung up with Liam, Harry's phone began to ring.

"Styles." He answered without bothering to look at the caller ID.

"Yes, I got them this morning."

"I looked them over and made some notes, Louis helped with that." Harry said looking over at me with a smile on his lips as he reached out to brush his fingers over my cheek.

I turned my face into his touch, loving the warmth of his fingers against my skin.

"Right, I'll finish them up and send them back to you."

"Of course I will."

"Alright, bye dad." Harry ended his conversation and set down his phone. "I need to finish going over these plans and send them back to Robin. Feel free to entertain yourself, I'll try not to be long."

"Okay." I replied, watching as he collected his papers and headed off to his office.

I sat in the large living room for a while longer before standing up and going to the kitchen. I put on a kettle of water and grabbed the box of Yorkshire tea from the cabinet. Once the water boiled I poured it into a cup over the tea bag and let it sit for a few minutes before tossing the bag away.

I carried my cup with a paper towel into the piano room and sat it down on top of the piano, placing the towel under the cup. My fingers moved to the keys by instinct and I began to play Radioactive by Imagine Dragons. The sound filled the room around me and I smiled as I played, the piano sounded so crisp and clear.

After I finished the song I reached from my tea and took a few sips before wiggling my fingers and setting them back down. This time they move to play Wonderwall by Oasis, another of my favorite songs.

I don't know how long I was playing before I felt another presence in the room. Instead of turning to face Harry, knowing he was watching me, I set my fingers to play another tune. All of Me by John Legend filled the room.

Even though I wasn't singing, I could hear the words loud and clear as I played.

 

**My head's under water**

**But I'm breathing fine**

**You're crazy and I'm out of my mind**

 

**Cause all of me, loves all of you**

**Love your curves and all your edges**

**All your perfect imperfections**

**Give your all to me**

**I'll give my all to you**

**You're my end and my beginning**

**Even when I lose I'm winning**

**Cause I give you all of me**

**And you give me all of you, oh**

 

**How many times do I have to tell you**

**Even when you're crying you're beautiful too**

**The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood**

**You're my downfall, you're my muse**

**My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues**

 

I played through the rest of the song then let my fingers slow to a stop at the end before letting them drop from the piano. I heard Harry move towards me, his feet padding softly on the hard wood floors.

"An interesting choice." He spoke. "John Legend, yes?"

I stood up, faking being startled - oh drama classes you have done me well.

"Yes." I replied, my voice going quiet as I met the intensity of his stare.

Harry curled one of his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him, my chest becoming flush with his own tone one. His free hand went to the nape of my neck, grasping it, and hauling me into a searing kiss. I don't know where I want to place my hands so I settled  for his hips, pulling some so we were aligned with each other and pressed together fully.

Briefly I wonder how he feels when we kiss. I wonder if he feels the electric like feeling coursing through his veins like I do. I wonder if he feels intoxicated like I do. My mind says no, he's still just with you because he wants a sexual relationship with you, but my heart says yes, he's opened up a bit and has thrown out all of the rules that previously made up your relationship.

I feel the hand on my back slip lower and grasp my bum. It makes me moan and my insides curl with desire but... I push on his hips and separate us - it doesn't need to go any further. He gives me a frown but I smile at him.

"I'm hungry." I said using a legitimate excuse to put the breaks on what was sure to happen.

"What would you like?" Harry questioned, keeping me close to him.

I shrugged my shoulders in reply, I'm not in the mood for anything specific. "Doesn't matter."

"Well, would you like to stay in or go out?" Harry asked, releasing his hold on me in favor of lacing our fingers together and leading me to the entry.

It's apparent that he's already made the decision and we're going out to eat.

"Out is fine." I replied following after him willingly since I didn't feel like cooking anything, Rosanne had the night off, and Harry couldn't cook.

We slipped on our shoes and walked to the garage. Harry took to the passenger side of the Porsche Macan and waited for me to unlock the doors with the remote. I don't bother questioning why I'm driving, I just got and get into the drives seat.

We pulled out onto the main road and it's drizzling outside. Harry directed me where to turn and soon we were at what I assumed to be a small café style restaurant. Instead of leading me to the front door though, Harry took my hand an led me down a short alley way to a door on the side of the building. He pressed a button on the wall next to the door and soon a middle aged man was opening the door.

"Hello Mr. Styles, a pleasure to see you sir!" The man greeted, shaking Harry's hand.

"Hello Miguel." Harry responded, retracting his hand from Miguel's. "Table for two and a bottle of whatever Miya recommends."

Miguel nodded his head, grabbed two menus, and motioned for us to follow him. We were seated in the medium sized room at a table for two against the wall. Other couples were scattered around, talking quietly with each other - some giving Harry a polite nod as he walked by. The waiters and waitress all greet him with 'Hello Mr. Styles' or 'Hello Sir'. He's clearly respected here and I wonder why until I catch sight of the new of the restaurant written in fancy script on the wall, 'Robin's Nest'.

"This place is your dads?" I questioned as we sat down and Miguel left us.

"Yes. Gemma purchased it for his birthday two years ago along with my mum. He always wanted a place like this, somewhere somewhat secluded from the rest of London even though it was in it's heart." Harry explained before looking down at his menu.

"That was sweet of them." I commented looking at the menu Miguel had handed us.

"What are you thinking about getting?" Harry questioned without looking up from his menu.

"Hmm, I'm thinking pasta." I answered eyeing the pasta list.

"The pasta is excellent here." Harry said as a waitress approached us.

"Good evening Mr. Styles." She said then nodded at me, "Sir."

I gave her a polite nodded back, taking note that her name tag read 'Amber'. I watched as she popped the cork out of a bottle of wine and filled our glasses. Harry reached for his immediately and took a sip. He gave her a curt nod and Amber set the bottle down in the small chiller.

"Do you know what you'd like to have this evening?" Amber questioned looking at me first.

"The campanelle carbonara please." I replied and she wrote it down before turning to Harry.

"The Gorgonzola crusted Bistecca." He ordered holding his menu in her direction.

She took our menus then hurried off to the kitchen. Harry picked up his wine glass and swirled the liquid inside it before taking a sip.

"What did Mr. Payne want earlier?" He questioned suddenly.

"Oh, just to let me know someone had stopped by to see me." I answered, taking a sip of my own wine.

"Who?" Harry asked and I could see a glimmer of jealousy in his eyes.

"I have no clue. Liam said I had apparently applied for their school and they had never heard back, he was in the area so he thought he'd stop in." I explained setting my glass down.

"You're not going to leave Elite are you?" Harry questioned with alarm.

"No! No definitely not! I love working for Elite, the teachers are great and so are the students, I think you have one of the best schools ever." I said sitting back some as Amber returned with a small loaf of fresh baked sourdough bread.

Before Harry could say anything more, a brunette I recognized to be Niall came walking over to our table.

"Harry!" Niall exclaimed quietly.

"Hello Niall, what brings you here?" Harry questioned, standing up to shake Niall's hand.

"Date night with Vanessa, she's in the loo right now." Niall replied then turned to me. "Hi, I don't think we've had a proper introduction yet! I'm Niall Horan." he said sticking out his hand.

"Louis Tomlinson." I responded, shaking his hand.

I note instantly he's very different from Harry. He carries an air of dominance but he's not intimidating and he clearly doesn't mind being touched since Vanessa walked up behind him and placed a hand n his back to make her presence known.

"Hey Lou." Vanessa greeted with a happy smile.

"Hey Nessa, how have you been?" I questioned the girl that had become a good friend after Harry and I split.

"Good. You?" She questioned, sincerely interested.

"Great." I smiled.

"I'm glad to hear it." Vanessa smiled as she slipped her hand into Niall's.

"Well, we'll leave you to dine in peace. We must have dinner together one day though." Niall spoke as Amber appeared with our food.

"We'll set something up." Harry responded, shaking Niall's hand once more.

Once they were gone, we dove into our food. My pasta with grilled chicken, crisp bacon, Parmesan cheese, and sautéed spinach in a creamy alfredo was delicious while Harry's steak looked mouth watering good.

He offered me a bite over the table and I slowly wrapped my lips around the fork, not breaking eye contact with him until I pulled away with the meat in my mouth. It tasted as good as it looked. In return I offered him a bite of pasta and he does the same as I had done, not breaking eye contact until he had pulled away. My insides curled with want at the look in his eyes but I tried my best not to let it show.

"You are not as subtle as you think Louis." Harry murmured and I nearly choked on a piece of chicken. "You shifted your legs under the table and you shuttered."

"You are very... enticing Mr. Styles." I replied trying to will the blush on my cheeks away.

"As are you Mr. Tomlinson. Would you like dessert here or at home?" He smirked and I don't even register that he has referred to his house as home... as in our home.

_Home._

"Here." I answered quickly.

He frowned a little but said nothing. I couldn't give in to his every want. Slow. I want to take things slow! Even though they're already escalated, I still want to take it slow. I want to be certain that this isn't just about sex for him. I want to know he cares and is trying for a real relationship. I want to open his heart up to love again and make him see that he's worth it and all of that takes time and baby steps.

Harry looked a little stunned but instead of saying anything to me, he motioned to Amber to come over and ordered us a Dolchino sampler.

By the time we got back to Harry's house, I felt as though I was going to explode from the amount of food I had eaten. The pasta had been so good I hadn't been able to stop eating it along with the fresh baked bread. The Dolchino's that Harry had ordered had been incredible, we had finished all but one of the five glasses.

I stepped out of the car into the garage and walked around to where Harry was standing. I held out the keys to the Porsche to him.

"Here's the keys. I need to be getting home since I have work tomorrow morning bright and early." I said when he made no move to take the keys.

"Just keep the car Lou." Harry said pushing the keys back towards me.

"No Harry. The car is yours, I have my own." I responded trying to give him the keys again.

"But you said it doesn't get as warm as Mr. Payne's car! Louis you need a car that can keep you warm during the winter." Harry retorted, still refusing the keys.

"Yes, and I will continue to drive Liam's car. The Porsche is yours Harry. It's too much for me to accept. It costs more than my yearly wages!" I exclaimed thrusting the keys towards him.

"Louis. Take the car." Harry ordered me.

"No." I responded and his eyes narrow.

"No?" He questioned lowly. "Did you just tell me no?"

"Yes, I did." I answered, trying not to freak out because his eyes have gone dark.

"I'm tell you to take the Porsche Louis." Harry said, his eyes still narrow and his voice dangerous.

"And I'm telling you no." I shot back.

Harry glared at me and took a step towards me. I stepped back away from him with wide eyes. What was he going to do? He took another step closer and I took another step back. His hand suddenly shot out and I bolted away from him before he could grab my arm.

I glanced over my shoulder and he seemed stunned at first before he's charging after me. My eyes widened even more because I know with his longer legs it will take him no time to catch me. I darted around the cars with him hot on my heels.

Before I knew it, I was pressed against the side of the Escalade. My wrists were in Harry's hands and pressed to the windows of the bigger SUV while he crowded close, his breathing hard from running.

"H-Harry." I stammered trying to get my wrists free of his hold.

His hands tightened, his finger nails digging into my skin slightly. His eyes are dark and I've only seen them like this when he goes into his dominant mode.

"H-Harry. S-Stop." I pleaded with him as his grip tightened even more. "H-Harry, please... please d-don't hurt m-me. I'm s-sorry, I'll t-take the c-car!"

And like that it's like a trance has been broken and his eyes grow wide.

"No. No not until your ready to. Shit Louis... why do you stay with me? I keep hurting you!" Harry said, his voice rather panicked as he released my wrists and pulled me into his arms.

"You don't mean it Harry, I know you don't... it's just what you know." I responded, pressing my cheek against his collarbone as my arms moved to wrap around his waist.

Safe spot. Safe spot. I remind myself as I hug him.

"But you could have someone that didn't know these things... you could have someone that treated you right all the time." Harry whispered, and I think I can hear a bit of fear in his voice - fear of me leaving because he doesn't treat me 'right'.

"Do you want me here?" I questioned, ignoring his statement.

"Of course I do." He murmured into my hair.

"Well I want to be here too so it doesn't matter what I could have, I want to be with you Harry. I love you and I love being with you." I stated firmly and I felt his arms tighten around me.

For a moment we just stood there hugging, neither of us saying anything. Eventually we pulled apart and I handed him the keys to the Porsche. I could tell he wanted me to take them but I just gave him a small smile and took out the keys to Liam's Jag.

"Goodnight Mr. Styles." I said as we walked over to the Jag and stopped.

"Goodnight Mr. Tomlinson." Harry responded.

And like every other time we've parted, Harry pulled me into a sweet, tender kiss. I gripped his biceps and smiled into it. This man - this beautiful man - he has rough edges but when his heart shows he is soft and tender.

I drove home with the radio off, enjoying the silence. I had text Liam just before I left Harry's letting him know I was on my way home just in case Allie was still there at our flat. When I pulled up into the car park, I parked in Liam's usual spot.

Shutting the car door behind me once I was out, I pressed the remote to lock the vehicle and set the alarm then began to walk up to the lobby doors. As I walked the feeling of being watched washed over me again. I slowed my pace barely as I looked over my shoulder and around the car park.

Nothing.

Nothing but the cars and lamps. No one else is out.

I conclude that it must be a stray cat or something because the feeling vanished and I heard the yowl of a cat somewhere.  Inside, I went up to our flat and opened the door with my key. Liam was sitting on the sofa with Allie watching some show on the telly, laughing at whatever was happening.

"Hey Lou!" Liam greeted as I walked in.

"Hi Louis." Allie greeted at the same time.

They both laughed and Liam bopped Allie on the nose lightly. I shook my head at their cuteness and dropped my things on the counter.

"Hello and goodbye, I'm off to bed." I said stretching my arms as I yawned.

"Oh geez! Is it that late!? I need to be getting home too." Allie said hurrying to stand up from the sofa.

"I'll walk you down." Liam stated, getting up behind her.

"See you at school tomorrow Louis!" Allie called as she and Liam walked out the door.

I went to my room and changed into my sleep clothes before going to brush my teeth and then slipping into bed. Soon I was asleep, my dreams filled with beautiful green eyes and something more sinister lurking in the background.

 


	23. Chapter Twenty-Three

Another month passed and suddenly it was December. The weather outside had turned cold and I found myself bundling up to go outside even for ten minutes. Layers, I loved layers. More often than not I found myself in a snug, white shirt, my work shirt or sweater, and a jacket with a scarf and beanie on my head and around my neck and socks on my feet tucked inside warmer shoes.

Harry probably hadn't noticed since he had a million other sweaters, but I had officially claimed his blueish grey one as my own. All his sweaters made me feel warm when I would get cold, be at his house, and he would fetch me one, but I just really loved the blue grey one.

We had had a few more incidents where his anger or stress had gotten the best of him and his dominant side came out, leading to me nearly getting punished. But for the most part, our relationship was going perfectly.

Harry came home from work, having asked me to meet him at his house to go to dinner. Rosanne had been given the night off and as soon as Harry and Cal arrived, Cal was making his way to the guest house where he stayed during the day. Harry blew in like a hurricane, I could feel every ounce of tension radiating from him.

"Harry?" I questioned with concern, standing up from the sofa when he stormed in.

As he walked over to me he was already tossing off his suit coat and pulling his belt from his trousers.

"Harry..." I tried again, stepping back nervously - his eyes were so dark.

"Shut up." Harry sneered, making me withdraw and step back again, fear seeping through every inch of me as he cornered me.

I didn't have time to move before his hand was whipping out and snatching a hold of my hair. I let out a pained yelp as he pulled me back to the sofa. He pushed me onto the sofa on my knees, my back facing him.

His fingers went to the button of my skinny jeans and undid it along with pulling down the zipper. I tried to move and get away but it only resulted in a sharp slap to my bum making me whimper. My pants and boxers were around my knees and my face was pressed to the back cushion of the sofa.

For a moment I thought he was only going to spank me using his hand, something I could take and honestly rather enjoyed, but then I heard the sound of him grabbing his belt. That was my cue to get out of there. His moment of distraction from me couldn't have come at a better time. I scrambled over the back of the sofa, tripping on my pants, and landing with a thud. I quickly pulled up my pants and stood up just as he rounded the sofa.

"Do not run from me Louis, it'll only make it go on for longer." Harry growled coming towards me.

"Harry stop it." I demanded, my voice wavering.

His eyes seemed to darken even more when I told him what to do. Shit.  

"What did you say?" Harry questioned, his voice dangerously low.

"I said... I said stop it." I stammered, moving away from him again.

He's officially scaring me.

"I think you need to learn your place Louis. You don't tell me what to do." Harry growled moving towards me quickly and seizing my arm, pushing me against the wall.

"Harry." I pleaded as his hand tightened on me. "Harry stop it."

"You don't tell me what to do! Do you understand me?" Harry questioned, his nails biting into my arm.

"Yes, yes, please let me go. Stop." I begged and to my shock his grip tightened again, making me cry out.

"You're still telling me what to do!" Harry snapped.

I don't know what to do to break him from his trance. He is furious and my begging is making no difference. I turned my face away from him and I could feel his hot breath on my cheek. I've got tears running down my cheeks from the pain in my arm where he's grasping me. It hits me suddenly what I can do to snap him out of it.

"Red." I whispered, barely audible but then my voice gains strength. "Red. Red! RED!" I cried out and his hand is gone in an instant.

When I finally looked at him he looked as though he'd seen a ghost or perhaps something extremely scary and he's staring at my arm. My eyes widened as he sunk down slowly onto his knees, his hands coming to my hips, and his nose pressing against my stomach.

"I am no good for you Louis... I keep hurting you." Harry stated grimly.

"No, no you're perfect for me... that... I don't know what that was but it wasn't you Harry, not now anyways." I tried to console him, the dulling pain in my arm taking second place to the man on his knees before me. "You have been doing so much better and you haven't even really hurt me."

And it's the truth really. Any time Harry had gotten a little too rough, I let him know immediately and his attitude would change instantly. On the few occasions that he hadn't stopped and proceeded to grab at me, I would ask him not to hurt me and he would release me with regret in his eyes. I understand that it was all he knew but I couldn't bring myself to leave. I loved him and slowly he was becoming someone that didn't resort to punishment when he got angry or stressed.

"My hand print on your arm says differently." Harry responded, his voice deep and raspy.

"It doesn't hurt now, Haz." I assured him, moving my arm from his sight.

"You safe worded." Harry said quietly.

"To get you to stop, you weren't listening to me." I replied offering my hand to help him up.

He took it as though it might break and stood up.

"You're still not running." Harry murmured in disbelief.

"I don't ever intend on it." I responded, bringing my arms up to wrap around his neck.

Harry shook his head as he stared back at me, "You are something else Mr. Tomlinson." he said, resting his hands on my hips. "A stunning something else."

Instead of replying to him I pushed up onto my toes some and kissed him, tightening my arms around him as our lips meshed perfectly together. He let out a moan deep in his throat and heat immediately stirred inside of me at the sound.

His tongue invaded my mouth, searching every inch. I pressed up tighter against him and moaned with desire. Eventually I pulled away, my breathing labored as I rested my forehead against his for a moment.

I removed my arms from his neck and took his hand in my own. He said nothing as I led him out of the living room and up the stairs of the grand home. Only when I got to the top of the stairs did I realize my jeans were still undone - oh well.

I led him down the hall and pulled him into his room, closing the door behind us. I stopped next to the bed and released his hand. Slowly, I took the hem of his shirt in my hands and gently pulled it up and over his head, careful not to touch his chest.

Stepping away from him, I dropped his shirt to the ground as he watched me with a curious look on his face. I took the hem of my own shirt and pulled it off, tossing it to the ground with his before pulling down my still undone jeans. Taking his hand again, I pulled him closer to the bed and I carefully climbed up onto it, pulling his hand so he knew I wanted him to join me.

His eyes darkened as he got onto the bed with me and positioned myself on my knees facing him. I shuffled closer to him and straddled his legs as he sat back on his hunches, eyeing me warily. I moved his hand so it was around my back before releasing it and wrapping one arm around his shoulders and tangling the hand of my free arm into his hair. I didn't say anything as I dove in and pressed my lips to his, wanting to distract him from whatever had mad him angry or stressed and wanting him to know I was still right there and was going anywhere.

His hand that wasn't splayed across my lower back came to rest on my upper thigh, gently massaging and sneaking up underneath my boxers. I moaned against his lips as I felt his thumb stroke the junction of my leg and hip. I began to lean back, taking him with me.

He lowered me down onto the bed and his body hovered over mine as we continued to kiss. Harry sat up abruptly and shuffled off the bed, undoing his trousers and pulling them off along with his boxers. An embarrassing whine escaped me as his cock sprang free, standing long, thick, and hard. It didn't matter how many times I had seen him naked, I was always in awe of his Adonis body.

Harry crawled back onto the bed, spreading my legs wide with his hands and settling back between them before hunching over me and capturing my lips again. I moaned at the roughness of our lips colliding - him nipping and tugging on my lower lip. He lowered his hips and ground our erections together, both of us moaning at the delicious friction.

I pushed my hips up pleading for him to do something. His lips pulled away from mine and three of his fingers came up to tap my lips while his lips went to my neck. I ran my tongue over his fingers coating them before he removed them and dropped them between my legs. Without warning, he pressed two into me. I hissed at the intrusion - it had been a little more than a week since we had found ourselves together in bed and I was nowhere near loose. He didn't wait for an okay, just began to move his fingers in and out of me, jabbing my prostate every third thrust in.

"H-Harry." I moaned, rocking my hips back onto his fingers after a few minutes.

He pressed a third finger into me and began working me open even more.

"What baby? Tell me what you want?" Harry breathed against my neck - his hot breath washing over my skin.

"You. Please Haz, you." I pleaded as my hips jerked, seeking friction for my hard erection.

"Get on all fours baby." Harry ordered, removing his fingers.

I shuffled onto my hands and knees, presenting myself to Harry. I heard the faint snick of a cap being opened before a warm hand splayed over my arse and spread me open. A moment later, I felt the tip of his erection drag over my hole teasingly and I let out a little whine and pushed my hips back, desperate for him.

It's met with a sharp slap to my bum that makes me gasp and push back again. For a second nothing happens when suddenly he's sinking into me and I have to grip the sheets below me. The pain and pleasure is an overwhelming mix. I'm hot - the blood in my veins is like fire.

Harry remained perfectly still for a minute then draped himself over me, his hands coming to rest on top of mine, pushing his fingers between my own. I gasped as he moved - withdrawing his hips and then thrusting back in sharply, nailing my prostate on the first try. He set a pace and then let himself go. Grunts and moans fell from his lips straight into my ear and down to my groin.

"Faster Haz..." I panted, tossing my head back and exposing my neck to him.

His lips found my skin and I moaned with pleasure as he nipped and suckled pale bruises into the column of my neck. His hips slammed into my bum with every thrust, the smacking of skin filled the room.

"So tight baby.." Harry breathed out, his fingers tightening on mine. "You feel so good. Look so good like this, on your hands and knees and loving as I fuck you. My stunning Lou"

I moaned at his words and heat pooled inside of me. My legs and arms began to tremble as my orgasm neared.

"H-Harry... shit, I'm so close." I managed to get out between my moans and pants.

"Let it go baby, give it to me." Harry ordered into my ear and it sends me flying towards the sun.

My orgasm ripped through me and I came hotly all over the bed linens below me while Harry continued to thrust. My legs and arms shook with the magnitude of my release. Harry's hands tightened again and I knew he was close so I clenched around him, ignoring the sensitivity setting in.

"F-Fuck Lou..." Harry stuttered as he drove into me. "In or out?"

"In." I replied without any thought, I wanted to feel all of him.

With my answer, he came with a cry of my name. His hips stuttered to a stop and we both collapsed onto the bed, him still on top of me.

"I love you." I murmured into the pillow under my head as Harry kissed my neck.

He paused briefly then continued on without saying anything. I'm not sure if he believes me or just won't say it back because he either doesn't know how or he doesn't love me. Either way, it breaks my heart some when he doesn't reply. It's been five months since I told him for the first time. I don't really understand how he couldn't know whether or not he feels the same. I know he's been through a lot, though he will not tell me anything, but surely he would know whether or not he loved me.

"What was your childhood like?" I questioned quietly and he stiffened on top of me.

"It is not something I like to speak of." Harry answered.

"I just want to get to know you better." I tried again but my response comes in the form of him pulling away and moving to stand up.

"You know me well enough. My childhood does not matter." He stated, his voice turning more stern.

"Oh Harry, yes it does..." I responded, turning over to look at him, moving away from the wet spot on the bed. "You have allowed it to make you who you are today, it matters."

"Drop it Louis." Harry snapped, coldly. "What makes you think I would tell the likes of you just because you ask over again? I never spoke to my therapist of my childhood horrors nor have I ever spoken to my parents of it. I certainly will not speak to you about. It is part of my past the haunts me and I do not care to relive so drop it or so help me I will not care if you safe word."

I fish mouthed a few times before shutting my mouth completely, not daring to utter another word. Harry is tense before me, his fists clenched at his sides and his eyes dark and dangerous. He is not to be messed with. I swallowed the lump in my throat at his words -  _the likes of you._

I wordlessly climbed off the bed and hurried to put on my clothes, forcing the tears brimming my eyes not to fall. They cloud my vision but I managed to get dressed in record time. We were supposed to be going to dinner, but all I want is to be away from him and perhaps snuggle with Liam... or maybe Ashton if he's not to busy with his finance.  _The likes of you.._

"Louis...?" Harry questioned and I can hear him coming towards me.

He sounded worried but I don't care at the moment, I need space to think.

"Don't." I murmured stepping away from him.

I brushed passed him, out of the bedroom, down the hall, and down the stairs taking them two at a time. My feet hit the floor and I hurried to my shoes by the door. Slipping them on I hurried into the living room, grabbed my phone and keys, then headed to the garage door. Harry had just reached the bottom step, his eyes were wide and almost scared looking.

I pulled the door open and walked down the tunnel without so much as looking at him.

"Louis please. What... What did I do?" He questioned and I snap.

"YOU THREATENED ME!" I screamed, whirling around to face him. "You told me to drop it or you wouldn't care if I safe worded! That means you would have hurt me and would have had no problem with it! I didn't do anything wrong by asking! All I wanted was to get to know you better, but you always shut me out! When you're in a relationship you have to talk, you talk about everything even if it's not pretty, you talk because the other person wants to know you, the real you, and it's just what you do! Now if you'll excuse me... I'll be going now."

"You're leaving?" Harry questioned, his eyes fearful. "Please don't leave..."

"I'm not leaving forever!" I nearly yelled at him. "I need space. I need to think! It's not every day your boyfriend basically threatens to beat the life out of you all because you asked a question!"

And with that I turned on my heel and hurried over to Liam's Jaguar, leaving Harry standing there with his lips slightly parted in disbelief or shock. I cranked the car and pulled up to the garage door, opening it with the remote Harry had given me.

I didn't look back as I drove out, shutting the garage behind me. I drove back to mine and Liam's flat in silence. My mind was reeling.  _The likes of you._

At the flat I hurried up to our door and made my way inside. Surprisingly, Liam was sitting on the sofa alone.

"Hey Lou, I thought you were going to eat with Harry?" Liam questioned when he saw me.

"We didn't go. We got into a... disagreement." I muttered as I walked over to him and collapsed down beside him. "Is it a crime to want to get to know someone? Like to know everything about them, the good and the bad."

"No. Is that what you guys were fighting about?" Liam asked, draping his arm over my shoulders.

"I asked him about his childhood...but all he did was... refuse to tell me anything and yell at me." I replied, leaving out the part about Harry threatening me... Liam didn't know about it and he didn't need to find out.

"I'm sure he'll come around Lou." Liam assured me but I shook my head.

"He... He said he never told his therapist or his parents why would he tell the likes of me..." I said quietly, tucking my face into Liam's neck.

"He said that?" Liam exclaimed and I nodded. "What an ass... Lou seriously, you can do better."

"I don't really wanna talk about it Li." I sighed, closing my eyes. "I'm not going to leave him, just so you know that. I really love him, I just need some time to think."

Above me, Liam let out a heavy sigh and leaned his cheek against the top of my head.

"Alright Lou, whatever you say." He responded a moment later.

Twenty minutes later my stomach grumbled and Liam chuckled. He moved me off his shoulder and went to the kitchen to make sandwiches for dinner. We ate in silence, my mind was still stuck on my earlier conversation with Harry.

Wednesday came before I received an email from Harry while I was at school. The students were taking a test so I clicked on the email to read it.

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**To: Louis W. Tomlinson**

**From: Harry E. Styles**

**Received: Wednesday, December 3rd, 2014 at 11:49AM**

**Subject: Request**

 

**Dear Mr. Tomlinson,**

**I was wondering if you would do me the honor of accompanying me to dinner tonight?**

 

**Harry E. Styles**

**CEO, Styles Incorporated & London Elite Academy**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I stared at my computer screen for a moment, my mouse hovering over the reply button. It's been three days since our little spat in his bedroom. Taking a breath I hit the reply button.

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**To: Harry E. Styles**

**From: Louis W. Tomlinson**

**Sent: Wednesday, December 3rd, 2014 at 11:53AM**

**Subject: RE: Request**

 

**Mr. Styles,**

**Yes, it would be my pleasure. What time should I be at yours?**

 

**Louis W. Tomlinson**

**London Elite Academy - Drama**

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I looked up and saw one of my students, Melissa, with her hand in the air.

"Yes Miss Davis?" I called looking at her.

"You said we didn't have to answer one of the essay questions... did we get to pick which one?" She questioned and other students looked up apparently wanting to know as well.

"Yes, you can pick which one but make sure you note in the response box that it was the one you chose." I replied looking over the class.

Once they were all working again, I turned back to the computer and found another email waiting.

**\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**To: Louis W. Tomlinson**

**From: Harry E. Styles**

**Received: Wednesday, December 3rd, 2014 at 11:55AM**

**Subject: Time**

 

**Mr. Tomlinson,**

**I will not be home until 7PM, please feel free to go to the house at any time. Rosanne will be there. I will make dinner reservations for 8.**

**I look forward to seeing you.**

 

**Harry E. Styles**

**CEO - Styles Incorporated & London Elite Academy**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I typed back my response then logged out of the email program just as some of the students were bringing their tests up.

The rest of the day went by relatively slow. All of my classes were doing tests so it left me to sit at my desk and grade or plan the next lesson. By the end of the day I had graded my first two periods tests and was quite happy with the results, most receiving high marks.

Once the last bell rang I gathered the rest of the tests that needed to be graded and placed them into my brief case. Locking my classroom door, I set off down the hall to the stairs then down to the first floor. I was nearing the exit when a heard fee rush up behind me.

"Louis! Louis!" A female voice called and I turned to see Courtney, one of the history teachers hurrying towards me.

"Hey Courtney, uh, can I help you?" I questioned the raven haired teacher.

"Oh I was just wondering what you were up to tonight? Myself and a few of the other teachers were heading out for a drink or two and dinner. Thought I'd extend the invitation." Courtney smiled sweetly.

"Oh um, I'm busy tonight, I've already got dinner plans, sorry maybe another time yeah." I responded.

"Oh, sure, yeah, no big deal. Have a nice night Louis." Courtney said then turned and walked away.

I shook my head as I continued on my way. Courtney had started working at the school a month after the year started when one of the previous history teachers suddenly quit.

I walked out to the Jag and headed back to the flat. Liam had sent me a text earlier saying he was going to be working late and then going to eat with Allie so he probably wouldn't be home until 9 or 10 but would stop at the flat to change clothes and I had sent him a text back informing him of my plans.

Once I got home, I graded papers until it was 5:30 and then headed to the shower. Stripping off my work clothes, I stepped in, humming as the hot water ran over my shoulders. Snatching up my body was and a flannel, I scrubbed the day away then went for the shampoo and conditioner. Stepping out of the warm shower, I wrapped a towel around my waist while I used a smaller one to dry my hair as I walked in my closet.

I pulled out a pair of dark blue denim skinny jeans along with a snug black shirt and a maroon colored sweater to go over it.

With my outfit on and my hair styled messy with my fringe brushed across my forehead, I pulled on a pair of black sock along with my black Vans, grabbed my wallet, keys, and phone and headed over to Harry's.

I was greeted by Rosanne as soon as I walked into the living room. She was sat on the sofa reading a book.

"I knew you didn't work all the time." I teased lightly, moving to sit on the other couch.

"Don't tell Mr. Styles. Sometimes I finish early just so I can read." Rosanne smiled. "How was your day Louis?"

We talked for a while about life. Both her children were enjoying their year at London Elite. I didn't have either of them in my class but I had seen them around campus once or twice.

It was 6:35 by the last look at my phone and Rosanne and I were still in conversation when the sound of shattering glass filled the otherwise quiet space. We both froze, our voices going quiet as heavy footsteps echoed down the hall.

 

***Harry's POV***

I was finished up my last project of the day when my phone rang. Looking down at it I frowned at the unknown number flashing on the screen.

"Styles." I answered as usual.

"Harry? Harry this is Liam. Is Louis with you?" Mr. Payne's voice rang through the phone.

"No, he's at my house." I answered remembering the text I had received just minutes before. "Why?"

"Oh thank God." Mr. Payne sighed heavily in relief. "Our flat was broken into, everything is completely wrecked, I just wanted to make sure he was okay... he didn't answer his phone."

I frowned at that, Louis always answered his phone when Mr. Payne called him.

"I received a text from him about ten minutes ago telling me he was waiting at my house." I informed him.

"Alright, um... thanks." Mr. Payne responded and then after a few mumbled curses, the line went dead.

I finished up what I was working on and then called for Cal to bring the car around as I made my way down to the lobby.

"Goodnight Mr. Styles." Eleanor and Perrie chorused from their positions at the reception desk.

I gave them both a curt nod then proceeded outside where Cal was waiting in the Escalade.

"Home Sir?" Cal questioned once he was in the drivers seat.

"Yes." I answered then went back to tapping a response to a text from Niall, questioning when Louis and I would be available for dinner.

When we pulled into the garage and I got out of the car with Cal something immediately felt... off. Frowning, I motioned for Cal to follow close behind me as we made our way through the tunnel. I opened the door into the entry way slowly and entered my house.

My phone and sunglasses slipped from my hands as I took in the state of my entry room. The tables, plants, and pictures were thrown across the room - broken glass from vases scattered everywhere.

"Cal, call the police." I ordered, grabbing my phone and hurrying through to the living room. "Louis!?" I called out but was greeted by silence.

I gasped as I took in the sight of my living room. The white leather couches and loveseats were turned over and the leather had large slashes. The coffee table was in pieces and glass was everywhere from vases, pictures, lights, and glasses.

"LOUIS!?" I yelled out, my heart pounding in my chest with worry.

The kitchen was in the same state as the living room, glass from dishes and glasses everywhere. The piano room, as Louis had been calling it, was destroyed. The piano was smashed, it's keys scattered all around, and my guitars were destroyed as well.

"LOUIS!?" I voice was loud but had taken on a pleading tone.

"Mr. Styles, the police are on their way." Cal informed me, appearing in the piano room.

"Check everywhere for Louis, Cal, leave no door unopened." I ordered, hurrying past him.

Cal began to search the rest of the downstairs while I ran upstairs.

"Louis!" I called out again, begging for him to answer me. "Rosanne!?" I called, remembering she should have been here.

All the rooms upstairs were like the downstairs, completely wrecked. Glass was smashed, curtains were ripped, and sheets were torn.

"LOUIS!?" I yelled again fumbling with the key to my playroom.

It was in perfect order unlike the rest of my home. Not a thing was out of place.

"MR. STYLES!" I heard Cal yell from downstairs and I went running.

I found him in the hall at the half bathroom struggling with something. I looked over his shoulder and found him struggling to untie Rosanne. Pushing into the bathroom, I removed the gag from her mouth while Cal untied her.

"Rosanne. Are you alright? What happened? Where's Louis?" I demanded as Cal helped her stand up.

"I'm f-fine." She stuttered, shakily getting to her feet. "I don't know, I don't know... it happened so fast. We were talking and then we heard glass breaking and footsteps.... we couldn't get away. They h-had on masks - there were two of them. Louis tried to run but the bigger one grabbed him... the other blindfolded me. He screamed..." Rosanne cut off. "Louis screamed like he was in pain... I couldn't... They tied me up, gagged me, and put me in the bathroom."

"No... no, no, no..." I murmured as a pounding sounded at the front door.

I ran to the door and opened it revealing the police officers - six cars sitting in my drive, lights flashing.

"What happened here Mr. Styles?" One officer questioned as he looked around.

"My house was broken into and my boyfriend was taken. Ms. Langley can tell you what she knows, she was here at the time. We just found her tied up, blindfolded, and gagged in the bathroom." I said gesturing for Cal to bring Rosanne over.

"My officers will begin looking for evidence while I speak with her." The officer said then moved over to the stairs where Rosanne was sat while the other five began to look around.

I dialed Louis' number repeatedly while I waited but received no answer and eventually it just went to voicemail - the phone had been switched off. Going to my call log, I hit Mr. Payne's number and held the phone to my ear.

"Hello?" Mr. Payne answered and I could hear the sounds of rustling in the background.

"He's not here." I stated, my words choked by sudden fear. "My home is destroyed... Rosanne was gagged in the bathroom and Louis' not here."

"Shit. Shit okay. I'm coming. The police just finished up searching the flat and didn't find anything. Shit... I'll be there soon." Mr. Payne responded, sounding scared.

True to his word, Mr. Payne arrived a short time later looking rather pale and panicked.

"Have they found anything?" He questioned as soon as he was inside.

I shook my head and dialed Louis' number again even though it kept going to voicemail.

"Have you called his mum?" Mr. Payne asked and again I shook my head. "Then call them. Get them over here."

He gave me their phone number and I held the phone to my ear.

"Hello?" Dan answered on the third ring.

"Dan, this is Harry Styles. Is Jay  around by chance? I need to speak with you both." I requested.

"Yeah, hang on." Dan said and I heard him talking to someone else.

"Hello? Harry? You wanted to speak with us?" Jay's voice came on the line.

"I'm booking you and your family on the first flight here. Louis' been taken and we haven't been able to get ahold of him." I rushed out, my heart still beating like crazy in my chest.

"What?" Jay gasped in horror.

"Mr. Payne and Louis' flat was broken into about an hour ago and then my house was broken into. Rosanne and Louis were here. We found Rosanne gagged in a bathroom but there is no trace of Louis. I have tried to call him but just a short while ago his phone was turned off. Please, pack what you need. Your flight is at 10PM your time." I stated as Cal finished booking the flight and showed me the time.

I rattled off the information they would need then got off the phone. A while later one of the officers upstairs called out.

I along with the other officers and Mr. Payne ran upstairs and to my bedroom where the officer was.

"I found this on your bed Sir..." The officer said handing me a piece of cardstock.

I looked down at the cardstock and my heart seemed to stop beating as I seemed to forget how to breathe...

 

_Love is for the fools_

_And I was a fool for you_

_Should've thought before you let me go_

_Should've thought before you hurt me_

_Now it is your lover whom must pay_

_A dominant is what I am_

_A submissive he will be_

_You can count the lashes on his back_

_If ever I set him free_


	24. Chapter Twenty-Four

***Harry's POV***

The cardstock slipped from my fingers and I watched with horrified eyes as it floated to the floor. Whoever had taken Louis was a dominant and they intended on making Louis their submissive. My blood boiled, how dare somebody take my stunning Louis. He wasn't for sharing. I did not share. Ever. But then my blood goes cold as ice as I remembered what the note said.

_You can count the lashes on his back_

_If I ever set him free_

He's in danger and it makes my heart beat wildly in my chest. It's an unexplainable and unfamiliar feeling to me. I am not used to... worrying about anyone other than myself. The people before Louis had meant nothing to me, they were just someone to control and to dominate. Louis made me feel things I was not familiar with, worry being one of them.

"We'll check everything for fingerprints and then run them through our database and see if there are any matches that don't belong in your house. We'll need the names of every person that has been allowed into your house." The police chief said. "Please do not touch anything more than you already have."

I nodded my head in understanding, "Very well, we will be in the guesthouse if you need any of us." I responded before turning on my heel and walking out of the room.

Downstairs, a team had already begun to dust for fingerprints.

"Cal, Rosanne, Mr. Payne." I called my two employees and Louis' friend. "We'll be waiting in the guesthouse so we don't interfere with their search."

They followed me out into the cold night and over to the guesthouse which was as Cal had left it. An idea sparked as I remembered Cal telling me he had installed security cameras on the house a few months ago so he could monitor the property.

"Cal, check your video footage, see if you can identify the bastard that did this." I ordered.

Cal sat down at his desk and began typing on the his computer, pulling up the footage from the past three hours. Behind me I heard Mr. Payne and Rosanne arguing over who would make tea for everyone, Mr. Payne insisting he would do it considering everything Rosanne had been through.

"Rosanne, just let Mr. Payne make the tea." I said without looking back at them and the conversation ended.

Cal began going through the videos. It wasn't too long before we saw Louis pull up to the garage and enter it. About ten minutes after Louis had arrived at the house, another vehicle pulled up - a deep red Range Rover Evoque.

We watched as two people got out of the SUV, their faces covered by masks. Cal switched to the camera on the side of the house and we watched as they walked around, observing the windows.

"That ones a female." Cal said pointing to the shorter of the two people.

"Can you get a close up of them?" I questioned watching the one that was apparently a male, reach out towards the window.

"It gets a little bit grainy..." Cal responded as he messed with the controls and zoomed in on their faces. "I'd say the male has blue eyes."

"We'll need to show the police this video, pause back at where it began." I ordered then turned to see Mr. Payne setting down a tray of tea cups filled with water and tea bags.

Nobody said anything as we all sat in the guesthouse drinking tea. I kept waiting for my phone to go off and it be Louis saying he was okay, but it didn't happen and before I knew it Mr. Payne was speaking.

"Harry, I think Louis' parents should be arriving at the airport shortly." He said just as there was a knock at the guesthouse door.

Cal sprung up to answer it while I tightened my grip on my phone, waiting to see who it was.

"Mrs. Twist, Mr. Twist, and Miss Styles." Cal greeted letting my family in plus Paul and Jeff, my parents bodyguard in.

"Harry! What is happening, those men in your house wouldn't tell us a thing! We were just stopping by and there are all these police cars. What's happened?" Mum questioned me in a rush.

"The house was broken into." I replied, my voice tight - I don't want to relive the moment of realizing Louis had been taken. "Rosanne was gagged and tied in one of the bathrooms and..." I trailed off.

"And?" She asked, urging me to continue.

"And Louis was taken." I said quietly and she gasped.

"What do you mean taken!?"

"Just that Mrs. Twist." Rosanne spoke up. "The people who broke in took Louis."

"Well do they have any leads? Do you know who took him? Do you know where he is?" Gemma questioned moving to sit down with a concerned look on her face as Paul and Jeff joined Cal at the desk.

"No, I don't know where he is and I don't know who took him other than one is a male and the other a female." I responded. "His phone was turned off. I've contacted hi parents and they are flying here."

"Speaking of, I was saying before that their flight would be landing soon, somebody should get them." Mr. Payne repeated himself from earlier.

"You go since they know you, take Paul with you just in case." I responded then turned to Paul. "You can take the Escalade in the garage, Louis has his parents plus four sisters."

Paul nodded his head and moved to follow Mr. Payne out, letting in the police chief that was about to knock.

"Mr. Styles, so far we haven't found anything in the house." He reported stepping inside.

"We have something. I put up security cameras a while back outside, we have the two on video but you can't see their faces." I said gesturing to where Cal and Jeff were sat.

"I'll have an officer look it over right now." The chief said, going for his radio and calling someone over.

Thirty minutes later Mr. Payne and Paul arrived back with Louis' mum, Dan, and his sisters - all of them looking as grief stricken as I felt.

"Has there been any word?" Jay questioned as soon as she was in the guesthouse.

"No." I shook my head.

Jay let out a shaky breath and Dan went to comfort her as she began to cry. Lottie, if I recalled Louis' oldest sister correctly, had one of the twins held tight to her while who I assumed to be Felicite had the other twin.

"Here you go Jay..." Mr. Payne said walking over with a cup of tea for the worried woman

"Thank you dear." Jay thanked him, sipping the hot beverage.

"Mr. Styles, would you have a look at this please?" The police officer examining the video questioned.

I stood from my seat and walked over. They had a screen shot up of the male and it was zoomed in to his wrist where a tattoo was visible. There was what appeared to be some kind of rope design and on the side of his wrist there were what looked like letters. It looked familiar but I couldn't put my finger on where I had seen it before.

"See if you can get the letters on his wrist cleared up some, that could shed some light on whoever this sick bastard is." I said moving to sit back down.

As I sat back down, one of Louis' twin sisters, Phoebe I think, walked over shyly and stood in front of me.

"Mr. Harry... is LouLou coming back soon?" She questioned glancing over at her mother and Dan before looking back at me with concern.

Children have never ever been my strong point. I don't let my employees bring their children to work, ever, and I don't put myself in positions where I have to be around children. I don't know what to say or do and I don't want to be touched.

"Umm... I don't know, but um, I hope so." I responded, stumbling over my words - something very rare for me.

To my relief she just nodded her head and then went back to sit with her older sisters and her twin. It was getting late and the police were wrapping up their search. They had found some finger prints in the house that didn't belong and had said they would be examining them closely and trying to find a match.

"We've searched your entire house, so feel free to begin the repair work." The police chief stated as his team packed up. "I will be in touch with you with any information we find and hopefully we'll have a suspect soon. We'll issue an alert and hope that maybe somebody has spotted your boyfriend."

"Thank you." I replied and then watched as they left.

I went back into the guesthouse where my family and Louis' were still sitting and chatting quietly.

"The police are gone." I announced shutting the door. "Jay, you and you family are welcome to stay here in the guesthouse. Mum, dad, and Gem, you can stay in the house with me, we'll just have to remake the beds..."

"Oh Harry we can't impose on you..." Jay started but I held up my hand to silence her.

"I insist. I have plenty of room." I stated before turning to Cal. "I will need your help boarding up the window that was busted, then you will be free to go home to your family. Paul and Jeff, I'd like one of you to stay in the guesthouse and the other in the main house. Mr. Payne you are free to stay as well if you don't feel comfortable going back to your flat." I concluded.

"Please just call me Liam..." Mr. Payne responded."Mr. Payne is my dad."

I gave him a curt nod of my head then turned on my heel, "Cal, let's find something to patch the window for the night.."

 

***Louis' POV***

I didn't know how long I had been inside the vehicle. All I could see was black because of the blindfold, I couldn't say a word because I was gagged, and my wrists were sore and no doubt raw from me struggling to get free of my binds. I could hear two people talking in the front of the vehicle, one a male and the other a female. I felt as though I recognized her voice, as though I had heard it somewhere.

Eventually we stopped and a rough hand grabbed my arm, jerking me out of the vehicle. They led me up some stairs and I heard the sound of a door unlocking. We stepped into what I assumed was a building and then I was led further in before hearing another door being opened. I was led down a flight of stairs and I noticed the room we were now in was quite cool verses the upstairs. I squirmed, trying to get away from the hand holding me but all I gained was a tighter grip, a slap to the face, and a hissed warning to be still.

I'm sat down in a chair and for a moment things get eerily quiet. My blindfold was suddenly ripped off and I was face to face with my captor. His hair is dyed blonde with brown roots showing, his lips are twisted into a sneer, and his eyes are blue and cold. From what I can tell he's a little bit taller than I am.

"Well, well... what do we have here." My captors voice washed over me. "The twink that stole my Harry's heart." he continued crossing his arms over his chest after removing my gag and I can see a tattoo on his wrist, a rope with the letter H.E.S connecting the two ends.

"W-Who are you?" I tried to demand in a strong voice but I'm terrified and it comes right through.

"My name is Luke." The man said staring down at me with hate filled eyes.

"W-What do you want?" I questioned.

"Revenge." Luke answered with a dark smile on his face.

"And umm... w-what do I h-have to do with it?" I asked pulling at the rope that was still wrapped around my wrists.

"Not very smart are you?" Luke grumbled stepping closer to where I was sat. "You see princess, I am Harry's most recent ex-submissive. Piece of shit tossed me out three years ago, said we just weren't compatible but I beg to differ - we're just the same..."

_*Flashback 3 Years Ago - Third Person POV*_

_"You need to pack your things." Harry ordered as he walked past the young man kneeling down in the middle of the playroom._

_The mans head snapped up, his eyes wide with horror._

_"Why?" He questioned his dominant and with answered with a large hand grasping the back of his head and forcing him to look down again._

_"Do not lift your head unless I say." Harry growled. "I do not want you as my submissive, we are not compatible, you do not satisfy me."_

_"But sir..." Luke started but was cut off._

_"Do not argue with me!" Harry exclaimed angrily. "You do not please me. Follow orders and go pack your things, now!"_

_"Yes sir." Luke nearly cried as he stood to his feet, keeping his head down, and walked out of the room._

_Harry watched the man walk out with absolutely no regret on his face. Luke was too clingy and seemed t think they were in a real, regular relationship. The man had gone out and gotten a tattoo on his wrist with Harry's initials for heavens sake! Harry hated tattoos and Luke had gone out without permission and gotten three. Of course, Harry's quite sure he wished he hadn't because as soon as Harry had discovered the new ink on Luke's skin he had demanded Luke go to the playroom. He had been livid and had taken the whip, clamps, and cane to Luke that evening._

_It was just the clinginess that Harry hate, he simply was not pleased with Luke. While the man did most everything he was told, he simply did not satisfy. He was attractive enough but Harry just wasn't that into him._

_An hour later Luke was downstairs with his suitcases, all blurry eyed and sniffling._

_"Your contract is now void but your NDA remains intact. You will not speak of anything involving me or I will make your life very, very difficult. Are we clear?" Harry questioned, glaring at the younger man._

_"Yes sir." Luke responded quietly, voice choked._

_"Here's a check to help you get back on your feet. Know this, it is enough to get you stable in the world, get a job and such and I will not be giving you anymore." Harry said handing over a check for ten thousand dollars. "Now, Cal has brought your car out of the garage. You may leave." he finished then moved to hold the door open._

_Luke walked out and found his old car waiting for him in the drive way. Of course Harry wouldn't allow him to keep the BMW. He turned to plead for Harry to keep him... promised he'd be a good submissive - but Harry just shook his head, told him to stop acting like a child, and demanded he leave._

_*End Flashback*_

I stared up at the man in front of me, he was no older than I was I didn't think. It was sad hearing him talk about Harry. He had made my Hazza seem like a monster - a cold hearted monster.

"What do you have that I don't?" Luke's voice cut into my thoughts. "We're equal in height and size. We both have blue eyes. I was a submissive and you are one. So what's different?"

"I-I'm not a s-submissive." I stuttered and he looked down at me with hate.

"Oh but you are now." Luke sneered before reaching out and grabbing my jaw tightly. "You will obey me and if you don't I will beat the shit out of you each and every time. And know this, if you say no to me, I will punish you as well. I'm going to treat you exactly how Harry treated me and all of his other submissives."

_*Flashback - Third Person POV*_

_"I told you, you weren't allowed to come to my office unless I requested you to come." Harry hissed as Luke shut the door to Harry's office._

_"I - I thought I'd surprise you with l-lunch." Luke stuttered holding out a bag of food._

_"My company has a private chef that prepares lunch every day for me and my employees. Even so, that doesn't give you permission to come to my office when I have specifically told you not to. Now. Go home and you better be in the playroom when I get home, stripped and ready to be punished for disobeying me." Harry ordered and the turned back to his work. "The longer you stand there like a fool the worse it will be."_

_Luke left the office and drove back to Harry's house. Once it was close to the time Harry was to be home, Luke went into the playroom and stripped off his clothes before kneeling down in the corner as always._

_Thirty minutes later the door opened and then closed. Harry didn't say a word as he collected a plastic paddle from one of the drawers as well as a gag, cock ring, and vibrating plug._

_"Stand up and move to the ceiling chains." Harry demanded, his voice deep and deadly._

_Luke did so without looking up and lifted his arms when Harry ordered him to. Harry put the chains on Luke's wrists and tightened them so he couldn't get free then chain his ankles to the floor, legs spread apart. He slipped the gag on and then put on the cock ring, making sure it was tight. Harry spread some lube on the plug and without any warning shoved it in and flipped the switch causing the chained lad to whine in the back of his throat._

_"Perhaps this will teach you not to disobey me." Harry growled then picked up the plastic paddle._

_Each hit was harder than the last, and after every ten he would turn up the setting on the plug until it was as high as it could go. There were angry red marks on the backs of Luke's upper thighs, across his back, and over his stomach before Harry put the final blow to his cock. Harry put away the paddle, removed the plug, and unchained Luke letting him drop to the ground._

_"You can remove the gag and cock ring." Harry said looking down at the younger man. "But do not get yourself off. If you cum, you will come back in here and we will repeat this. Am I clear?"_

_"Y-Yes sir." Luke stammered and then Harry walked out without another word._

_*End Flashback*_

My body was stiff by the time Luke was done retelling one of the scenes from his past with Harry. It's saddening but at the same time I know Harry will not hurt me, he may have come close, but he hasn't and he won't.

"Haven't you moved on though?" I voiced rather bravely, remembering how he had referred to the woman in the car as 'baby' and 'darling'.

"My girlfriend understands my reasons for doing this and she supports me. She knows how the dominant and submissive world works, she's a submissive herself. Typically you only have one submissive but..." Luke shrugged his shoulders. "She gets it and she's willing to share, she might as well be because she knows what will happen if she doesn't agree. Now. I'm going to have dinner... maybe I'll bring you some scraps later."

And with that Luke walked out of the room and back up the stairs. A moment later I heard the door shut and lock. I sagged in my seat and mentally pleaded for someone to find me. I couldn't call or text anyone for help, Luke had taken away my phone after it had kept ringing and ringing, no doubt Harry having discovered I was missing.

Finally I looked around the room and was greeted by a sight similar to the playroom at Harry's house only aimed more towards punishment than anything else. There were whips, canes, clamps, chains, rope, paddles, and an assortment of other things that were all geared for punishment.

I don't know how long it was before I heard the door unlock and open. Footsteps came down the stairs and soon my female captor came into view and my breath caught. Courtney.

"Courtney? What the hell..." I exclaimed as she walked towards me.

"Oh please. Don't act as though you're surprised. I've been keeping tabs on you for two months now. Allie helped me greatly." Courtney smirked as she set a plate with what appeared to be dry chicken, some bread, and a couple carrots on it plus a glass of water. "You really didn't think that other ratty teacher just suddenly got fired did you? I made her quit, lucky she's still around that one."

"Why would you do this? I never did anything to you..." I questioned her, though I have to admit I always did find her a bit strange.

"Because my master told me to and I obey him always." Courtney answered, referring to Luke.

"What's taking so damn long down there? I told you to give the twink his food and then get back upstairs to our room." Luke growled suddenly appearing on the bottom of the stairs.

"He's asking questions and won't shut up." Courtney answered.

"Just untie him so he can eat and get back upstairs. You don't need to stay, he can't get out, I've made sure of it." Luke said and Courtney moved immediately to open him while Luke tossed a thin blanket onto a cot.

As soon as my hands were free I tried to bolt for the stairs, knowing the door was still open. I only made it five feet before a hand grabbed my hair and yanked me back. I let out a scream of pain as they twisted my hair and pushed me to the ground on my knees.

"Where do you think you're going?" Luke growled into my ear.

He jerked his hand in my hair and I let out a pained whine.

"I asked you a fucking question!" He sneered, pulling harder. "Fine. Be that way, I'll make you talk. Courtney, sit in the chair and watch what happens if you ever act like this." Luke demanded then tossed me towards a table.

He forced me to bend over the table then chained my hands so my arms were outstretched. I was already pleading for him to stop before he even grabbed the paddle from another table.

"Shut up! When I speak to you, you will answer me!" Luke snapped as he unbuttoned my jeans and pulled them down along with my boxers.

I heard the swish of the paddle just before it collided with my bare bum.

"Count." Luke demanded.

"O-One." I responded, hoping maybe if I obeyed him he would go easier on me.

That was not the case. By the time I said thirty I was no longer holding myself up by my legs, I was pretty much just hanging there and barely coherent. I had never cried so hard in my life, each paddle had been harder than the last and no doubt my bum was purple with bruises.

Luke unlocked the chains and I fell to the ground with a thud, not daring to roll onto my back for fear of the floor touching my bum. Courtney nor Luke said anything as they left the room and locked the door at the top.

After a while I managed to calm myself and somehow move over to where the plate of food and glass of water were. Part of me was tempted to bypass the food and just drink the water but my brain told me to eat, I would need the energy. I pushed myself up so I was resting on my hand and hip and reached for the glass of water with a shaking hand. It's straight from the tap so it's basically lukewarm water, but it's something for my throat.

Just as it looked, the chicken is dry and cold, obviously leftovers from another meal and the bread is rather stale but again, it's something. Once I had finished the small meal, I stood up on shaky legs and slowly made my way over to the cot. It's hard and uncomfortable and the pillow is super thin just like the blanket.

I sat down on the bed carefully and hissed as my boxer clad bum touched the cot - and I had thought just sliding my boxers back up was painful. I laid down and pulled the thin blanket over me. It's cold in the basement and I wish I could put my jeans on but I don't dare because I know it'll hurt.

A fresh batch of tears made their way down my cheeks - dropping onto the pillow beneath my head. I closed my eyes and cried quietly. What if I never saw Liam again? What if I never saw my mum, Dan, or my sisters again? What if I never saw Harry again? The thought of never seeing the man I was in love with again had me choking back sobs, trying not to be loud.

Please find me Harry. Please find me.

 

***Harry's POV***

I closed my bedroom door quietly as everyone else went to bed. We had finished patching up the window downstairs and sweeping an vacuuming up broken glass so no one would get hurt.

I'd already left a message for the headmaster, informing him that he would need a substitute for Louis.

I walked into my bathroom and stared at myself in the mirror. I look horrible. My eyes have circles under them and they are dull and lifeless, I feel as though all the happiness has been sucked out of me. After brushing my teeth I stripped off my clothes from work and pulled on a pair of pajama bottoms and a t-shirt before sitting down on my bed.

I don't want to lay down. I don't want to even try to sleep without Louis next to me. It's impossible every other time but tonight Louis isn't even safe in his own flat... he's out there somewhere with someone who stole him away. Sleep will only come in the form of nightmares, I know it.

My eyes are heavy though and eventually I just can't keep them open. As I fell back onto the bed, I placed my hand over where my heart is and check to make sure it's still beating because it feels like it's not. I don't understand it... as soon as I found out Louis had been taken... my heart doesn't feel like it's beating at all. I don't know what it means.

_*Harry's Nightmare*_

_Louis had been missing for a month, police were giving up but I couldn't. I needed to find Louis._

_I searched every day. Hoping someone, somewhere had spotted my stunning Louis._

_My world had been so dark without his beautiful blue eyes and his soft, lightly tanned skin._

_It's been a month when suddenly there's a lead. Somebody recognizes the tattoo and SUV that the bastard who took my Louis had been driving._

_I go. I'm with the police as they break into the home - there are two people, one male and one female, but I can't make out their faces they're blurry but I somehow know one of them is smirking._

_I notice a head turn towards a closed door and nobody can stand in my way. I'm breaking it down and running down the stairs._

_It feels like a refrigerator when I reach the bottom step. My eyes scanned the room and my heart stops in my chest._

_Louis is lying on the floor. He's skinny, bare, and bloodied._

_My hand shook as I reached out and pressed my fingers to his neck._

_Nothing._

_My Louis... gone._

_*End Nightmare*_

I awoke with a jerk - my heart beating erratically in my chest and sweat practically pouring from my forehead. It's all I can do not to scream as I feel the space beside me and Louis isn't there, but then I remember he has been taken but it's only been about seven hours since that happened.

I can't stop them. The tears rolled down my cheeks as I picked up a spare pillow and hurled it at the wall. I pushed out of my large bed, I cannot sleep there without Louis. I stumbled over to my chaise lounger and curled into it's corner - fisting my hair in frustration as I cried. I looked out the window at the moonlight barely shining outside - there are no stars, just the moon draped by clouds. And I'm absolutely certain nobody hears my desperate whisper.

"Where are you Louis, where are you?"


	25. Chapter Twenty-Five

_*Two Weeks Since The Kidnapping*_

***Louis' POV***

"What did you say to me!?" Luke exclaimed as he leaned over me where I was lying on the floor.

"N-No." I stuttered trying to move away from him.

Luke reached out and grabbed my ankle, jerking me back closer, no doubt giving me rug burn on my bare thigh. My clothes had been taken away two days after my captivity, all except my boxers. I felt gross. I had been wearing the same boxers for two straight weeks and had only been allowed to shower twice.

Currently, Luke was standing over me demanding I get on my knees and suck him off since Courtney wasn't around today. I had said no immediately the fist time he told me to and it had earned me a sharp slap and a shove to the ground.

"Fine. You wanna be like that still? Then get your shit ass up and bend over the table." Luke growled, grabbing my hair and throwing me in the direction of the table with chains.

I pulled myself up and leaned over the table, wincing as I did so. My stomach and abdomen had bruises from leaning over it so much. The back of my thighs and my bum were bruised purple from being beaten so much.

Anything I did that even slightly aggravated Luke earned me a beating. If I took too long to get out of bed. If I took too long going to the bathroom. If I dropped a crumb on the floor. Absolutely anything would have him throwing me over to the table and chaining my wrists.

Any sexual advance he made I shot down almost as quick as he could demand it. I didn't care if it got me another beating, I could barely feel the sting after the first five whips, my body going numb. I refused to cheat on Harry, whether it be by force or willingly, I refused to cheat on him.

Luke had already informed me I could say no, but whenever I did it would earn me a beating. I still said no though.

More often than not over the past two weeks, I would get whipped at some point during the day and then paddled at another point. I'd received numerous slaps to the face, my cheek was bruised - I had seen it in the bathroom mirror.

"You're lucky I don't go do the same to that piece of shit you call a boyfriend!" Luke sneered as he walked up behind me with a paddle, thin plastic because it stung more. "He deserves this even more than you do."

And with that he cracked the paddle down on my backside making me cry out at the sharp sting.

"Count you pathetic twink!" Luke demanded.

"One"

*crack*

"Two"

*crack"

"T-Three"

Thirty-five times. As always, by the time he walked away I couldn't hold myself up and when he released me I fell to the floor with a thud. Luke gave me a hard shove with his foot, pushing me out of his way as he returned the paddle to it's place.

"You'll be lucky if you get food tonight." Luke grumbled and then left the room.

That wasn't unusual either. Most of the time they brought food to me every other day. It mainly consisted of the same dry chicken, stale bread, and some carrots. I had gotten into the habit of taking the carrots off the plate and hiding them so I would at least have something the next day. The only thing I got plenty of was water - mostly.

I hadn't seen much of Courtney since the day I was brought here. She had come down a couple times to place another small glass of water on the table for me, but she said absolutely nothing even when I asked her something. She was clearly under orders to keep her mouth shut.

I wondered constantly if Allie had really knowingly helped Courtney and Luke carry out this plan. I had known Allie since a couple days after school had started and she seemed genuinely nice. Anytime I had been around her and Liam she seemed like a wonderful girl, perfect for Liam and sweet as could be to everyone. Something told me maybe Allie hadn't had a clue that she was helping in some twisted plot to steal Harry Styles' boyfriend.

Most of the time though my thoughts belonged to Harry. I wondered if he was searching for me. I wondered if he missed me. I missed him like something crazy. I missed the way he kissed me and touched me. I missed the way his voice would get softer when we said goodnight. I missed how his eyes looked in the morning when he first woke up or even how they looked when he was angry. I just missed him in general and always fell asleep wishing he was next to me.

Eventually I found out that Harry was looking for me. Luke stormed downstairs with a magazine clutched tight in his hand. He threw it at me and the cover was a picture of Harry with Cal and somebody I didn't recognize flanking him. The title read:

_"London's former most eligible bachelor, recently take off the market a few months ago, is dedicating all his time searching for his boyfriend, teacher Louis Tomlinson, who was taken from Styles' home two weeks ago"_

My heart swelled knowing Harry was looking for me. He looked a bit rough on the cover. His hair was messy, not swept up into it's usual quiff like style. Instead it was pushed back with what appeared to be a bandana, stray curls brushing his cheeks. His eyes were tired looking with bags under them and his dimples were nowhere to be seen. Did he look like this because of me?

"You better hope your boyfriend doesn't show up here." Luke hissed as he walked back towards the stairs. "He'll be on the wrong end of a gun if he does."

I swore my heart stopped in my chest. Luke was intending to kill Harry if he showed up here! My only hope was the police finding me that way Harry would be out of harms way.

 

***Harry's POV***

It had been two weeks since Louis had been taken from my home. The window was replaced and new furniture had been delivered a couple days later. All the dish wear had been replaced and a new baby grand piano sat proudly in the piano room, untouched because Louis was the only one I wanted to play it.

I had hired on a new security guard to accompany me wherever I went just in case.

I was waiting to hear back about the security video the police had taken from the night to examine. It angered me that I hadn't heard anything about it yet. My boyfriend - my Louis - was out there and these people felt like they could just take their time with things! 

My phone rang as I returned to my office from a meeting at work.

"Styles." I answered, my voice clipped.

"Mr. Styles, this is officer Brantley, I'm calling to inform you we've been able to enlarge and clear up the picture of the mans tattoo in the security video, would it be alright if I sent the image to your mail?" The officer questioned.

"Yes, send it now. It's taken two damn weeks!" I growled, moving to my desk.

"I'm sending it now and I apologize sir, we're very busy." Brantley apologized.

I ignored him in favor of signing onto my computer and then into my email.

"Did you receive it Sir?" Brantley questioned a moment later.

"Yes. Give me a moment to look at it." I snapped, pulling up the picture of the tattooed wrists.

It's a rope with my initials, HES, attaching the two ends. I recognized the tattoo from somewhere.

"I recognize that tattoo..." I said staring at the picture on my computer screen.

"Can you remember where from sir?" Brantley asked.

"A past relationship I'm pretty sure..." I mumbled racking my brain for the connection.

It hits me suddenly. Blue eyes. Blonde hair. Clingy. Luke.

"It's an ex-boyfriend." I said, always having referred to past submissives as boyfriends to anyone other than Niall. "His name is Luke Hemmings. We broke up nearly three years ago."

"Would there be any reason for him to do this? A motive?" Brantley questioned and I could hear tapping on the other end.

"We didn't end on the best terms. I ended the relationship, he didn't take it that well." I replied thinking back to my time spent with the blonde.

"Do you think he would attempt something like this?" Brantley asked after a moment.

"Back then no... but I haven't spoken to him in three years, I have no clue what he might be like now. I suppose it's possible." I answered signing out of my email.

"We'll look into it Sir, it's the only lead we've got other than the finger prints which we have matched to a Courtney Kingston. According to our database she is currently employed at London Elite Academy." Brantley stated and my eyebrows shot up.

"What!? The female was an employee from my school!?" I exclaimed.

"It appears that way Mr. Styles. I will run Mr. Hemmings name and see if we can locate him, he might be hiding out." Brantley responded. "If they are not found at the address listed for each of them then  warrant will be issued for their arrest."

"Keep me informed." I ordered and after a short goodbye, hung up.

I sat my phone on my desk and scrubbed my hand over my face. A former submissive had taken Louis away from me. He better be hoping the police find him and not me.

Back at home Rosanne had gone back to setting up only dinner for one. It had taken her a couple days to get used to Louis not being there for dinner since he had been making frequent appearances since Liam was often dinning with Allie and I learned Louis wasn't too fond of eating alone.

I had sent Louis' mum, Dan, and Louis' sisters back to Italy four days after Louis had disappeared, with the promise of bringing them back as soon as Louis was found.

Jay had been insistent on Rosanne not stepping foot in the kitchen while she was there. Eventually it had taken me giving Rosanne time off until Jay left to go home. It was a wonder to me how loyal Rosanne was and how seriously she took her job even though I hadn't treated her the best. Perhaps it was the money that kept her around since I paid my employees well.

My life for so long had been centered around money. A multi-million dollar home, hundreds of thousands of dollars in cars, expensive clothes, eating the finest food, and holidaying in the most expensive and exotic locations. Now none of that mattered. I would give it all up to have Louis back. I'd give away all my money... my cars... my luxuries... just to have Louis back safely. What did that mean? I didn't really know. I just knew my heart ached for my blue eyed boyfriend - he was my first real relationship since Nick died.

At home, there was a knock on my door and I heard Cal go to answer it while I remained seated on my new sofa with my laptop in my lap. My finger tapped to move the screen down, my brow furrowed with concentration.

"Hello Harry!" Mum greeted walking into the living room.

"Hi." I murmured, my eyes remaining on the screen.

"What are you doing that's so important?" Mum questioned walking over to sit down while Robin took to the love seat.

"Looking for a new house." I replied clicking back to my previous page of house listings.

"New? Why?" Mum asked.

"My house was broken into, destroyed, and Louis was taken from here. I don't want him to come back and have to relive that every time he walks into the house." I answered clicking on a large brick home.

It's got a long driveway with a round-about in front of the house - there's no garage but there's 16+ acres of land, one could be built easily.

"Well that's understandable, have you found one you like?" Mum inquired, looking over my shoulder.

"This one and then there's a white one." I responded opening a saved tab on my computer with the other house. "Both of them need work done inside, but Louis could make it what he wanted and I think he'd be happy doing that."

"Louis could make it what he wanted?" Mum looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "Darling he doesn't even live with you..."

"Oh but I want him to mum." I replied looking over at her. "I've been feeling so weird not knowing where he is..."

"That would be worry love." Mum chuckled reaching out to flick my nose, which I scrunched up at her.

I was 26 years old... it seemed more like something to do to a child.

"Well of course I'm worried, he's my boyfriend and some sick prick took him!" I snapped giving her a glare. "Things have happened while you guys or Gemma have been out of town that make me worry, but this is different..."

"Perhaps because Louis isn't family." Mum suggested. "He means a great deal to you, I can tell.'

"Of course, he's wonderful. He's changed my perspective on many things." I responded, thinking of how I used to only resort to punishment and never thought twice about it.

"Tell me about Louis... what makes you like him?" Mum questioned leaning back.

I watched as dad looked up from his phone at me, waiting for my answer as well.

"Well... I like that he's caring, respectful, and kind. I like the way he laughs - when he throws his head back and just let's go. I like when he smiles... it means he's happy and he's just got a perfect smile... it always mesmerizes me. I like how blue his eyes are, they remind me of the sea. I like his voice - the way it sounds in the morning or when he's tired... just all the time. And I like that he's shorter than me..." I chuckled lightly, smiling.

When I looked up at my mum I caught her looking over at my dad with a knowing smile on her face which he was returning.

"What?" I questioned with a small frown.

Mum laughed and smiled at me fondly, "Oh sweetheart... you're in love."

\--**--

_*One Week Later*_

As expected, Luke and Courtney had not been found at their listed residency. Both addresses had in fact led the police to their parents homes, which I had been informed of three days after my chat with officer Brantley.

A warrant had been issued for their arrest the same day, making headlines everywhere.

Courtney had disappeared from her teaching post as expected. A substitute now stood in place of her and in the place of Louis.

My mothers words were still echoing in my head from a week ago...

_"Oh sweetheart... you're in love."_

My definitely of love had been twisted throughout my life. A parent was supposed to love their child unconditionally.

If love was tossing your baby away for someone else to take care of, then I understood it.

If love was every family that fostered you sending you back because they didn't want you, then I understood it.

If love was... the things I went through in those homes that are the cause of my nightmares, then I understood it.

But I couldn't understand how love was caring for someone... needing them... wanting them... adoring them. That was what the definition of love made it seem like anyways.

_Love: (1) an intense feeling of deep affection. (2) a deep romantic attachment to someone._

I had never taken a romantic interest in anyone before Louis really and I never let my feelings control me. Louis was just different though, he made me feel what I had never felt before - at least by someone other than my parents.

He made me feel needed and wanted. I could tell he was always itching to touch me but respected me and didn't. I had seen his smile grow larger whenever I walked into the room and I always saw the little blush that would form on his cheeks whenever I would kiss him. I had heard him say he loved me and it made me feel on top of the world. He cared... he wanted me, he didn't run though he's had many opportunities to.

But... with this definition of love... did I love him?

\--**--

"Mr. Styles, we've gotten a few leads on possible spotting of Mr. Hemmings and Miss. Kingston." Officer Brantley told me exactly one month after Louis had been taken.

I had purchased my new house by then and was in the process of selling my old one and moving everything I was taking from the old house into a large penthouse I had rented and a storage unit. I had no interest in living through a renovation inside the house being renovated so I had rented the penthouse so I would have somewhere to live after selling my old home.

I refused to start any kind of work on the new home until Louis was found.

"Well have you checked them out?" I questioned, looking over the offer I had just received on the old home.

"We have Sir, and we've come up with nothing. There's two more for us to check out one of which the neighbors have said the people have been very sneaky this past month. We'll be planning a stake out for that one so we can see who's entering the home." Officer Brantley stated.

"Keep me informed. If it turns out to be them I am to be called immediately." I ordered.

Brantley agreed and with a quick goodbye I hung up the phone. I signed off on the offer for the old house - full asking price, couldn't beat that, not that I was too concerned with the amount of money... I just wanted it sold.

Ever since we had figured out who the pricks were that took Louis I had been on the lookout for both of them. The police had given me a current photo of Luke and Courtney.

Three days after the call I received another.

"We've got them Mr. Styles. The one lead with the suspicious neighbors, it's them. We're about to head over for the bust." the Police chief informed me.

"I'm coming with you and don't even say I can't." I responded then hung up the phone and dashed through the new flat. "CAL! RAYMOND!" I called for my two guards. "Let's get a move on, they found them."

The two men came running and we rode down to the garage. Jumping into the Escalade we sped off in the direction of the police station. I pulled out my phone and quickly booked flights for Louis' family then sent a text to Jay's phone informing her.

At the police station, everyone was gearing up for the bust. The three of use were handed bulletproof vests since nobody knew what was going to happen. We all piled into the police vehicles with the police chief yelling orders.

The house we pulled up to was outside of London and looked a bit run down. My heart was in my throat... what if Louis wasn't there? What if this had been a set up? What if Louis was in there but he wasn't alive? My heart constricted at the thought of my stunning Louis dead... I don't know what I would do... how would I proceed without him?

The sun was setting as the police got into position, surrounding the house with their weapons drawn. Cal, Raymond, and I stood back behind one of the police vehicles and waited.

There's no knocking. There's no warning. There's no anything except four officers breaking the door down and entering the home. Shouting started inside followed by loud thumping. More officers moved into the house and eventually the shouting and racket stopped. My breath was caught in my throat... what had they found if anything?

"Mr. Styles, you and your men may come in." The police chief appeared in the door of the home.

The house was dark... it reminded me of my dream.

I followed the chief into the living room where Courtney and Luke were cuffed and gagged (clearly the reason the shouting had stopped).

"Where is he you demented prick!?" I roared, walking towards Luke.

He merely glared at me but I could see a trace of a smirk in his eyes.

Too much like my dream.

I almost missed his eyes shift to the hallway we had just entered from.

"There's nothing upstairs sir!" An officer said, informing the chief he had found nothing.

I walked over to the door I had seen Luke look at. Slowly reaching out, I turned the nob - locked.

"Raymond." I called for my newest guard. "Break the lock." I ordered.

Raymond lifted a foot and slammed it into the lock. Three hard kicks and it broke, the door opening. I was greeted by silence and my stomach filled with dread. Slowly I began to descend the stairs. The temperature dropped dramatically, cold like the weather outside.

I reached the bottom of the stairs and swallowed thickly before looking around the room. My eyes fell onto a lump on a cot, covered by a thin blanket - shivering.

"Louis..." I whispered, my voice failing me.

I ran to the cot and leaned over his shaking form.

"Louis... Louis... Louis please answer me." I pleaded, so very unlike me, as I gently touched his shoulder.

"No, no please... no don't... please." Louis cried, his voice weak, obviously thinking I was Luke.

"No baby, it's Harry... it's me, please look at me." I begged him.

Louis' head very slowly pulled from under the covers and his blue eyes blinked up at mine. I looked at his face, horrified - he had bruises and dirt all over his face.

"Harry?" He whispered.

"Yes, yes it's me Louis." I responded, my eyes blurring with tears. "Louis..."

"Haz..." Louis whimpered before bursting into tears and flinging himself at me as best he could.

I took him into my arms, moving to sit on the floor, cradling him. I blinked down at the body in my arms and it is not the one I had seen so many times over the past six months. The once soft, lightly tan skin was now pale and slightly rough. The once tiny swell of Louis' stomach was gone, he looked like he hadn't eaten anything in a month.

He began to cry harder and I soon realized it wasn't just in relief, it was in pain. His stomach and abdomen were bruised, as were his thighs... I couldn't even imagine what his bum and backs of his thighs looked like. My blood boiled until I felt Louis shiver in my arms and press into my chest, searching for warmth.

"Hush now baby, I'm here... I won't leave you... we're gonna get you help, paramedics are already here." I stated softly as I could, holding him closer and as tight as I dared since I didn't know the extent of his injuries.

"H-Harry..." Louis sobbed into my chest weakly.

"Shh, baby. I'm right here." I said, rocking slowly, "I'm never gonna let anyone hurt you again... I've got you."

I pressed a bunch of kisses to his hair even though it was greasy and dirty looking. I couldn't care less as I held him to me. It felt so wonderful to have him in my arms. It was such a relief to hold him after a month of not knowing where he was or if he was alive. My heart warmed and felt as though it was beating once again. I felt my happiness return as I pressed a kiss to his forehead tenderly.

And it hits me so hard. I understand it... I understand the feelings and what it all means.

I managed to get it out just before he went limp in my arms - still breathing but unconscious.

"I love you..."


	26. Chapter Twenty-Six

There's a steady beep. My brain registers that it's something important and that it's a good sign but it also registers that it's getting annoying. Constant.

Beep...

Beep...

Beep...

I want to open my eyes but they're heavy and refuse to open. I can hear voices that sound a lot like they're underwater or something.

"Sir you just have to give him some time. He was very weak, his body is trying to recover." A female voice said. "It shouldn't be too much longer now."

I heard somebody with a deep voice give their reply, but their voice was low enough I didn't catch it. There's pressure on my hand, occasionally getting tighter before loosening again. I feel stiff, like my body hasn't been moved in ages, but I can't move - I have no control over my limps in my unconscious state.

For a short time the pressure on my hand disappeared. It was soon replaced by another pressure, this one much more light and feminine.

"You've given us quite a scare son..."

Oh... my mum? What's she doing here? Where is here anyways?

"I know your body needs time to recover from... from all this but I know you're strong and you'll get through this. Might wanna try to hurry the process up though love... even though you really don't have control over that... Harry is going out of his mind. For someone so refine and proper... I've never seen him so... fidgety."

A while later her voice fades off and soon the strong, warm hand that had been there previous was back and I have to assume it's Harry. I don't understand how he's here... but I also didn't know where here was... I couldn't remember anything.

I felt something warm press against my forehead for a moment and then it was gone. I began to slip off, as though having a dream within a dream or something.

_*In Louis' Nightmare*_

_Wherever I am it's cold and dark, There is only a solitary light bulb hanging from the ceiling and it's dim. The carpet I am lying on is rough against my skin but I can't get up, I'm too weak._

_A door slammed somewhere, alerting me to the arrival of someone. I tried to lift my head in the direction of footsteps that seem to be getting closer but I can't. Suddenly there are fingers tangling in my dirty hair and pulling me up by it._

_I whimpered in pain as the person pushed me away from them, releasing my hair so that I fell to the ground with a thud._

_"Pathetic." A man's voice hissed out. "Get up you pathetic piece of shit."_

_I tried to get up, but I couldn't... I just wasn't strong enough. I hadn't had anything to eat in four days and my water glass hadn't been refilled as frequently._

_"I said get up!" The man yelled, kicking my side._

_I groaned and coughed, trying to move my arms to protect my stomach and ribs._

_"Ha-Harry..." I pleaded, barely able to speak._

_"What the hell did you just say!?" The man roared, kicking me again._

_The tears come freely and I can't hold back my sobs._

_"You little bitch." The man sneered, grabbing my hair and tossing like I was  feather over to a set of chains on the wall._

_Using his body to hold me up, he chained my wrists to the wall before releasing me. My legs buckled underneath me, not strong enough to support me._

_"I'll teach you never to even utter that name!" The man growled out, yanking my boxers down my legs._

_I heard the hiss of a whip go through the air before it landed on my bare bum. I cried out but couldn't escape it as another blow came... then another... then another. The man held nothing back as he whipped my back and bum, each strike hurting worse than the last until I just couldn't feel anything except something warm running down the back of my legs._

_I couldn't remember how many times I was whipped before suddenly I was falling to the ground - the chains having been undone._

_"Worthless trash." The man sneered giving me another kick before storming away._

_I heard the sound of a door slam and then all was quiet. When I was finally able, I drug myself over to the cot were I had been sleeping and managed to pull myself up into it. There's a painful sting in my back and bum now, I can't lay on it at all. Reaching back, I barely touched my hand to my bum and nearly howled in pain, pulling my hand back to see red on it - blood._

_Two days later the lashes on my back had scabbed over but it still hurt like something else. I had been given no food, only water._

_The door opened at the top of the stairs and I heard footsteps come down. The man appeared, carrying rope._

_"Stand up!" He demanded, and I slowly did so, barely able to. "Hope you're still loose from your last fuck with your precious boyfriend."_

_My eyes widened. No. No this wasn't happening._

_"Turn around so I can tie you up." The man sneered._

_"N-No." I stammered stepping away._

_"I didn't fucking ask you, I told you. Turn. Around." He commanded angrily._

_"N-No." I stuttered again._

_"TURN AROUND!" The man yelled, surging forward and grabbing me._

_"No! NO! LET ME GO!" I wailed trying to free myself. "LET ME GO! NO!"_

_"I said turn around!" The man roared, taking my shoulders and shoving me, making me stumble and fall._

_"N-No! L-Leave me alone!" I tried again, trying to move away._

_"Come here you little bitch. I'll make sure he knows where I've been."_

_"No! NO! NO!" I screamed, kicking and thrashing weakly as he came near me. "Harry! Harry! HARRY"_

_My foot managed to collide with his nose as he leaned over to get me and I heard him roar in pain and looked to see blood gushing from his nose._

_"You little..." He growled, grabbed my shoulders and shoving me hard._

_I landed on the cot and then heard him storm away to deal with his nose. I curled up on the bed, pulling the blanket over me, shaking._

_Upstairs some time later I heard shouts and banging. I curled in on myself even more._

_The door opened and I heard footsteps coming down again..._

_*End of Louis' Nightmare*_

My eyes snapped open as I let out a cry, jerking in what appeared to be a hospital bed. The person sitting beside the bed sprang to their feet, startled.

"Shh... oh my gosh you're awake..." They muttered, reaching to touch me - I flinched.

"No... NoNoNoNo..." I whimpered, squeezing my eyes closed.

"Hush baby, it's me..." The person soothed and the voice washes over me.

"H-Harry...?" I questioned slowly opening my eyes.

"Yes Louis." Harry said sitting on the edge of the bed carefully and smoothing my bangs back away from my face. "It's okay, you're safe now..."

It all came rushing back to me. Luke, the man in my nightmare, had been about to rape me when I kicked him in the face. He had left and I had gone to lie down on the cot. I had heard screaming and banging and then the door opening... but my nightmare had been nothing like reality. I remembered Harry taking me into his arms and I know there's something else... something important... but I can't remember what.

Before I could say anything though, a nurse came hurrying in.

"Mr. Tomlinson! Welcome back!" She grinned walking over to where a machine was attach to me with an IV and heart monitor. "Everything seems to be in check. You're very dehydrated though so you'll need to stay on the IV. Would you like something to eat? I can get you some soup."

I went to reply but Harry beat me to it.

"That's alright, I have that taken care of." He said and I could tell the nurse wanted to object to 'outside' food being brought in but I think she picked up that Harry is not one to be argued with.

"Very well Mr. Styles. I will be back to check on you in a while. Call if you need anything." She said then walked out of the room.

I watched as Harry sent a quick text to someone on his phone and then took his place back on the edge of the hospital bed carefully.

"Oh Louis..." He murmured, reaching out a running his fingers gently through my hair. "I've missed you so much... this past month has been hell."

"You - You missed me?" I questioned quietly with wide eyes.

"Very much, yes." Harry nodded, stroking my cheek. "If I thought it hard to sleep without you there but safe in your flat... I have found it impossible knowing you could be in danger... You have made me feel many things this month Louis. I have been angry - angry at myself for not being there to protect you. I have been worried not knowing where you were or if you were alive. I have been scared I was never going to get to hold you again. I have been out of my mind... it's not a place I am used to being but you take me there many a time." He said, shifting a little closer to me as I watched him with wide eyes. "But I love that you make me feel all these things. It has given me an understanding."

"Of what?" I questioned him.

"You told me once that you were worried about me because you were in love with me. It gave me an understanding of that." Harry explained. "My mum asked me to tell her all the things I liked about you... and I told her all the things I loved about you instead. Louis... I love you and it's taken you nearly being killed for me to understand all these foreign feelings and to realize it. You deserve so much better than me Louis... I'm so messed up and I have a horrid back story... but I love you and I am selfish... so if you'll still have me..."

And I have to cut him off right there.

"I love you too Harry, so much." I said, reaching up to cover his hand with my own. "Maybe we didn't have the best start, but I have never wanted something or someone so much as you. You are beautiful and you are kind and you are deserving of me."

For the first time I see tears form in Harry's eyes.

"Kiss me please." I implored him.

And he does with the tenderness of someone kissing a newborn baby. He cupped my face in his larger hands gently and pressed his lips to mine softly. My hand moved to hold his wrist and I closed my eyes. I have missed him so much.

Not two minutes after we pulled apart, Cal entered the room with a small box.

"Hello Mr. Tomlinson." Cal greeted with a smile. "It's nice to see you again Sir."

"Hello Cal, it's nice to see you too." I responded.

I watched as he pulled a thermos out of the box and handed it to Harry along with a bowl, spoon, and a package of saltine crackers.

I watched as Harry took the lid off the thermos and poured what appeared to be chicken noodle soup into the bowl.

"You can inform his family that he's awake." Harry stated and Cal left the room. "Hungry?"

"Starving." I responded and saw Harry grimace.

"Did they feed you at all?" He questioned quietly.

"Some... chicken, carrots, and bread... every other day I think except for the last few days... only got water." I admitted and he closed his eyes and shook his head.

"I should have been there to protect you..." He whispered, spooning some of the broth into the spoon since I really wasn't supposed to have anything my stomach really need to work to digest.

"You were at work." I said sitting up straighter in the bed, wincing when my back and bum rubbed against the sheets.

"I could have left early." Harry insisted, watching me with concern as my face squished up in pain. "He beat you... your back... I saw your back and bum..."

"I'll be okay." I choked out. "Just hurts right now."

"They'll give you medicine for pain as soon as you eat some." Harry said offering some of the soup to me.

I wrapped my lips around the spoon and I know immediately that Rosanne has made this. It taste delicious, though I'm sure after not having anything to eat for days anything would taste good.

"Good?" Harry questioned with a smile as I hummed.

"Everything Rosanne makes is good." I said gesturing for another bite.

"How do you know Rosanne made this?" Harry teased.

"Because nobody can make food like that except my mum." I responded before opening my mouth for another bite just as the door opened.

"Louis!" Mum exclaimed, hurrying over as Harry moved back. "Oh my poor baby!"

"Mum..." I groaned as she hugged me lightly and then suddenly tighter and pain shot through my body. "MUM!" I wailed causing her to jerk back.

"Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry sweetheart! Did I hurt you? Nobody's told us anything, we only just got here..." Mum said moving to let Harry sit back on the edge of the bed, soup in hand.

"He was beaten." Harry answered simply, offering me a spoonful.

"What?" Mum gasped with horror.

"His back and bum are bruised and scarred..." Harry responded, smiling softly when I made a motion for more soup.

"Oh Lou..." Mum sighed sadly. "I'm so sorry... Have they arrested the people who did this?"

"Yes. Both of them. One was an ex of mine and the other was teacher at my school, who of course as been fired." Harry said setting the bowl down on the nearby table and reaching for a package of saltines, opening them and handing on to me.

I munched quietly on the cracker while Harry and my mum continued to talk.

"I want a shower." I finally cut into their conversation.

The realization that I hadn't showered properly in a week now suddenly hitting me. I felt disgusting...

"Perhaps you should wait for them to give you your medicine for pain before attempting a shower..." Harry replied reaching out to press the button to call in the nurse.

"I'm going to go get your sisters and Dan... I just wanted to make sure you were... suitable for them to see... I wasn't sure how you might look..." Mum said moving around to the other side of the bed to kiss my forehead and then leaving.

A minute after she left the nurse walked into the room.

"Hi, did you need something?" She questioned.

"Medicine for my back." I replied.

"Oh well, actually it's a cream that we put on. It helps the pain and will fight any kind of infection." She explained. "I'll just go get that. We've already cleaned up your back and bum when you first arrived, so we'll just put that cream right on. Probably a lot of the pain you are feeling is coming from the fractured rib so I'll get you some pain medicine for that."

She disappeared from the room and returned five minutes later with a small cup with two pills and a tube of cream.

"Go ahead and take these since you've eaten." She ordered, handing over the small cup and picking up a nearby glass of water.

She busied herself check my IV and whatnot and then a few minutes later asked me to carefully sit up away from the pillows.

"I'm going to open up the back of your hospital gown and apply the cream to your back. It's going to sting at first but it will help the pain and fight infection." She said as she pulled the gown open.

And sting it did. I let out a hiss and Harry as immediately there with a hand for me to hold. My grip must have been tight because I saw him bite his lip as I squeezed harder the more the nurse applied the cream.

"Alright Mr. Tomlinson, we're going to carefully stand up now so I can apply the cream to your bum.." She said motioning for Harry to help me stand.

Harry's brows were pulled into a frown, no doubt not happy with someone touching my arse but him. I shuffled closer to him and pushed my face gently against his collarbone while the nurse applied the cream.

"Okay, just stand here for a moment if you can so it can dry some and then you can lay back down. Your family was waiting outside the door, I'll send them in on my way out. The medicine will make you sleepy just so you know." She smiled and then walked out.

Lottie was the first one in the room with tear stained cheeks once I was lying back down in the bed. She sat herself on the edge of the bed and hugged me carefully, obviously mum had had a chat with them about my condition.

A couple minutes later Felicite got a turn and then Daisy and Phoebe. Dan ruffled my hair up and smiled, clearly thankful that I was alive and mostly well.

"We missed you LouLou." Daisy said as she sat on the bed next to her twin who was actually paying more attention to Harry it seemed than me.

"I missed you too." I said, reaching out to brush a piece of hair from her face.

**

I was in the hospital for a week before they finally would let me go home. Mum, Dan, and the girls had to fly back to Italy so Harry picked me up from the hospital with Cal and the guy I now knew as Raymond, no longer Harry's second security guard, but my own personal one.

Liam had been in with Allie and I had immediately questioned her on her involvement with my kidnapping.

_*Flashback*_

_"Courtney said you helped them." I stated bluntly as soon as she and Liam were in the room and Harry was out getting me some tea._

_"What? No I didn't, I swear I had no idea Louis." Allie had sworn left and right. "She was always asking me about you... I thought... I thought she had like a crush on you, at least that's how she always acted. I really didn't think anything of it until Liam said you had been kidnapped and then we found out from Mr. Styles that Courtney had been involved. And... you and Mr. Styles... oh my gosh Louis... how could you keep that from me!" Allie pouted._

_"Sorry Allie... I didn't want anyone to think that that's why I got the hired at Elite, because it's not... we've only been dating a few months now." I had responded. "And I believe you... I can tell you didn't know."_

_"Thanks Lou... I really had no idea." Allie said leaning into Liam just as Harry walked back in._

_*End Flashback*_

Niall and Vanessa had shown up as well along with Zayn and Michael. Honestly, I didn't think I had ever seen Zayn so happy and for once he wasn't trying to ask me out. They made a cute couple, Michael always had a hand on Zayn, whether it was on his back, shoulder, or holding his hand.

Harry had wheeled me out to the Escalade and helped me into the vehicle. Cal took off from the hospital with Raymond sitting shotgun and Harry and I in the backseat.

We passed the turn for Harry's house and I frowned since we had already passed mine and Liam' flat building as well.

"Where are we going?" I questioned looking over at Harry.

"It's a surprise." Harry smiled, reaching out to brush my fringe from my face before taking my hand and pulling it to his lips to kiss softly.

A while later we pulled up to a large black iron gate and Cal pressed a button on a small remote to open them. We pulled in and the gates closed immediately behind us. We drove down a long tree lined driveway before the land opened up to a large yard with a massive brick home. There are two three car garages attached to the house from what I could see and the landscaping is perfect.

Harry helped me out of the Escalade when Cal stopped in front of the large stone area that led up to the front door. With an arm carefully placed around my back, Harry led me up to the double door entry of the house. Pulling out a key with his free hand he unlocked the door.

"What is this place Harry?" I questioned.

"This..." Harry stated as he pushed the doors opened. "Is our new home... well... my new home but I'm hoping it'll be ours..."

"Y-You bought a new house?" I asked as we stepped into the home.

It's massive and terribly outdated, I'm rather surprised Harry purchased it.

"Yes. What do you think?" Harry asked and I looked around.

"Um... it's very... um... big." I stumbled over my words taken in the outdated carpet and furnishings.

Harry chuckled, "And very outdated."

"Um... yeah.. it's..." I stumbled again.

"It won't hurt my feelings Louis, it's why I bought it. I thought it could be a project for us. I want us to make it our home... I want you to give me all you input... I want you to tell me exactly what you want and I want to give it to you." Harry said stepping in front of me.

"What?" I whispered in disbelief.

He wants me to help design this home... for both of us.

"Y-You want me to h-help an m-make this for u-us?" I stuttered.

"Yes. Please say you will?" Harry asked, holding me carefully to him.

"Yeah... I... of course." I nodded, giving him a watery smile. "I'd love to. First thing that has to go is this carpet... it's awful."

Harry tossed his head back and let out a laugh. It's so carefree and beautiful.

"What about your other house?" I questioned with a curious look.

"I sold it and bought this place as well as rented a flat for the duration of the renovations." Harry replied.

"Oh." I said moving to look around some more.

"Tell me if you start to hurt Louis... I don't want you to over do it..." Harry stated as we walked through the house slowly.

"Promise." I smiled over at him. "Tell me about the house."

"Well it's got seven bedrooms, eight full bathrooms and two half baths. Both garages have full apartments over them if your parents would like to visit or mine. The home is about 18,800 square feet and there's an atrium in the middle as you can see. There's a pool in garden as well as a fountain, tennis court, and an outdoor kitchen. There's a theater room inside and we could turn one of the bedrooms into an office for you and another into an office for myself." Harry spoke as we walked.

I took everything in slowly. It was going to be a lot of work but as we walked I could just see how amazing this home was going to be.

"I'm a bit tired, can we go back to your flat now?" I questioned after we saw the master bedroom on the second floor.

"Of course baby." Harry responded, kissing my forehead and leading me back downstairs and to the awaiting vehicle.

Harry's new flat was as nice as his former home. The floors are a dark wood and there are two rounded cream sofas in the living area. The kitchen is a good size and has the latest and greatest appliances available. The master bedroom with simple with a platform king size bed and plush rug around it.

"Would you like to take a nap?" Harry questioned as I yawned at the site of the bed.

"Sounds wonderful." I replied.

"Let me get you a shirt..." Harry said moving quickly over to the dresser and pulling out a soft baby blue t-shirt.

He helped me ease off the shirt I was wearing which Liam had brought from our flat and then helped me put on the blue t-shirt. I held onto his shoulders as he pulled my sweatpants off my body, leaving me in just the shirt and my boxers.

"Nap with me?" I requested as he led me over to the bed.

"Sure." He nodded then went to change once I was in the bed.

A moment later he joined me, sliding in next to me. I cuddled against his t-shirt covered chest an for one he let me - it's a action that previously would have gotten me pushed away gently. He tenses but he doesn't push me away, instead he very carefully put his arms around me and held me.

"Sweet dreams Louis." Harry said, kissing my hair - thankfully I had gotten to take a shower at the hospital. "I love you."

"I love you too Haz." I responded, tilting my head up from his chest long enough to get a peck on the lips before settling back down. "Sweet dreams."


	27. Chapter Twenty-Seven

Waking up, I feel something or someone pressed against my side and my body goes completely ridged. My eyesight is blurry from sleep and I am terrified to see who is lying next to me. Oddly enough I'm laying on my back and the cot feels more comfortable that it ever has.

Blinking my eyes slowly so they clear, I don't recognize the room at all and I think maybe Luke has taken me to his room and I am in his bed... which means he's pressed against me...

"AGH! LET ME GO LET ME GO!" I screamed, flailing my arms and trying to scramble away.

Pain shoots from my ribs and my back and I let out a wail, still fighting as the person beside me awakens.

"Lou... Lou calm down, you'll hurt yourself baby!" Harry's deep voice washed over me and I went still, my heart pounding in my chest.

"Harry?" I questioned, looking over into green eyes. "Harry..." I whispered as I began to cry and he shuffled closer, sliding an arm beneath my neck and holding me carefully.

"What's wrong Lou?" Harry questioned, kissing my forehead.

"I thought... I thought y-you were h-him and h-he h-had taken me t-to his r-room." I stuttered out.

"Oh Lou..." Harry murmured. "Hush now, I'm here, I've got you. Please stop crying, I don't want you to hurt your rib."

"I couldn't wake up last night... I-I wanted to s-so bad." I cried, turning my face into Harry's shoulder. "H-He was... and I-I couldn't g-get away... and then h-he b-beat me."

"Shh, it's all over now. Nobody will ever hurt you again. Nobody will ever take you away from me." Harry said, smoothing my fringe back.

Once my breathing had gone back to normal, I shifted away from him some.

"C-Can I take a b-bath?" I questioned looking up at him.

"Of course, you don't even have to ask." Harry answered. "I'll go run you a bath then come get you."

Harry shuffled out of bed and headed to the bathroom just dressed in his boxers and t-shirt. A moment later I heard the water turn on and the sound of the tub beginning to fill. Eventually the water turned off and Harry emerged from the bathroom.

"Do you think you can walk?" He questioned coming over to my side of the bed.

"I... I don't know." I responded, moving carefully to the edge.

With Harry's help I managed to walk to the bathroom and over to the massive white oval tub set in the center of the room. Harry helped me step into the warm water, filled with vanilla scented soap. I hissed as my bum and back made contact with the water.

"Okay?" Harry questioned, looking at me with concern.

"Just stings." I answered, carefully leaning back.

"We'll put the cream on as soon as you're clean and dried off." Harry said reaching for two bottles I had seen sitting on the floor. "Want me to get your hair?"

"Please." I replied sitting up a little.

Harry poured some of the expensive smelling shampoo into his hands after using a cup to wet my hair then set to work working the shampoo into my hair. It smells divine especially after what I had been forced to use for the past month.

"Your birthday and Christmas have passed." Harry commented and I look at him with wide eyes. "And New Years."

"W-What date is it?" I questioned.

I've missed my 23rd birthday, Christmas, and New Years!

"It's the second week of January." Harry replied, answering my question.

I remained silent after that and let Harry finished washing and rinsing my hair, which really needed to be cut. He helped me out of the tub once he had run a flannel all over me, dabbing carefully at my back. Instead of handing me the towel to dry off, Harry did it himself. He ruffled up my hair with the towel then moved it over my body, drying me. Once he was done, he grabbed the cream for my back off he counter and set to work applying it to my back and bum.

Harry placed the tube back on the counter once he was done and pressed a tender kiss to my shoulder. He helped me get into a clean pair of boxers and pair of sweatpants along with a shirt before just running his fingers through my hair to detangle it.

'Let's get some breakfast... you are far too thin." Harry said leading me out of the bathroom once he had gotten dressed.

Out in the kitchen, Rosanne was preparing waffles with mixed berries on top and maple syrup.

"Hello Mr. Tomlinson!" She greeted coming over to give me a very light hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Hello Rosanne, how are you?" I questioned, remembering how Courtney had grabbed her before I was blindfolded.

"I'm doing well. You?" Rosanne asked with a mothers concern.

"I'm okay." I answered moving to sit down next to Harry.

Rosanne placed our food in front of us along with two cups of tea.

"Do you need anything else?" She questioned stepping back.

I shook my head and picked up my fork as Harry said no and she walked away.

"You don't have to work today?" I finally questioned after a few minutes of silence.

"No, I'm not going to be going to the office until I'm certain you are okay." Harry replied after swallowing a strawberry.

"Oh Harry, you don't need to stay here because of me." I argued quietly.

"Yes, I do. Louis, I nearly lost you, again. I need to make sure you're safe and I need to make sure that you're okay to be without me. Your rib is fractured and... and your back... I won't leave you alone." Harry responded, his tone letting me know this was final.

Reaching over, I placed my hand on the side of his head and rubbed my thumb back and forth.

"I cannot lose you." Harry said, leaning into my touch slightly.

"I'm not going anywhere." I replied quietly, nudging him forward.

Our lips met tenderly and he tasted like maple syrup and strawberries. I hummed happily against his lips then pulled away, my stomach growling. He chuckled and went back to eating his own food. Once we finished eating we moved to sit on one of the large curved sofas in the living room. There was a notebook on the coffee table and two pens next to it.

"Would you like to begin designing our house?" Harry questioned, grabbing his laptop from one of the side tables.

"Sure." I said sitting down on the sofa carefully.

"Let me know if you get uncomfortable." Harry ordered gently as he sat down next to me.

"I will." I replied, placing the notebook in my lap and accepting a pen.

"I had a contractor create the layout of the house in this program, we can arrange things how we want, get a 3D view, and everything." Harry explained showing me the screen.

"First thing is that horrid carpet." I said flipping open the notebook. "What do you think we should do? Wood or tile?"

"Hmm... wood - tile is for bathrooms and kitchens." Harry answered and I wrote down wood under living room, dining room, bedrooms, and office flooring.

"Something different though." I commented. "What about a dark color for the wood, more black than brown?"

"Perhaps we'll just take the wood into the kitchen, give it a consistent look." Harry stated and I jotted both things down.

"And how about white tile in the bathrooms?" I questioned, pen hovering over the paper.

"Sounds perfect, with floating vanities and white quartz or glass counter-tops, maybe make the accent tiles different in each bathroom." Harry concluded and I wrote it down. "We can do something different for the master bathroom.

We continued on, designing the kitchen online and doing the arrangement on the virtual planner. I could hardly believe we were designing a house together - our house. I hadn't even talked to Liam to let him know I would be moving out as soon as the house was complete.

"Definitely carpet in the theater room with super comfy chairs and couches." I said and Harry nodded, leaning over to kiss my temple as I wrote.

"This is coming along beautifully Lou." Harry commented a while later after we had designed the theater room along with the living room.

"I think so too." I smiled, leaning my head against his shoulder, folding an arm across my stomach while I wrote with the other.

We spent the resting of the afternoon making plans for the house, sitting on the sofa until I got uncomfortable and tired.

"Let's put some more cream on your back and then you can take a nap while I work in the living room." Harry said, helping me up from the sofa.

I stripped of my clothes with Harry's help and let him apply the cream to my back and bum before laying down on the bed. Harry wondered back to the living room and I drifted off to sleep.

I don't know how long I've been asleep before I wake up. I blinked the sleep from my eyes and shifted slightly and froze. The bed wasn't plush and comfortable. I went to push the blanket off of me and it was nothing more than a thin piece of material. I looked around and it's not Harry's room, it's the basement.

The door opened and Luke walked in with a sick smirk on his face.

"You didn't honestly think you got away that easy did you?" He questioned, walking over to me.

"No, no leave me alone!" I whimpered trying to crawl back away from him.

"You're not going anywhere." Luke sneered, grabbing my ankle and jerking me back onto my back. "And neither is your precious little boyfriend... ever... again."

"No no you're lying! Let me go!" I sobbed trying to get free.

"Why? You want to go visit his grave?" Luke taunted, digging his nails into my leg.

"No!" I cried out, thrashing violently.

"I told you what would happen if he came looking for you." Luke said making a slashing motion across his throat.

I couldn't even speak, I was choking out sobs.

"Now you have absolutely no one to be loyal to..." Luke stated, reaching for my boxers.

"No!" I cried, swatting him away - it earns me a sharp slap to the face.

"Be still you worthless human." Luke growled as he ripped my boxers off of my body. "Just for that, you're not getting any prep."

"No! No!" I yelled, thrashing my arms and legs. "NO! HARRY! NO, NO, NO!"

 

***HARRY'S POV***

I was in the middle of looking over a design for a new hotel in New York when Louis' screams echoed throughout the flat. I sprung from the sofa, paperwork scattering and falling to the ground. I ran into the bedroom and found him thrashing and screaming.

"No!"

"No! No! NO! HARRY! NO, NO, NO, NO!"

"Louis!" I called out to him, running over to the bed and climbing onto it. "Louis wake up!"

He continued to thrash and scream as I reached out and took his shoulders.

"Louis! Wake up baby!" I exclaimed, desperate to wake him before he injured himself and to stop whatever he was dreaming about. "LOUIS!"

His eyes snapped open full of fear and pain.

"H-Ha-" He stuttered between sobs, unable to get anything else out.

"Shhh... baby shh." I cooed softly, laying down next to him carefully.

Even if I was in love with him I still wasn't comfortable with touching.

"H-Harry..." Louis whimpered turning his face into my neck.

"Shh... I'm right here Lou." I responded, running my fingers through his hair.

Eventually his cries subsided with me murmuring into his ear and he was just breathing against my neck steadily.

"Nightmare?" I questioned quietly, holding the back of his head and rubbing his scalp gently.

He nodded and pressed closer.

"Y-You had tried to rescue me... a-and... and... he k-killed you and I w-was back in the b-basement and he w-was g-gonna..." Louis stuttered out - I could feel his tears against my skin.

"Shh, Lou calm down please - it's all over, it's all done. He will never take you away from me again, he's in jail, he can't get to you." I tried to soothe him.

I was not use to this. I wasn't used to sitting or lying down with someone after they've had a nightmare and trying to soothe them. I hadn't ever needed to, I was the only one with nightmares except when Louis was sleeping beside me because then I didn't have any.

"Just breathe baby..." I said, setting one hand down atop the one he had resting on his rib cage.

A while later he finally pulled away from my neck, clearly getting uncomfortable in the position he was in. Once he was sat up in bed I hurried out to the kitchen where Rosanne already was holding out a glass of ice water. I took the glass with a muttered thank you and then went back to the bedroom and handed it over to Louis.

He took small sips until half the glass was gone then set it on the bed side table. Louis turned to face me again but lowered his eyes to his lap.

"I'm sorry... about that." He said quietly.

"No... No Lou... look at me..." I demanded gently, reaching out to tip his chin up. "Do not apologize. You were tormented... I understand and I won't ever be upset with you for waking up screaming if you've had a nightmare."

"How can you possibly understand?" Louis bit out, obviously not meaning to sound as angry or bitter as he did. "You live in the lap of luxury... Anne and Robin would have never beat you."

"No, no they never did... but I didn't always live with them..." I sighed heavily, scooting closer to him.

"What do you mean?" Louis looked at me, his eyes having gone wider.

"My foster families... I was beaten and sexually assaulted all the time." I replied looking away from him out of embarrassment and fear of reliving my childhood. "My mother didn't want me. She gave me up as soon as I was born, wanted nothing to do with me. I was taken to the orphanage after being released from the hospital. I didn't get adopted until I was nearly four years old..."

_-Flashback-_

_"Harry! Harry darling come here I have good news for you!" Mrs. Tanner called as she entered the room for three to five year old's._

_Three year old Harry looked up from where he was coloring messily on a piece of paper and dropped his pencil to go over to the older woman._

_"Harry I have some people I would like you to meet!" Mrs. Tanner said excitedly holding out her hand._

_Harry took her hand and Mrs. Tanner led him to her office where a couple was sitting._

_"Harry, this is Elizabeth and Joey Blacking. They've just signed your adoption papers!" Mrs. Tanner exclaimed urging Harry to go over to his new parents._

_Harry walked over to them and bit his lip. He didn't really understand what was happening here but Mrs. Tanner seemed happy as did the other two people as they smiled at him. So he offered a small smile to the couple and they cooed over him._

_An hour later Harry was being picked up and placed into a car-seat inside a large pickup truck. Mrs. Tanner waved goodbye as Elizabeth put Harry's single suitcase onto the seat beside him._

_They pulled away from the orphanage and Harry sat quietly in the backseat. Eventually they pulled up to a small home with a fenced in yard in a quiet neighborhood. Joey got Harry out of the truck while Elizabeth grabbed the suitcase and wheeled it up the short walk to the front door._

_"Alright Harry, this is your new home." Joey said walking into the house._

_**_

_A month later Harry turned four and Beth & Joey threw him a small party with some kids from preschool. Everyone gives Harry a gift and after a while they have cake before everyone goes home. That night they had dinner, Harry sitting in his booster seat and eating mashed potatoes when a bit falls off the spoon onto the table. It really, really shouldn't be a big deal - it's happened before - but it seems to make something snap in Joey._

_"Dammit Harry, you're four years old! Don't make such a mess!" Joey snapped, frowning at his adopted son._

_Elizabeth didn't utter a word as she reached over and cleaned up the potatoes with a napkin then went back to eating. After dinner they have ice cream with chocolate sauce for dessert. Elizabeth handed Harry a small bowl and told him to go wait in the living room and they would watch a movie._

_On his way there the family dog, a Yorkie named Trixie, ran in between Harry's little legs and sent him tumbling to the floor, dropping his ice cream. He let out a little cry as he fell and his ice cream hit the tile floor. A second later, Joey appeared and took in the scene before blowing up._

_"I told you not to make a fucking mess and that's exactly what you do!" Joey snapped, reaching down and wrapping his hand around Harry's small arm and jerking him up. "What's wrong with you huh? You're supposed to do as I say brat. You disobeyed me and I won't tolerate that!" he continued, pulling him in the direction of Harry's bedroom._

_Once they got there, Joey sat down on the bed and pulled Harry across his lap, the little boy already crying from being yelled at._

_"You will obey me!" Joey growled, pulling Harry's pants down and grabbing the plastic ruler sitting on the bed._

_He slapped the ruler down on Harry's bare backside ten times before letting the screaming boy fall to the ground. Joey left the room leaving Harry on the floor crying with a stinging bum._

_**_

_Three months later a worker from the orphanage came to check up on Harry and make sure everything was going well. What she sees makes her pack Harry's things herself and put him in the car to take back. Harry's arms have bruises from where he's been grabbed by Joey and his little bum is bruised from being spanked. Elizabeth has no objections to Harry being taken away - after all there's divorce papers sitting on her coffee table and all they need is Joey's signature and she doesn't want to be a single mother._

_-End Flashback-_

"I barely remember them but I remember getting spanked and grabbed a lot." I said looking down at my hands before looking up and meeting Louis' shocked and saddened eyes.

"That's horrible Harry..." Louis whispered, reaching out for my hand.

I shrugged and told him about what happened afterwards and different times people had adopted me and then beaten me for being 'bad'. It had mainly been the men in the families doing the beating, most of the time the wives stayed out of it, only a few ever participated.

"The sexual abuse started when I was nine... I was going to my fifteenth home. Emma and Gavin were their names I think. They seemed like the picture perfect family..."

_-Flashback-_

_"Harry, love, come here." Mrs. Demi called from the entry way._

_Mrs. Demi was the new owner of the orphanage, Mrs. Tanner had retired a year prior. Harry walked over to Mrs. Demi and followed the routine of walking to the office to meet his new 'family'. They're sitting there in modest clothing with a little girl probably ten years of age standing beside them._

_"Hello Harry, I'm Emma and this is Gavin and Melissa - we're your new family." Emma introduced herself and the others._

_**_

_Everything is normal for the first two months Harry lives there. They eat together and play together. Harry likes his older sister, she's sweet and funny and likes playing with him most of the time. Emma and Gavin take them out for ice cream and to go to the park a lot and Harry thinks, finally he's found a place where he won't have a sore bum or back all the time._

_He's wrong, of course he is._

_It started on evening when Emma has taken Melissa to her beauty pageant, leaving Gavin and Harry at home since they have zero interest in watching Melissa parade a stage in a fancy gown. It starts off normal, they eat dinner and watch a bit of TV before Gavin ordered Harry to go take a shower._

_After his shower Harry walked back to his room and found Gavin sitting on the bed messing with something._

_"Come here Harry." He ordered, patting the bed._

_Harry walked over and sat down, having no reason not to. Gavin placed a hand on my leg and I stiffened a little under his touch._

_"Do you know what these things are?" Gavin questioned holding three things in his opposite hand._

_A bottle of some sort of clear liquid, a foil package, and a thick wand looking thing. Harry shook his head no._

_"Guess I'll just have to show you. Take your clothes off and lay down like a good boy." Gavin ordered._

_**_

_Child services took Harry away from the home two months later after somebody had tipped them off about possible child molestation going on._

_-End Flashback-_

Louis looked at me completely horrified.

"You were only nine?" He whispered, holding my hand tighter as I nodded.

"Some of the families... they beat me and forced me to have sex. One family... Patrick and Allyson... they were the last ones before Anne and Robin got me... they used to take me into the bad areas of town and sell me. People paid them in thirty minute intervals. The men took me into run down flats and made me get on my knees for them or bend over. Women used to tie me up and use me until they were finished." I said looking away, all the memories coming back like a flood. "It's why I don't like to be touched on my chest or back. They used to beat me there the most."

"That's... That's awful!" Louis exclaimed with tears in his blue eyes.

"Don't cry for me Louis... I deserved it all I'm sure... my own mother didn't want me, there had to of been something wrong with me." I said reaching out with my free hand to wipe away his tears.

"You didn't deserve any of that Harry! You were an innocent child and they were sick, perverted bastards!" Louis protested.

"I'm sure I did Louis... the families told me repeatedly that I was worthless and that I was lucky they even let me have a room instead of a closet. Clearly, there was something wrong with me from the beginning." I ignored him, I knew I deserved everything that had happened to me.

"No." Louis said furiously, dropping my hand and forcing himself up onto his knees with a hand holding his ribs. "No, you didn't deserve a single thing that happened to you except for being adopted by Anne and Robin." He continued, carefully moving to straddle my legs.

"Louis you're going to hurt yourself." I scolded as he kept holding his injured rib.

"I don't give a damn." Louis snapped then reached out to take my face in his hands, releasing his side. "You didn't deserve any of that shit! You are one of the most amazing humans I have ever met and if people got to know the real you, the you that is kind and compassionate... the you I have come to know... I don't think it would be possible for anyone to hate you. You're so beautiful Harry, even with all your emotional and maybe physical scars; you are so beautiful. And I love you so much - everything about you, even the scars. So don't you dare sit here and tell me you deserved that crap because you didn't."

I feel tears brim my eyes as I stare back into his eyes. They have a fire burning deep inside them, they're full of honesty and love and hope and fear and passion.

"You still love me?" I finally questioned.

"Yes, why wouldn't I?" Louis asked with a frown, still holding my face.

"I'm damaged goods... I've been used and tossed out like trash." I replied and he closed his eyes tight and shook his head.

When he opened his eyes again they are absolutely burning.

"You are not damaged goods." Louis growled out. "We all have scars. We all have a dark side. And I will always love you Harry, you and your dark side. Do you hear me?" He questioned, pressing closer. "I will always love you even with your scars. Will you love me and mine?"

I nodded my head, "Of course, I'm never letting you go Louis. I love you, you're mine."

And with a small smile forming on his lips, Louis pushed forward and collided our lips together. I moved my hands to rest on his hips, squeezing very gently as our mouths molded together.

I loved him and his dark side... and he... for whatever reason... loved mine.


	28. Chapter Twenty-Eight

February rolled around quickly and a week prior to the 1st I remembered that Harry's birthday was on the first. I wanted to get him something but I didn't have a clue what to get him so I called Gemma.

"Hello?" Gemma answered on the third ring.

"Hey Gem, it's Louis, got a spare minute?" I questioned.

"Sure, what's up?" Gemma asked .

"Well, I was wondering if you had any ideas on what to get Harry for his birthday?" I inquired making myself comfortable on one of the sofas in the flat.

Harry had finally gone back to work but left me in the care of Rosanne, not that I really needed any watching. My back and bum were healing and my rip was healing as well, perfectly according to the doctor yesterday.

"My guess is he'll love anything that comes from you Lou." Gemma responded and I blushed though she can't see me.

"I don't think so... Come on Gem, surely there's something Harry would just love to have." I urged her to dig deep and think.

"Oh..." Gemma suddenly gasped.

"What!? What did you think of?" I questioned.

"There's this jewelry place in London called Marauders Gold, they have a beautiful airplane necklace that I'm sure Harry would love. You could have them personalize it and add some sort of writing onto one of the wings." Gemma said and I could here the excitement in her voice that she had thought of something.

"That sounds perfect." I replied, currently thankful for Harry giving me a well paying job at his school.

"I'll go with you to get it! Would you like to go now? Paul and I are in London as we speak." Gemma questioned.

"Sure, I'll just get changed and wait for you in the building lobby." I replied already standing up and heading towards the bedroom I shared with Harry when I stayed at the flat with him instead of going to mine and Liam's.

"Fabulous, I'll see you soon!" Gemma responded and then hung up.

I changed carefully, still mindful of the now dull ache in my back and bum where the cuts were now scabbed over. I pulled on a looser pair of jeans and pulled on one of Harry's sweaters. Once my feet were in my shoes and I had grabbed a jacket I headed back out to the living room here Rosanne was.

"I'm heading out Rosanne." I said picking up my phone.

"Does Mr. Styles know you're going out without your guard?" Rosanne questioned raising an eyebrow at me.

"No, I'll be with Gemma and Paul." I replied walking towards the door.

"Louis..." Rosanne called after me and I sighed.

"Alright, alright I'll take Raymond with me." I dialing the number for my personal body guard.

Five minutes later Raymond was knocking on the door and we were leaving - Rosanne with a satisfied smile on her face since I had Raymond which Harry said always had to go with me when I went off now.

In the lobby Gemma was just walking in through the doors.

"Hi Lou! Hello Ray." She greeted brightly.

We headed out to the Range Rover Paul and Gemma had been in and climbed in. The jewelry store was on Oxford Street and Paul managed to find a parking space near the store. We walked in and I immediately felt out of place. I should have known. The store is quite obviously high dollar. There are women in stilettos and men in suits manning the counters and the people shopping are wearing Burberry and other high dollar brands.

"Come on Lou, it's over here." Gemma said hooking her arm through mine and pulling me in the direction of one of the counters.

The necklace is very simple but as Gemma had said it's beautiful and perfect for Harry.

"Hello Ms. Styles." A man greeted walking up to us on the other side of the counter. "Can I help you with something?"

"Hello Alberto." Gemma greeted the man. "We'd like to look at that airplane necklace please."

Alberto nodded and unlocked the case to pull out the necklace. He handed it over to Gemma and she held it out to me.

"What do you think Lou?" She questioned as I took the necklace and examined it closely.

"The plane is made of titanium and the chain is sterling silver. We sell only the highest quality of products." Alberto explained, looking at me as though I wouldn't ever have enough money to even step foot in a place like this.

"How much?" Gemma questioned before I could open my mouth.

"Six hundred as it is. Seven hundred if you have it customized." Alberto replied looking over at Gemma and then back to me.

"I'll take it." I said looking up at him, "And I'd like to customize it."

Alberto stared at me, shocked for a moment before clearing his throat and holding his hand out for the necklace. He placed it down inside a box and then pulled a slip of paper from under the cabinet. He sketched out a design of the necklace, front and back, and then slid the paper over to me.

"Write what you would like to be on the necklace, please make it as clear as possible so there's less chance of error." Alberto said handing me a pen.

I accepted the pen from him and carefully wrote out what I wanted on the necklace before handing him back the pen.

"We require a two hundred dollar deposit on this item, the rest is to be paid when you pick up the necklace." He said motioning for us to walk over to the cash register.

I pulled out my bank card and handed it over to him as Gemma stood close at my side.

"Lou are you sure you can cover that?" She questioned very quietly.

"Positive, I've been saving money from work." I nodded as I took back my card.

"When would you like to pick up the necklace?" Alberto questioned.

"Any time before the first of the month." I answered pushing my wallet back into my pocket.

"Very well erm Mr. Tomlinson, we will call you when it is finished." Alberto stated, pushing the paper back towards me and motioning for me to add my number. "Have a nice day."

"You too, thank you." I responded and followed Gemma out of the store with Paul and Raymond walking behind us.

"Would you like to get some lunch Lou?" Gemma questioned as she stopped walking and turned to me.

"Sure Gem. You choose and lead the way."

-*-

By the time the first arrived I had gotten the call from Marauders that the necklace was done and had gone to pick it up with Raymond. Alberto had shown me the completed necklace and it was perfect in every way. I paid the remained five hundred dollar balance and walked out of the shop with the necklace safely in its box, in a bag, and held tight in my hand.

Anne had planned a dinner for Harry despite his many protests that she didn't need to do anything special for him.

I arrived with Liam and Allie, Harry giving permission for them to come upon the agreement that Allie would not tell a sole that Harry and I were together. Other than Harry's family, myself, Liam, and Allie - Niall and Vanessa show up.

Dinner is absolutely delicious with filet mignon wrapped in bacon, roasted herb potatoes, green beans, and cooked carrots. The cake Anne purchased from a bakery in London is one of the best I've ever tasted. It's three moist layers of chocolate cake with fluffy white frosting and 'Happy 27th Birthday Harry!' written in pale green on top.

I sat next to Harry as Anne and Gemma brought out plates of cake to the living room where we were.

"So Harry..." Robin began once Anne had sat down. "We never know what to get you for your birthday and it was no different this year, but I do have news for you that I think you'll like!"

"And what's that?" Harry questioned, forking a bite of cake and lifting it to his mouth.

"Well, I've been making some calls about property in Maui and yesterday I got a call back from one of the people over there. They've got a fifty acre piece of land on the beach that they want to sell. It's complete undeveloped and he's asking three for it." Robin stated and I looked at Harry to see his eyebrows raised.

"Really? Fifty acres for three million? Have you seen the property?" Harry questioned.

"I have. He did a live web-chat, there's a few trails on the property so he walked through some of those and then got a view from the sky in a heli. I thought it was perfect so I placed an offer of two point five, he said he'd talk to the owners and get back to me." Robin explained before popping a piece of cake into his mouth.

"Sounds reasonable especially since it's completely undeveloped." Harry nodded his head thoughtfully.

They lapsed into conversation about the resort while I talked quietly with Liam, Allie, Gemma, and Anne. Niall and Vanessa had headed home after dinner, apologizing but they were due for a flight and needed to pick up their luggage.

As the evening wore on, I found myself snuggling closer to Harry - slightly uncomfortable with how I was sitting. As Anne turned to say something to Robin, I felt Harry shift slightly so I could lean against him comfortably.

"Alright?" He questioned, his lips brushing the shell of my ear.

"I'm good now." I replied, tilting my head back and smiling softly at him.

I felt his hand graze my arm then his hand came up to brush his thumb gently across my cheek. I don't think I've ever seen such a lovely smile grace his lips. It's soft and fond and directed at me - it makes me tingle. He leaned in and I froze only for a moment as he kissed me sweetly. It's the first time he's ever kissed me in front of anyone other than Cal. I kissed him back just as I heard Anne, Gemma, and Allie coo at us.

We separated, me with a blush tinting my cheeks and Harry with a satisfied smirk. Soon after, Liam and Allie said their goodbyes and headed back to mine and Liam's flat so Allie could head home.

"We should probably get going." Harry commented as the clock on the wall hit ten. "We've go a little drive to get home."

"Oh!" Anne gasped suddenly. "Darling have you started renovating the house yet? I completely forgot to ask."

"We have. Louis' thought of some wonderful ideas, we can't wait to see the finished product - they're expecting at least six months of reno, maybe more." Harry answered as we stood up.

"That's fantastic! I can't wait to see it when it's all complete - I'm sure it'll be beautiful." Anne smiled, walking us to the door.

"You're already invited over to see it." I responded, moving to hug her.

"Drive safe." Anne said as we said our goodbyes.

An hour later we pulled up to the luxury flat building and Cal parked the SUV in the underground car park. When we got to our floor, Cal bid us goodnight then headed to the flat Harry was renting out for Cal and Raymond so they could say close.

Inside the flat, Harry and I went to the bedroom - our minds set on having a warm shower. I removed my shoes as Harry did the same then straightened up and walked over to me.

"Join me?" He beckoned, holding out his hand.

Blushing slightly, I placed my hand in his and allowed myself to be led into the large bathroom. He turned on the shower and adjusted the tap so it was the perfect temperature before striping us both leading me inside. The water feels wonderful verses the cold weather we have just come out of.

Harry motioned for me to turn around as he grabbed a flannel along with his body wash. He began washing me down in gentle circular motions, occasionally dropping a tender kiss to my shoulder or neck as he went. I smiled happily under the attention.

This man - my man - had come so far from where his life started, the abuse and assault. He is powerful instead of powerless, he is strong instead of weak, and he is brave - he must be brave because I am the first to be held close to him and I know it was hard for him to do but he did it anyways, he overcame some of his fear.

Once we were both washed up, we got out of the shower and wrapped up in fluffy towels before heading back into the bedroom. I slipped into a pair of boxers, Harry's black Armani sweatpants, and his baby blue t-shirt before reaching for my bag. I glanced over at Harry who was busy getting ready so I reached in and pulled out Harry's gift, wrapped carefully in silver paper with a midnight blue ribbon around the small box.

I set the gift behind me then turned my attention to Harry.

"Did you enjoy your birthday?" I questioned.

"Yes." Harry replied turning to face me as he pulled on a white t-shirt. "It was very... relaxing and dinner was delicious."

"It was." I smiled, playing with the hem of my shirt. "I um... I didn't really know what to get you..."

"Lou, you didn't have to get me anything at all - you being there was enough for me." Harry stated walking over to the bed where I sat.

"Well, it's a bit late for that." I laughed nervously and reached behind me to grab the box. "It's not much... but I hope you like it..." I said handing it to him.

I watched, biting my lip, as he took the box and pulled the ribbon and wrapping from it. He opened the box and cocked his head to the side a little as he reached with his other hand to pull out the necklace. He pulled it out as though it were something extremely fragile and set the box down on the nightstand. I watched as he examined it closely, flipping it over to see the top of the paper plane charm.

"Do you like it?" I questioned when he didn't say anything - my stomach turning with worry that he didn't.

"Lou..." Harry finally breathed, it catches me off guard how soft his voice is. "I love it, it's perfect."

The necklace is very simple. As Alberto had said at the store, the paper plane charm was made of titanium and the chain of sterling silver. For the customization I had added our names to the wings of the plane on top.  **(A/N: picture to the right!)**

"Really?" I inquired hopefully.

"Yes, I really love it Louis, thank you darling." Harry responded, placing the necklace carefully into the box then moving to stand between my legs.

He cupped my face gently in his large hands and kissed me passionately. My hands came up to grip his elbows as we kissed. Arousal curled inside of me, we haven't had sex in two months - one due to my kidnapping and one due to my injuries - I want him and I want him now.

"Harry." I panted against his lips. "Harry please."

Harry pulled back to look at me and even though I am clothed I feel naked under his gaze.

"I don't want to hurt you Louis..." Harry responded sounding hesitant.

"You won't, I know you won't... we can go slow, just please Harry... we haven't been able to for two months." I replied, standing up, still holding onto his elbows. "Please." I whispered giving him a longing look.

"Okay... but promise me that you'll tell me if you are in any pain at all." Harry demanded, already pulling my shirt over my head as he spoke.

"Alright." I answered as he removed his own shirt.

"Promise me." He commanded.

"I promise Harry... please." I responded, kissing his jaw.

"Hush now baby." Harry ordered, after he had removed my sweatpants and boxers along with his own.

He lowered me down carefully onto the bed and climbed over me. From my stomach all the way up to my jaw was showered in sweet kisses. Harry caressed my skin as he leaned in to seal his lips over mine. My hands go to his curls and I tug causing him to moan deep in his throat.

Pulling away briefly, Harry reached into the nightstand and pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom, setting them down next to us. I willingly spread my legs so he could settle between them. My heart raced as he slicked his fingers and dropped them between my legs.

The initial intrusion stings because it's been so long, but soon the pain turned into pleasure and I moaned as he ran his finger over my prostate. He added a second and then third finger, stretching me open slowly.

"Ready?" He questioned removing his fingers and reaching for the condom.

"Yes." I nodded my head, tilting my hips up some - desperate for him.

Leaning over me again, he kissed me as he pushed in. I groaned at the stretch, his member was so much thicker than is three fingers.

"Easy baby." Harry warned as I began to arch my back.

"Move, please." I begged, ignoring his warning.

Harry thrust in and out slow and steady. The feeling is exquisite. Every thought about the month I was away from him disappeared, my nightmares are not on my mind nor is the therapist Harry set up for me. All that's on my mind is the way Harry feels, pushing in and pulling out slowly. For a man that didn't know what love is or really how to express it, he is excellent at love making. The way he murmured into my ear and kissed me tenderly just below it and the way his hands hold me and caress me.

"Harry..." I moaned softly as he hits my prostate directly with every single thrust.

"Feel good baby?" Harry questioned, his voice deep and raspy.

"Yes, yes so good." I replied, pressing my nose against his jaw. "Love you so much."

Harry's hips jerked at my words and he dipped down to capture my lips in a searing kiss as my arms went around his neck. My hands spread out on his shoulder blades and for the first time he doesn't move away from me, just continues his assault on my mouth.

We hit are highs at the same time, my back arching as I came all over my stomach with a gasp of his name leaving my lips and Harry spilling into the condom with his face moving to be buried in my neck with a deep moan. He pulled out slowly and tied off the condom before going to the bathroom to dispose of it and return with a damp flannel.

I stared up at him with a smile on my lips as he carefully wiped off my stomach then tossed the flannel aside and climbed back into bed.

"Do you really love the necklace?" I questioned as he pulled me close.

"I do but not as much as I love you." Harry responded and I can feel him smile against my shoulder.

I turned my head so I could look at him and reached back to grasp the back of his head and pull him to me. With a final kiss and his hand resting on my stomach, thumb rubbing back and forth, we drifted off - letting sleep overcome us.

-*-

_*Two Months Later - April*_

I've returned to teaching at London Elite. My students greeted me warmly on my first day back, most of them going on about how the substitute had been absolutely dreadful and they were ready to get back to actually studying drama and performing. It's truly a relief to be back at work, I had been starting to go crazy with nothing to do.

The nightmares have subsided. Going to Doctor Conrad has helped but I think it has more to do with Harry. Whenever I spend the night over at his flat, he keeps me cuddled close when we sleep, it seems to ward off any unpleasant dreams.

Everyday we're together I see a more relaxed and playful Harry emerge from a cocoon that has been sealed since he was a young child. It's days when I am at the flat after work and Harry comes home, smiling when he sees me and hoists me into his strong arms, sometimes spinning me around before kissing me soundly and other times dipping me slightly - either way the end result is the same and I feel happiness bubbling inside of me because I know it's because of me that he's like this, he's told me many times.

Work on our home has been coming along swimmingly. All the the demolition has been completed and they have started putting up new walls and sheet rock. Harry, in addition to managing the construction of our home and running his business, has been working on the resort in Hawaii with Robin. They fired a crew just recently to begin clearing land for the private cottages and for the main building. With one of Robin's top employees over in Maui to manage the job, things have been going perfectly.

I treasure Sunday's. Harry and I both have the day off and them in different ways every week. Some we spend lounging around the flat, we've christened every surface I think. Some we spend shopping around London - Harry buying me expensive things that I don't need but it makes him happy.

"I want to spoil you Louis, you deserve it and you should have the finest things in life." Harry had argued when he wanted to buy me four thousand dollar Seiko watch.

"Haz, I don't even wear watches - it's what my phone is for." I responded looking up at him as we stood in the jewelry store.

And then I switch tactics... I know how to win this.

"All I need is you." I smiled sweetly, slipping my hand into his and tip toeing a little to rest my chin on his shoulder. "Don't need or want anything else."

I know I've won when his eyes get soft and he dips to kiss my forehead. I gave his hand a tug and we walked out of the store without buying anything.

Sometimes though, Harry buys whatever it is anyways which is why I now own more shirts than I ever needed. I put my foot down though when he wanted to buy me another vehicle. I had accepted the Porsche suv he had gotten me while Liam's parents offered to store my old Honda in their garage just in case. Now Harry was currently trying to convince me that I needed a car, an Audi to be exact.

"Louis, you should have a car too. What if you don't feel like driving the suv?" Harry tried to reason, if you call that reasoning.

"No Harry. I don't want one. The Porsche is enough." I responded not even looking up from the book I was reading.

"But Louis, variety is never bad." Harry tried again.

"Harry. I don't want one." I repeated. "If I wanted to drive a car couldn't I just drive one of yours?"

"Of course you could." Harry answered.

"Then why would I need another option. You've got a bunch of cars that rarely get driven that I like. I don't need another option." I reasoned and he seemed to consider it.

"Alright, I just want you to be happy." He finally stated coming over to lean over me.

I looked up at him and smiled, the light coming in through the windows was lighting up his face in a beautiful way.

"I am happy, I promise." I responded and he kisses me before sitting down on the sofa. "Have you heard anything more on the house?"

"I have. Ted wants us to come by and see what they've done so far and see if there are any changes we want to make before they proceed with flooring and whatnot." Harry answered scrolling on his phone.

"Should we go now?" I questioned, marking my book and closing it.

"We can. I'll call him and tell him to meet us there."

The house is coming along. They've finished all the sheet rock - everything is dusty. The kitchen area no extends into what used to be the dining room, it's the makings of something huge with plenty of counter space for working.

All the wallpaper is gone, never to be seen again, so already the bathrooms are looking better than before. The atrium in the center of the home has been cleared out completely, only dirt remaining.

"We'd like you to design something to go in there, whatever you like - plants, fountains, chairs - whatever you like." Ted said gesturing to the decent sized space.

While we're looking at the backyard from the upstairs balcony, Ted gets a call he has to take and leaves us alone for a minute.

"Do you like everything so far?" Harry questioned, wrapping his arms around me from behind, pressing his chest to my back.

"I love everything so far. I can't wait for this to be done... it'll be our home." I replied, leaning my head back against his shoulder, letting the sun warm my face on the rare sunny day and despite the fact that it is cool outside.

"Yes, it will be our home." Harry said smiling against my temple. "And I can't wait to share it with you."

 


	29. Chapter Twenty-Nine

***Harry's POV***

Summer arrived quickly. Louis came directly to my office after he was done at the school once the bell had rung, officially ending the school year. Raymond dropped him off at the entrance and I was informed by my receptionist in the lobby that Louis had arrived. Soon, Eleanor was paging me in my office letting me know Louis was waiting outside my door.

"Mr. Styles, Mr. Tomlinson is here." Eleanor paged me.

"Send him in." I ordered logging out of my computer, cutting my day short.

The door to my office opened and Louis walked in still dressed in his school work uniform. The black slim fit trousers make his legs look wonderful and his blue button up makes his eyes stand out - he looks stunning as always.

"Hi." He greeted, shutting the door behind him.

"Hey baby." I responded, standing up and moving around my desk.

Taking him into my arms and kissing him soundly has become a habit of mine, a wonderful habit. I have come to relish how Louis' smaller frame feels pressed to my own taller one - how he fits perfectly into my arms and how he has to tip toe just slightly to reach my lips when I don't lean down far enough. I will admit, I do it on purpose - I find it endearing.

"How was your last day?" I questioned, keeping him securely in my arms while we stand in the middle of my office.

"Fantastic, some of the students made me a card thanking me for a great first year in drama, said they can't wait for next year." Louis replied with a smile. "How has your day been?"

"Not to bad. Had two meetings but otherwise I've been here in the office planning." I answered, finally releasing him and moving to check my computer, making sure it shut down.

"Planning?" Louis questioned curiously.

"I thought we could go on holiday, if you'd like?" I inquired looking over at him as I collected my cell phone.

Immediately Louis is smiling softly and nodding, "I'd love to Haz, I really want to go see my parents too if that's okay?"

"Of course it is babe." I responded walking back over to him and holding out my hand. "Though, I'd like to send your mum and Dan on a holiday, just the two of them, as well."

He slipped his smaller hand into mine and laced our fingers together.

"What about my sisters?" Louis questioned as we walked out and towards the lift.

"Already settled." I replied. "I spoke with my mum about it, she said she'd love to have the girls come stay with her and Robin."

"Are you sure your parents wouldn't mind having them? The twins can be a bit mischievous." Louis commented, resting his head on my shoulder as the lift went down.

"I think they'd love to have them, they'll probably spoil them rotten and take them out on the yacht or something." I responded.

"And where exactly are you thinking about sending my mum and Dan?" He inquired as the lit doors opened and we stepped out, walking through the lobby, and outside where Cal was waiting in the Escalade.

"I was thinking Antigua." I answered opening the door for him. "Do you think they would enjoy that?"

"I think that you'll have great marks in my mums books and Dan won't care as long as there is a golf course and a bar." Louis laughed sitting in the middle next to me like always.

"Well, that's never a bad thing." I smirked reaching out to grasp his jaw. "Getting good marks in your mothers books."

Even after a year of knowing each other, he blushes at my touch and closeness still.

"No, I guess it's not." Louis murmured, leaning into me.

I pressed my lips to his and I'm just not sure if I'll ever get used to the way it feels. His lips are soft and slender and they slot with my own perfectly. It's such a small connection but it makes me feel on fire, burning all over. I've never experienced it before Louis, of course I always didn't do much kissing before Louis either, it was never my thing. I always fucked my subs and then left them, but of course Louis wasn't my sub... he was my boyfriend.

Back at the flat, Rosanne had a platter of different cheeses and crackers set out for us to snack on while we waited for the time we scheduled to go meet with our designer to select tile and fixtures for the bathrooms, appliances for the kitchen, and make the final selection for what would be going into the atrium.

When we get to the show room the designer is already there with a notepad and pencil, ready to write down everything we want. We walked up and down the isles of fixtures and lights and appliances hand in hand.

Everything is top of the line. They have the newest and best things out on the market in the kitchen and all the finishes in the bathroom are brushed nickel and modern designs. They've completely decked the master bathroom shower out with numerous jets and steam but Louis had just one thing he really wanted.

"Come on Harry." Louis begged me as we stood in front of the shower heads.

"Okay, okay. Which one?" I chuckled looking over the many options they had for color changing rain shower heads.

"Yes!" Louis cheered and our designer laughed holding her pencil poised to write. "I think we should stick with the theme and go with the square brushed nickel one."

The designer wrote it down and we moved on to the next thing. Eventually we found ourselves at a plant nursery picking out plants and a fountain for the atrium.

By the time we had finished selecting everything, Louis' eyes were a bit droopy and he had tucked himself into my side - his arm wrapped loosely around my waist and his head against my shoulder.

"Alright baby, let's get some food and then go home." I said leading him out to the car.

"Can we just get take out?" Louis questioned as he slipped on his seat-belt.

"Anything you want." I answered, motioning for Cal to go.

"Chinese." Louis responded, leaning his head back against the seat, folding his arms over his middle, and closing his eyes.

I ordered Cal to go to the best Chinese place closest to the flat and soon enough the inside of the SUV smelled of pork lo'mein and fried rice. Louis had once against settled with his head resting on my shoulder and his arm laced through mine with his other hand laying on my forearm. My hand rested on the inside of his thigh, my thumb rubbing back and forth against the material of his work pants. I want nothing more than to take them off of him and bury myself in him.

At the flat, the sun has since faded away and the moon is shining over the building as we walk inside. We ate sitting at the breakfast bar then headed off to the bedroom. Louis stripped off his work clothes as soon as I shut the door.

I can't help but stare at his back. There are some reminders of his kidnapping and beatings... scars scattered across his otherwise flawless skin. He's still perfect though, as he's told me numerous times now that he loves me even with my emotional scars, I love him even with his visible ones.

He stood in the bathroom, checking the water temperature in the shower, before moving over and standing in front of the mirror. I watched as he turned around and looked over his shoulder, obviously looking at his back. I heard him give a sad sigh as I started to walk towards him when he turned back around. I wrapped my arms around him from behind and dipped my head to kiss his neck, pressing my bare body against his.

"You're so beautiful Lou." I complimented him, caressing over his stomach and down his sides before settling my hands on his hips gently - looking him in the eyes by way of the mirror.

He didn't make a sound, instead he just moved away from me and stepped into the hot shower. Frowning slightly, I followed after him. I pulled him out from under the spray of the water and backed him up against the wall, my hands back on his hips.

"You're beautiful Louis." I repeated, pressing my face into his neck and suckling tender love bites into his skin.

He made a noise of disagreement and I frown. Pulling back, I flipped him around so his back was to me. I got down on my knees behind him, not the most comfortable thing on the hard tile hard but I couldn't allow him to think his scars made him any less stunning than before. He's told me so many times my own scars are beautiful.

I grasped his hips so he couldn't turn around and began planting sweet kisses all over his back - kissing every single visible scar. I felt him shutter under my touch and try to get away but I held him in place, continuing down to his bum where there's two scars from being whipped.

"Harry..." Louis whimpered softly from above.

"So beautiful Lou." I stated, moving up to his back again.

I turned him around with my hands, still on my knees, so he was facing me. I kissed over the soft pooch of his tummy, he had gained back the weight he had lost over that month. I continued down his happy trail before moving to kiss the V of his hips. He was hard by the time I got done sucking more love bites into his hips and thighs. Without hesitation I took him into my mouth and his legs buckled a little as he gasped and his hands went to my hair. I held him tight as I bobbed my head until his legs began to shake. Pulling off I stood up despite his whimper of protest and pressed three of my fingers into his mouth, willing him to get them slick. Once he had, I hoisted him into my arms and lowered my fingers to his entrance. He rested his head back against the wall and moaned as I pressed two into him immediately.

When I felt he was loose enough, comfortably taking three fingers, I slicked myself up as best I could and pressed into him slowly. His short nails dug into my biceps as I bottomed out.

"Move Haz, please." Louis begged.

I tightened my grip on his thighs and began to thrust up into him. He moaned and gasped, pressing the side of his head to my own whenever I moved to nip at his neck. His hot breath rushed over my ear and it made me shiver with added pleasure.

"You're so beautiful Lou." I breathed into his neck, repeating myself yet again. "My beautiful baby."

His soft sob didn't go unheard as he wrapped his arms around my neck and pressed his forehead against mine, his fingers tangling in my curls. The water fell over us as I continued to thrust into him, ramming his prostate making him moan loudly.

"You're so stunning, want to ravish your body all the time." I growled earning a gasp from Louis.

I pressed my lips against his, forcing my way into his mouth and exploring every inch of it, claiming him. I gave a few more sharp thrusts up into him before he cried out and came between us, shaking like a leaf with the force of his orgasm.

He clenched around me and I moaned deep in my throat, burying my face into his neck as I came, filling him up. I let him down slowly and made sure he was stable before I dared to release him. Smiling at his sated expression I leaned in and kissed him soundly.

"I love you and all of your scars Louis." I murmured against his lips and I feel them pull into a small smile.

"And I love you and all of yours." He replied quietly.

Pecking his lips once more, I reached for the body wash and we continued with our shower.

"So..." Louis started once we were lying in bed together. "You mentioned us going on holiday but didn't tell me where to?"

"Is Turks and Caicos to your liking?" I questioned, pulling him back against me.

"Warm and sunny sounds wonderful." Louis replied reaching back and scratching my scalp lightly as I nuzzled into the back of his neck, breathing in his sweet smell.

"Fantastic, I already have everything booked and we have plenty of time to fly over to Italy and see your family, they leave the same time we do." I said, reaching to pull the covers over us.

"Have you told them yet?" Louis asked as we lay in the dark.

"I'll call them tomorrow, we don't leave for another three weeks." I answered, feeling myself drift off.

"I can't wait." Louis stated snuggling into the blankets and back into me. "Night Haz."

"G'night baby."

 

**_*Louis' POV*_ **

Three weeks flew by in no time at all. I had my suitcase packed and ready to go over at Harry's the morning we were scheduled to leave for Italy to see my mum and Dan. They had been thoroughly surprised when Harry had contacted them the day after he and I had spoken and informed them that he was sending them on an all expense paid trip to Antigua for a week.

We left the flat under the watchful eye of Liam and left Robin in charge of looking after the construction of our house while we were gone.

We arrived in Italy at one PM. We had brought Cal and Raymond along and Cal had wondered off to pick up our rental vehicle and bring it to the curb. They dropped Harry and I off at my mum and Dan's house then proceeded to the hotel Harry had booked for them nearby.

Mum greeted us at the door with a big smile as she tried to hold my sisters back.

"Louis! Harry!" Mum exclaimed holding out her arms to me first.

"Mum." I greeted, moving in to hug her tight, she hasn't seen me since they left after I was released from the hospital.

Once I stepped away from her I was tackled by my sisters, all of them trying to hug me at once. Mum gave Harry a hug, keeping her hands on his biceps like I had told her to do while she was with me in the hospital. I hadn't gone into any detail as to why she couldn't touch Harry, but she didn't ask for any, just nodded her head.

My sisters greeted Harry with enthusiastic smiles then ran off to do whatever they had been doing prior to our arrival.

Around six, Dan came home from work and greeted me with a hug and Harry with a hand shake. Mum had fixed up an amazing dinner of lemon pepper chicken with gooey mac and cheese and baked beans with strawberry cake for dessert.

Once the girls were in bed mum, Dan, Harry, and I sat in the living room for a bit to chat.

"Harry, we can't thank you enough for this. We never really got to go on a honeymoon so this is really wonderful." Mum said looking over at Harry where he was sitting next to me.

"It's no problem at all Jay. I'm happy I could send you away on holiday." Harry replied and mum smiled.

"Well, remind me to thank your mum for watching the girls, they can be a real handful." Mum stated smiling at Harry.

I leaned my head against his shoulder and smiled happily as they continued to talk. I was beyond thankful that mum and Dan liked Harry.

We were getting up to head to bed when mum stopped Harry, gesturing for him to stay back for a moment before motioning me to go on. I stepped into the hallway and Dan shook his head at me but said nothing as he continued on to the master bedroom.

"Harry, I don't know much about you..." I heard mum say quietly. "But... I do know that I've never seen my son so happy and I know it's because of you. He absolutely shines when you're near and I can't thank you enough for that. It's a joy to see him like this."

"You don't need to thank me for making him happy." Harry responded. "I love making him smile and he's a beautiful person, no doubt thanks to you he's so sweet and caring. I love him, a lot."

"And he loves you, I can tell when he looks at you." Mum stated and I peeked around the corner to see Harry smile. "And Louis I know you're listening."

I walked out from the hallway, blushing from being caught, and Harry turned, offering me a smile as he held out his hand. I took it and was pulled into his side.

"You two are too cute." Mum cooed. "Well, I'm off to bed. We'll go shopping tomorrow if that's okay with the two of you?"

"Sounds great mum. Goodnight." I answered moving to hug her and kiss her cheek.

"Goodnight Lou, goodnight Harry." Mum said patting his shoulder fondly.

"Goodnight Jay." Harry replied.

We headed off to the extra bedroom and changed into our sleep clothes, not daring to sleep in nothing knowing my younger sisters might wake us up in the morning.

"You were eavesdropping." Harry murmured once we were settled in bed. "That's not something a good boy would do..."

"Haz." I whined quietly at him calling me a good boy.

"Hmm?" Harry hummed, soothing his hand down my side then forward to my abdomen and then up to my chest, tweaking one of my nipples.

I moaned quietly, very aware that my sisters were probably not asleep, and pressed my chest into his hand. Harry chuckled and moved his hand back down my body. His fingers ran over my hard length and then were suddenly gone. His arm draped over my stomach and I felt him press a kiss to my neck.

"Goodnight babe." He said and I could tell he was smirking.

"Goodnight." I grumbled and he laughed again - this was obviously my 'punishment' for eavesdropping.

-*-

Soon we found ourselves back at the airport. Mum and Dan were boarding their flight to Antigua while Harry and I got my sisters on their flight to London where Gemma would be picking them up from the airport with Paul.

"Listen to me..." I said gathering my four younger siblings around me. "You better behave for Anne and Robin, they're being very generous letting you stay with them while mum and Dan are on holiday."

"We know Lou, mum gave us this talk this morning." Lottie sighed.

"I don't care, I'm telling you again; behave and please don't break anything." I said giving each of them a pointed look.

"We won't, we promise." The four them replied together.

"Good, now it's time for you to board. And Lottie, don't lose your sisters." I ordered.

"I won't Louis." Lottie rolled her eyes but hugged me goodbye nevertheless along with the others.

Once they were gone, Harry and I walked over to our gate and waited to board our plane to Turks and Caicos.

The home Harry had rented for us is beyond the definition of luxurious I think. The home itself is big and all white on the outside with a lot of windows and it sits on the beach - there are trees and flowers all around along with a white sand path going to the water. Inside the floors are stone everywhere except the two bedrooms. There's a stair case that leads up to the a movie room with a massive couch and a large plush bean bag type seat, only instead of the styrofoam balls filling it it's cotton, like a pillow. The bedrooms are downstairs and massive, both with large bathrooms.

"Harry this place is incredible." I smiled finding him in the kitchen making drinks after I was done exploring the house.

"I'm glad you like it." He replied looking up at me.

I've never seen him so relaxed - he is completely at ease. I hurried around the counter and he had just enough time to turn and catch me as I flung my arms around his neck to hug and kiss him. He laughed against my lips and I pulled away, turning to see what he was making.

"Kiwi puree, pure sugar, and rum." Harry explained, handing me one of the glasses.

I took a sip and hummed, it's refreshing.

"Tropical." I stated after taking another sip.

"So Mr. Tomlinson, what would you like to do today?" Harry questioned, setting his glass down on the counter.

"Hmm, maybe lay out on the beach and get rid of this paleness." I replied looking over his shoulder at the beautiful blue water.

"Well then lets change into something more beach worth." Harry responded, reaching out to grasp my hand and pull me off towards the bedroom where our stuff is.

I pulled on a pair of deep blue swim shorts while Harry pulled on a pair of black, white, and blue swim shorts. He tossed me a white tank from my suitcase then proceed to grab a thin blue one for himself.

The sand, despite the temperature outside, is only warm and the ocean breeze feels wonderful. I immediately grabbed a beach mat and laid it down in the sand. Stripping off my shirt, I decided to use it to cover my face but before I could drop down onto the beach Harry stopped me.

"Sunscreen baby, don't want you to fry." He said holding up a bottle.

Harry and I sat down on the mat and I scooted over to sit between his legs while he rubbed the cool white substance all over my exposed skin.

"Do me?" Harry questioned, handing me the bottle once he had finished up with my back.

My eyes widened a bit as he turned around, presenting the tone expanse of his back to me. I squeezed some of the sunscreen onto my hands and rubbed them together before gently placing them on his back. He tensed for a moment but slowly relaxed as I massaged the sunscreen in. When I was done pressed a lingering kiss to his shoulder and then allowed him to take the bottle away from me. I watched as he rubbed the sunscreen over his chest and legs before tossing it aside and laying back. Without a word I laid back and closed my eyes, tossing my shirt over my face to block the sun.

And that's where we remained until dinner time. We had laid out on the beach, walked along the water, and swam for a bit before resuming laying on the beach to dry some.

We had dinner at Coco Bistro, both of us order Mahi Mahi with asparagus and potato cakes with cheesecake for dessert. Back at the house Harry and I fell into bed together after brushing our teeth. Harry sat in bed and pulled me on top of him so I was straddling his legs.

"The sun has already done you wonders baby." He spoke, his voice deep and raspy, it makes me shiver.

"You too." I replied arching my back some as his hands ran down my sides.

"Wanna ride me baby?" Harry questioned, nuzzling my ear and I moaned.

"Please."

"Go ahead, you know what to do." Harry said with a smirk.

I took his fingers into my mouth when he offered them to me and suckled on them until he withdrew them. I tossed my head back and moaned as he pressed two in straight away. Once he added a third I was dying to have him inside of me. It's odd, in a year time I've gone from being a virgin to being desperate for Harry to be inside me.

Harry reached over with his free hand and grabbed the lube sitting on the nightstand while his other hand continued to work beneath me. He slicked his length once he removed his fingers and then positioned himself at my entrance. I sank down slowly, swallowing him up - both of us unable to hold back our moans of pleasure as it swept through our bodies.

I began to rock back and forth then swivel my hips in figure eight motions. I gasped at the pleasure shooting up through me as his tip grazed my prostate. I started bouncing slowly then picked up speed, riding him like I couldn't live without this - without him owning me. His fingers gripped my hips, helping me bouncing as my legs began to get tired and began to shake, my orgasm fast approaching.

"Harry!" I cried out as I came all over our chests.

I fell against him and he held me to his chest, thrusting his hips up before letting out a deep moan of my name and releasing into me. Slowly, I climbed off of him, hissing when his length slid out of me, leaving me empty.

Like always, Harry got a warm wet flannel and wiped us both down before crawling back into bed and pulling me close.

I drifted off to sleep with his arms wrapped around me and the coolness of the air from the AC blowing around - cooling my heated skin. I couldn't wait for the rest of our holiday.


	30. Chapter Thirty

Waking up in Harry's strong arms for a week and a half straight has made me have more dreams of doing it for the rest of my life. His arms are warm and soft and muscular - I love it. When I sleep with him all of my nightmares go away and I sleep peacefully throughout the night.

Today is our last day in Turks and Caicos, tomorrow morning we board a flight for home. It's been a wonderful week of love making and exploring and just enjoying each other really. Harry has opened up more to me, telling me about when Anne and Robin had adopted him and how he had expected them to do the same thing all the others did to him because it was all he knew. He told me about how they had cried over the fact that he believed they would do such a thing and over the fact that he had gone through so much and was so young. They had sworn to protect him and to love him like their own. And they had.

"Good morning Mr. Tomlinson." Harry said, waking up and urging me around to face him in bed.

"Morning Mr. Styles." I replied with a sleepy smile. "Sleep well?"

"Always with you." Harry answered leaning forward to peck my lips. "You?"

"I slept wonderfully." I responded and it brings a smile to his lips.

"What would you like to do on our last day here?" Harry questioned, pulling me closer.

"Hmm..." I hummed thoughtfully. "I'd like to lounge on the beach for a bit, maybe do a little shopping, have dinner, walk on the beach for the sunset, and then come back here and let you take me to bed."

Harry smirked at that and moved his face forward so it fit into the crook of my neck where he bit down causing me to let out a soft moan.

"You're insatiable Mr. Tomlinson." Harry murmured against my skin, dragging his hand down my back to my bum, pressing us together.

"Mmm, only for you." I said, rocking my hips once against his before pulling away and getting out of bed. "Now come on, I'll make breakfast - I wanna eat and then go lay on the beach."

I slipped on a pair of boxers and left the room, leaving Harry looking a bit shocked and aroused, clearly he thought we were about to have sex. I smirked to myself, happy I had gotten the best of him at least once.

In the kitchen I got out what I needed to make waffles and pulled the waffle iron out of the cabinet. While the waffles cooked I pulled out some fresh berries from the fridge and got two plates down along with some powdered sugar. Just as I flipped the last waffle onto the second plate. Harry came walking out dressed for the beach and I have to do a double take because he's wearing bright yellow  _short_ swim-shorts and a white, thin tank top.

"Alright there Lou?" Harry questioned and I realized in the back of my mind I had paused with the fruit bowl hovering over the waffles.

"Fine." I squeaked out, shaking my head and forcing myself to look away from him.

I don't miss the smirk on his beautiful face out of the corner of my eye as I continued fixing breakfast. When it was done set the plates down on the breakfast bar and took a seat neck to Harry, I was still only sporting a pair of boxers and he seemed to take note of that. He curled his hand around my waist, his fingers dipping below the elastic as he leaned over and kissed my neck.

"Looks fantastic and smells delicious." He stated then pulled away to eat.

Once we finished breakfast I hurried to the bedroom and changed into my white swim-shorts with red and blue stripes. They were a pair of my older swim-shorts so they were a little shorter and snugger than they had been when I first bought them but that's what I was aiming for knowing it would drive Harry crazy.

Harry was waiting on the back porch with two towels, sunscreen, and water when I walked out of the house. I tried to contain my smirk as I felt and saw his eyes drag over my body, pausing at the snug swim-shorts.

"You're lucky this is a private beach" Harry commented slowly.

"Why?" I questioned walking over and taking the towels from him.

"Because, there's no way I'd let you strut around looking like that with other people around." Harry answered, reaching out to pull me against him - he's still hard from this morning. "Only I get to look at you... only I get to see this." he continued, flexing his hand over my bum.

"Only you." I agreed, tip toeing to kiss him.

We walked down to the white sand beach and spread our towels out. We both put on sunscreen and then proceeded to lay down and soak in the sun until we were ready to take a dip in the water.

Once lunch time arrived we had gotten out of the water and had dried off in the sun before picking up our things and heading back inside. I changed into a pair of light blue ripped up denim shorts with a teal shirt and Harry pulled on a pair of cuffed denim shorts with a white shirt. With our shoes on our feet and our hands laced together between us we left the rental house and headed to Mudjin Bar and Grill for lunch.

Our burgers are super moist and the fries are hot and crisp, just out of the fryer. Our table is on the deck overlooking the blue ocean and cliffs. There's a few other couples around us, all of them appear to be on honeymoons and I find myself envying them.

While we were eating I heard a few of the couples talking about some horseback riding thing they had done and I was immediately intrigued when they mentioned taking the horses in the water and just how romantic it had been.

When Harry slipped off to the bathroom I took the opportunity to ask the couple sitting closest to us what the place was called.

"Provo Ponies." The girl probably my age smiled. "I recommend doing a private ride that way there aren't any kids."

"Oh okay, thanks." I responded.

Harry returned and I smiled up at him.

"What would you like to do now babe?" He questioned, extended his hand to me once he hand paid for our meal and left a hefty tip.

"The other couples were talking about a place called Provo Ponies, it's horseback riding on the beach and the girl recommended getting a private ride instead of a group ride." I responded and he quirked an eyebrow and looked hesitant.

"Horseback riding..." Harry commented slowly.

"I think it'd be fun... and romantic if you could get that private ride." I smiled sweetly at him.

"Whatever you want Lou." Harry replied, squeezing my hand.

We shopped for the rest of the day since Provo didn't have a private ride open until the evening. The stable was small but nice and the horses hung their heads over the gates to greet us as we walked up. A middle aged woman greeted us with a kind smile and began going over a few things before letting us select what horses we wanted to ride. In the end I ended up with a pretty black, brown, and white mare and Harry picked a solid black stallion with just a bit of white on his nose and legs.

Harry, Carrie (the guide), and I saddled up and headed out to the beach. The sun was beginning to sink in the sky casting a warm glow over everything. I turned my head to smile back at Harry as the breeze off the water whipped around us. After about thirty minutes of riding on the beach and in the water, Carrie turned her horse around to face us.

"Alright guys, I'm going to give you two some privacy - a lot of our couples enjoy watching the sunset without the guide being there, just be sure to tie the horses to the post. I'll linger for a moment and take some pictures then head back to the stables. Once the sun has set please ride back. We have lanterns set up all down the beach so you know where to go, just stay between he rows of them and don't go in the water." Carrie smile and once Harry and I had nodded our heads she rode away from us, stopping a few yards away.

Harry and I ignored her as we got down off of the horses and tied them to the post like Carrie had said to. I slipped my hand into Harry's and we walked around in the general area, admiring the sinking sun and color changing sky. Looking up at Harry I found myself mesmerized at how he looked in the soft light. His jaw was chiseled and his nose was perfectly straight and his lips were just asking to be kissed.

"What?" Harry questioned, noticing that I was staring at him and I blushed.

"Nothing... you're just really handsome." I said and his lips pulled into a soft smile.

"Thank you Louis... but you are by far more beautiful and stunning and handsome than I my love." Harry responded and then pulled me to his chest, wrapping his arms around my waist. "You shine brighter than the sun and are more beautiful that the stars that light up the sky at night." he murmured before dipping me some and pressing his lips to mine.

My left arm wrapped around his neck while my right hand came up to cup his face. His words make my insides stir, I want him desperately. I removed my hand from his cheek and wrapped my arm around his neck trying to get him as close as possible.

He pulled me back into a straight up position and my arms fell from his shoulders - my hands glided down his strong arms and I laced my fingers with his, letting our hands drop to our sides as I remained pressed to him. We shared a few more kisses and then Harry turned me around and pulled my back to his chest, his arms wrapped securely around my shoulders and his cheek resting against my head, so we could watch the sun sink below the horizon.

Once the sun had disappeared from the sky, we got the horses and headed back to the stable. Instead of riding them, we walked just ahead leading them by their reigns so we could intertwine our fingers.

Back at the house I took a shower while Harry dealt with a business call and then made tea while Harry took his shower. We moved upstairs where the massive oversized sofa was and sat down in the middle, the view of the dark ocean right in front of us. Harry opened the envelope Carrie had given us before we left Provo and began flipping through the pictures she had taken.

There were pictures of us riding the horses in the water and down the beach, all of them were beautiful with the blue of the water and sky. Then there were pictures of us walking on the beach, watching the sunset, Harry dipping me and whispering to me, us kissing, and smiling foolishly at each other. The colors are vibrant and every single picture is perfect. I feel as though we've come a long way since when we first met.

Harry put the pictures aside once we finished looking at them and pulled me into his lap, my arms going around his neck loosely.

"Have you enjoyed your holiday?" Harry questioned me, his fingers working up underneath my shirt.

"I have it, it's been wonderful." I smiled, rubbing my thumb back and forth against his neck lightly.

"It has." Harry agreed, fingers dipping under the elastic of my boxers.

Suddenly I was on my back, stretched out on the large sofa with Harry hovering over me. His hand ran up my side under my shirt, inching it upwards until I had to raise my arms so he could take it off of me. His fingers trailed down to my nipples and tweaked them until they were hard while I whimpered with pleasure under him.

Eventually his hands made it back down to my boxers and he slipped them down my legs, tossing them away from us. I was fully hard and the cool breeze from the open windows rushed over my already heated skin. Harry stood up and quickly striped before climbing back over me and spreading my legs. Before I knew what was happening his mouth was on me and I gasped at the warm wetness of his tongue as it pressed against my entrance.

"Haz..." I moaned, clutching the fabric draped over the sofa.

I was on the verge of cumming before he pulled away and inserted a single finger into me. When he kissed me I could taste myself on his lips and I moaned into his mouth. Once he had stretched me open, he grabbed a small bottle of lube I hadn't noticed before and slicked himself up after rolling on a condom.

"Don't wanna make a mess." He smirked before guiding himself into me.

We made love three times before falling asleep in bed. Twice had been upstairs on the sofa and the final time when we got to the bedroom and I had ridden Harry.

Our flight arrived in London the next day at ten PM. We headed immediately to the flat, ate sandwiches that Rosanne had fixed for us, and then retired to the bedroom completely worn out. In the morning when I awoke Harry wasn't in bed beside me. After brushing my teeth, showering, and dressing I walked out to the kitchen where Rosanne was.

"Good morning Rosanne, do you know where Harry is?" I questioned.

"Morning Louis, he had to go to the office." Rosanne answered turning to look at me. "Breakfast?"

"Hmm bacon, maple sausage, eggs, toast and tea please." I requested and she set to work.

After breakfast I informed Rosanne that I was heading out and was joined by Raymond downstairs in the lobby. We made our way into the parking garage and climbed into the Range Rover, Raymond behind the wheel.

"Where to Mr. Tomlinson?" He questioned pulling out into the busy London street.

"Mine and Liam's flat please." I answered him and we were off.

"Louis!" Liam cheered as I entered the flat. "Holy shit you're tan."

"The sun does that to you." I laughed hurrying over to hug him. "I feel like I haven't seen you in ages."

"Well, you have been staying over at Harry's a lot... the flat misses you." Liam said, hugging me tight.

"I know, I'm sorry... I've just really wanted to be around Harry a lot lately then we visited my family and right after that we flew off for holiday." I explained moving to sit down on the sofa while Liam got a drink for us.

"How was your holiday?" Liam questioned, sitting down next to me.

"Wonderful, oh Liam you have to go to Turks and Caicos, it's so beautiful there. Take Allie and go." I urged him and he chuckled. "I feel like Harry and I got closer while we were there. We went on a horseback ride at sunset on the beach and it was so perfect."

"Sounds perfect." Liam said looking at me thoughtfully. "You really love him don't you?"

"I do." I smiled softly looking over at him.

"I can tell. And he loves you... I've never seen somebody so frantic to find someone. Lou, it was like he couldn't function without you. In all my days of seeing Harry Styles' face on magazines and on the internet I have never seen him look bad, he always looks fit and stunning, but when you were gone... geez he looked rough. You have a massive effect on him Lou." Liam stated. "Guess I can accept him now even though he was an ass to begin with."

"Thanks Li." I responded, scooting over to hug him. "That means a lot knowing you approve of him now."

"As long as he continues to make you smile like that, I'll always approve of him."

-*-

Over the course of the next four months, summer holiday had ended, school started again, fall came with cooler weather, and the house began to near completion. Harry and I spent a number of days with the designer shopping for furniture and art work we wanted to go into the house. It took a toll on both of us when we couldn't agree on something, arguments breaking out normally ending with me walking away to clear my head and Harry coming after me once he had calmed down.

"And why don't you want this piece in the hallway?" Harry questioned looking rather agitated.

"Because I don't like it." I replied pushing the piece of paper he was holding with a picture of the art work on it. "It doesn't work in the house. It doesn't fit the style of the home."

"The house is modern and the piece is modern Louis!" Harry exclaimed shaking the piece of paper in my face.

"Stop being childish Harry, I don't like the piece - I don't want it in the hallway on display to everyone!" I snapped, once again shoving the paper away from me.

I knew calling him childish was maybe a step over the line. I knew he was stressed out since the project in Hawaii had hit a snag and he and Robin were trying to get everything corrected and he was trying to manage the remodeling of our future home but I just couldn't bite my tongue.

"I'll stop being childish about it when you stop being a bitch about it!" Harry growled and I shrunk back immediately.

He seemed to realize his words and made to step towards me but I stepped back and held up my hand. I turned and walked away, going to the bedroom and stepping out onto the balcony to clear my head. I told myself repeatedly that he didn't mean it, that he was just getting stressed out.

Not even ten minutes later I heard the sliding door open and felt Harry's presence behind me. His arms curled around my waist and by instinct I lean back into him, closing my eyes, and relaxing.

"I'm sorry Lou, I didn't mean that." Harry whispered into my hair. "I have never and will never think that of you."

"I know." I responded turning my face into his neck. "Let's do something relaxing this weekend... let's take the yacht out." I said, referring to the yacht he owned but rarely took out.

"Okay." Harry agreed, rubbing his hands over my stomach and kissing my forehead. "Good idea baby."

"I have a few of those." I smiled pulling back to look at him.

He chuckled deep in his throat as he brought his hand up to brush my fringe off my forehead, "I love you."

"I love you too." I replied wrapping my arms around his waist and pushing up on my tip toes a little to kiss him.

-*-

Come November, the finishing touches had been done on the house and the designer called Harry to say the house was ready to be moved into. When I arrived home at mine and Liam's flat I'm quite shocked to see Harry there with Liam seated on the sofa.

"So Lou, when exactly were you going to tell me you were moving out and in with Harry?" Liam questioned and I gave him a sheepish smile.

"Oops... knew I had forgotten something." I smiled innocently at him.

"You're lucky I love you." Liam muttered, getting up and leaving the living room.

"What are you doing here?" I questioned Harry once Liam had disappeared to his bedroom and the shower turned on.

"I got a call from the designer." Harry said earning my attention from where I was putting my stuff down.

"And?" I questioned, slipping off my coat.

"And... the house is done... ready to move in." Harry smiled and I couldn't help but let out a cheer.

I dashed over to him and he hoisted me up in his arms, my legs wrapping around his waist and my arms around his neck.

"Ready to move into your new home baby?" Harry questioned, one arm around my back and the other under my bum keeping me held up.

"Yes!" I responded pulling back to kiss him. "Can we go see it now?"

"Of course." Harry answered setting me down.

I grabbed my coat off the rack and left a note for Liam where he wouldn't miss it then left with Harry.

The lawn has been freshly manicured - the grass cut and bushes trimmed - it looks like it came out of a magazine or something. Harry unlocked the front door and we stepped into our house for the first time. The floors are dark almost black hand-scraped wood and the walls are a pale grey. The living room is massive with a dark stone fireplace that reaches to the ceiling and doors leading outside to the pool. The kitchen is large and done just the way we wanted with dark cabinets and white quartz counter tops top of the line appliances and modern bar stools. There are red and blue accents littered throughout the main living areas along with the art work we selected.

All the bathrooms are done perfectly and the bedrooms are fit for royalty really. The master bedroom is incredible to say the least. The floors are the same dark wood but there are plush white rugs, one under the four poster California king bed and another in the sitting area.

"Is it what you imagined it to be?" Harry questioned once we had looked at every square inch of the house and found ourselves out by the pool.

"It's beyond what I imagined." I answered turning to smile at him from where I sat with my feet dangling in the water. "I can't wait to live here."

"Neither can I." Harry said walking over and squatting down next to me. "We can start packing tomorrow and moving whenever you're ready."

"As soon as possible." I laughed and leaned into his touch when he brushed his fingers over my cheek.

The following day was Saturday and I spent it packing up my things in mine and Liam's flat. I packed my clothes into boxes as Liam came and stood in the doorway of the room.

"Can't believe you're moving out." He said walking into the room and picking up a picture of us from our first year at University.

"Me either, but I guess it's about time. I'll be 24 next month." I said folding another shirt and placing it into the box next to me.

"I know, it's just been a while since I lived on my own." Liam stated, coming over to help me pack.

"Li, you practically live alone now since I'm over at Harry's so much." I chuckled nudging him with my elbow.

"I know, but now you'll be officially moved out... you won't be living here at all and all your stuff will be gone." Liam pouted and I cooed at him.

"Aw, are you going to miss me LiLi." I questioned playfully, reaching out to pinch his cheek.

"Shut up." Liam whined pushing my hand away, sending me into a fit of laughter.

It took a couple days of loading boxes into my Porsche as well as two of Harry's other SUVs for us to move everything into the new house. It might have sounds weird as I stood in the doorway of our master bedroom closet and looked at the way our clothes now shared the same space... I just loved how it looked. Everywhere, in fact, I loved how my things looked mixed with Harry's.

Soon I heard Rosanne calling out that dinner was ready and I went downstairs to the kitchen where she was dishing out pot roast with potatoes and carrots. Harry joined us a moment later from where he had been in his office.

Rosanne left us to eat and we dug into the hot food.

"Are you settled in?" Harry questioned after a few moments of silence.

"I am, everything is put away in our bedroom." I replied with a smile and he smiled back, leaning over to kiss my temple.

"Mm I like the sound of that, our bedroom." He said, playfully biting at my ear before pulling away.

"Me too." I admitted with a blush but it's worth the dimpled smile that graces Harry's beautiful face.

"I have a business trip next week, are you okay to stay here with just Raymond and Rosanne?" Harry questioned suddenly. "You could always invite Liam over to stay, I'm sure he'd love to try out the gym, he seems to be quite into fitness."

"I think I'd be fine staying here, but I like the idea of having Liam over and yes he is, I'm sure he'd love it." I answered after swallowing a bite of food. "Where are you headed to?"

"Italy." Harry replied. "The hotel I'm opening up there is completed, I just need to look it over and make sure everything is perfect and ready to go before the grand opening, which I'd like you to accompany me to two weeks from now."

"Of course." I nodded my head.

Harry's trip arrived four days later and I went with him to the airport to see him off since he left after school was done.

"I'll see you in a few days Lou." Harry said pulling me into his arms, ignoring the people staring at us.

"I'll be here waiting when you get back." I responded, pressing closer to him relishing our last few second together before he left for three days.

"I love you." Harry smiled resting his forehead against mine.

"Love you too." I replied leaning up to give him a kiss which he returned immediately, holding me tighter and refusing to let go until the deep to breathe became too much, "See you soon." I said as he stepped away.

And then he was gone with Cal, off to Italy.


	31. Chapter Thirty-One

I'm at the airport three days after Harry went to Italy waiting for his flight to arrive. Liam and I had spent our time inside watching movies in the theater room after we had gotten home from working. Rosanne had made us fabulous meals, as she always did, and picked up snacks for us.

I tapped my foot anxiously as I stood with Raymond waiting for Harry and Cal to come through the security gates. A couple people recognize me because of Harry and they smile and wave. I offer as much back then turn my attention back to the gates hoping I don't seem rude.

When I spotted him walking through the gate I darted away from Raymond and over to Harry.

"Haz!" I exclaimed, barely giving him any warning before I'm right there and tossing my arms around his neck.

"Hi baby." Harry laughed, wrapping his arms around my waist. "I've missed you."

"I missed you too." I responded pulling back enough to kiss him.

He kissed me hard in return then released me in favor of lacing our fingers together and moving towards the exit. Raymond brought the SUV up and we climbed into the backseat while Cal took the front passenger seat.

"What have you been up to?" Harry questioned, pulling me into his side.

"Liam and I just watched a bunch of movies in the theater room. Harry, it's incredible - the sound and quality of everything is perfect!" I said excitedly.

"Good, I'm glad you had fun and the installers did everything right." Harry murmured pressing his nose into my hair.

"Thanks for letting him stay over. I know you're not that fond of him." I responded leaning into his touch.

"Lou, I understand he's your best friend... I... I don't mind him stopping by or you going over there." Harry replied and I smiled, tilting my head up to kiss his cheek sweetly as thanks.

-*-

Two weeks after Harry's arrival back in London found me packing a duffel bag for me to fly back to Italy with him for the grand opening of the new hotel. The day after his arrival we had gone to a custom suit shop in London and Harry had promptly purchased a new tux for me to wear. I'm sure the owner knew what had taken place the night before based on my slight limp and it made me blush.

We flew over to Rome and of course we were staying at the new hotel overnight. Everything about the hotel screams high class and expensive - it's truly one of the most beautiful hotels I've ever been in.

"What do I even do?" I questioned as we got ready to go cut the ribbon and officially open the hotel.

"Just smile, wave, and don't leave my side." Harry answered leaning over to kiss my cheek before disappearing into the bathroom to fix his hair.

Through the doors of the lobby we could see paps, news reporters, and other people waiting. Harry looked over at me and smiled, offering his hand. I took his hand gratefully and we walked out the lobby doors, cameras immediately flashed in our faces.

Somebody handed Harry a pair of scissors when we reached the red ribbon tied across the entry of the hotel. I released his hand long enough for him to cut the ribbon and hand the scissors back over before slipping my hand back into his.

He smiled down at me and then we turned to go back inside the hotel, this time with people following us. Harry led all of the VIP guests into one of the hotels two ballrooms where there was a buffet of food set up as well as a bar.

By ten we were back in our room changing out of our suits and slipping into t-shirts. Guests down in the lobby were checking in when Harry and I had slipped away from everything.

"What do you want for you birthday Lou?" Harry questioned suddenly.

"I don't know... I've already got everything." I responded cuddling against his side as I continued to stare at the TV, trying to find something to watch.

"Surely there's something?" Harry insisted, rubbing his hand back and forth against my side.

"I honestly can't think of anything Haz, I've got you, don't really need anything else or want anything else." I answered and I hear him sigh.

"If you think of anything worth having let me know." Harry said quietly.

I put the TV on mute and pulled away from his side and looked at him. I'll never understand how this gorgeous man is so self-depreciating. He thinks nothing of himself. Though I suppose I do understand it after being raised to think he was nothing.

"Harry..." I started and he refused to look over at me. "Harry." I tried again, reaching for his chin.

He looked at me and I can see the self doubt in his green eyes.

"You're wonderful Harry." I said stroking my fingers over the soft skin of his cheek. "You are everything I ever hoped to find in a lover. You have flaws, but so does everyone else. You're loyal, passionate, strong, beautiful, kind, and caring. You've provided me with a big beautiful house to live in and I get to share it with you - I couldn't ask for more."

When he doesn't reply I crawl into his lap and straddle him. I draped my arms around his neck and tilt my head to the side for a moment before leaning forehead and pressing our foreheads together. His hands came to rest on my hips and I rotated my hips in a slow figure eight. He reacts immediately, hardening beneath me.

Pulling back, I pressed our lips together in a slow, tender kiss putting all my love into it. His hands tightened on my hips and I smiled. He moved down the bed some so he could lay back and I went with him, refusing to break our kiss. My fingers moved to the hem of his shirt and I tugged it up, exposing his smooth, tone stomach and chest.

I pulled the shirt over his head and tossed it away from us before sitting up to remove my own. I carefully placed my hand down on his right peck and he freezes but doesn't move away or tell me to stop. I slowly leaned down and pressed my lips over where his heart is and kissed him. I can feel his heart beating fast under my lips.

Slowly I moved down his torso, leaving tender kisses in my wake and occasionally nipping gently at his skin. Once I reached the top of his boxers I stopped and considered my options very briefly until deciding to get him out of the boxers that weren't doing much to hide how hard he was.

He sprung free, thick and long, and my mouth watered. I don't get the urge to give him a blowjob a lot, but right now I want to. So I wrapped my hand around his base and kitten licked his tip while looking up at him. He's gripped the sheets with his head tossed back and I smiled. I took him down slowly until he hit the back of my throat and then began to bob my head - sucking hard and laving my tongue all around him. His thighs trembled and I pulled off with a pop.

I climbed off of him long enough slip my boxers down my legs and then climb back up after grabbing a small bottle of lube out of my duffel bag. I poured some of the cool liquid into my hand then proceeded to slick Harry up. Once he was slick I positioned myself over him but he stopped me with wide eyes.

"What are you doing? You need prep Lou." Harry said and I shook my head with a blush.

"Did that earlier in the bathroom... was thinking about you... needed you so bad... wanted you right then I couldn't help it." I admitted.

Harry let go of my hips slid his hands back to my bum, spreading me as I lowered myself down. I moaned probably too loud as he bottomed out inside me pressing firmly against my prostate. My hands rested on his pecks as I leaned over to kiss him, our tongues battling as soon as our lips touch. Harry shifted his hips and I gasped into his mouth, rocking down in time with his movements.

My right hand slid over his shoulder to the back of his neck while my left remained on his peck as he somehow sat up against the pillows. His hands were tight on my hips as he helped me bounce, my legs beginning to shake from exertion. I chased after my release, riding him faster with a sudden burst of energy.

"H-Harry!" I cried out as I came all over our stomachs, my body trembling.

He kept on lifting and dropping me untilI clenched hard around him and he came forcefully into me. I collapsed against his chest, breathing heavily against his neck as his arms wrapped around me.

"I love you Harry." I whispered, my lips grazing his heated skin. "You're all I ever want and need."

"I love you too Louis." Harry responded. "You are more than I deserve, but I am very thankful to have you."

-*-

December passed by quickly. The second week I convinced Harry to come with me to buy a tree for the house.

"Come on Harry, we've got this massive house, we could have a big beautiful tree right in the foyer." I said gesturing to the large mostly empty space.

"Lou, I'm busy. I've got a lot to do before Christmas arrives." Harry sighed rubbing a hand over his face and holding his pen ready to make more notes on the Maui resort project.

"Please, it won't take that long." I begged him with a pout on my lips.

Harry's eyes widened a little and he groaned, "If you were my sub I would take you over my knee for continuing to pester me about this."

I smiled to myself and walked over to stand behind him, draping my arm over his shoulders and leaning down so my lips were near his ear. I nipped at his ear lobe as my fingers blindly undid his top three buttons of his shirt.

"Maybe if you come with me you can take me into our special room and give me a flogging and spanking." I whispered lustfully into his ear making him shiver. "I've been a bad boy begging for you to come."

Harry moaned deep in is throat then suddenly swiveled his chair around and pulled me into his lap.

"Alright Mr. Tomlinson, you've got yourself a deal." Harry growled before delivering a fierce kiss to my lips.

Once I was out of the room I gave myself a mental pat on the back. I hadn't minded when Harry took a flogger to me a year ago... hell I hadn't minded it when he took one to me on our one year anniversary. That night had been full of mind blowing sex, I'd never forget it.

And if I'm being honest... I quite liked when he spanked me. The sting of his hand muted by his tender touches afterwards. It aroused me.

I changed my clothes up in our bedroom bedroom and met Harry at the bottom of the stairs. He had is keys dangling in his hand and his wayfarer style sunglasses on his face ready to go. He handed me my aviators and then held out my coat for me to slip into.

The tree lot had hundreds of trees to choose from but we knew the height we wanted so the worker drove us out passed all the other trees to a section of tall trees. After about thirty minutes of looking I spotted the perfect tree. It was fifteen feet tall and nice and full.

Harry paid for the tree and then the workers scheduled a delivery time for it for the next day. Once we finished up a the tree farm, we headed over to the store to buy ornaments and anything else we would need to decorate for Christmas.

When we got back to the house and got everything inside, Harry ushered me up the stairs and to our 'special' room. It was much like the midnight blue room at his old house but this one was a lot less scary. There were no chains, whips, canes, or belts. There were no clamps or really any kind of punishment device except a couple floggers and cock rings.

Harry pressed me to the door as soon as it was closed behind us and immediately began striping my clothes off of me until I was bare. He only took off his shirt and unbuttoned his jeans and I whimpered with want and desperation. This was the only time Harry really ever got rough anymore. Outside of this room he was gentle, we never really had anymore moments like we had a year ago with him losing his temper and taking it out on me.

Harry pulled me over to the bed and forced me to bend over it, giving him a perfect view of my bum. I felt the flogger against my skin first and then it came down on my bare bum. I whined at the feeling but didn't try to get away from it, I didn't really feel it until he brought it down harder. Soon though he dropped the flogger and began using his hand. He didn't need to tell me to count, I already knew to do so.

I knew my bum was red by the time he got to ten. I heard a foil packet rip open and then felt him stretching me open.

We made our way to our bedroom afterwards to shower and then fell into bed together, sated and sleepy.

The next day the tree was delivered and the workers set it up in the foyer before leaving. Harry and I stared at the tree for a few minutes in silence.

"This is gonna take a while." I finally broke the silence and pulled out my phone to send a text to Liam.

Liam arrived a short while later with Allie in tow to held decorate the tree. Harry vanished to his office to finish up his work and only joined us for lunch when Rosanne called for us. Cal, Raymond, Allie, Liam, Rosanne, and myself took three hours to decorate the large tree and then do the stair railings. By the time we were done there were needles from the tree all over the hard wood floor which Rosanne immediately shooed us away so she could vacuum them up.

When she was done I went to Harry's office and knocked on the door before stepping inside. I waited until he was off the phone then held out my hand to him. He took it with a quirked eyebrow and I led him out to the foyer.

His eyes widened some when he took in the completed project.

"It looks perfect Lou." Harry smiled pulling me into his side, wrapping his arm around my waist and kissing my temple.

"I'm glad you think so." I responded happily.

-*-

Despite telling Harry I didn't want anything for my birthday I don't know why I thought I'd wake up and there would be nothing waiting for me because of course there is. There are flowers, red roses, on the pillow beside me where Harry should be but isn't with a card that reads 'Happy Birthday Lou." on it. They make me smile and I got up to tend to my bathroom business before changing, picking up the flowers, and heading downstairs.

Harry was sat at the breakfast bar in the kitchen talking quietly to Rosanne when I walked in.

"Good morning Mr. Tomlinson!" Rosanne greeted brightly. "Happy birthday!"

"Morning and thank you." I responded sitting down next to Harry and leaning over to kiss him. "And thank you for the flowers."

"You're welcome." Harry replied returning the kiss.

Rosanne placed two plates of blueberry pancakes with butter and maple syrup and bacon down in front of us along with two cups of tea then left us to eat. Once we finished up Harry handed over a box that I hadn't noticed before sitting in the chair on the other side of him. It was wrapped perfectly in silver paper with blue ribbon.

I unwrapped the box and opened the top revealing a pair of brand new black Vans. Okay, so I did want these and I did kinda need them since my others were wearing out.

"Thank you." I smiled over at Harry and he smiled back.

Throughout the day Harry kept giving me random gifts. I now had a pair of white Vans, new jeans, new shirts, new coats, new aviators, and a watch with Harry insisting I just wear it during school so I don't have to take out my phone during class.

When it comes time for dinner Harry announces we're going out and sends me upstairs to change. I returned downstairs in black skinny jeans with a white button up and a black Burberry jacket. Instead of heading to the garage, Harry ushered me out the front door where Cal was waiting in the Escalade. We climbed in out of the cold and took off to the restaurant.

It's a small intimate Mexican restaurant with quiet music playing in the background. After our main dish is gone we both ordered the Mexican apple pie sizzled in Mexican Brandy butter and topped with cinnamon ice cream. Everything is beyond delicious and when we leave I am stuffed to the max.

Before we reached home Harry pulled out a blindfold and I quirked my eyebrow at him as he gestured for me to turn away from him so he could put it in place.

"Harry, what's this for?" I questioned as we drove up the driveway.

"So you can't see." Harry answered in a matter of fact way.

"Harry.." I whined.

Harry slapped my thigh lightly and hushed me. Soon he was helping me out of the SUV and I could tell we were in the garage since it wasn't really cold. I expect him to lead me inside and surprise me with something but instead he peals off the blindfold right there.

I have to blink a few times to make sure I'm not hallucinating. I'm not. Sitting in the middle of the garage is a shiny white Lexus LFA with a huge red bow on the roof. I knew just from hearing Liam complain about not getting to get one that there had been a certain number of these made and all of them had sold. Harry has clearly gone through great length and no doubt a lot of money to get me one.

"Happy birthday baby." Harry said standing behind me.

I opened my mouth and closed it a few times before I was able to speak.

"H-Harry this is... this is too much..." I said as I stared at the car.

"Lou, you deserved to have a car that was all yours and you'll look wonderful driving this." Harry said pulling me back against his chest.

"These cost so much..." I muttered still unable to take my eyes off of the white vehicle and huge red bow.

"Money is no object." Harry repeated his words from many times before. "You deserve the world."

"Thank you." I finally responded and he handed me the keys.

"Go ahead, check it out." He urged, nudging me forward.

In the morning I woke up snuggled into Harry's side while he snoozed on peacefully. I stretched my hand out over his chest feeling it under my fingers all smooth and tone. Cuddling closer to him to fend off the coolness in the room, I let my hand slide down to rest against his rib cage so I could still feel the rise and fall from his breathing.

Thirty minute later Harry shifted in bed and woke up, blinking slowly as he turned his head to look down at me.

"Good morning Lou, Merry Christmas baby." Harry said reaching up to brush my fringe off my forehead.

"Morning Haz, Merry Christmas." I responded giving him a still sleepy smile.

"Hungry?" Harry questioned holding me as close as he could.

"Mhmm." I hummed pressing my nose against his chest, breathing in his intoxicating smell.

"Let's make breakfast then." He said moving to pull the covers back.

"You. Cook...." I chuckled looking at him in disbelief and playful worry.

Harry bit his lip to stop himself from smiling, "I'll help."

"That's more like it. C'mon then!" I exclaimed jumping out of bed and yelping as the cool air hit my mostly bare skin.

Harry's laugh hit my ears and I pouted at him before grabbing one of the bathrobes and pulling it on then marching out of the room. I could hear him following after me, still chuckling to himself. In the kitchen I set to work making french toast and cutting up some fresh fruit.

"Can I help?" Harry questioned still smirking from my reaction to the cold in the bedroom.

"You can flip the toast." I said gesturing to the pan.

Harry did so carefully then moved across the kitchen to where I was to kiss my cheek.

Once we had our plates fixed we moved into the living room where we had set up a smaller tree near the gas fireplace. There were a few gifts underneath it, some for me and some for Harry. I had managed to convince him not to get more than five gifts for me considering everything he had gotten me over the past year. I literally had more clothes and shoes than I could wear and there was nothing I really wanted.

After we were done eating we started opening the gifts. His first one to me was an expensive new tux. The second was a brand new iPhone. The third was the art work I had been wanting for the foyer of the house (a large blue and purple abstract piece). The fourth and final gift was the greatest by far, it was a picture from our trip to Turks and Caicos in a black frame. We were standing on the beach during the sunset, my arms were draped over Harry's shoulders and his were wrapped around my waist - our foreheads pressed together.

I bit my lip willing myself not to cry and how perfect the picture is and how much I love the man sitting next to me.

"Do you like it?" Harry questioned and I nodded my head, still biting my lip.

I turned to face him and smiled, "Thank you Hazza, I love it."

"You're welcome, thought you might like something to put in your office." He said pulling me into a warm hug.

"Definitely." I agreed. "Open yours."

After all the presents had been opened we cleaned up all the gift wrap and put our gifts in their proper places. Back downstairs I checked the roast that was in the oven slow cooking for tonight's dinner with Harry's family, my own would arrive in two days.

Anne, Robin, and Gemma arrived just I was beginning to prepare the rest of our dinner. I joined Harry at the door just as he opened it to let his family in.

"Hello love!" Anne greeted, hugging Harry and kissing his cheek as she stepped in out of the cold winter weather. "Hello Louis!" she smiled moving to hug me tight.

Robin and Gemma greeted us with hugs and then slipped off their winter coats.

"Lou, do you need help in the kitchen?" Anne questioned turning to me.

"Oh no, you're a guest." I rejected the thought of her helping.

"Oh don't give me that, come on, let's get cooking!" She smiled wrapping an arm around my shoulders and directing me to the kitchen.

Harry, Robin, and Gemma sat in the living room while Anne and I finished up dinner - roasting potatoes in herbs and cooking carrots as well as dessert. When the food was ready Harry grabbed a bottle of wine from our wine fridge and poured everyone a glass.

We talked about work, the Maui resort, and Gemma's recent trip to Barcelona until we were finished eating. Gemma followed me to the kitchen as everyone else went to the living room and she helped me plate dessert. She carried three plates on a small tray while I grabbed the other two plates, one for myself and one for Harry.

I handed a plate to Harry as I sat down next to him and he smiled taking the piece of strawberry cake just like my mum made.

"Louis, this cake is absolutely delicious!" Anne exclaimed after she swallowed her first bite.

"Thank you, it's my mum's recipe." I responded, forking off a piece of my own.

"I must have the recipe, are you allowed to give it out?" Anne questioned.

"I don't think she would mind." I answered, shifting so my left shoulder was behind Harry's right that way when I was done eating it would be easier to slip my arm through his.

"Fantastic!" Anne smiled happily.

"Seriously, Harry if you ever decide you don't want Louis, send him my way I'll take him." Gemma teased a few minutes later once we had finished our cake and Harry glared at her.

"Get your own boyfriend Gem, Louis' mine, I'll always want him." Harry said placing a hand on my knee while both of my hands rested on his arm.

My heart fluttered at his words and I turned my head to press my nose gently against his shoulder making him turn to look at me. I looked up at him through my lashes with a smile pulling on my lips and he smiled back, dipping to kiss my forehead. I closed my eyes as he did and my smile grew at the tender touch of his lips.

I rested my head against his shoulder and Anne and Gemma cooed at us.

-*-

Two days later, Cal headed off to the airport to pick up my family while I stayed back with Harry at the house. I had made sure everything was clean while Harry worked in his office until Cal arrived with my family.

"Haz, they're back!" I called catching sight of the Escalade going over to the garage.

Harry came walking into the foyer dressed in signature black skinny jeans and a deep green sweater with black socks on his feet. My sisters were the first ones into the foyer from the garage.

"Girls!" I exclaimed opening my arms to them.

"You live here!?" Were the first words out of Lottie's and Fizzy's mouth as they stared agape at the massive interior of the home.

"Yep." I said bending over some to hug my twin sisters. "Hey squirts, did you have a good Christmas?"

"We did!" Both of them responded happily.

"Mummy got us makeup and nail polishes!" Phoebe smiled brightly before her twin cut in.

"And Dan got us new clothes and shoes!" Daisy said pointing down to her new boots.

"Love them." I laughed hugging them both again before hugging Lottie and Fizzy, "Good Christmas?"

"Yeah, mum and Dan got Fiz and I a car to share." Lottie responded and I groaned playfully.

"Heavens, make sure to tell everyone to stay off the road while you're driving." I teased them both.

Before they could respond my mum was there pulling me into a tight hug.

"Hello sweetheart." She said rubbing my back.

"Hi mum." I replied, hugging her just as tight.

Mum, Dan, Harry, and I settled in the living room while the girls went outside into the backyard to play in the snow for a bit.

The next few days passed by quickly. My family was staying in the house, taking occupancy of the guest bedrooms instead of the apartments over the garages. Soon it was New Years Eve and Harry surprised me by inviting Liam, Allie, Zayn, and Michael to the house to celebrate as well as his family plus Niall and Vanessa, my own family still with us.

I hugged Zayn and Michael happily and asked how their relationship was going since I hadn't spoken to them in a while.

"We're fantastic!" Michael gushed, pulling Zayn close to his side by his waist making the raven haired lad blush.

Rosanne had fixed and massive amount of food. She prepared pasta for our main course and then had a variety of desserts set out on the island for everyone to choose from. Harry and Cal had gone out and purchased fireworks to celebrate the incoming new year and had everything set up under a tent until it was time to set them off.

Once it got to be 11:30 we all went outside to sit on the covered porch. The outdoor fireplace was roaring and the lights I had insisted on hanging on the ceiling tinkled in the dark. All of us sat down on the outdoor furniture with wine glass, except the twins and Fizzy who had hot chocolate.

We had a perfect view of the yard from under the roof of the porch, standing at the edge, when Cal and Raymond began setting off the fireworks. I stood beside Harry with my arms around his waist and his arms around my shoulders as we watched the colorful bursts fill the night sky.

About five minutes to midnight and the  new year they stopped setting off fireworks, saving the big ones for midnight. We all stood around talking until Harry suddenly spoke over everyone.

"If I could have everyone's attention, there's something I'd like to say." He said earning everyone's attention. "I'd just like to look back on the year and even before that. A year and six months ago... a feathery haired blue eyed lad tripped into my office to interview me for his ill friend..."

He paused looking over at me and I blushed at the memory, it was the first time I had ever seen Harry and I had pretty much fallen in love as soon as Harry had asked me if I was alright after my fall.

"I knew immediately he was special." Harry continued as he looked at me. "I didn't understand love...I didn't think I could be loved and I didn't think anyone would love me... but Louis proved me wrong. I have never loved another as much as I love him." he said reaching out to brush his fingers over my cheek as a single tear escaped my eye.

"We've already shared some wonderful times together and made memories I will always hold dear in my heart. I cannot imagine my life without you Louis... you are my sun, my stars, and my moon. My day begin and ends with you... I never want to fall asleep without you in my arms. You hold my heart... and I hope I hold yours too because..." Harry paused. "It would be the greatest honor... if you would marry me and become my husband?"

I tossed my hand over my mouth to contain my sob as he went down on one knee in front of me and pulled out a black velvet box. He opened the box to reveal a shiny platinum ring with a single row of nine small, round shimmering diamonds embedded in the band.

I can hear our mums, Vanessa, Allie, Lottie, and Gemma crying in the background as they all wait for my answer. I can also hear Cal and Raymond calling down the final seconds until midnight. As soon as they five I started nodding my head yes.

Everyone cheered as Harry slid the ring onto my finger then collected me in his arms and kissed me passionately as the clock struck midnight and bangs, hisses, whistles, and bursts of color filled the night.


	32. Chapter Thirty-Two

If I thought renovating a house was stressful... it's got nothing on planning a wedding.

It's been exactly two months since Harry got down on one knee and proposed to me in front of our friends and family. That night, after everyone had left or gone to sleep, had turned into a night of just passionate love making - I was lucky to be able to walk the next day. It was worth it though. Every time I looked at the engagement ring on my finger I couldn't help but smile.

My students, once school started back up from Christmas holiday, had cheered for me as soon as they saw the ring on my finger.

"Is he really handsome like you Mr. Tomlinson?" One of the girls questioned.

"Beyond." I responded with a light laugh.

"What does he look like?" Another girl called out.

"Tall, green eyes and chocolate colored curls." I answered picking up the papers with instructions for their assignment printed on them and began passing them out.

"That sounds like Mr. Styles. Oh my gosh, he's gorgeous!" A different girl gushed, fluttering her eye lashes dreamily.

There's a chorus of agreement from the other female students plus some of he males.

"Oh!" One of the girls gasped as my smile grew. "Is it Mr. Styles!? Guys he's blushing!"

"Hush now, I've handed out the instructions, get to work." I said walking back up to my desk.

"Is that how you got this job? Because you were dating Mr. Styles? I mean I like you as a teacher, I think you're great.. but is it?" A male student questioned earning some sharp remarks from other.

"No, it's not." I answered him looking over at him. "I had this job before hand. Job opportunities open up when you do well in school. It's why I encourage all of you to keep your grades up and make sure you come in unless you absolutely can't."

-*-

From work I went straight to the wedding planners office with Raymond.

"Hello Mr. Tomlinson!" Claira greeted when I walked in.

"Hi Claira." I responded  sitting down in the chair in front of her desk.

"So it's been about two weeks since we last spoke..." Claira said pulling up mine and Harry's file on her computer. "Have you given anymore thought to the flowers you would like to see? Colors?"

"Lilies, roses, and orchids - all in white to go at the ends of the isles." I replied nodding my head, "Something baby blue in them, maybe dye the orchids baby blue."

"Have you and Mr. Styles talked about the theme of your wedding?" Claira questioned as she typed in what he told her.

"Classy. We want an elegant wedding. Soft colors - baby blue, soft green, and white." I answered pulling out my phone where I had made notes of these things. "And I'd love to have those little white tea lights on the tables at the reception, fake of course since children will be present and battery powered would last longer."

"How about a date?" Claira questioned looking at me.

"September twenty-third." I answered with the date Harry and I had decided on finally.

It had been constant back and forth between us. I had wanted to do it while I wasn't supposed to be teaching especially since Harry wanted at least a week for our honeymoon - I couldn't even believe I was saying that! Honeymoon. We would be going on our honeymoon after we got married... this year.

We had finally decided on the twenty-third of September. Harry had already said come time he would set up a substitute for me and that our honeymoon would still be warm and sunny. Word had spread around the school after my one class found out about Harry. Mr. Irwin and Ashton were the first ones in my classroom the very next morning, hugging and congratulating me.

"I cannot believe you didn't text me!" Ashton pouted adjusting his own wedding band on his ring finger.

"Says you, you got married without telling me!" I responded giving him a light shove.

"Sorry, it was sudden... she had started planning the wedding but she got so stressed that I finally said we should just take our family and closest friends and go elope." Ashton shrugged his shoulders a little. "I didn't like seeing her like that."

"Yeah, I understand mate but you better let me know the second you find out she's pregnant." I demanded playfully pointing a finger at him.

Ashton blushed and his dad laughed and patted his back.

At that point in time we really didn't have anything planned. Now we  were seven months away from our wedding date but Claira made it feel like seven days away. I didn't understand her rush. This was my third meeting with her but already she wanted every single little detail.

After another two hours I finally had to stop her.

"I think we can call it a day." I said pulling out my phone and looking at the time, Harry would already be home by the time I got there.

"Alright then. When would you like to come back in?" Claira asked me as I stood up.

"Um maybe in like three weeks. Harry and I still need to discuss some things, we need time to think." I replied sending a text to Raymond to bring the car up.

"If you're sure... you still have a lot to decide on..." Claira said looking up at me.

"Yes, and around six months to decide on those things give or take." I responded, receiving a text that the car was waiting.

"You can't just put these things off Louis." Claira stated, her voice clipped and I arched my eyebrow.

"I think you'll find that Harry and I are in charge of this wedding and we will make sure everything gets done in proper time. My fiance and I must have time to think. I want everything to be perfect. I understand that things need to be pre-ordered and what not. So again, I will see you in three weeks." I replied, demanding my decision be respected.

"Very well. Have a nice evening Mr. Tomlinson." Claira sighed and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at her.

As soon as we pulled into the garage at home I was out of the vehicle, mumbling my thanks to Raymond as I walked into the house. I toed off my shoes by the door then went straight to the living room where Harry happened to be working on some paperwork. I loosened my tie as I walked towards him and he looked up as I neared him.

I didn't say anything just pushed the paperwork away and straddled his legs, pressing my face into his neck.

"Lou, what's wrong my love?" Harry questioned, wrapping one arm around my waist as I cuddled into him.

"Wedding planner acts like the wedding is in a week instead of seven months." I mumbled against his skin, bringing my arms up to go around his neck loosely.

"Don't start stressing over it baby, there's plenty of time and if she pushes you we'll find a new planner." Harry responded, rubbing his hand up and down my back.

I nodded my head and remained tucked into him. I felt him messing with the paperwork he had been previously looking at, but he made no move to move me or tell me to move.

"I can move." I said, pulling my head back some and moving my arms so my hands rested on his shoulders.

"You're fine." Harry shook his head, the hand on my back pressing me forward. "Rest a bit, I don't mind."

I smile at him and leaned in for a kiss before letting my arms drop and rest across my stomach while I nuzzled back into his neck.

I don't know how long I had been asleep before I felt two hands rubbing up and down my back, occasionally the firmer drag of blunt nails. I stirred in my sleep and became aware of a deep, raspy voice whispering into my ear - calling for me to wake up.

"Wake up baby." Harry's voice lured me further out of sleep.

I groaned and stretched in his arms wanting to stay put and relish the feeling of his chest pressed to mine. It's probably my second favorite position for cuddling, my first being my back pressed to his chest as he kisses the back of my neck.

"Come on love, wake up." Harry stated again, nipping my ear.

"Wha'do'ya want?" I mumbled pressing my forehead to his jaw so he couldn't nip at my ear.

"For you to wake up and come eat." Harry chuckled, warm breath washing over my skin.

As if on cue my stomach grumbled and I sighed heavily pulling back enough to look down at it.

"You betray me, I was comfortable." I told my stomach earning a loud laugh from Harry which is music to my ears. "Are you laughing at me Mr. Styles?"

"I am." Harry chuckled, resting one elbow on the back of the couch and leaning against his hand while the other arm rested on the arm rest of the sofa.

I narrowed my eyes at him and then smile sweetly. Placing my right hand on his chest while my left slid up his chest to his shoulder then to his neck and finally into his hair. I moved quickly, darting forward and pressing my lips to the junction of his neck and shoulder. I stiffened my tongue and trailed it up his neck, making little figure eights under his ear. I pressed open mouthed kisses up down to his shoulder and then moved back up to his ear. Stiffened my tongue again, I traced the shell of his ear lightly, occasionally blowing gently on it.

Harry's hands fell to my hips as he turned his head into me. I made the sound of my kisses a little louder as well as the little puffs of air falling from my lips as I breathed.  I could feel him stiffen under me and his hands tightened on my hips as I pulled his hair some. He let out a deep moan and I smirked against his skin, pulling away.

"Let's go eat." I smiled kissing his lips innocently before climbing off of him, stretching, and then walking towards the kitchen leaving a shocked Harry sitting on the sofa.

I pay for it that night once we go to bed. Harry tossed my legs over his shoulders after he had opened me up slowly. My mind had thought we were going have nice, slow, loving sex... but no... Harry gripped my hips and slid into me with one quick thrust and then set a mind boggling pace, punishing me for teasing him earlier. Not that I minded one bit.

-*-

The three weeks before my next meeting with Claira went by too fast. Harry had been busy. He had flown out to Hawaii with Robin so deal with the still in progress resort on Maui.  We had already decided, provided the resort was done by the time we were married, we would spend our honeymoon there.

"Hello Mr. Tomlinson." Claira greeted as I sat down.

"Good evening." I responded setting down the folder I had with everything Harry and I had discussed in it.

We sat for nearly two hours talking. The last thing she brought up with the wedding cake. I pulled out a picture Harry and I had found online. It was a simple tiered cake done in white frosting. It had a very elegant design on it, done in white as well.

"Vanilla cake for sure." I said looking at my note, the picture still in my hand. "And white frosting, like this." I handed over the picture.

"Oh darling that's much to dull and boring compared to the rest of your wedding!" Claira exclaimed after looking at the picture.

"It's what Harry and I have agreed on. We both like this cake. It's classy and doesn't have any added flavors or colors so it can be enjoyed by everyone. We'd also like a cake just for ourselves but my mother already has that taken care of." I responded, holding my ground.

"Louis, this cake is simply boring though! And your mother? Heavens have a professional make the other cake!" Claira said looking horrified that someone other than a professional would be making something for the wedding.

"My mother will make the cake." I repeated growing irritated. "And I'd rather you refer to me as Mr. Tomlinson."

"Mr. Tomlinson I insist it be made by a professional!" Claira insisted just as the door opened and Harry walked in.

I know his plane has just come in a short time ago but he looks just as beautiful as ever and I stand to greet him.

"Harry." I spoke softly, hugging him. "I'm so glad you're here, I've missed you."

"I've missed you too my love." Harry responded before we both turned to face Claira. "What are we discussing that has Louis so tense?"

"He is insisting the cake for just you two be made by his mother. Surely you understand Mr. Styles, everything should be done by a professional." Claira said giving me a scolding look.

"Louis and I have discussed everything about our wedding, we both agree Jay should make the cake for us." Harry confirmed what I've been saying for the past thirty minutes.

"But Mr. Styles a professional always does it and the wedding cake... surely you have not had a say in this! It's dreadful!" Claira responded and I see this in a different light.

She's respectful of Harry, calling him Mr. Styles. She blushed when he came into the room. She is insisting I am making decisions without consulting with Harry. This woman fancies him. So I cut in before Harry can say anything.

"If you are implying that I have been making decisions without consulting  _my_ fiance then you are sorely mistaken. Also, you insist that everything must be done by a professional, then I insist you go look up the definition and apply it to yourself. Trying to win  _my_ fiance's affection is very unprofessional and we all know what happens to unprofessional people..." I smirked leaning in some to look her in the eyes. "You're. Fired."

Claira's mouth dropped open in surprise and I felt Harry's hand squeezing my side gently. Clearly he's pleased with my decision. I looked up at him and he smiled, kissing my forehead.

"You can delete our wedding file from your computer. We'll be finding another planner. Come on babe, let's go have some dinner." Harry said taking my hand and leading me out of the room once I have my things.

Harry is alone which is odd but I don't question it until he doesn't turn down the road that leads to home.

"Harry, where are we going?" I questioned as we drove down the road.

"It's a surprise." He smiled from the drivers seat.

"Where are Cal and Ray?" I asked curiously.

"On call. If we need them we'll call them." He answered, reaching over to hold my hand, resting them over the center console.

He pulled into a park not far from our house and climbed out of the Range Rover. Walking around to my side, he opened the door and held out his hand. I took his hand and climbed out before following him to the back of the SUV. He opened up the hatch and pulled out a brown basket. I looked up him slightly surprised, we were going on a picnic?

Harry led me over near the small stream that ran through the park and released my hand near a large oak tree. He pulled a blanket from the basket and laid it out over the grass before motioning for me to come sit.

"You put together a picnic for us?" I questioned leaning back on my hands as he pulled a few different items out of the basket.

"Well, Rosanne put together the food, I just got the blanket and basket." Harry responded with an easy smile on his lips.

He looks happy - I love this Harry. This Harry is the one that does not ever doubt my love for him and smiles when I tease him.

"So what'd she make us?" I questioned scooting over so I could sit right next to him.

"Hmm..." Harry hummed pulling out a container and popping the lid off. "Chicken salad sandwiches it looks like."

"And mixed fruit." I smiled reaching across his lap to pull out the second container containing fresh fruit.

"She put a bag of crisps in here as well along with water." Harry said pulling out the last few things along with napkins and two paper plates.

We took our sandwiches out of the container and placed them on the plates and opened the bag of crisps, setting it between us.

"Is there anyone you had in mind for planning the wedding?" Harry questioned as we ate and watched a few ducks in the stream and the occasional bird on the ground hopping about.

"Well... There's this American wedding planner..." I responded slowly, not sure how Harry would react when I told him the guy was gay.

"Go on..." Harry looked at me expectantly.

"Um I looked over his website and checked out some of the videos from his show called My Fair Wedding... he's a genius. All of the weddings, even the ones I'd never consider for myself, were amazing looking." I replied then took another bite of my sandwich.

"Ah." Harry nodded his head in consideration. "And is he gay?"

I nodded my head in reply.

"Does he seem like a professional?" Harry asked looking over at me.

"He does. I haven't seen any negative comments about his weddings - everyone always seems really happy." I answered.

"And his name?" He questioned.

"David Tutera."

"Well then I guess I'll have to get a hold of him and get him over here to plan our wedding." Harry smiled leaning over to kiss me, tasting like whatever was sightly sweet in the chicken salad. "But one wrong move and he's gone."

I chuckled and kissed Harry again before going back to my sandwich. When we were done, Harry closed up the crisps and reached for the fruit container. There were blackberries, blueberries, raspberries, strawberries, and kiwis all fresh from the market.

I smiled as Harry lifted a strawberry to my lips and I leaned in to take a bite, my lips grazing his finger tips. It's sweet and delicious.

I picked up a blueberry and an idea popped into my head.

"For every blueberry you catch in your mouth that I throw you get a kiss?" I challenged. "For every one you miss, no kiss."

"I hope your lips are ready Mr. Tomlinson." Harry smirked handing me the container and positioning himself directly in front of me. "Bring it on."

I smiled happily and tossed the blueberry I was holding to him and of course he catches it easily. We both leaned in, meeting in the middle. His lips taste of sweet fruit. Pulling away I tossed another to him and he catches it again.

We continued on like that until he finally missed one. I chuckled as he frowned, picking the berry up off of his jeans and eating it. I've apparently found a good way to throw as he misses every time, his streak breaking. After about ten misses he finally reached over and pulled me into his lap as I laughed and set the fruit bowl down.

My laugh is cut off by his lips. His arms have curled around me, one hand on my side and the other one near my bum. My hand lifted to gently cup the back of his neck, my thumb resting just in front of his ear. The smack of our lips made me laugh softly against his lips. His tongue traced my lower lip and I immediately gave him entrance, gasping as his tongue met mine then just lightly grazed my bottom lip teasingly.

"Hmmm." I hummed against his lips, pulling back just enough to speak. "I love you."

"As I love you." Harry murmured, our lips dragging against each other as he spoke.

As soon as we got home Harry set to work finding a contact number for David Tutera. It doesn't take long with the team he has working on finding the number and soon he's on the phone with the man himself. I don't know how he does it but by some miracle David is on the first flight here.

"He'll get settled in his hotel and then I'll send Cal or Raymond to pick him up and he will join us here to begin planning our wedding." Harry smiled, taking my hand and pulling me closer to where he was sitting in his office chair.

"Excellent, I'm glad you'll be here." I replied letting him draw me in.

David had arrived in London the following evening so the evening after, Cal went to pick him up from his hotel. An hour later they arrived at the house.

Harry and I were sat in the living room sorting through some of the papers we had wedding ideas on when Cal walked in.

"Mr. Styles, Mr. Tomlinson..." Cal requested our attention and we turned to him. "Mr. Tutera." he introduced then walked away.

The man standing before us his tan, with super white teeth, and black hair styled to perfection. For being near 50 he looks great.

"Hello gentlemen!" David greeted stepping forward as we stood up. "It's a pleasure to meet you both."

"The pleasure is ours" Harry said shaking David's hand. "I'm Harry Styles."

"And I'm Louis Tomlinson." I introduced myself, shaking his hand as well.

"Fabulous. Well, shall we get to work? Let's see what you guys have!" David smiled and followed as Harry gestured for him to sit down.

Rosanne came in with glasses of wine then disappeared, leaving us to work.

"So. Before we even look at what you have written down or printed out..." David started as he pulled out a notebook and pen. "Tell me about your dream wedding. What does it look like? What are the colors? What are the flowers?"

By the time David left to go back to his hotel, I'm happy with the direction the wedding is going. He was all for the white cake and my mum making the one for just Harry and I. He loved the idea of an elegant wedding with all white flowers with touches of soft blue and green.

We've scheduled a time for David and I to go tux shopping and another time for him to go with Harry. In only three hours he seems to have a better understanding of what we want than Claira did in close to two months. He respects us and our decisions and only offers his advice - if we don't like it he drops it. I feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders.

That night, Harry and I lay in bed, sweaty and sated.

"You're not nearly as tense as you were before." Harry commented, trailing his hand down my back then back up.

"David actually listened to us... I feel like we accomplished a lot and everything is falling into place." I responded tilting my head up to look at him.

"It is." Harry agreed, pulling me closer so our chests were pressed together. "I cannot wait to marry you Mr. Tomlinson... I can't wait to change your last name."

I smiled happily and inched up enough so our mouths were even with each other and our noses can bump gently.

"I can't wait to marry you either and I can't wait to be a Styles."


	33. Chapter Thirty-Three

"How does it feel?"

"It feels... like a suit." I answered looking at David in the mirror of the tux shop we were in.

"Then it's not the right one. Go take it off." David said waving his hand at me to go.

I sighed and stepped back into the fitting room. This was the tenth tux I had tried on. Every time I stepped out David asked me how it felt and every time I would give him the same answer, it felt like a suit. Was there another answer? Was it supposed to feel like something other than a suit?

I carefully placed the tux back on the hanger and hung it on the wall with all the others I had rejected. I picked up the last suit and began putting it on. It fits different than the others, a little snugger in the bum and it's not traditional black, it's blue. The pants are a little long but they can be hemmed. I slipped my feet into the pair of brown dress shoes that were in the fitting room and then stepped out.

I can tell immediately that there is something different about this look because David straightens in his chair and his eyes are glued to me along with the manager of the shop.

"How do you feel?" David questioned _ **,**_ standing up.

"I feel like... like I'm about to get married." I answered looking back over my shoulder at him and he smiles.

He walked closer and squatted down at my feet where I stood on the small platform and folded up the pant leg.

"The legs need to be taken up a bit." He instructed the manager as he grabbed a pen and paper. "Also the sleeves of the jacket need to be shortened a little, but not too much." _ **  
**_

I continued to stare at myself in the mirror as David continued to look over the suit. Apparently you do know when you're wearing the right thing - there really is a difference.

"Alright Louis, you go change and then we'll head over to the bakery." David directed then followed the manager out of the fitting room area.

Once I was done changing and putting the suit back on the hanger I check my phone for any messages from Harry. There's one of course...

From: Harry - How's tux shopping? The meeting I'm in is terribly boring.

I smiled and tapped reply.

To: Harry - Tux shopping has taken a while but is complete! I wish you were here. xx

From: Harry - Me too baby. I can't wait to see your suit.

To: Harry - Not until our wedding day :)

His reply is a sad face and I laughed as I exited the fitting area. My phone buzzed again and I looked down at it.

From: Harry - Just 3 more months x

I smiled at my phone and then pocketed it and walked over to David. Just three more months and I would no longer be Louis Tomlinson... I would be Louis Styles. I couldn't believe how fast time had gone by. David had arrived in April and it was now the first of July and our wedding date was on September twenty-third.

David and I left the tux shop and took the car over to Delilah's Cake Shop just a short fifteen minutes away. A cheerful young woman greeted us when we walked in and led us into a tasting room as she called it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both, I'm Sophie, my mum is Delilah but she's not here right now, so I'll be taking care of you gentlemen." The woman introduced herself as we sat down at the table. "We've created a sample of the cake you requested..." she continued as a middle aged man walked into the room.

The sample piece looks perfect, it's exactly what Harry and I had in mind.

"Are there any issues with the outside?" Sophie questioned, watching us intently.

"I don't see any, it looks perfect." I replied smiling up at her.

"Fantastic!" She grinned and handed us forks. "If you'd like to go ahead and taste it..."

David and I dipped out forks into the cake and it cuts like soft butter.

It's beyond delicious. The cake is moist and fluffy and the frosting is perfectly sweet and smooth, the combination of the two is heaven on a plate.

"I wish Harry were here to taste this, it's wonderful!" I gushed, missing Harry even though we'd seen each other just this morning.

"Would you like to take the rest home with you Mr. Tomlinson?" Sophie questioned.

"Please." I nodded my head taking another bite before setting my fork down.

Sophie hurried to get a box and then packed up the rest of the cake for me to take home.

"Do you think this is the place you want to go with Louis?" David questioned.

"Definitely. I think Harry will love this." I replied standing up from the table when Sophie came back in.

"Here you go." She smiled handing me the box.

"Thanks love." I responded taking it from her. "We'd like to go ahead and place the order for the cake if that's alright."

"Oh gosh absolutely!" Sophie gushed. "Just follow me!"

I filled out the cake order form and Sophie explained that they would deliver the cake on the day of the wedding.

"We normally make the one large cake and then two smaller versions of it for the number of guests you have attending. We'll provide boxes for any leftovers that people may want to take with them." Sophie explained.

"That sounds perfect. Thank you so much." I smiled and gave her a light hug, as did David, before leaving the shop.

We stopped at Starbucks for drinks then continued on to our last stop of the day.

"Wedding invitations." David said opening the door to a small shop and letting me enter first.

A middle aged woman greeted us this time and took us into an office, gesturing for us to sit down.

"Alright Mr. Tomlinson, tell me how you picture your wedding invitations." She requested holding a pencil in hand.

"Um... something simple?" I started out thinking about when Harry and I had discussed this. "White background with a black design in two corners, like one in the left top and the other in the right bottom. We'd like it to be pretty elegant looking."

"What would you like it to say?" She asked, writing down what I had just told her onto a piece of paper.

The meeting with her doesn't last long after I've told her what we'd like the invitations to say and exactly how many we would be needing. Raymond dropped David off at his hotel after we left the shop and then drove back to the house. Harry was already there waiting when we arrived, I cannot believe it's been an entire day of wedding planning.

Rosanne directed me to Harry's office when I stepped into the house so I headed off in it's direction. I knocked lightly on the door as I stepped inside. He's looking at his computer but quickly minimized the page when I approached.

"Baby..." Harry beckoned me with an outstretched hand.

I go to him with a smile and sit on his lap when he turns towards me in the chair.

"How was the rest of your day?" He questioned curling his arm around my waist, splaying his hand over my thigh.

"Good. We stopped at the cake shop and ordered the cake after trying a sample, which I brought you some of..." I said producing the box.

I opened it up and picked up the plastic fork I had placed inside of it and sliced off a bite. Harry wrapped his lips around the fork and pulled off the cake, his eyes never leaving mine. He chewed it with a thoughtful expression and then smiled.

"Almost as good as you." He said cheekily and it earns him a giggle from me, a manly one. "But seriously, it's delicious Lou."

"I'm glad you think so." I responded, using my thumb to wipe a bit of frosting off his lip.

"Anything else get done other than your tux and the cake?" Harry asked, sneaking his hand under my shirt to rest against my stomach as he leaned back in his chair.

"The invitations." I squeaked as his fingers twitched and I squirmed. "Don't you dare." I warned as he smirked.

"Whatever do you mean my dear?" Harry feigned confusion.

"You know what I mean, don't start something you can't finish... I know all your weak spots." I smiled sweetly at him, reaching out to brush my fingers against his jaw then glide one down his neck.

"When did you get to be so naughty Mr. Tomlinson?" Harry questioned, pushing his hand further up so he could tweak one of my nipples making me jerk.

He shifted me so my back was pressed to his chest, one hand still on my thigh and the other up my shirt.

"The first time you took me to bed... you released my inner naughty boy." I answered, arching into his touch and letting my head fall back against his shoulder.

"Is that so?" He inquired, pressing his lips to my neck.

"Yes." I gasped, feeling the hand on my thigh move up to the bulge forming in my pants.

His ability to turn me on never fails to amaze me. I thought I had more control over it, but apparently not. I don't try to fight him any longer. He tells me to go lock the office door so I do and then return to him and let him take me on his desk. It's nothing but lust and passion, though love is still evident in his vibrant green eyes.

-*-

July quickly turned in August and August into September.

All of the wedding invitations had been sent out and it was now exactly twenty days until the wedding.

Harry and I had gone to see the location of the wedding, a five star hotel with a large piece of land for weddings. Originally we were just going to get married in a church but David soon changed our minds after showing us the location he thought would be good for us. There was a room inside the hotel reserved for weddings and for the reception part of the field would transformed.

The grounds are amazing, the grass is well trimmed and the trees are clipped and the flowers pruned. David explained about the large tent that will be set up and decorated for the reception and then took us inside to show us the spot that will be set up for the actually wedding ceremony.

As we stood in the room I felt Harry's arm snake around my waist and pull me closer to his side. I react immediately, wrapping my arm around his waist and resting my other hand on his stomach - a free to touch zone for me now.

"What do you think?" David questioned looking between us.

"I think it's perfect." I smiled looking around the room.

"I agree, the whole venue is perfect." Harry nodded, squeezing my side - making me smile up at him excitedly.

In just twenty days I would be marrying this man in this very location.

"Excellent!" David clapped his hands. "Alright, Louis, you and I need to head over to make sure all the altercations on your tux have been done properly."

We walked out of the hotel and back to the parking lot where Cal was waiting in the Escalade and Raymond was waiting in the Range Rover.

"I'll see you at home." I said turning to say goodbye to Harry.

"Indeed." Harry smiled pulling me close. "Until this evening."

"Until this evening." I repeated and leaned up to kiss him.

I climbed into the Range Rover with David and we drove off towards the tux shop while Harry headed home.

-*-

Two weeks before the wedding I made a decision that didn't sit terribly well with Harry.

"I'm going to live back at Liam's flat for the next two weeks." I stated as we ate dinner that night and Harry nearly spat his food all over the counter.

"Beg your pardon?" He questioned turning to look at me, shocked.

"I'm going to live with Liam for the next two weeks." I responded, spooning up another bite of mashed potatoes.

"I heard that, why though?" Harry asked still looking at me.

"Because then you'll be seeing me for the first time in two weeks when I walk into the room on our wedding day." I answered smiling over at him.

I had given it a lot of thought and I came to the conclusion that it would be good for us not to see each other until our wedding day. We weren't having wedding rehearsals so we wouldn't even see each other the day before the wedding.

"Does it matter?" Harry questioned, clearly not liking the thought of me not being here.

"Yep." I said popping the P. "I think it'll just make it even better. We can talk every night on the phone, but no seeing each other."

Harry pouted and I shook my head letting him know I wasn't going to cave. He sighed heavily and leaned over.

"Is there any way for me to change your mind?" He whispered into my ear and I shivered.

"No." I responded tilting my head into the touch of his lips when they brushed my ear.

"Are you sure?" He asked placing his hand on my upper thigh.

"I'm sure." I answered, growing hard in my trousers.

"Pity." Harry murmured and removed himself from me entirely.

I craved his touch immediately but I refuse to give into him. Once we're done eating I go and take a shower, pulling myself to an orgasm before getting out and drying off.

The next morning I packed what I would need to stay at Liam's for the next two weeks and then with a final kiss from Harry, I left in the Porsche Macan.

"I can't believe you're willingly staying away from him for two weeks." Liam said as we settled on the sofa to watch a movie.

I shrugged my shoulders and grabbed a handful of popcorn, "I thought it'd just give us even more to look forward to. He'll be anxious to see me and I'll be desperate to see him."

"You're a sap Louis." Liam chuckled pressing play on the movie.

"Harry can be too, though he wasn't keen on this even after I explained why I wanted to do it." I responded.

"He'll live I'm sure. Just wait until you get to Hawaii, you'll pay for it then." Liam laughed and I blushed.

"I hope so." I muttered with flaming cheeks as he laughed harder.

-*-

Two weeks could not have gone by any slower.

Every night Harry and I talked on the phone before we went to bed. Our words were hushed as we told each other how much we missed the others warm in bed... how we longed for each other when we slept. It was unfamiliar sleeping alone, I didn't like it but I didn't give in.

Finally, the day of the wedding arrived and my stomach was in knots, this was the biggest day of my life - I was getting married.

I stood in the room of the hotel that had been set up for me to change in along with Liam as my best man and Lottie as my maid of honor. Harry was in another room on another floor of the hotel with Niall standing as his best man and Gemma as his maid of honor.

I fretted over my tie until mum walked over and batted my hands away, fixing it herself.

"Calm down Louis, he's going to be down at the alter waiting for you and don't doubt that you're making the right decision, I know you are just having seen you two together." Mum told me quietly as the hair dressed, Louise, came over to fix my hair.

"I know, I'm just nervous mum... I'm getting married." I whispered.

"I know honey, you're all grown up." She smiled with misty eyes as she brushed her fingers over my cheeks. "You're gonna make me cry."

"Please don't, I'll start." I laughed watery.

"Hey guys, everyone doing okay in here?" David questioned entering the room.

"Last minute jitters, but yes." I answered turning to him.

"As expected. I have your boutonnieres and corsages." David said walking over with four cases.

He put the corsages on Lottie and mums wrists then pinned the boutonnieres on Liam and myself - they're all perfect.

"And now it's time for you to go meet your groom." David smiled brightly moving back to the door and opening it.

We all filed out and took the lift down to the main floor. All of the guests are already in the room where the ceremony is taking place.

I subconsciously straightened my blue suit and took a deep breath, closing my eyes. I stood off to the side as Niall entered with Lottie and then Liam entered with Gemma.

"It's your turn." David said and I placed my hand in the crook of my mum's arm.

He opened the doors as soft piano music began to play. I looked up and my eyes went straight to Harry who's standing there in an all black suit looking absolutely stunning. His mouth is slightly agape as he looks at me and as I walk closer his lips turn up into a smile.

At the alter, mum kissed my cheek with tears in her eyes and placed my hand in Harry's.

"You look so beautiful." Harry whispered.

"So do you." I replied quietly as he walked us up two steps to the priest.

Once everyone was seated and the opening words were said, the priest asked if we would like to recite our vows to each other. I took a deep breath and squeezed Harry's hand.

"Harry, from the moment I fell into your office and my eyes met yours for the first time, I have not been able to get you out of my head. I never thought we'd end up together, me a university student at the time and you a powerful CEO, but I'm so glad we did. You have made my life feel complete. I have never felt so loved, needed, or wanted by another. I'm so in love with you, words cannot even begin to describe it. I promise to love you through the good times and the bad times. I promise I will never leave your side. No other will ever hold my heart, it is all yours." I stated with tears trying to escape my eyes and tears brimming in Harry's.

"Louis, from the time I first laid eyes on you, I knew you were special. You made me want what I had been avoiding - love. I remember very clearly the day you left because of my ignorance, I thought I had lost you forever... my sunshine was gone. I remember when you were taken away from me... I have never been so scared and I realized during that time that I loved you. You are my sun, my moon, my stars. You are the reason I am happy, you are the reason I smile. I will never get over how it feels to wake up with you in my arms, and I look forward to doing that for the rest of my life. I also promise to love you and never leave your side." Harry said squeezing my hand as a few tears roll down my cheeks.

The priest went through another bit and then it was time for the exchange of rings. Lottie handed me Harry's platinum wedding band and I turned to him.

"I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness." I spoke, sliding the ring onto Harry's finger. "As I place it on your finger, I commit my heart and soul to you. I ask you to wear this ring as a reminder of the vows we have spoken today, our wedding day."

Harry turned and got my wedding band from Niall then faced me again.

"I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness." He spoke, his voice rough with emotion. "As I place it on your finger, I commit my heart and soul to you. I asked you to wear this ring as a reminder of the vows we have spoken today, our wedding day."

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you married." The priest stated loud and clear. "You may now kiss."

Harry reached up and cupped my face in his hands tenderly and I placed my hands on his hips.

"I love you." He murmured and I barely get out my response before his lips are covering mine.

It's sweet and tender and soft. Our lips move together and I hear people shouting and cheering. When we pulled away I couldn't keep the smile off my face.

"May I present to you for the very first time, Mr. and Mr. Styles!" The priest exclaimed as Harry and I turned to face our guests.

Everyone cheered as we walked down the isle, my arm laced through his.

We waited in a separate room with our wedding party as all the guests made their way out to the reception. It's just cool outside, perfect for dancing since all the men have on suits and the women have on dresses with shawls or pant suits.

Once everyone was out in the large tent, David announced the wedding party and then us. Everyone, once again, cheered for us as we made our way to the table set up in front of the dance floor. Our last name has been written in bold black script on the white material making up the dance floor, it looks incredible. The tent is lit with soft blue lighting and the table are clothed in white with white flower centerpieces and flickering candles.

Our dinner was served and we ate and chatted among ourselves until almost everyone was done. The DJ announced the mother and son dance and I got up and joined my mum out on the floor. You Raise Me Up by Josh Groban began to play as I took her hand in mine and my other went to her back while her other went to my shoulder. We danced with the music as everyone around watched, cameras occasionally flashing.

"I'm so happy for you darling." Mum said quietly as we danced.

"Thank you." I whispered back feeling my eyes burn some.

As the song ended, mum stepped back after kissing my cheeks. A tap on my shoulder had me spinning around to come face to face with Harry.

"May I have this dance?" He questioned extending his hand to me.

"Of course." I smiled, taking his hand.

He pulled me close as the music began to play the song he had selected for us to dance to, I recognize it immediately as I'm Yours by The Script and smiled softly. I wrapped my arm around his neck while the hand of my other remained in his. Our foreheads pressed together as the lyrics began.

_You touch these tired eyes of mine_   
_And map my face out line by line_   
_And somehow growing old feels fine_

_I listen close for I'm not smart_   
_You wrap your thoughts in works of art_   
_And they're hanging on the walls of my heart_

_I may not have the softest touch_   
_I may not say the words as such_   
_And though I may not look like much_   
_I'm Yours_

_And though my edges may be rough_   
_I never feel I'm quite enough_   
_It may not seem like very much_   
_But I'm Yours_

_You heeled these scars over time_   
_Embraced my soul, you loved my mind_   
_You're the only angel in my life_

_The day news came my best friend died_   
_My knees went weak and you saw me cry_   
_Say I'm still the soldier in your eyes_

_I may not have the softest touch_   
_I may not say the words as such_   
_And though I may not look like much_   
_I'm Yours_

_And though my edges my be rough_   
_I never feel I'm quite enough_   
_It may not seem like much_   
_But I'm Yours_

_I may not have the softest touch_   
_I may not say the words as such_   
_I know I don't fit in that much_   
_But I'm Yours_

By the time the song ends, we've shared a hundred kisses. My hand has gone from being in his to resting on his shoulder near my other hand and his arms are around my waist.

We've whispered I love you to one another over and over as the song played through. Everyone around us clapped as we separated with a final kiss then turned to bow. The DJ announced the dance floor was open to everyone and people began to come up as more upbeat music began to play.

Two hours later Liam and Niall had made their speeches and we had been toasted to. We were now preparing to leave, the limo was waiting for us in the car park to whisk us off to the airport. There we would board a plane to Maui, Hawaii and spend a week at the newly finished Styles & Twist Resort.

The wedding guests showered us with bird seed as we walked to the limo and climbed inside. Immediately Harry pulled me in for a kiss, longer and dirtier than any of the ones during the reception. I hummed happily against his mouth and his lips quirked into a smile.

"Excited Mr. Styles?" He questioned, cuddling me close.

"Very Mr. Styles." I responded smiling up at him in the dark car, his face lit by the passing street lights.

The flight to Hawaii is long and I don't remember most of it because I had fallen asleep on Harry's shoulder around midnight.

We've, of course, flown first class and even in the middle of the night we are offered champagne. The only time I awake during the flight is to use the bathroom and then return to Harry's side.

From the airport we picked up our rental car and headed off to the resort. I've seen pictures of the property as it progressed but I haven't seen it completed. It's truly stunning when we pull onto the long drive leading up to the main house where there is a receptionist area, two restaurants, a gym, a large pool, and a spa. Everything is done in the finest of finishes, it is truly luxurious.

"Harry this is beautiful." I smiled as we walked through the main house.

"I hoped you would like it." He responded, leading me over to the reception desk. "There won't be anyone here except for at lunch and dinner to fix us something to eat, I figured we could manage breakfast ourselves."

"Sounds perfect to me." I said pulling him in the direction of the back door that lead to the sidewalk leading to all of the cottage style houses.

The houses are all done in pastel colors with vibrant orchids painted onto them. The one he leads me too is closest to the crystal blue ocean. It's modest in size, just two bedrooms and two bathrooms. As the main house, the finishes are high end - clearly no expense has been spared.

"What do you think?" Harry questioned as we walked into the house.

"I think that people are going to love staying here." I responded looking around the space. "I know I'm going to, though that's mainly because of you."

"Is that so Mr. Styles?" Harry questioned coming up behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist.

I leaned back against him and sighed happily, there was no where in the world I'd rather be.

"Yes." I confirmed tilting my head back to look at him.

He smiled at me, there is no doubt that he loves me when I look into his eyes.

He dipped his head down and sealed his lips over mine as we stood there, my back pressed to his chest - his arms around me, holding me tight. When we pulled away to catch our breath we remained in that spot watched the sun dance across the water.

"Hungry?" Harry questioned after a few minutes of silence.

I nodded my head and pulled away to head towards the small kitchen. It's a full kitchen, but small. Clearly it's not intended for people to be cooking all the time while they're here, but it's plenty of room for sandwiches or snacks.

"Pancakes?" I questioned, noting the pantry has been stocked for our stay.

"Definitely." Harry agreed coming to sit down at the small breakfast bar to watch me work.

As I moved around grabbing what I need, I can feel his eyes on me. I heat up under his gaze, I don't know why - this is my husband.

"You have no clue how stunning you are." Harry stated, his voice filling the otherwise quiet space.

"Thank you." I replied with a blush and bit my cheek to contain my smile.

"How did you ever manage to trip into my office? You move with such grace." He pondered, still watching me.

"I don't know... I was nervous that day. Liam had done nothing but talk about this super rich and powerful CEO and how it had taken him forever to get an interview with the guy. Then he fell ill and wanted me to go, I didn't know what to do or say... I had no clue how to act." I answered turning to look at him as I mixed everything in a bowl.

"I could tell you were nervous." Harry remarked with a smile. "You were, however, a bit sassy as well... I'm glad you haven't lost that."

I chuckled and stuck my tongue out at him playfully.

"Oh Mr. Styles... you'll keep that in your mouth if you know what's good for you." Harry smirked, trailing his pointer finger over his lips.

"And you won't do a thing if you want to eat." I replied and he smiled, shaking his head.

"Sassy as ever."

-*-

As the sun began to set we walked down to the water and stood on the beach. I was pressed against Harry's side, my arms tight around his waist as his own were tight around my shoulders. A gentle breeze blew as we stood there watching the sky change colors as the minutes passed by. Occasionally I feel him press a kiss to my hair and I snuggle in closer to him, nuzzling his neck and breathing him in.

The walk way lights were on as the sun disappeared for the day and we turned to face each other.

"I believe we have some unfinished business to attend to Mr. Styles." Harry stated, brushing his fingers over my cheek.

"Do we?" I questioned, leaning into his touch as I looked up at him.

"Mhmm, we have yet to truly finalize our marriage." Harry smiled wolfishly, pulling me against him so I can feel that he's growing hard in his trousers.

"Ahh... No we haven't." I replied bringing my hands up to rest on his chest and I feel one of his hands dip down to grip my bum. "Perhaps we should."

"Yes... perhaps." Harry said dipping down to capture my lips in a biting kiss.

When we pulled apart he took my bottom lip between his teeth and gently pulled on it making me whine.

I tipped toed a bit to reach his ear and nipped at it softly, "Make me yours." I breathed.

And it's all he needs to pick me up bridal style and hurry back to the house.

In the bedroom he quickly stripped us both of our clothes and laid me down on the bed, grabbing a bottle of lube as he went. Harry positioned himself between my legs and leaned over to kiss me as his hands wondered all over my body. He caressed every inch of me as his lips trailed down to my neck, marking me.  I whined softly and pushed my hips up causing our erections to collide and we both moaned.

His face is still pressed to my neck as he blinded slicked up three of his fingers and dropped them between my legs. He pressed one into me and I groaned quietly at the feeling. I haven't had sex with him in two full weeks so I'm not loose at all. It doesn't take long though for him to work all three slick fingers into me. As his fingers worked me open, he moved to press a series of kiss all over my chest and stomach before dropping even lower and sucking gently on the tip of my member.

"H-Harry!" I gasped feeling his mouth on me.

He popped off with a smirk on his face and removed his fingers from me. He quickly slicked up his length and positioned himself at my entrance. In one long slow thrust, he's fully inside of me. My hands went to grasp his biceps as he began to thrust, slow and steady.

Eventually I moved my arms around his neck and pulled him close, making him shift and thrust at a different angle.

I let out a loud moan as he nailed my prostate and clenched around him causing him to moan as well.

"You're so tight baby." Harry gasped into my ear. "Love how tight you are, my darling. Tell me how it feels..."

"F-Feels so good Haz." I panted, holding onto him even tighter. "So big, stretch me so good... love how you make me feel."

Harry moaned against my neck and his hips stuttered just a little at my words.

"Come on Harry... Love you so much... want all your love." I continued on, my voice pleading.

His hips stuttered again as he sped up a bit.

My hard length was getting friction from both our stomach as Harry continued to thrust into me. We held each other close, breathing into each others mouth and occasionally kissing as best we could.

Heat began to pool inside of me and my legs began to shake. I tried to keep my arms around Harry but as my orgasm washed over me they fell limp on either side of my head.

"H-Harry!" I cried out as I came between our bodies, my whole body jerking with pleasure.

"Oh Lou..." Harry moaned deeply, thrusting three more times before spilling into me.

He lowered himself carefully and when I get control of my arms I wrap them around his neck. He gets the hint as I press against his head and lifted his face so we could kiss again. His tongue and mine danced back and forth until we had to pull away to breath.

"I love you, so very much my sweet, darling Louis." Harry murmured pulling back just enough to look into my eyes.

"I love you too Harry, you own my heart for always." I whispered in reply running my fingers through his curls.

He soon pulled out of me and walked to the bathroom. A few minutes later he return.

Harry picked me up taking me into the bathroom where there is a large white oval tub looking out at the water. There are candles all around it glowing in the darkness along with the one lit on the counter top where the two sinks are. The tub is full of warm water and bubbles and rose petals. He set me on my feet then helped me step into the tub before following me. He sat down first then gesturing for me to sit between his legs. I leaned back against his rest and let his hands run over me, washing me clean with citrus-y smelling soap.

Once we were both clean and the water had gone cold, we dried off and climbed into bed. I immediately snuggled into his arms and for a few moments we just laid there in the darkness sharing tender kisses and whispering I love you's. I drifted off to sleep with a smile on my lips and my husbands arms tight around me.

-*-

A week went by too fast and before we know it we're on a plane heading back to London.

The week had been full of love making, whispered I love you's, cuddles, and really just enjoying each other.

I am looking forward to seeing my students and Liam no matter how absolutely wonderful my time on Maui has been with my new husband. I know we'll be making even more memories together once we return home.

London is cold and wet when we touch down but nothing can ruin our moods. Harry nor I can keep the smiles off of our faces. My wedding band and engagement ring are a welcomed weight on my finger and Harry often brings them to his lips to kiss sweetly. I have never been so happy, I hope the feeling never wears off.

Cal picked us up from the airport and drove us back to the house. Instead of pulling into the garage though, he stopped in front of the front door.

"Haz, it's raining." I pouted when Harry got out of the SUV and offered me his hand.

"You won't melt, now come on, I won't compromise on this." Harry responded.

Sighing, I took his hand and stepped out into the rain and the cold. Cal took off and went into the garage as Harry and I walked hand in hand to the front door. When we got there he unlocked the door with his key and opened it. I made to step in but he stopped me with his arm.

"You didn't honestly think I wouldn't carry you over the threshold did you?" He smiled as he scooped me up into his arms bridal style.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my nose to his cheek as he walked into the house and used his foot to close the door.

"Welcome home Louis William Styles." Harry said as he set me down on the floor. "I look forward to all the memories we will make together and I look forward to coming home to you everyday for the rest of my life."

I threw my arms around him and hugged him before pulling back with misty eyes.

"Me too Harry." I whispered nudging my nose against his. "Me too."


	34. Epilogue

***Three Years Later***

"Harry..." Louis murmured, tucking his face into his husbands neck from behind.

"Louis." Harry responded and continued to work on his computer.

He was looking over some plans for a new hotel in New York. His goal was create something like what he had in Italy, a luxury hotel with beautiful finishes with options for people that weren't rich.

"Harry..." Louis said again, this time kissing his neck.

"Louis." Harry repeated and sighed when he felt Louis' fingers working to unbutton the top buttons of his shirt and slip under the material. "Lou..."

"Hazza." Louis smiled against the warm skin of Harry's neck and nipped lightly.

"Not now baby." Harry responded, his voice somewhat pleading.

He knew what Louis wanted, he'd been 'subtly' hinting at it for a few months and to be honest it scared Harry. He'd never even thought he'd get married let alone be considering what Louis had been wanting.

"If not now then when?" Louis questioned, pulling Harry's chair away from his desk and moving around to sit down on Harry's lap. "We're not getting any younger Haz."

"Baby... I just... I don't think I'm going to be... I don't know if I'll be any good..." Harry stumbled over his words, something very rare for him.

"Harry... You'll be a wonderful father." Louis smiled softly, stroking his fingers over Harry's cheek.

There it was. It was the first time Louis had come right out and said it but just the words cause Harry to tense up. He's not fit to be a father. For years he practiced being a dominant and having a submissive, even if that wasn't his life now it was his past and he knew he would be a horrible father.

"I beg to disagree." Harry replied somewhat sadly.

He wanted to give Louis the world... but this... he just didn't think he could give Louis this.

"Harry, listen to me." Louis said, shifting a little in his husbands lap. "You will be a wonderful father. I know you had a bad upbringing but I don't believe for one second you would ever lift a hand to hurt our baby. He'd be your pride and joy."

"Louis... I don't know." Harry sighed pressing a kiss to Louis' cheek.

"Please Harry, let's just go look... that never hurts." Louis whispered leaning his forehead against Harry's temple.

"Okay." Harry agreed quietly, squeezing Louis' hip.

Louis beamed at him and kiss his lips hard before hoping off his lap and walking out of the room, calling out that he'd be setting up an appointment with the adoption agency. Harry just sighed again and shook his head going back to his work. What had he gotten himself into?

-*-

Exactly one week later, Louis and Harry pulled up outside the adoption agency in London. They walked in hand in hand, Louis giddy with excitement and Harry twisted up inside with nerves.

One of the workers brought them through a set of locked doors and then led them down a hallway.

"It says you're looking for a child three months to a year old, yes?" The lady questioned looking at the piece of paper in her hand.

"That's right." Louis replied.

"Right then." The woman stopped in front of a door. "Three to six months are in this room if you'd like to take a look and when you're done seven to ten months are across the hallway and then eleven to a year are next door. If you have any questions feel free to wave me down."

Louis and Harry nodded and headed into the room. Louis could feel Harry tense as they're met with a couple of the babies screaming while workers moved around the room. He squeezed his hand and led them over to where there were some quiet babies. None of them really stand out - none of them scream this is our baby. So they move on. They finished looking at the three to six month old's and moved on to the seven to ten months across the hall.

It's the same thing, none of the babies scream that's my baby. It's the same way with the eleven to year old's. By the time they leave the agency Louis feels a bit defeated.

"I expected to find a baby." Louis commented quietly as they drove back home. "I expected to walk in there and find the perfect little baby and you'd fall in love with em' and we'd adopt em'."

"Baby, these things take time." Harry responded, not wanting his husband to be discouraged and know he was secretly thankful they hadn't found a baby.

"I know." Louis whispered leaning his head against the car window.

When they got home Louis went straight to the living room and sat down on the sofa, grabbing a blanket and wrapping it around himself as he stared sadly at the fire that Rosanne had started flickering in the fireplace.

"Lou..." Harry murmured coming over to sit next to him and pull him to his chest. "Honey, don't be sad... we'll... we'll find the perfect baby."

Louis sniffled and nodded against Harry's chest, wrapping his arms around Harry's middle.

"What if we didn't adopt." Harry commented quietly.

"What do you mean?" Louis questioned tilting his head up to look at Harry. "It's not like I can get pregnant."

Harry chuckled and kissed Louis' nose, "No baby, you can't... but we both have sisters old enough."

"A surrogate?" Louis confirmed and Harry nodded.

"If Lottie or Gemma carried for us then we could have a baby that really looked like part of the family. I know Gemma isn't my biological sister but we look related oddly enough." Harry said and a smile grew on Louis lips.

"Could have your dimples and your curls." Louis responded, reaching out from under his blanket to tug gently on one of Harry's curls.

"And your nose and your eyes." Harry said, pressing his nose against Louis'.

About that time a jingling sound started and soon the tap of claws was heard on the wood floors until Lily, their two year old Golden Retriever appeared.

"Hi Lily." Louis laughed as the dog jumped up onto the sofa and laid down against his legs and rested her head on his thigh.

"What do you think little lady?" Harry questioned the dog. "Do you think we should get a surrogate and have a baby?"

Lily lifted her head up and barked loudly. Harry and Louis both laughed as her tail wagged, thumping against the back of the sofa.

"I think that's a yes." Louis chuckled looking up at Harry.

"I guess it is." Harry agreed slowly.

"So we're gonna do this? We're gonna get a surrogate and have a baby?" Louis questioned hopefully.

Harry stared down at Louis for a few minutes, not saying a word. His fingers came up to brush over Louis' cheek and then his lips softly.

"Yeah, yeah we are." Harry finally replied.

Louis let out a gleeful cheer and threw his arms around Harry's neck and pressed his lips to his. Harry laughed against his lips and held him close. It's been three years and he still loves the way Louis fits against him so seamlessly - he knows he'll never stop loving it either.

-*-

It turns out to be Lottie that agrees to be their surrogate. Gemma said she would except for the fact that she was already pregnant. She had gotten married a year after them to her boyfriend Carter and now they were expecting.

The trip to the doctors office doesn't take very long and they of course use Harry's sperm so the baby will be a mix of Tomlinson and Styles. Two months later when Lottie starts throwing up at the smell of eggs, Louis really can't help but smile despite his sisters misery - she doesn't even need to take a test for him to know she's pregnant.

"Thank you for doing this." Louis said, pulling his sister into a tight hug.

"No problem Lou, just know this is the only one." Lottie smiled then hurried off to the bathroom when the smell of garlic hits her.

For the duration of the pregnancy, Lottie was living with them. She had opted to live in one of the flats over the garage instead of in one of the guest bedrooms, but joined them for dinner every night.

Louis made his way to Harry's office where the older was sitting looking at his computer screen intently.

"Something interesting?" Louis questioned after his husband didn't notice him standing there.

"Designs for the baby's room." Harry responded looking over at Louis with a small smile. "Come see."

Louis walked around the desk and sat down in Harry's lap, one arm going around his broad shoulders. On the screen there's a plan for the baby's room, it's done in all white with touches of blue.

"I know we don't know if it's a girl or boy yet, but Sasha drew it up for a boy just so we could get an idea." Harry explained referring to the designer he had hired for the job.

They had had a meeting with her where they discussed what they did and didn't want in the room. The walls of the room are white as is all of the furniture. Sasha had drawn in some baby blankets in blue and added a baby blue rug on the dark wood floor. There's picture frames hanging on the wall and the window is dressed in white. And on the ceiling there appear to be two crystal chandeliers for lighting.

"What do you think?" Harry questioned curiously.

"I think it's perfect." Louis replied leaning his head against Harry's. "Now we just have to wait until it's 100 percent what the sex is."

Harry chuckled and clicked to reply to the email Sasha had sent the plans in and tell her that they loved the design and wanted to get started on it as soon as they knew what the sex of the baby was.

From where they were in the office they could hear Rosanne asking Lottie if she needed or wanted anything and Lottie's response was that she wanted to stop throwing up.

"I'm quite glad I don't have to go through that." Louis chuckled, pitying his younger sister. "I'd look horrid pregnant anyways."

"Oh, I have to disagree Mr. Styles, I think you'd look stunning if you were pregnant with my baby." Harry whispered, turning his head to nip at Louis' ear.

"Sadly I can't get pregnant, sorry to disappoint you." Louis teased lightly.

"S' a pity." Harry murmured. "Should try anyways."

Louis' stomach clenched with desire. He knew it wasn't possible for him to get pregnant and he knew Harry knew that. Harry was after sex and Louis was all too happy to oblige.

"Never hurts to try." He replied, leaning into Harry's touch.

He felt Harry harden under him immediately and he groaned softly when Harry shifted his hips and his growing erection pressed to his bum.

"Tonight." Louis whispered after realizing the office door was open and Lottie and Rosanne were wondering around.

Harry bit at his neck gently and squeezed his hips before setting Louis free.

"Tonight." Harry agreed.

Later after the sun had long since gone done, Rosanne had left, and Lottie had retired to her flat, Harry hoisted Louis up into his arms bridal style and carried him up to the master bedroom. He let Louis down to stand once they were in the room then proceeded to tug Louis' shirt up and over his head, tossing it aside.

"So, you want to try then?" Harry questioned, leaning in so his lips brushed Louis' ears and his hot breath rushed over Louis' skin.

"Yes." Louis replied feeling almost breathless.

"You want me to fill you up over and over again? Try to fill you with my baby?" Harry asked, dragging his lips away from Louis' ear and grazing them just under it.

"Yes." Louis answered, grasping Harry's biceps as his knees began to go weak.

Harry always had this effect on him. All it took was feeling Harry's hot breath cascading down his neck and onto his collarbones for his legs to turn into jello.

"Let's get you out of these clothes then..." Harry murmured and began pushing Louis' sweatpants down.

He purposely drug his hands over Louis' bum and then down his thighs slowly as he pushed down the pants. Louis stepped out of them and then Harry immediately gripped his hips, holding him in place. Harry nuzzled Louis' tone stomach and pressed a series of hot, biting kisses all over it.

Grabbing Louis' boxer briefs, Harry pushed them down the younger mans legs and was greeted with Louis' member springing free, hard and leaking. Louis jerked as he felt Harry's hand wrap around his length and his thumb swipe across the head.

"H-Harry." Louis gasped, feeling Harry's hand slide down to his base and then a warm wetness surround him.

Harry pulled off and stood back up, "Go get on the bed baby, hands and knees."

Louis scrambled over to the California king bed and climbed up onto it, positioning himself on his hands and knees in the middle of it.

Harry admired his husband for a moment, still just as beautiful as the day he met him. Shaking himself from his thoughts, he stripped off his clothes, grabbed the bottle of lube they kept in the nightstand, and climbed up onto the bed. He sat back on his hunches and reached out to run his hand down Louis' back to his bum. Louis whined softly when Harry squeezed his bum then moved lower to caress where his legs met his bum.

"Harry." Louis moaned, feeling Harry's hand move again so he could graze a finger over Louis' entrance.

"Hush baby, I've got you." Harry murmured leaning forward to kiss the dip of Louis back. "Gonna make you feel so good honey."

Louis keened and Harry smiled as he slicked three of his fingers. His non-slicked hand caressed Louis' thigh while one of his slick fingers pressed into Louis slowly. Louis moaned as he dropped down to rest on his elbows. Harry worked his way up to two fingers and then three, thrusting them deep into Louis and crooking them so they brushed over his prostate.

Removing his fingers and earning a whine from Louis, Harry grabbed the lube again and slicked up his aching length. He positioned himself at Louis glistening with lube entrance and pressed in, one hand guiding himself and the other gripping Louis' hip.

"Shit." Louis groaned, feeling himself stretch around Harry.

They don't do this position a lot, but when they do it never fails to feel incredible.

Harry waited a moment and began to move - slow, even thrusts as he grasped Louis' hips in both hands. The friction is incredible without rubber separating them, just like always. Louis is hot and tight.

Harry let go of Louis' hips and hunched over Louis, pushing an arm under him and pulling him up so he's back on his hands instead of his elbows. Once he's up Harry placed his hands over Louis' and laced their fingers together as he continued to thrust in and out of his husband. Sweet moans and whimpers tumbled from Louis' lips as he felt Harry drive into him.

"Haz..." Louis moaned on a particularly hard thrust. "Harder..."

So Harry doubled his efforts, slamming into Louis making the smaller man cry out in pleasure. Louis' chants of Harry's name filled the the room and Louis felt himself quicken.

"H-Harry... shit ohh... Harry-y I'm so close." Louis panted, his legs and arms quivering.

"Let it go honey, let it go and I'll fill you up." Harry ordered into Louis' ear, breathing heavily.

Louis tossed back his head and let out a final cry of Harry's name as he came, splattering the sheets below him with white. Harry bit down on the junction of Louis' neck and shoulder, his hips jerking quickly before they fall out of rhythm and he pressed deep into Louis as he came. Louis moaned at the feeling of being filled, pressing back carefully and clenching, milking Harry.

Harry pulled out slowly and pulled Louis away from the mess on the bed.

For a while neither of them spoke, they just focused on calming their breathing and relishing the feeling of being pressed against each other as their skin cooled.

"Je t'aime." Louis whispered into the dim lighting of the room. "C'était incroyable."  **(I love you. That was amazing.)**

Harry groaned deep in his throat and Louis smiled up at him from his chest. He knew Harry had a thing for him speaking French once Louis had begun to learn it.

"Louis... you know what that does to me." Harry mumbled, pulling Louis closer.

"Well, you did say over and over again." Louis responded, tracing a finger up over Harry's abs.

"I did, didn't I?" Harry hummed shifting so Louis was on his back and then rolled on top of him.

It doesn't take much time before they're both fully hard again and Harry's slipping back into Louis, taking him for a second time.

-*-

Lottie was five months pregnant when they found out the sex or their baby.

She had insisted on going to the doctor alone so she could surprise them with the news. Lottie was gone for two hours. It was Saturday so neither Harry or Louis had to work - they simply sat at home waiting for her return. When she did return, by way of Cal, Harry and Louis stood from the sofa as she entered the room with anxious faces.

"Well?" Louis questioned his younger sister.

"Oh... was there something you wanted to know?" Lottie questioned innocently.

"Lottie." Harry and Louis spoke at the same time and she laughed.

"Alright, alright.... you're having...." She paused taking out a piece of paper and unfolding it.

She flipped it around and showed them the paper with 'IT'S A BOY' written on it in blue print.

Louis started crying immediately while Harry let out a long, shaky breath and smiling, hugging Louis tight and kissing his head. He'd honestly been hoping for a boy, though he would have been just as happy with a girl. He wanted someone that might want to take over his business in the future - though he figures a daughter might want to do that too if she were interested.

"Harry..." Louis cried into Harry's neck. "We're having a boy!"

"I know baby, I heard her." Harry chuckled, a couple of tears escaping his own eyes.

He hadn't really wanted a baby to begin with, but Louis did so he agreed. Now however, he's finding that he's rather excited to have a copy of himself and Louis to raise and spoil.

-*-

Lottie's due date came quickly it seemed. The baby's room had long since been completed and looked just like the design Sasha had come up with, everything done in white and baby blue.

They had just finished eating breakfast and were finishing getting ready for work when her water broke.

"LOUIS!" Lottie screeched from downstairs causing Louis to drop his tie and run out of his and Harry's room just as Harry appeared from the bathroom.

"What!? What happened!?" Louis questioned as he ran into the kitchen where Lottie was standing with Rosanne.

"Her water broke Louis, she's in labor we need to get her to the hospital." Rosanne explained calmly as she tried to comfort Lottie.

"Shit! Okay... just... Harry!" Louis yelled as he went towards his sister.

"Everything okay?" Harry asked as he appeared in the room.

"Tell Cal to get the SUV ready to go, Lottie's in labor." Louis ordered glancing over his shoulder.

Harry paled a bit but quickly set off to the garage where Cal was already waiting for them. Cal readied the SUV and Louis and Rosanne helped Lottie to it while Harry grabbed Lottie's hospital bag.

As they rode to the hospital, between Lottie's screams of pain from the contractions, Harry set up a substitute for Louis at the academy and then phoned in to work to inform them he would not be there.

At the hospital nurses scrambled to help Lottie, getting her into a wheelchair and taking her back to the delivery ward. Rosanne, Harry, and Cal waited in the delivery room while Louis went back with his sister.

While they waited, Harry pulled out his phone and sent a text to their close friends and family informing them that Lottie had gone into labor and they were currently at the hospital. He soon received replies back from Jay and Anne that they were on their way while Liam and Niall would stop by after they got off work and wished them luck.

A year after Harry and Louis had wed Harry had offered Dan a job with his company paying double what he was making in Italy and Dan couldn't turn down the offer. Harry had paid for them to relocate and bought them a three bedroom, three bathroom home in London since it was just Phoebe and Daisy living at home now.

An hour after they arrived, Louis came back out and Anne, Robin, Jay, and Dan had arrived.

"What'd they say?" Jay questioned standing up to hug her son.

"They said it's gonna be a while. If you wanna see her you can, she's in room 10." Louis answered then moved to hug Dan, Anne, and Robin.

For the next ten hours, Louis and Harry spent their time in the waiting room, in Lottie's room, or outside walking around the hospital grounds. Finally they were called back to Lottie's room since she was apparently ready to deliver.

Harry and Louis stayed outside the room with Anne, Dan, and Robin while Jay went in to be with Lottie during the delivery. Louis had been there for all three of his mothers pregnancies and he's not sure but he's pretty sure he never heard her scream quite like Lottie. Louis stayed tucked into Harry's shoulder the entire time, not liking the sound of his sister in pain. As soon as he hears piercing cries though, he breaks down into tears knowing the baby had arrived. A young nurse hurried out with the baby soon after, not stopping to let Harry and Louis see him, on her way to get him all cleaned up and checked out.

They went into Lottie's room once Jay motioned for them to come in and waited for the return of their baby.

"So..." The doctor said once she returned all washed up. "Your sister gave birth to a healthy baby boy. Twenty point two long and weighing seven pounds and four ounces. The nurse should return in a moment with him, she'll need his name then."

Twenty minutes later the nurse came back in with the baby in her arms. Louis' trembling like a leaf as he takes him from her and holds him like fine china.

Harry stood behind Louis looking over his shoulder and wrapped his arms around Louis' waist, under his arms that were cradling the baby. He smiled softly and reached up with one hand to stroke a finger gently over the baby's soft cheek. This was his son... this was their son.

"Have you decided on a name?" The nurse questioned picking up a clipboard.

"We have." Louis nodded and smiled over at Harry.

"Zachary Blake Styles." Harry said looking over at the nurse briefly before looking back down at their baby.

"Fantastic." The nurse smiled as she wrote it down. "That's all I need, congratulations."

And with that the doctor and nurse left the room, the doctor telling Lottie she or a nurse would be checking in on her periodically.

Anne, Jay, Dan, and Robin gathered around to admire the new baby snuggled safely into his daddies arms and they all cooed over him.

"He's the cutest thing! And his hair is dark just like your Harry!" Anne smiled, reaching out to smooth her hand over Zach's head.

"I hope he has Louis' straight hair." Harry smiled, moving to sit down on the sofa in the room.

The baby let out a little cry, his face scrunching up. Harry looked concerned while Jay and Anne chuckled and Louis smiled.

"Papa's boy apparently. You want to see your Papa's face huh?" Louis questioned the little baby and moved over to where Harry sat. "Here you go Papa, your son wants you."

Before Harry could protest, nervous about holding the baby, Louis carefully transferred the baby into his arms. The baby immediately calmed once Louis had positioned Harry's arms so the baby's head and body were supported.

"There we go baby boy... just wanted your Papa." Louis cooed at their son, stroking his cheek gently.

Zachary blinked sleepily at Harry and Louis and began to drift off, cuddled to Harry's chest.

"Hey Lou." Lottie spoke up from the hospital bed.

"Yeah Lottie?" Louis turned to look at her.

"Just so you know, I'm never doing this again." Lottie stated and everyone chuckled quietly.

-*-

As it would turn out, Zachary is a total Papa's boy. He loved when Louis held him, but he really loved when Harry did.

Now that he was a few months old he would gurgle and smile at Harry, his green eyes bright and happy as he looked up at his Papa. Louis would often make silly faces over Harry's shoulder earning more gurgles from their son and making his feet kick with excitement.

Harry had adjusted quite well to having a baby around the house. More often than not he found himself willingly taking Zach from Louis so Louis could get some rest after watching the baby all day.

Two weeks after Zachary was born, Louis had stepped down from his teaching position temporarily in order to take care of the baby. He had flat out refused to hire a babysitter.

"He's our baby Harry, he's our responsibility, not someone elses." Louis had said when he had spoken to Harry about temporarily stepping down from teaching.

So it was agreed that Louis would be a stay at home Dad until he felt comfortable with someone else watching Zach, that someone else namely being Jay. She had volunteered immediately to watch Zach while Harry and Louis worked and once Zach was four months old, Louis finally agreed to go back to work and let Jay take over.

The sleepless nights hadn't been easy, another reason Louis wanted to stop teaching for a bit. Zachary was up frequently throughout the night either hungry or needing a nappy change or just wanting to be held. Harry could sleep through pretty much anything with Louis next to him and only woke up when Louis' warmth disappeared. More often than not, Harry would climb out of bed and pull on his bathrobe and go to the baby's room. Louis would often be rocking Zachary in the rocking chair and singing to him softly. Harry would ask if everything was okay and come over to kiss the baby's head and then Louis'.

It had put a strain on their marriage. Louis was snappy from the lack of sleep and Harry was still Harry even though he had changed a great deal over the years. His go to isn't a whip or paddle anymore, but he still gets angry and his palm still twitches.

He hasn't laid a hand on Louis in a violent way, but he's come close. He always managed to stop himself in time though. Their arguments typically ended with some quiet time away from each other until they were cooled off and then cuddles and sex in bed, or sometimes just cuddles with Zach. Either way. They made it through it.

-*-

The first word that comes out of Zachary's little mouth is 'pop'.

They're sitting on the sofa watching a movie, Zach sitting on Louis' lap leaning against his chest playing with Louis' fingers. Harry's got an arm around Louis' shoulders and Louis is snuggled into his side. Zachary made a few gurgling noises as he grasped Louis' finger and squealed with delight when Louis wiggled it. Smiling, Harry reached over to tickle Zach's tummy and the baby made a surprised noise then exclaimed, "POP!"

Harry and Louis' heads jerked away from the TV to look down at their son in shock.

"Oh my gosh! Harry he said his first word!" Louis exclaimed hugging Zach closer to him. "He knows it's you tickling him!"

"He's growing up so fast." Harry gushed, leaning over to kiss the top of Zach's head.

-*-

They've been trying to get him to attempt walking for two weeks as he neared is first birthday. Harry would sit a couple feet away from Louis and Zach's and hold out his hand so it was just inches away from the baby. Zachary was already standing, pulling himself up with no problem but he refused to let go of whatever he was holding onto.

"Come on baby, come to Papa." Harry cooed and Louis giggled at the sound of Harry speaking to their son so softly.

Zachary looked from Louis to Harry and held out his arms, making grabby hands - wanting Harry to just pick him up and move him.

"No little one, you have to walk." Harry smiled reaching further so Zachary could take hold of his fingers.

Louis let go of Zach's waist and with Harry's help he walked over and plopped down in Harry's lap, immediately taking interest in Harry's long fingers.

"Well that wasn't actually his first steps." Louis chuckled, reaching out to tickle the bottom of Zachary's foot, making him squeal and kick. "But we're getting there."

At the end of two weeks of trying it finally happens. They're sitting on the floor in Zach's room on the plush rug after Louis had changed his nappy. Zach was playing with the little cream stuffed bunny that Zayn had sent with a small note that he couldn't resist when he saw it at a baby store in Manchester. Once Zach grew tired of the bunny he tossed it away and began working on standing up using Louis' knee as something to hold onto. Instead of holding him like he normally would, Louis just sat back, leaning on his hands, and watched as Zachary's legs wobbled a little.

Zach looked over at Harry who was texting Niall back about a property in the states. His eyes lit up with interest as the screen on the phone changed. He took a tiny step without letting go of Louis' knee and Louis froze.

"Harry..." Louis whispered gaining his husbands attention and using his eyes to gesture to Zachary.

Harry placed his phone in the palm of his hand and held it out so Zach could see it. After much debating Zachary's interest in the colorful screen finally won and he took a shaky step towards Harry, releasing Louis' knee. Louis felt tears well up in his eyes as he watched Zachary slowly walk the couple of feet to Harry, he followed him with his hands out just in case he fell - but he doesn't.

As soon as he reached Harry, Harry scooped him up letting the phone drop to the floor and hugged him tight, showering him with praises.

"Such a big boy now!" Harry gushed as he kissed Zachary's chubby cheeks. "My big boy! So proud of you little man!"

Louis crawled over the rest of the way and fit himself into Harry's lap while Harry lowered Zachary into Louis' lap. They cooed over their son for a while making him giggle happily and clap his hands together.

-*-

***Two Years Later***

Louis watched as a nearly three year old Zachary ran through the living room with Harry's cell phone held tight in his little hands and Harry following behind him.

"Zachary, give Papa back his phone." Harry laughed as Zachary made a beeline for the coffee table and dropped to his knees, shimmying underneath it.

Louis chuckled as Zachary curled himself into a tight ball and held the cell phone out of sight between him and the floor.

"Where oh where has my little man gone..." Harry wondered out loud, stopping briefly where Louis was sitting to bend down a kiss him thoroughly. "You didn't happen to see a little green eyed monster come through here did you?"

"Nope." Louis smiled against Harry's lips as a giggle came from under the coffee table.

"Hmmm..." Harry hummed walking around the other side of the coffee table where Zachary's bum was facing.

Getting down on the floor, Harry reached under the table slowly and grasped Zachary's sides, pulling him out, his little sweatpants sliding easily on the wood floors.

Zachary squealed and wiggled trying to get away from Harry as Harry crowded over him, caging him in with his body. His hands danced over Zachary's sides causing the little boy's laughter to get louder.

"I've got you!" Harry laughed as Louis continued to watch on.

He's was getting the itch. Zachary was going to be three in just a couple of weeks and he missed having a baby around the house. He had always wanted two kids, a girl and a boy, and a dog. They already had two, a boy and a dog, all he wanted now was a little girl.

Harry looked over at Louis and found him watching them with a look on his face that clearly said he was thinking about something. Louis shifted his eyes to meet Harry's and Harry couldn't look away from him, his eyes held a mischievous glint in them and that was never a good thing.

That night after Louis had put Zachary to bed, he went to the master bedroom and slipped into the bathroom. Harry was sat on the bed checking his email a final time when Louis walked out of the bathroom in just a pair of tight black briefs. Life had been good to Louis, he was tone all over except the smallest pudge of his tummy, Harry couldn't take his eyes off of him.

Louis walked to the end of the bed and climbed up on Harry's side, crawling forward on his hands and knees like a predator stalking its prey. Harry's eyes widened a bit and he blinded turned off his phone and set it on the nightstand. Louis straddled Harry's legs and pressed his face into Harry's neck, leaving biting kisses on his skin. With his hands on Harry's shoulders, Louis moved to straddle Harry's lap and rock down hard against his growing erection.

"Shit!" Harry moaned, his hips jerking slightly at the sudden contact.

Louis chuckled and let Harry slide down so he was laying on his back with Louis on top of him. He reached to lace their fingers together and lifted Harry's arms above his head as he continued to grind down on Harry and kiss his neck. Harry doesn't realize what's happening until it's already too late, Louis got his hands tied together and tied to the headboard of their bed.

"What the..." Harry mumbled pulling his hands and finding he couldn't move them.

 Louis smiled seductively down at his husband, biting his lower lip as he trailed his hands from Harry's sides up to his chest.

"No touching tonight." He said, moving his hands to Harry's shoulder then neck and then back down to his chest. "Unless of course you give me what I want and what I hope you want as well."

"And what exactly would that be Louis?" Harry questioned, straining some against the ties.

Louis didn't answer, instead reaching for the lube and slicking Harry's length. He positioned Harry at his entrance and sank down slowly no needing prep since he had done that in the shower. Harry moaned underneath him feeling Louis' tight heat surround him. His hips shifted upwards forcing the rest of his length into Louis making the younger man gasp and moan.

"Tell me." Harry demanded, thrusting up into Louis while the younger steadied himself with his hands on Harry's chest.

Instead of answering, Louis pushed up with his legs and then slid back down, clenching around Harry to get the most drag. Both of them moaned in pleasure and Harry pulled harder on the ties that bound his hands.

"Louis." Harry growled, thrusting up harder. "Tell me and I'll wreck you. I'll pound you into this mattress, maybe even break the bed."

Louis gasped and whined, his hips jerking at Harry's words.

Slowing his bounces to just rocking, he leaned forward, his hands on Harry's shoulders, and nuzzled against his ear as his hips swiveled.

"I want... another baby." Louis breathed hotly into Harry's ear. "Want a little baby girl."

"Lou, Zach's only three." Harry groaned feeling Louis clench tight.

"Mhmm, perfect time to get another baby." Louis responded, nipping at Harry's ear.

"Untie my hands Louis." Harry ordered. "Untie my hands and the answer is yes, I want another baby too."

Louis quickly untied the bound and Harry's hands raced to grip his hips. He flipped them over, wrapped Louis' legs around his waist, and proceeded to wreck him. He thrust in and out fast and hard, turning Louis into a whimpering and moaning mess.

"H-Harry! Ohhh Harry don't stop, feels so good!" Louis cried out as he gripped Harry's biceps.

"Not gonna stop honey, gonna wreck you." Harry growled, thrusting harder and hitching one of Louis' legs up on his shoulder to press deeper.

"Harry! Harry, Harry, Harry!" Louis exclaimed, his back arching as he tossed his head back in pleasure.

"Shit Lou!" Harry gasped, his hips stuttering as his release approached.

Reaching down between them Harry began to fist Louis' hard length. Louis' hips began to shake and his insides tightened up as his orgasm washed over him.

"HARRY!" Louis cried out, entire body jerking as he released between them hotly.

"That's my baby, my good baby, cumming all over yourself." Harry rasped out, thrusting a few more times before emptying himself into Louis.

"I love you Harry." Louis spoke quietly once they were cleaned up and back in bed.

"I love you too Louis, always." Harry responded, letting Louis snuggle against his chest after they shared a goodnight kiss.

-*-

Ten months later they were welcoming a new addition to the family. Gemma had agreed to carry for them and like before they found out at five months what the sex was. Louis and Harry had been thrilled to find out it was a girl.

Another of the bedrooms in the house was turned into a baby's room, this time with white walls and touches of pale pink and pastel yellow.

Zachary was nearly three years old when the new baby arrived.

Anne had called Harry and Louis in the middle of the night to tell them that Gemma had gone into labor. They had grabbed Zachary and his bag as well as the bag they had with clothes for the new baby and headed out at three AM. Gemma was fairly close to being ready to actually give birth since Anne hadn't called them when they first went to the hospital, letting them get as much sleep as possible before needing to be there.

At four forty-five AM, Gemma gave birth to a healthy baby girl with quite the set of lungs on her.

"Weight is eight pounds three ounces and length is twenty point five." The nurse said as she wrote everything down once the baby had been cleaned up and brought back in. "You have a name for her?"

"Emily Grace Styles." Louis stated proudly as the baby was given to Harry.

Louis snuggled under Harry's arm and placed one of his own under the solo one of Harry's holding Emily while Harry's other arm wrapped around his waist. Robin game in a moment later with a bleary eyed Zachary who looked at the new baby curiously before making grabby hands at Louis. He took his son and placed him on his hip then snuggle back under Harry's arm. They barely noticed Anne snapping a picture of them, but later when Louis looked at it on his phone he could help but smile, they were the perfect little family - he couldn't ask for more.

-*-

***Zachary-18 and Emily-15***

Louis covered his mouth and laughed as he watched his husband lecture Zachary.

It was prom night and Zachary was currently trying to leave to go pick up his date, Tara. Zachary looked completely bewildered as Harry told him he better not come home drunk in the slightest and in a couple months they better not be getting word that the girl is pregnant.

Emily, who was seated next to Louis on the sofa, giggled loudly and hid her face in Louis' shoulder. Louis chuckled and rubbed her back and then hushed her - knowing all to well she was laughing at her brother's 'misery'. Finally he stood up and walked over, placing a hand on Harry's arm.

"What your father is trying to say, is have fun, don't be stupid, and if you come back drunk we're taking your car." Louis said cutting Harry off before he could say anything more.

"Thanks dad." Zachary sighed in relief, moving forward to hug them both then hurried out the door before Harry could say anything more.

"Overprotective." Louis teased, kissing Harry's cheek then moving back to the sofa.

Harry mumbled something under his breath and came over to sit down, Sydney - Emily's white, blue eyed cat - immediately wondering over to sit on Harry's lap.

"Daddy do I get to go to prom when I'm Zach's age?" Emily questioned looking up at Louis.

"Yes baby, if you want to." Louis smiled and nodded his head.

"Oh heaven help... I don't even want to think about that, you're already too old." Harry groaned looking at their fifteen year old daughter.

Emily laughed and moved over to cuddle with Harry and pet Sydney.

Louis smiled as he looked at the two of them. He couldn't ask for a better family or a better life.

He and Harry will have been married for twenty-one years come September twenty-third. He swears every day gets better. He's still just as in love, if not more in love with Harry now as he was back when they first wed.

Harry's provided for them in every way imaginable. Zachary was gifted a new car for his eighteenth birthday and Emily would receive one as well. They don't come without conditions, their kids aren't spoiled and then misbehave. Harry made a deal with both of them that if they maintained their grades and did their absolute best and kept out of trouble then for their eighteenth birthdays he would buy them whatever car they wanted.

Zachary was on the football team much to Louis' delight and his senior year he was made captain. Emily had ended up being the one taking more interest in taking over the company from Harry eventually. She constantly lingered around him when he was talking about work and even critiqued the design of the interior of a building from time to time. Harry had initially wanted Zachary to take over the business but he showed more interest in becoming a professional footie player. He'd only been disappointed for a short while before Emily revealed her interest to him. He was more than happy with her taking over the business, even at fifteen she was extremely smart and logical.

Lily had passed away from age and that's been they had gotten Gypsy, a black Labrador and a couple years later Sydney. The two animals completed their little family.

Harry looked over and smiled back at Louis, catching his eyes.

"I love you." Harry mouthed.

"I love you more." Louis mouthed back and Harry shook his head.

They both leaned towards each other, Harry bringing and hand up to cover Emily's eyes. Their lips met in the middle and it's just like the first time. There's fireworks and electricity flowing through their veins.

"I do still have ears you know!" Emily whined earning laughs from her parents as they separated.

Louis couldn't imagine life any other way. He had his handsome husband, his two beautiful kids, and two pets and they would always be more than enough for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everybody enjoyed this book! If you're wondering why I was able to update so fast it's because I already had it written. I'll be adding more one shots and my other books, so keep an eye out for them. Love you guys and thanks for reading! :) xx


End file.
